Ash's New Adventure
by Code Name - I am NRG
Summary: Well Ash is back and this time, he decided to do things his way...until meeting enigmatic Lightning Guard Cloud and his powerful companions. The journey to find Brock has been thrown into disarray, but all can't be so bad with all the girls he has come to love tags along in this perilous adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**

Ash gets his girl(s)

**Chapter 1**

Dawn

Brief:

Ash meets Dawn after 5 years later

X

Ash Ketchum was busy walking down a dirt lane; it had been 5 long years since he had been to Twin Leaf Town. He smiled as his faithful companion, Pikachu, a yellow electric mouse sat on his shoulder.

He look around at the beautiful scenery, much like when he was younger, he had grown a good six inches, built strong from the constant traveling and training he did with his pokemon. He greeted anyone he had met, many were up start trainers many who were girls giggled and sneak glances at him.

He had let go of his cap, something he missed, but his hat kept getting lost or ruined in his many adventures, eventually he wore a bandana around his forehead to keep his hair from blocking his sight.

He was wearing a blue vest and a black shirt, with finger less gloves, along with his usual blue jeans with black and blue sneakers. Six pokeballs were seen from his belt and white back pack slung on his back.

He sighed as the breeze blew in, he had been to so many cool and exotic places and seen many alluring women, but someone was on his mind for a while other than Anabel, the Frontier Brain, Misty the Cerulean Gym Leader and countless other ladies that caught his eye.

He walked into town and began his search for Dawn, his second student since his travels.

A midnight hair girl sighed from her balcony, she was bored out of her wits and her Piplup was busying snoring on her bed. She was the town's celebrity when she came home 4 years ago, along with Ash and Brock. She missed the two knuckle heads as they taught her the ropes and gave meaningful advice.

Since returning she had beaten countless coordinators of great skill but she was still not impressed. Even May, Ash's first student, did little to faze her 2 years ago, her trophy case out shines her mother's already and no she had nothing to do. She went abroad and competes and won, she's been asked on dates and dances several times, but no matter how many handsome men came to her none rang the bells in her heart no like her teacher.

She admits she grew a little crush on him, but what was not to like about Ash any ways? Sure he was stubborn and rude, but a lot of heart and kindness, his goodness outweigh his bad manners and overall lack of grace or balance.

But she liked him nonetheless, she never told him, but she had swiped a shirt of his as a memento of their time together. It had a soft scent of him that she adored; it was mellow and refreshing like a mist of rain on the skin.

Dawn sighed again before heading down stairs, meeting her mother who was still very attractive despite her age.

"Dawn, sweety, why not take a walk through town? Maybe, you'll find something interesting to read or meet, you can't stay on that balcony and sigh all day." Said Dawn's mother, she knew she was bored; she had beaten the best coordinators and gotten several medals, badges, and trophies that shadowed hers.

Dawn gave a silent nod before leaving, her mother stared at her quietly, and she had grown from that 10 year old impatient girl into a coordinator that could beat you flat on your ass if you blinked. Her skill equaled to her beauty, she was a good 5'6", long dark blue hair, soft and sometimes fierce blue eyes, an infectious smile and a rack that could have been the same as hers. If she and Dawn were to stand side-to-side, they could have been sisters if no one had of told them.

She sighed as she saw her daughter walk down the lane and into town; _oh I wish Ash was here. She would another adventure with that boy…_

Ash was busy looking at the items in the shops after a quick bite in the local diner (which would equal to a human-Snorlax meal for the norm). He was slightly taken back at the towns items, there were gadgets that could of saved him, Brock and Dawn a lot of time when they were traveling, he scowled at his reflection, _typical, when you need something it hasn't been invented yet, and when your need is over there it is! I swear someone must hate…_

And hate you he does, that would be me, NRG.

Because at that point Chuck Norris come out of nowhere and kicks Ash's face off

**X**

**The End**

**X  
**

Ah, I'm just kidding, that's way to fast and we haven't gotten to the sex yet.

NRG Assistant: Of course there has to be porn, huh.

NRG: No shet, it's unrealistic if there isn't. Look at the internet, prime example. But no, Ash does get hit, but something more…soft.

As Ash was busy looking at his reflection, Dawn was too busy feeling depressed to see where she was going and knocked the poor boy over with her on top.

Ash felt as if someone had pushed him and Pikachu jumped away just in time, the ast thought Ash had as he fell when he saw his companion flee for safety was: _Traitor!_

Ash groaned as he focused on the person on him…and her boobs. Dawn groaned as she took a whiff of the person she fell upon. It was that scent again, but she only knew one person who had that scent, she looked up and stared amazed.

"Ah, Dawn! Its nice to see you in such a long time!"

"Ash?"

"Yup, uh, Dawn could you get off me first. My nuts…are pretty bruised…"

"Ah! Sorry Ash! Here let me." As she helped Ash to his feet and supported him to a nearby table with chairs. Ash smiled weakly rubbing his balls as Dawn's face turned red and looked away, "ASH! Don't do that in public! Especially when a girl's around!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, but it's your fault in the first place, Dawn."

"Oh, Ash, you never change." She said with a smile, Ash grinned, "Well, it seems you've changed, too."

Dawn blushed as his eyes travel her body, if he was another man, she would have beaten him to a pulp, but Ash was different, he was gentleman except for this moment anyways.

She wore a white sleeveless blouse, a small black vest barely covering her assets, a balck skirt that just came to her knees with knee high white socks with cream colored boots. She had a glove on her right hand and bracelet on the other.

Ash knew Dawn hasn't been training or practicing lately, that was a bad habit to back as Ash learned, especially the way she dressed. Dawn took a sit and coyly played with her hat, the same white and pink hat she wore 5 years ago, "So, Ash, what brings you back to my humble little home?"

"Well, I'm taking a break from all the battling, a little R&R you know."

"Ah, is this the first place you came to visit or…?"

"Yeah, I just got off a ship a couple hours ago, so it hasn't been long, I called my Mom, told here I'll be heading backs soon after a couple trips about."

"Hm, where are planning to travel to?" Dawn's eyes sparkling, Ash noticed this and smiled,

"Well…"

X

Well, this is my first Pokemon Fic, I hope I can expand my categories of stories so no one is bored reading them. So Review, Request, Flame, Question or holla at me if anything floats in your head about my story, I'll do my best to answer it.

-NRG

**End of Transmission**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Getting Away -_-

**Brief:**

Ash and Dawn plans out there new adventure

X

Ash scratched his head sheepishly, he had not thought ahead of what he wanted to go first, much to Dawn's irritation. Ash always knew where he had to go, but just to go journey and relax without any real destination was something he had not done before. It was always a battle or a tournament that swept him to new adventures, but this time there was no battles or challengers…yet.

Dawn gave a look to Ash, even after 5 years her teacher/crush still had no real goals other than battle and win. She sighed, _damn I keep doing that! _Dawn mentally screamed. She twiddled with her hair again before Ash put his hand on hers, she blushed at contact looked at him, he smiled,

"Why not we get the old group back together? You, Brock and I just like old times, like when we were younger. What you say? Want to get Brock before we go off in our grand adventure?" said Ash happily, he wanted rock back on board since he and Dawn would need some extra man power.

Dawn smiled, "Sure, we find Brock then we can set off, I'm sure Brock would like another trip with us, that and finding girls along the way." She giggled, Ash chuckled and began to notice how beautiful Dawn had grown; she wasn't that little 10 that were so focused on her goal of being the best coordinator. She was more calm and collected, she was more patient than before, but she still retained that fiery nature, he could tell from her eyes. Those deep blue eyes, Ash couldn't help it; he stared into them without noticing Dawn was doing the same into his soft brown eyes.

Ash leaned forward as if spell bound, Dawn also did, closer and closer they grew…

_So…blue…Dawn_

_Ah…it's like…oh Ash…_

Their lips were just an inch apart before a familiar yellow electric bundle of pain landed on Ash's head, snapping the two teens of their spell. Dawn quickly turn away red in face, she touched her soft pink lips, _we almost…_

"Pika!" chirped Pikachu, as it clung onto Ash's head, he sighed and turned to Dawn, she looked deep in thought her index finger on her soft, pink, no stop! Ash turned away as his thoughts began to drift elsewhere.

"Say, Dawn, maybe we should tell your mom we're going another adventure, we might be gone for who knows when."

Dawn meekly nodded and gathered her things, she, Ash and Pikachu walked through the town to her house all the while talking what they had done over the years,

"Then after I finished the tournament at 2nd place overall, that's when I decided that I should have a break."

"That's good, too much work is bad for the health, you stop eating, sleeping and bathing…you bathe before you came here right?" Dawn teased, Ash's face turned red and gave a stiff nod, Dawn giggled.

"Well how about you? It seems you're out of challengers and contests." Dawn gave a simple nod, "I've beaten so many coordinators that it lost its appeal. I even went on trips around the Poke world to fight, but that too lost its appeal. Sure I got to be in new places and meet new people but I miss seeing old faces, too."

Ash smiled knowingly at her answer, she had missed him and that made his heart swelled. Dawn returned the smile as they continued to talk; soon they had nothing interesting left to talk about.

They continued to walk in silence, Dawn was fine with it, but ideas and thoughts began to nag in her mind. Some happy others saddening, soon one thought began to loom over the rest. It began to itch at her mind, like a dry scalp, and then it got worse as her imagination began to run a mock preying on her insecurities. Dawn bit her lip before stopping her crush and blurted out, "Ash, do you have a girlfriend!" a little too loud than she intended.

Ash was a little taken back, he had been asked that question several times by very pretty girls his age and older (20 was the highest) but never did he thought Dawn would be one. He scratches his chin before replying,

"No, Dawn I don't. I've dated girls yes, but no of them became my girlfriend. I guess battling and training took over a lot of my time and life. That's why I have this break you see, to catch up with my friends."

Dawn nodded, more to the single aspect than anything else, she was happy to know he was in the same rut she was. Johanna was busy watering the porch flowers and plants until her daughter's voice was heard on the wind.

"Mom! Guess who I found in town today!"

_Oh please let it be a boy she likes! _Johanna prayed, she turned and felt as if her prayers were answered, there being dragged by Dawn was Ash Ketchum, her former teacher, friend and crush. She smiled widely at them as Ash was saying something to Dawn and she was ignoring him, she looked really happy and energetic much like her younger self.

"Hello!"

"Oh, Ash, so good to see you again, I was wondering when you'd come back!"

"Sorry, I haven't been in touch, with all the battling and training, I really was squeezed out of time."

"That's alright, come in, it's hot and I know you two must be parched." Ash took Johanna's hint as he could see Dawn's rack as sweat clung on her, he too was sweating from the sun overhead.

Ash took a seat around the table as Johanna bustle into the kitchen fixing something for the two teens to drink; Ash couldn't help notice that Johanna had such a nice body in her age. This didn't go unnoticed and Dawn coughed, snapping Ash's attention of her mother's shapely rump. Ash blushed as Dawn gave a little sigh, she walked to a nearby drawer and unrolled a map of Sinnoh. As the two teens talked, Johanna was busy sneaking glances and eavesdropping on the two.

"Well, Ash, where do we go first to find Brock? In fact, when was the last time you have seen him?"

Now this Ash was a little uncomfortable with, "W-well, maybe 3 or 4…"

"What? Days? Weeks?"

"…years."

"…what? Ash, what the hell! That lousy guy could be anywhere by now!"

"…I know." Cue sweat drop, Dawn took a sit before pointing at the police station, "Knowing Brock, he should be either been turned in or be sent to the hospital at least once in all these time."

"Good idea, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy should have seen that guy even once. We can start from there; Brock should be girl-hunting and chasing."

Dawn made a face as she remembered the guy, tall, spiky haired and charming and cheesy until someone drags him away anyways. She gave an involuntary giggle as a memory of the guy drifted through her mind; Ash tilted his head looking at Dawn. She gave him a mirthful smile, Ash grinned, _she must be remembering Brock, that idiot…_

"Well, here you go Dawn, Ash. Fresh lemonade and some sandwiches." As Dawn's mother put a pitcher of delicious yellow liquid and a couple grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate on the table. Dawn poured herself a glass of lemonade as Ash began to munch away, Johanna sat at the empty chair,

"So, Ash, what are you planning to do now? I heard you took on so many tournaments this past five years."

"Oh, well," Ash quickly swallowed his mouth full and wiped the crumbs from his mouth, "I was thinking I would revisit all of the places and friends from my past. From Sinnoh down to Kanto. Before anything else, Dawn and I were planning to find Brock."

"Oh, so you, Dawn and Brock s going to have another adventure?" Johanna was a little surprised that her prayer was developing fast, she only asked a couple minutes ago.

"Please, Mom, can I go? It's been such a long time since I had an adventure with my two favorite knuckleheads." At that Johanna giggled, she eyed Ash and took that he must me a few years older than Dawn; she crossed her arms and pretended to think.

Dawn stared aghast at her mother and Ash fidget on his chair as time past, Johanna was simply playing a cruel joke on her daughter, but she wanted to see how much Dawn wanted to leave.

"Well…I don't know, Dawn. You haven't been training this past weeks; your skills must be always sharp, I'm afraid you've gotten rusty by now."

Dawn, stood up, fire burning in her eyes, "MOM, I KNOW I STILL HAVE MY SKILLS IN BATTLING!"

"Well, now, I haven't seen that kind of spirit since you were competing in your first real tournament when you were little! Alright, you can go, tee hee!"

Ash and Dawn just stared at her, "That's it?" they said in unison, she giggled and nodded, "But before you go and pack Dawn, I want to talk to you and Ash first, okay?"

**X**

**Elsewhere**

"Ash, dear, you and Dawn going to be hunting down one of your friends in the vast Pokemon world, can I count on you to be able to watch over her during this trip?" Johanna said a certain glint in her eye, Ash nodded straight face; he was a reliable person now.

Johanna nodded her head, before a mischievous grin floated on her lips, "With that said…Ash, how many girlfriends did you have?" she said slyly, Ash raised a brow, Dawn's mom was the least person he thought would ask him that, so he answered truthfully,

"I've been single up till now." He said, (I shake my head at this, "Tsk tsk, what have you've been doing?"

"Ash, it's nothing to be ashamed of, so please, don't lie to me. I might just keep Dawn here, you know." She said sternly, Ash gave her a confused look, "But, I'm serious! I only dated a couple girls but it was on a friend basis!"

"Are you sure, Ash? They didn't threw you hints that they wanted to be more to you?" she stood up and walked to Ash, now the boy was utterly confused, why was Dawn's mother asking these questions? How did it relate to their trip?

She sat on Ash's lap and smiled at him sweetly, "Are you a virgin, Ash dear?"

Ash was now freaking out, here was woman much older (but hot) than him sitting on his lap asking if he was a virgin, she rubbed her rump feeling his growing erection, she smiled devilishly at him, "Well, Ash? Hm, not answering huh?"

Ash groaned as Johanna gently press her rack into his face as she forced Ash's hands on her waist, "Come on, Ash. Yes or no. It's very simply." She sexily cooed, beet red and gulping he whispered quietly,

"…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that!" she tugged her blouse slightly revealing her cleavage, Ash stared for a moment before saying louder,

"…no."

"…what?" said Johanna a little surprised, she got off and led him to the couch, he was looked liked he had said something wrong, Johanna had no idea what to say but,

"I'm sorry I pushed you, Ash. I-I didn't know, I just wanted to know if my Dawn would be safe with you." She wrapped her arms around him; Ash found his face again pressed into melons. "Who was it, Ash?"

"She's a…well; she is a very respectable woman. She was traveling with me last year and well…it happened one night in a storm."

"She must be very pretty if she had you that night."

"She's beautiful…kind and loving. We met once before years back."

Johanna nodded and raised Ash's head, she smiled, "Well, Ash, Dawn is going to be in your care, and since you're no strange to such mature things…" Johanna stood up and went to a nearby drawer and pulled out a small flat box and handed it to Ash.

Ash pried the tin box open and found assorted condoms of various sizes and color, he nearly dropped the tin box as he looked at Johanna, "Why in world are you giving me this for?"

"Well, you and Dawn are in that time in your lives…you know, the Pidgey and Beedrill? Think of that tin of condoms as my safety precaution for you and Dawn, she's been taking the pills 4 days ago, but that's for when she is no longer taking them."

"You think me and Dawn are going to have sex with each other?"

"Not so loud, Ash! And yes, when my future husband and I went off in our 'special' trip, I came home a year later with Dawn in my arms and my husband in the hospital! Dawn is too young to get pregnant, I was 21 when I had her and she is only 15, so don't put your sword in her unless it has a glove. Okay?" poking him on the chest for emphasis, Ash nodded, not noticing he was pitching a tent, Johanna blushed before gently massaging it, causing Ash to yelp in surprise and slip, hitting the floor hard.

Dawn came running in to see Ash rubbing his back and elbow and her mother looking at him worriedly, "Mom, w-what happened to Ash?"

"Oh, he slipped and fell, clumsy boy!" Johanna said, trying to cover up her actions with the boy, Dawn nodded slowly, "Well, Ash's talk is finished, I guess it's your turn then you can go head off and find Brock!"

**X**

**With Dawn**

"Well, Dawn, you're going to be alone with a boy for a very long time, with no adult supervision aka Brock this time. I'm sure you can behave yourself on this trip." Said Johanna almost nonchalantly, waiting for her daughter's outburst of denial and or otherwise.

"…yeah."

"…huh?" _Okay…that's not how I envisioned it. She was supposed to start screaming and pointing fingers, hm._

"Well, I guess this is good bye then, dear." Said Johanna as she kissed Dawn on the forehead, "Just remember boys and girls have needs too."

"MOM! Geez, I know."

"Are you sure? Do you want to hear about the story when your dad and I came back–"

"Mom…"

"…he put me down on a patch of soft grass—"

"MOM…"

"…then he began to undo my bra and pulled down my skirt—"

"MOM!" as Ash ran out the door, blood pouring out his nose, Dawn yelled for him to start walking down the path as she confronted her mother, "Dawn, I just want you to be careful cause—"

"NO! Mom, I'm not going to come home pregnant! I'm on the pill like you asked me to take, remember? Besides, Ash is not that type of guy; his like an older brother or something like that." Said Dawn confidently, Johanna just smiled, _if you only knew he wasn't a virgin._

Hefting her bag, Dawn kissed her mother good bye before running out the front door, Ash was already starting down the lane. She caught up with the boy as they continued down the path, the first place they were going to investigate was Jubilife City. They made a quick detour in Sandgem Town before heading off in Route 202, much of the landscape had changed over the past years, trees and new paths were dug up as more and more up start trainers came through.

Ash gave a yawn as Dawn's pace slowed, she wasn't accustom to traveling anymore, her time at home had reduced her once athletic body close to when she had started out 5 years ago. _Damn it, Mom was right, I have gotten rusty. Ash looks like he could walk a mile and it would be a breeze. *sigh*_

Ash noticed Dawn's slowed pace and took more smaller steps to walk beside his tired friend,

"Dawn, if you want I can carry you on my back until we find a camping site." Dawn gave a surprised look before shaking her head, "No, it's okay! I'll walk!"

Ash sighed, _still a stubborn girl…_

They continued walking for a time, the sun was setting and Dawn couldn't deny it anymore she was beat, she stopped and looked at Ash. He smiled and removed his pack and tied to his chest, Dawn jumped onto his back her arms around his neck. This would be no problem for Ash, except his hands were cupping her tasty buns and her no longer A-Cups were pressed on his back, Dawn had fell asleep before noticing any of these.

Ash walked for another 20 minutes before finding a clearing with a couple trees around for cover, he woke Dawn and making sure she didn't see his pitched tent, he met two novice trainers earlier and had to endure their blushing face and ill-concealed mutters and points.

Dawn rubbed her eyes and yawned, Ash was already fixing his tent; she smiled and decided to start the campfire. She went of in the brush and found some dry branches and couple stones for the pit. Pikachu, who stayed in Ash's pack during their trek, lit the fire and run in and out of the brush with a couple twigs in his mouth. Dawn rubbed Pikachu's cheeks as Ash smiled at his handiwork, "Hey, Ash, what are we having for dinner?"

"Huh, oh yeah, hey Brock! Oh…I forgot Brock's not with us, hm. Well, let's see what I packed." as Ash began to rummage through his bag, his face momentarily turned red when he saw the tin box of condoms, before pulling out a bag of marshmallows, Dawn sighed, "I guess we're having roasted marshmallows tonight."

Dawn and Ash sat around the fire roasting two or three plump white treats, Pikachu was busy napping and Piplup (who escape from his prison, um, ball) was roaming inside Ash's tent, Dawn had forgotten her tent.

Dawn scoot closer Ash and put her head on his shoulder, Ash glanced at her and grinned, there was so much things sped through Dawn's mind as she withdrew her stick and ate the brownish white mallows. Ash ate his of the stick, he glance back at Dawn again and saw in her position her not-so-small breasts was pressed together. He gulped before looking away, _I forgot, Dawn's older now, she really has grown up body wise._

Dawn, felt Ash tensed up, without moving her eyes spied that the boy was blushing, she smiled inwardly before her eyes focused on his crotch…

…and his tent.

She stared, sure she had seen a man's penis before, but the pictures never were so big, Ash's own, from the outline at least was about 8 or 9 inches long. Dawn bit her lip to stop her from gasping, he probably didn't notice his meat tower yet, feeling blood rush to her face, _what does Ash have to get all excited about? I mean, I'm just leaning and…! I think he can see my boobs! Oh man, maybe it wasn't such a good idea_

Dawn faked a yawn before lifting her head, "Ash, we should get some rest and it's late. Let's go to bed."

Ash nodded as he packed his things away and started to change into his night clothes aka Chuck Norris PJ's, Dawn went into the tent and changed from there, she looked into her bag and found three white sleeping gowns with a note on it,

**Dawn, this is more appropriate when you sleep not those silly Piplup PJ's you wear **

**-Love Mom**

**P.s. I took out your tent tee hee!**

Dawn, crumpled the note before stashing it back in her pack, her mother was really trying to get Ash to see her in this skimpy and see through nightgown? Ash went in as the fire went out courtesy of Piplup, unfortunately the change in lighting caused Ash to grab on to the nearest thing for support aka Dawn's right butt cheek, she gasped before turning and whacking Ash out of instinct which left Ash on the floor.

Pikachu and Piplup ran out of the tent to avoid Dawn falling over Ash and her face buried in his crotch as she tried to apologize and help the poor boy. Ash groaned as he felt Dawn's face collided with his jewels, groping in the dark, Dawn grabbed Ash's tool to give her some leverage getting up, and her actions caused Ash Jr. to grow in size causing Dawn to freeze, _I'm holding Ash's penis!_

Ash doing his best in his pained state got Dawn sitting up and him massaging his injured goods, "Are you okay, Ash? I didn't mean to grab your, um, cock like that."

"Yeah, sorry, too. I kinda grabbed you from behind when the fire went out." Cue awkward silence, "Well, uh, Dawn good night."

As he fixed his sleeping bag, Dawn blushed as she called the two pokemon in the tent before she hopped into her sleeping bag, the tent was still pretty dark, and Ash hadn't noticed her attire…yet anyways.

Dawn and Ash both fell asleep not knowing tomorrow's surprise was in store for them…

**XXX**

Oh yeah


	3. Enter Lightning Guard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, except my fictional OC, etc.**

**Chapter 3**

Who the fuck are you?

**Brief:**

From the last chapter, Dawn and Ash sets off in their adventure, with a night of mischief under their belts…

X

Dawn was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag, she was feeling hot all over; her eyes shot open, sweating dripping from head and body. She sat up to see Piplup and Pikachu still asleep; she tried to smile at how cute they were but failed. She drew her knees to her bosoms as her mind was assaulted by the dream she just had:

**Chuck Norris died…**

NRG: WHAT?

NRG's Assistant: Geez, you make Chuck Norris's jokes and this freaks you out? That's weak dude.

NRG: …shut up.

No, it had nothing to do with Chuck Norris, it was even more sinister (NRG: For real?), she was standing in a ruined and burning Sinnoh…and Ash was dead.

Dawn shook her head like she was trying to dry it, a deep red blush colored her cheeks, _what in the world I am I thinking? Ash has always been my friend and teacher! Nothing else! Oh, why did that dream come up for?_

Dawn gently rubbed her temples as she tried to ease her distress and fears, what if her dream had come true? What would happen to her mother, her friends…Ash? Dawn blushed again before her eyes traveled to the sleeping boy; he had such a peaceful face…aside from his drool anyways.

She covered her mouth before a giggle could escape; she took out a comb from her bag and began to brush her hair. Still in her see-through white night gown she let her blue hair tumble down her shoulders, _maybe without all my yellow hairclips might make me more appealing to Ash…what am I thinking! _Dawn mentally screamed, she silently cursed her mother for doing this to her.

Johanna sneezed, she smiled, _ah, must be Dawn, I knew she couldn't resist the boy!_

Dawn sneezed, she scowled, _Mom must be congratulating herself…_

Dawn, sighed before casting another glance at the sleeping boy, he had gotten out of his sleeping bag somehow as he was sprawled on the tent floor, blanket barely covering him, his hideous Chuck Norris pajamas displayed itself proudly, Dawn glared at the article clothing with disdain, _I should burn those pajamas, I swear even Barry has those…_

Barry sneezed causing a group of girls he was spying on to find and send him to the hospital...with his telescope up his ass…

She sighed before propping herself on her elbows and watched Ash snooze away, she had to admit the boy had gotten extremely handsome and strong from what she tell from the bulging muscle she could see straining on the fabric, his tanned skin, his morning wood…

Dawn nearly yelled out as she saw Ash's meat tower saluting her as more of the blanket came off him, his boxer's was barely containing the organ as she could see his pajama pants were lower than it should be. She blushed, her pulsed racing and feeling hot all over again, a memory flashed in her mind when she was still traveling and battling;

_Dawn was grinned ear to ear as she held up yet another trophy, Piplup was riding it making it harder for Dawn to keep it up…_

…_Zoey was busying shooting glances and blushes at the various male coordinators…_

…_one woman in particular, not a coordinator commented on her rack, the woman found herself flying out the window…_

…_Zoey huffed as she was turned down…the boys huffed as Dawn rejected them…Zoey shot Dawn look,_ "Why does the boys ask you out and not me?"_Dawn chuckled sheepishly, _"I-I don't have a-a clue, heh heh…"

…_Lyra and May greeted her as she won another medal, that night they talked about the boys that were hot and other *cough* not so innocent things…_

Dawn gulped and glanced around to make sure no one was watching, before she face palm herself; she was in a tent with the only person else was Ash. Still flat on her stomach she poked the meat stick gently earning her a badly composed sentence from the sleeping boy, "…no…not here…ahh…uhh…" then continued sleeping. Dawn tried to recall what Lyra or May had said that night; they called a boy's penis a cock or dick and it had a helm-like or mushroom top and it was supposed to go into her pussy, cunt or twat as they called it.

_Who are those two kidding? This thing is HUGE! I probably can only get my finger in there much less this thing, uhh, did I just pee myself? _Using her left hand she quickly ran her finger on her panties and found she was indeed wet, she sniffed her finger and found it wasn't piss it was something else. She rubbed her slit and again and nearly moaned out, she quickly clamped her mouth, what was she doing? There she was not 3 feet away from her crush/teacher/friend and she was moaning like that lady she heard from next door in one of her hotels abroad she stayed in!

Dawn couldn't help but feel…aroused? Yeah, that was the word that May used when she was explaining how a girl would feel if she really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really (At that point Lyra yelled at the girl to spit it out already and Dawn was blushing red as a tomato) liked a boy or girl if that be the case anyways. She would feel wetness in her crotch, feel uncontrollable horny (also boys but theirs were easier to _**point**_ out) and other things.

May said that when a boy has sex with you he would most like get himself hard first or get his cock at its full length, anything less was utter bullshit said May. Lyra blushed as she recounted her time playing with her nipples in the shower one evening gaining giggles from May. Dawn however had very little (actually none now that she thought about it) to add in, she was so focus in her coordinator career that she had very little time on her personal life so she began to take note of any important facts from May and Lyra's talk.

There was a whole branch of what a girl could do to a man's cock, like giving various kinds of jobs, which didn't make much sense to her as May talked. However, the stream of information increased as Zoey added her input as she barged into the room as she overheard May's voice from the floor below.

Zoey sat with May and Lyra, she kept to her own space but made sure she could hear every bit of information: Zoey explained about a blow job. She used May's finger as an example which got May giggling as she pointed out a boy's cock was much bigger that embarrassing Zoey, it was followed by May on the floor with a bitch slap mark on her face.

She remembered Zoey using Lyra's finger as she used the words "shaft" "dick head" "bob" and more vulgar words which made Dawn feel that she shouldn't use them unless she was alone...

Zoey explained more about it as she swirled her tongue on Lyra's fingertip making her face turn red and wiggle her apple bottom, she said to get the cock to be "lubricated" something to do with her saliva, Zoey began to push Lyra's finger into her mouth sucking and licking her finger with enthusiasm. May ask if Zoey was a virgin saying that a non-virgin wouldn't know squat about sucking a cock, Zoey blushed and looked away, confirming her accusation.

The group continued to talk as Dawn's mind began to drift into other things…May began to ask who Zoey lost her "cherry" to, May just smiled as she was asked the same and Lyra just watched Zoey and May guess who lost who's to whom, names flew like bullets between the two.

Remembering what was important, Dawn gently stroke his dick head as Ash gave a sigh, _he must like it, hmm, and maybe it would be more… _Dawn pulled the waistband of Ash's boxer's carefully off releasing his sword from its confines; she nearly lost her head as Ash's cock stood tall. It was a darker shade of brown than his skin and the head was pinkish in color. Dawn tentatively touched it, feeling it extremely warm and soft, she gradually wrapped her hand around it finding it both soft and hard at the same time, she ran her hand up his shaft and Ash gave moan, encouraging Dawn to repeat the action. Soon she had come up with a steady rhythm of pumping Ash; she was still a bit concern about Zoey's claim of sucking on a boy's dick, and it looked like nothing she had seen before. Dawn wet her lips and decided to give the organ a kiss on the head, she let her tongue swirl around it much like Zoey's demonstration getting the head a generous amount of spit on it.

Feeling a little more brave she engulf the whole head still pumping Ash, Dawn looked up to see Ash making faces, she smiled that her ministrations was making Ash make those faces. So she continue to suck and pump him until she was comfortable to do the other things that May and Zoey talked about,

_Zoey pushed Lyra's finger up to her first knuckle and held it there, after a minute she withdrew her mouth leaving Lyra's hand covered in saliva that she licked off. Zoey called what she did a "deep throat" or having a man's cock down your throat; she said few girls could do it no problem while others had to practice to be good at it. She grinned at herself while May quietly whispered, what a slut before her other cheek was marked with another bitch slap._

Dawn looked at the 9 inch monster; it pretty thick too as she slid her saliva coated hand up and down his shaft, she engulfs his head again and slowly lowered her head. She felt his dick twitch as it went down her velvet mouth, her tongue ran on the under side of the shaft as it bumped at the back of her throat making her almost gag and choke. She quickly but carefully pulled out the cock, it was drench in her saliva, she coughed a couple times, Ash moved his leg giving Dawn more room to work with. She looked at the organ again, _how in the world do you deep throat this monster?_

Still determine, Dawn tried again only to pull out again, feeling the urge to throw up, but she didn't give up, she tired again and again, improving from the last, she was able to get 6 inches in, but she still had to pull it out and she was getting frustrated, _Zoey makes it look so easy! That's it! I'm shoving the whole thing down! _Dawn cram her mouth down the cock and felt it press against her back throat, she resist the urge to puke and pull out, she put her free hand behind her head and force the remaining cock into her throat. Her nose pressed against Ash's pelvic bone as his cock made friends with her throat, she was mentally congratulating herself...until she notice she couldn't breathe. She pulled out slowly enjoying Ash's cock sliding on her throat until it triggered her gag reflex, unprepared she felt last night snack coming up, she got Ash's cock out in time as she stuck her head out the tent and puked all over the ground.

Dawn spat out bile and whitish globs still in her mouth, she grimaced at her handiwork before wiping her chin and settling herself in front of the monster, despite what happened she help but give it another try, _something wrong with me…I nearly puked from what I did and I'm coming back for seconds?_

Dawn waved it off before repeating it again, she would deep throat then slowly pulled it out, take a breath, repeat. While Dawn was enjoying herself, Ash was fidgeting in his sleep; he could feel someone giving him a blow job, well, a decent one anyways. His eyes fluttered open; he could hear the faint sound of heavy breathing. He raised his body high enough to see Dawn giving him head…and she was enjoying it! If she was the girl he had sex with last year, he wouldn't of mind, but seeing his 15 year old friend attempting to suck like a seasoned slut was shocking enough.

"Dawn! What are you doing!" said Ash, his word cut right through Dawn as she was frozen with shock and fear…his cock still in her mouth.

Tears welled up in her eyes, before she tried to leave the tent causing enough noise to wake Pikachu and Piplup, Ash faster than she was caught her around her midriff and pulled her back. She was sobbing, not from Ash's actions rather that she was caught, Ash held her in his arms not sure why she was crying, he spoke mildly to her,

"Dawn, why are you—"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, A-A-Ash! I-I-I di-didn't mean to!" she cried, Ash was a little confused and turned her so she could see his face. Dawn looked up to her crush and saw he wasn't angry, but concern, she calm down a little.

"Dawn, did you know what you were doing?" Dawn nodded, surprising him, "Where did you learn how to give head?" She blushed before whispering, "Zoey and May were talking about how to please a boy you like, I kinda took what they had said to heart." She said sheepishly, Ash nodded his head, he knew girls were getting more and more sexually active, he remembered the 13 year old girl trying to get him to get his rocks off her, he shivered.

Dawn saw Ash deep in thought, she fidgeted quietly until she felt the familiar warmth pressing against her lips, she blushed, and she was still in her night gown! She might as well wear plastic since they were both transparent, Ash noticed what she was wearing before he looked away, she was still his friend. Dawn blushed before turning Ash back to her,

"Ash, are you okay with me giving you head?" He shook his head, "I promise your mom that I would look after you! Not take advantage of you!" Dawn played with her long blue hair, "But I started it…" Ash blushed, "Even so! You're 15 and I'm almost 18!" Dawn feeling a little rejected at her friend's response she pouted at Ash, "Well…did I do good?"

Ash gave a startled yelp, "How should I know?" Dawn gave a shrug, "You were on the receiving end." Ash scratched his chin, "Well…you could work on your deep throat method, and it needs to be more refined."

Dawn raised an eyebrow a little amused to hear Ash say that after his first blowjob (Oh, sweet and naïve Dawn -_-), "Oh? So you had one better?" she said off-handedly, "Yes, I have Dawn."

Dawn stared at him, her mind racing, "By who?" she demanded, Ash looked away his face red, Dawn began to run through names of the girls he had met while she was with him,

"Cheryl?"

"Maylene?"

"Angie?"

"Candice?"

"Hunter J?"

"Jesse?"

"Zoey?"

"Lyra"

"Cynthia?"

"Nurse Joy?"

"Officer Jenny?"

"Marley?"

"Gardenia?"

"May?"

"Misty?"

"Okay, that's enough! I didn't have sex with any those girls/women! You think I have a chance with girls older than myself?"

Dawn just stared at him, "Ash…you're not a virgin?" Ash gave a silent nod without a hesitation, making Dawn feel a little insecure; _I thought he'd be all work and no play, like me. _Suddenly an idea popped into Dawn's little head, she began to stroke Ash's cock again, gaining his attention,

"You said that I'm not good at deep throat, right Ash?" she said seductively, Ash nodded slowly, he didn't know where she was going with this, she grinned before stuffing his semi hard cock in his mouth and saying, "mphatice meehakess pepffrect!" [Translation: Practice makes perfect!]

She began to bob her head getting his cock meat erected; Ash grabbed a handful of Dawn's blue hair attempting to stop her but the extra weight gave her the momentum to bob harder. Ash bit back a groan as he felt precum leak out, Dawn pulled out the cock and examine the sticky substance from his dick slit, she ran her tongue over it tasting something different and sending a tingle through Ash.

"D-D-Dawn, you have t-t-to st-stop!" groaned Ash as Dawn began to pump him getting more precum oozing out before lapping it, "Ash…I love what I'm doing to you and I love you. Why won't you let me do something I love?" Ash moved his mouth wordlessly, before he gave a defeated sigh, he placed both his hands on her head before he began to bob her himself. Dawn didn't resist as she watched Ash, he pushed and pulled her head feeling his dick press against the back of her throat causing her to cough and gag, and she gave Ash a doleful look.

He let her rise a little before pressing down on her again, his dick head pressing against and sliding down her throat before repeating the process. Dawn had no idea what Ash was doing as she controlled herself from gagging, coughing and puking as Ash began to it faster causing Dawn to thump his thigh, he continued what he did earlier causing Dawn to thump him again.

"What are you trying to do, Ash? Choke me?" said Dawn as she wiped the excess saliva from her chin, Ash gave her a sly smile, "Try to deep throat, Dawn, you'll see what I was doing." Dawn gave him a puzzled look before getting his cock into her lovely mouth; she pushed the cock further in and…

Dawn blinked and pushed until she had the whole cock in, she didn't even gag! She gave Ash a quizzical look, from Dawn's position, looked very sexy, Ash smiled knowingly,

"I got your throat used to giving a deep throat; I learned it last year from a friend." He shuddered as a tingle of pleasure surge through him, he gave a weak smile before giving her more instructions, making dawn smile inwardly, _I guess he sees that I'm not going to stop even if he had said no, I'm…glad._

She hummed and moved her head side to side as to Ash's instructions bring him to his climax, "Dawn, ah, if you don't want to do the next one, uh, you, uh don't have to, oh." Groaned Ash as another wave of pleasure ran through him, Dawn popped the meat stick stroking it, she looked at Ash, "You're going to have an orgasm, aren't you?"

"Sure am, that's when I reach my peak from stimulation" said Ash, "So Ash what do I have to do?" Dawn asked excitedly, "You sure? I mean if I cum in your mouth, you'll might spit it out from the taste." Dawn shook her head, "I won't beside's this is going to be my first of many!" she winked at Ash as she got more instructions from the reluctant boy, she only had his cock head in her velvety mouth as she swirled, licked and sucked on his head. Ash closed his eyes and gripped the tent floor, not wanting to cum too soon.

Pikachu and Piplup were watching their masters go at it and began to bet, (okay, I know Pokemon are intelligent so this portion shouldn't amaze but make you laugh.)

Pikachu: Oh no! My master is not going to last much longer!

Piplup: Damn right! Go master! Use Lick!

Pikachu: Master, use Endure! You'll survive with one 1 Health Point!

Piplup: Hahaha! It's useless, Master has him paralyzed! I can taste those Poke Food and Poffins right about now! Yum!

Pikachu: Dream on you piece of blubber! Master will pull through! See! His third arm is swelling with power! He is going to use **HYDRO PUMP**!

Piplup: That's impossible, *pulls out a weird device for the eye* his power level is over 9000!

NRG's Assistant: WHAT? Isn't that from Dragon Ball Z!

NRG: OH YEAH!

Ash threw his head back and groaned as he poured out his seed into Dawn's mouth, she welcomed the load, despite the knowledge from Zoey and May that it tasted horrible. To her surprise it wasn't all bad, yeah, it had that salty and bitter taste, but it was warm, sticky, thick and apparently white as she saw a strand of milky white hanging from Ash's dick.

Pikachu: Ha! I won! You said he was going to knock out afterwards he ejaculates! But he is still standing, yahoo!

Piplup: Son of bitch, fine! You'll get you damn cut…

Ash was coated with sweat and took of his shirt, Dawn swish Ash's dick milk before swallowing it and showing him what she done. Ash blushed and told her that they ought to get going, Dawn gave an amusing look, "Why don't we take our time finding Brock, Ash? That way…" she pressed her near nude body against his, "…it will be like a real vacation." She said slyly, the boy nodded red in the face and Piplup raiding Dawn's bag for the snacks he lost, cussing the entire time.

**Enter the Lightning Guard**

XXX

Dawn was holding Ash's had as they walked down the path to Jubilife City; many female trainers shot Dawn with envious looks while the male trainers gave the same to Ash. While the couples just smiled at them, putting their arms around another or hold hands like them. Dawn was loving the attention, glancing at Ash, who was also amused by the behaviors and reactions, they didn't rush to the city, rather stroll there, taking in the sights and just enjoying each other's companion.

Ash watched pokemon battles and disputes acting as a referee, while Dawn gossip and chat with a group of girls (Lass, Rich Girl, School Kid, Beauty, etc.)

What the others talked about were petty things, Dawn mentally sighed, it was the troubles that she had gone through when she was 10: homesick, lack of confidence, fashion, etc.

Ash, too, wasn't pleased or impressed with any of the trainers as their tactics were either head on or sloppy, they ignored the type's weakness and chose only the pokemon that won battles, much like some one he knew. Ash tapped his chin before the person hit him, Paul! Yeah, grumpy, purple-hair, harsh and cold to all pokemon that wasn't strong, Ash clenched his knuckles at their past battles, he was going to beat him to the ground next time he met the asshole.

Just then he noticed someone sitting not to far from him, he was about his age maybe older, he had inky black hair, gray eyes and was at least a 6 footer, he wore a one black long sleeve on his right arm and his left arm had no sleeve, wore gray gloves, a yellow head band with a lightning design, a gray vest, black jeans, black and yellow sneakers and something like a side fold on his right side (think Jecht from FFX, the thing on his hip).

He had a disdainful expression as he watched the children battle one another; on his shoulder was a Pikachu, a couple stray spikes on its head and blue electric pouches on its cheeks. Ash tilted his head, _since when did Pikachu's have blue cheeks?_

Ash came up to the person a little curious at the Pikachu, but not to be rude, Ash greeted the man, "Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, I noticed that your Pikachu had blue cheeks while my own has red, is there a reason that yours is different?"

The man gave a surprised look before glancing at his shoulders, he made a quiet exclamation before turning back, "Why, yes, my Pikachu has a special ability that no other Pikachu has."

"Really?"

"Yes, oh, where are my manners? I am Lightning Guard Cloud."

"So, Lightning—"

"No, Ash, Lightning Guard is my title, my name is Cloud."

"Oh, my bad, so Cloud why is it your Pikachu different?"

"Well, because it's special ability is Lightning Storm: when it is fighting a Ground, Rock and Dragon type pokemon, Volt's Electric attacks turn into Lightning Attacks. So, it ends up super effective damage against Ground, Rock and Dragon types just like a Water type against a Fire types."

"Whoa, I never knew that kind of ability existed…was your Pikachu born with that awesome ability?"

Cloud smiled thoughtfully at the words, "Ah, I don't know if my answer will satisfy your curiosity, Ash. I honestly don't know how it got the ability, it was just like any other Pikachu, but one day it displayed this ability. As far as I know, my Pikachu has the sole ability."

Dawn strolled over to Ash wondering what he was doing, after a quick greeting, Dawn and Ash sat on the log as Cloud talked about what his pokemon and where he had been.

"Well, I came to Sinnoh, at a very young age, by via ship wreck and I made my way to Celestic Town after I befriend my friend here [Pikachu] and met Cynthia."

"Whoa!" said Ash and Dawn in unison, Cloud chuckled, "Yeah, I knew Sinnoh's Champion as a kid; I was her best friend, however, her grandmother didn't like me."

"How come? We met her, she was rude and kinda bossy, but that was just the way she was!" said Dawn, startled, Ash narrowed his eyes. Cloud did not contradict her, rather shook his head like he was talking to a child,

"That was after I left and came back, back then she was very nice and understanding, she was teaching Cynthia how to be the next champion, she became champion at the age unheard of." Astounding Dawn and Ash, "Cynthia was a natural genius when it came to pokemon, battling and tactics; her grandmother got her to train to be the future Champion."

"She saw as me as a distraction to her so called 'destiny' of being the Champion, when I met her she had a Riolu and a Gible. I later obtain an Egg that hatch into a Riolu and we trained together. Cynthia's mother took care of me; this however did not stop her grand mother from keeping me away from Cynthia. I found out later that she was jealous of me."

Dawn and Ash gave each other doubtful looks, Cloud continued despite this, "I was also a natural genius in pokemon, when me and Cynthia battled I was an equal adversary to her, much to her grand mother's amazement. I had the making of a Champion just like Cynthia, her grand mother later got rid of me when I turned 8; I met Cynthia when I was 7." Ash rubbed his chin as Pikachu and Volt ran off chasing each other, Dawn let Piplup join the fun as they listen more,

"That's when I went off and explored the rest of the Sinnoh, when I finished this region I went to Hoenn, then Jhoto then Kanto, I actually saw you Ash." He said shocking the boy even Dawn perked her ears, "You were carrying Pikachu to the Poke Center after you fought off that flock of Sparrows."

"And why didn't you help?" Cloud gave a somber look, "I just finished burying my friend…" Ash stopped talking and Dawn stared wide eye, "I…didn't know…"

"It's okay…" Just then the two boys who were competing got into a fight over the victor and began to fight, rolling on the ground punching each other. Cloud and Ash rush over and pulled the kids apart, they screamed at one another causing people passing by to stop and watch.

Soon the two kids calmed down and went their ways still grumbling, Ash actually heard on of them,

"…I'm going to take a crap in his mouth next time, stupid dick less wonder…"

Ash shook his head and headed back to Dawn until he noticed Cloud was confronted with two men, they wore black ponchos or cloak, had a white mask fashioned as an egg with two eye holes.

_We have found you…Lightning Guard…_

_Yes…we have…hahaha…now come with us or everyone here will perish…_

Cloud scoffed at them before leaping away as a Golem plummet from the sky and an Onix burst underneath him, two Zubats and Murkrow came flying in.

Cloud scowled, Volt jumped off his shoulder as he yelled,

**Lightning Ball!**

Volt turned into a ball of blue buzzing energy as it collided with Golem and Onix, sending it flying and leaving crater's where it landed. The two men were unfazed as they sent the Zubats and Murkrows after the trainers in the area, laughing at Cloud as he was torn between saving the trainers and beating the shit out of the two of them.

The trainers sent their pokemon to battle, but soon the pokemon were KO as the Zubats and Murkrows were just to fast and strong, soon it began to attack the trainers. Ash and Dawn came and assist them, Piplup was able to get a Zubat to hit the floor and Pikachu sent the two dark flyers crashing into a heap.

Cloud smirked before Volt came running at them as extreme speed,

**Spin Tackle!**

Volt turned into a spinning bullet and knocked both men flying into the ground, Cloud started to yell,

"ASH AND DAWN! GET THE REST OF THE TRAINERS OUT OF HERE AND INTO THE CITY! THERE IS BOUND TO BE MORE!"

Dawn began to gather the trainers as Ash came to Cloud, "What about you?"

"Forget about me, just get them to safety I'll contact you again after you find Brock!"

"Wait, how did you…!" said Ash before Cloud pushed him away as the Golem blasted where Ash was standing with a Hyper Beam, "Just go! I'll explain later!"

Ash and Dawn began top herd the trainers into the safety of the city, Dawn and Ash looked back as large plumes of smoke rose from where they left Cloud.

**Jubilife City**

**Pokemon Center**

Ash and Dawn were busy helping Nurse Joy as she tends to all the pokemon that were injured, the trainers end to themselves. By nightfall all the pokemon were healed and taken by their trainers and left leaving Dawn, Ash, Chansey and Nurse Joy. After an

hour of talking Nurse Joy sent them to their rooms after much thanks.

Dawn slipped out of her sweaty and dirty clothes and quickly dons her skimpy night gown as Ash, after taking a hint from Dawn; don a white shirt and a pair of gray jogging pants much to her delight.

Dawn ditched her bed as she cuddled close to Ash, Pikachu and Piplup claimed the bed as theirs even lifting a flag on the edge. Ash hugged Dawn as recent memories lashed at him, who in the world was Cloud?

XXX

Who is Cloud? How did he get that kind of Pikachu? How did he know about Brock? Where was he when he saw him caring Pikachu?

Yup those are some tough questions to answer because even I, NRG, do not know, I'm still writing up his history, bio, etc.

So, how was this chapter? Juicy enough for everyone? Well, this is really jump start the story quite a bit, Cloud is my OC as well as the moves that I made up and abilities that are not real in the game.

So tell me if this chapter is Grade A via review or flames.

**End of Transmission**

All right, one more segment then its curtain closing:] Thank my 2nd Assistant, not the first 1st Assistant, she didn't want me to put this.

Ash got out of bed, causing Dawn to wake momentarily and hold his hand, "Where you going Ash?" she gently asked still half asleep, Ash gently whispered, "I'm going to use the can." Dawn mumbled something before her eyes droop, Ash made his way down the hall, it was dark but he knew where the bathroom was. As he turned the knob he was welcomed with the sight of Nurse Joy on the toilet seat her dress hiked with both her breast exposed with her pink nipples erect, and a 7 inch dildo half lodged into her cunt.

Ash felt blood rush immediately to his growing tool as he fumbled with words, Nurse Joy recovered first and yanked Ash in…

**Okay, the following scene is not for children…just like the beginning…I forgot to put a warning. -_-**

Ash found himself pressed against the door as Nurse Joy spoke in a fast pace, "Ash what in the world are you doing awake!" she said hotly, the dildo was barely hanging out of her wet cunt, Ash hastily raised his hands accidently cupping her breasts, "I didn't know! But why are you…! Are all the Nurse Joys'—"

Nurse Joy blushed deep red; she looked away, "We're always busy with our profession we don't have time to be in a relationship like normal people so we…get knocked up when we have sex for the first time! And oh! Ash, we can't have a normal life! We can't go date, meet new people on our travels like you or Dawn. We retire when we're 30 but the whole time we're sexually frustrated because, oh, Ash you don't what it's like!"

Nurse Joy clung on Ash as she sobbed on him, a little shock and amazed, he wrapped his arms around her, after 20 minutes of sobbing and hic cupping; she calm down enough to talk.

"Thanks, Ash for listening to me." Nurse Joy said gently, she gently push and pull the dildo her nectar dripping, Ash controlled himself but it was hard having an attractive half naked and masturbating nurse nuzzling you, Ash felt his hand placed on her D cup as she began to kiss his cheek and a down his jaw line.

She smiled seductively at him, her hand rubbing his hard on, "It's okay Ash; I don't mind teaching you the art of love making." Ash gulped, "Oh, Nurse Joy I already…have a girlfriend…I've been around."

Nurse Joy recoiled before pressing herself even harder, "Oh is Dawn your girlfriend?" Ash gave a nod, "And you already know how to have sex, yum! Why don't we go to a more comfortable place for you to teach me?"

"But, Dawn! She's my—" Joy kissed him before he could say more; he tongue darted into his mouth and began to explore his mouth playing with his own tongue. Ash got her off she had a dreamy look with a strand of her saliva hanging, she grabbed his hand and half dragged him to her room, it was rather simple: a closet, shelf, bed, a small table with two chairs, night stand and a refrigerator on one corner.

Nurse Joy pushed him onto the bed before pouncing on him her breasts pressing against his chest; she French kissed him while rubbing his throbbing cock.

"Don't resist Ash, I won't tell if you won't." she said kissing him for each word, Ash gave a sigh, "You promise? You won't do this again?" Nurse Joy smiled, "I won't…unless you want me to."

Ash gave a soft sigh before he began to kiss her, not breaking the kiss, started to pull and unbutton her clothing. She straddled him and releasing her D Cups, they bounced before she placed Ash's hands on them, he pinched and massaged the milky white melons; she felt her honey pot give extra nectar. Ash pulled her down low enough to suckle on her milk jugs; she gasped and bit her lip she slip her left hand and rubbed her swollen lips, Ash rolled her nipple with his teeth while massaging and rolling her other nipple like a blueberry.

Nurse Joy gasped as Ash switch to the other breast and did the same, she began to let out sweet moans and rubbed her slit even more. Ash licked his lips before pulling his jogging pants down and release his 9 inch rod, Nurse Joy exclaimed before stroking the meat rod with vigor. Nurse Joy position her face to Ash's crotch giving him a wonderful position of her dripping bald twat, Ash slid one digit until the first knuckle earning him a satisfying moan from said nurse before adding another and licking the swollen lips and clit.

Nurse Joy let her moans be heard, she was trying not to organsm at that moment; she licked her lips before taking the meat rod down her throat, she bob her head as Ash was eating her out. Ash let his tongue slip into her slit and tasted her sweet honey; she started to buck her hips as three of his digits went in and out of her, not to out done she got half of his cock in her mouth and turned, sucking and humming alternating from each action.

Ash groaned getting close to cumming, but held strong, he spread her flower and spied her clit before flicking and playing it with his tongue causing the busty nurse to buck and finally shuddered as her organsm hit her, squirting her nectar as Ash slurped and licked it greedily. Nurse Joy pulled out the cock, and slumped on the boy exhausted but not satisfied, Ash help himself to her flower licking her petals before lifting and positioning her on the edge of the bed.

Nurse Joy gave him a puzzled look as her knees were on the cold floor and her arms, breasts and head lay on the soft bed, Ash pressed the tip of his dick on her flower causing the nurse to tense up. Ash gave an amused smile before spanking her while pressing his dick head into, he gently whispered,

"If you don't relax I can't get in and it'll take longer than it should."

"Well, I can't, Ash! I mean look at your goods! You're going to tear me apart with that thing!"

Ash smiled this situation much like last year during the storm…except he was the one reluctant. He kissed her back, "Think of it as your dildo, going in and out, in and out." Nurse Joy calmed down, Ash pushed slowly in getting his cock head in thanks to his precum and her dripping nectar.

"God, you're tight, Nurse Joy." The nurse tried to smile back as her flower was stretching to accommodate Ash's tool.

Nurse Joy felt a sudden jolt before stopping him, after a minute he continued pushing in whispering gentle things to her, without warning Ash pressed against her cherry and she immediately clamped him. Ash gave a groan as her cunt had a vice grip on him, she relaxed and pulled out the throbbing member, Ash wasn't surprised and took a step back, thinking they went as far as she intended. She got back on the bed except on her back, she spread her legs and gesture him to get back in her.

Ash position himself a little surprised at her action, she smiled at him, "When the man that takes away my innocence and make me a real woman, I want to remember his face forever."

Ash pushed himself again into her until his head pressed against her cherry, she tensed up but smiled Ash kissed her and thrust into in one fluid movement breaking her hymen. She cried but was muffled as Ash's lips covered her lips, fully impaled with Ash's sword, she smiled at Ash tears running down her beautiful face, Ash wiped them waiting for her to get used to him.

He slid back earning him several jerks and spasm, before thrusting in again making the nurse grunt and repeating it, Nurse Joy still felt the pain of losing her maidenhood, but soon Ash's thrusts gained speed and rhythm as he began thrusting more forcibly. Nurse Joy moaned as Ash's dick entered and exited out of her, she arch her back and moaned loud as he found her G-spot, soon her pain turned to pleasure and began to coax Ash to fuck her harder, deeper, faster.

"Oh, Ash! Yeah, uh, uh, yes! Deeper Ash! Yes, there! Uh, uh, uh!" she licked her lips as she dragged her finger nails down his back and wrapped her feet on his waist getting his cock deeper in her, Ash was furiously pounding her like a piston and showed no signs of stopping. She gave a long moan as she was brought over her organsm, adding more lubrication; Ash saw this and began to pound her with more energy.

She started to fall in a state of constant bliss as Ash's cock dove in an out of her, she had already another organsm and another one was on the way. She grabbed the bed sheets as she felt another one wash over her, Ash was sweating from head to toe but his poundings didn't stop, she quickly lost the sense of time as pleasure was the only thing she was aware of.

After ten or so orgasms, Ash pulled out and started to pump himself in front of the nurse, tired but satisfied she raised herself from the bed and open her mouth for her next treat. Ash gave a groan as Nurse Joy rubbed his nut sack and shot a wad of his seed that landed on her mouth, spurt after spurt landed on her face and breasts until he was spent. She swiped and got all gooey treat and licked it off her fingers like white chocolate, until she had most of his seed in mouth and swallowed. She suckled the rest of the semen in his cock for good measure and licked him clean of her juices and sperm. She grinned at him.

"Thank you Ash, for the sex and this." As she licked the last semen covered finger, Ash gave her a tired smiled; Nurse Joy helped with his clothes and walked him to his room, Nurse Joy smiled at the enormous wet spot on her blanket. Before Ash got into bed with Dawn, Nurse Joy whispered to him, "You don't mind if you have to make love to all the other virgin sisters of mine, do you?"

Ash focused long enough to say, "I'll think about it." And collapsed next to his girlfriend, Nurse Joy smiled still naked, "I hope you say yes, tee hee!"

**XXX**

Oh snap, it's the triple threat day! Well, I hope this chapter don't disappoint my readers, but I won't until you review and comment on this.

This took longer than it should cuz I wrote another chappy for my other two stories, but it's all good right?

Anyways send me some feed back and thank my second assistant, he convince me to write the Nurse Joy part :P

_**End of Transmission**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon. Period.**

**Chapter 4**

**Lightning Strikes Twice**

**Brief:**

Ash and Dawn escapes from an attack of mysterious black poncho/cloaked wearing men leaving Lightning Guard Cloud behind to fend them off.

"Normal Dialogue"

_Mental Dialogue _(Also for multiple dialogue)

**Improvised Dialogue (Pokemon Moves)**

**XXX**

"So, what have we accomplished fighting the famed, Lightning Guard?"

Two beaten and bleeding men were on their knees arms chained to the floor as if they were awaiting their deaths. The one in the black poncho replied in a tired voice,

**Other than he is strong…smart…and a complete dick head mother fucker? Nothing.**

"Is that all? Nothing more to say? What says you?"

The other man remained silent for a moment before muttering,

_It seems that two trainers, I think, have been talking to him. I'm not sure what is so important about those two, but they are the only ones he has shown actual responses to them. We have failed several times with different disguises and people and he saw all through them like glass…maybe we can use the two trainers._

The man tap his chin once, before bring out a pistol on the man's hooded head,

"And if your little theory is wrong, I'll splatter your brains all over the floor…heed this warning you puppet."

**XXX**

Ash rubbed his eyes as sun light shot through the blinds of the window, Pidgeys and Starlys were chirping and the sound of Jubilife City filled Ash's ears. He gave a sigh before turning to his bed mate; Dawn was sleeping soundly her hair splayed on her side of the bed. Ash smiled as his eyes traced her bodice noticing she wore her white night gown and a pair of Piplup panties. Her pink perk nipples could be seen through her night gown, Ash silently massaged her breasts feeling the warmth of them as Dawn gave a low moan.

Ash continues as Dawn crossed her legs and bit her lower lip, he bent over and gently nimble her earlobe earning him a moan from the blue haired girl. She half opens her eyes; a red hue colored her cheeks, before reach out and pulls Ash into a deep kiss. Her tongue darted into his mouth exploring and coyly playing with his tongue, Ash reached down and cups both ass cheeks as he gets Dawn on top of him. Dawn drew away a strand of saliva connecting their lips; Ash brushed Dawn's bangs away from her face she playfully bit his finger causing both of them to smile.

"Good morning, Dawn."

"Morning Ash." Giggled Dawn as she cuddled on his chest, Ash ran his fingers through her long blue hair, thinking. Yesterday the both of them were exhausted from ferrying the injured Trainers to the city, Lightning Guard Cloud stayed behind battling god knows who.

_Who is the person? He met and trained with Cynthia. He saw me when I was first starting out on my journey. Just who are you Cloud?_

**XXX**

Cloud dusted his sleeve, he glared at the craters that littered the road to Jubilife City; Volt ran up his leg and sat on his shoulder. The pokemon he fought were on the ground dazed, they were discarded as soon as it was apparent that they were no longer useful to the cloaked men.

Cloud spat on the ground before turning and headed to the city, suddenly he a jolt ran through him, he grabs a nearby branch to steady himself as flashes of images and voices assaulted his mind…

_A young Cynthia was smiling and holding a Gible…_

_Her grandmother gave a disapproving frown at him as Cynthia dragged him…_

…_Gible tackled Volt to the ground…_

_Cynthia's mother served him a hot plate of_

…_grandmother, she…left as soon as Volt couldn't…the egg shook_

…_a man called Cyrus watched him train…Lu had learned_

"_I give you the new Champion of the Sinnoh Region…CYNTHIA!"_

…_Giovanni was beaten…_

…_Gary Oak was beaten…_

…_Mew played with Volt, he smiled…_

"_Why are you back here, you riff raff?" said a gruff voice_

…_Lu slammed his fist into the ground making a crater, he had learned the…_

_Cynthia gave a frown, "Cloud, you've been… _

_The professors questioned him, Prof. Oak and Rowan gave him aghast looks… _

…_Mewtwo stood over him…_

"_This is madness, Lightning Guard! She never_

_**Lightning Ball!**_

"_All this time you were, no, you never told me…" a woman cried on him_

…_he watched horrified as the Unown_

"_Your mission is to ensure that they never obtain_

_He was running through the forest as fast as his small legs could give him_

_He cried as he clung on to orange float ring_

…_ship was on fire it…people screaming…a figure_

_**Flash Slam!**_

…_his friend fell as a flash of light…_

"_Why are you doing this?" screamed a voice, Volt and Lu were…_

_He was tied to a chair; two grunts took turns beating him…_

…_standing on a heap of dead_

"_From now on you shall be referred to as_

_**Sentinel!**_

…_Island was burning, his team failed…he failed…_

…_you are…_

…_he is…_

…_I am…_

Cloud fell to his knees as a feminine voice sang across his mind dimming down the throngs of lost voices,

_I see that even your past has caught up to you…maybe it is time you hand over your little Pikachu, it will serve a better purpose than your feeble attempts to save others…_

**You know nothing of me, you bitch.**

_Aw you mad at me? Pfft, like you could even touch me let alone find me._

Cloud got his feet as Volt gave him a concern nuzzle; he gave the pokemon a grim smile as he sensed more suffering to come. A cold breeze made Volt shudder sharing his master's dread, more suffering like many years ago…

**XXX**

After their little foreplay and kisses, Ash and Dawn don their usual attire and getting their very reluctant pokemon out of bed much to their displeasure. Dawn noticed on Ash's waist six pokeballs and pointed out to her boyfriend,

"Hey, Ash, got any more pokemon in those adventures of yours?" Ash gave a simple nod, "I have, but I decided to catch more pokemon, so I left them to Prof. Oak to watch over, he had to build an extension to his lab just for my pokemon. I get kinda guilty when I give him way too many than he could handle."

Dawn kissed on the cheek, "Aw, don't worry about it! Remember, Prof. Oak studies pokemon, you're doing him a favor when you catch pokemon since he isn't at the age to travel like we do." Said Dawn, trying to reassure her boyfriend, Pikachu climbed on his leg and claimed his place on Ash's hatless head making Dawn giggle.

Piplup mirrored its companion and laid belly flat on Dawn's head, the two of them grinned at each other as they went to the lobby area of the Poke Center. Nurse Joy was waving to the last trainers who just received their pokemon, her eyes twinkled as she greeted Ash and Dawn; Ash felt the familiar rush of blood as Nurse Joy licked her lips as Dawn was looking at the television.

The news reporter was mentioning several attacks on trainers and stolen pokemon the past week in several populated areas even in broad day light. Dawn bit her lower lip, suddenly all the giddiness of this morning was gone and replaced with fear, Ash felt a sudden chill ran down his spine as well as Nurse Joy as the reporter began to mention descriptions of the fiends.

"This group of men in black cloaks and or ponchos having been terrorizing several cities all over Sinnoh, it is advised not to travel, if you must travel in company. Ships and boats has also been attacked by pirates and sunk after words, pokemon has been stolen as well as people of authority such as Pokemon scientist, police officers, geniuses, professors, researchers, rangers and so on.

I repeat, don't travel alone, these men are well armed and dangerous, they do not honor pokemon regulations, they will also attack the trainers. Wait; hold on…uh huh, yes, yes, okay.

Breaking news folks, these men are looking for a man called…what? *thud*

Ash and Dawn cringed as a mini explosion disrupted the broad cast, the news reporter momentarily disappeared; he came back into view looking ruffled. He gave look of pure shock as he ran of camera, the camera smashed on the floor revealing the camera man dead with a spike through his face, blood, bones and other bodily fluids oozed out. Footsteps, scuffles and shouts were still evident despite the death of the man.

The voice of the news reporter rang through the television,

"Jane? What?" several gunshots echoed, more screams of terror with several thuds that came afterwards…dreadful silence.

Dawn looked at Ash, face white as sheet, Ash's hands were shaking; all three of them gave a jump as television screamed,

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! NO!" **The television changed into those gray irritating screens like when there's no cable.

Nurse Joy walked over to the television set and pulling the plug, "We should call Officer Jenny, she might know a safe place to go to. Ash, Dawn I think after what happened you should call your parents, it's..."

Suddenly the television lit up as some sort of pokemon passed through the screen, the trio stared at it before looking at each other, "Did you…?"

Nurse Joy immediately went to the phone and began to dial; Dawn went to the nearest window and stared at the people who were rushing in some kind of frenzy. Pikachu's tail tickled Ash's nose, he swat it away in the corner of his eye he saw the pokemon pass through the screen again; it looked like some kind of black and red fox. The television set went on the fritz before shutting off again.

Ash wiped the sweat of his face, _what the hell was that? It looked like…_

Ash felt a tap on his shoulder and saw it was Dawn looking tearful, "Ash, the phones…its all dead…"

Nurse Joy came over to confirm it, "All communication has been cut off in Jubilife City…what in the world is going on?" Dawn, tugged on Ash's sleeve before whispering, "We should tell her…" Ash gave a nod before getting together around a table,

"Nurse Joy, yesterday, we met a man called Lightning Guard Cloud."

"Huh, the man's name is Lightning?" said the nurse confused, Dawn sighed, as Ash explained it to her.

"No, his name is Cloud, he said he was the childhood friend of Cynthia and that he did a lot of traveling. But then these men in black like in the news came out of nowhere and attacked us, all the trainers from yesterday were the result of the skirmish. Cloud stayed behind to fight them so we could escape, that's what all that smoke was yesterday."

Nurse Joy didn't react well with the news at all, in fact the moment she heard the name 'Cloud' she had a look of great disdain, Dawn and Ash noticed, "Nurse Joy what's wrong?"

"That man…Cloud…we've met once before…his eyes was so blue that I thought he took the sky and replaced it with his eyes. His hair stark white like bones or the coldest winter…he is…a monster…I've seen what he does to his opponents."

Ash and Dawn look at each with enormous sweat drops,

"But Nurse Joy…this man he had black hair and gray eyes. He can't be the same person!" said Dawn, Nurse Joy got into a thinking pose, "I guess, but he could of used hair dye and eye contacts."

Ash and Dawn gave a slow nod, suddenly the door slid open, Nurse Joy turned and saw no one, _strange…everything electronic is going crazy for some reason…wonder why?_

Nurse Joy turned back to the duo to find them clutching their chairs, she blinked and saw who was seating next to her and she immediately sticker herself to the ceiling, Lightning Guard Cloud was seating on midair.

"Hey, guys, what you up to?" Cloud said with a gotcha-bitch grin, Nurse Joy jumped off the ceiling like some sort vampire and gracefully landed, Volt scampered in running up Cloud's leg and sat on his shoulder like a pirate parrot. Dawn recovered first jabbing her finger at him like some teacher,

"**Don't do that, Cloud! You almost gave me a premature heart attack!" **Dawn said hotly as Ash calmed her down, Volt gave a chirp and jumped onto her lap making itself comfortable. Nurse Joy resumed her seat before turning to him inspecting him as if he was wear some sort of disguise, this was rather amusing to Cloud,

"You like what you see, nurse?" he said with a hint of smugness, she gave him a waspish look before pushing underneath him, Cloud fell to the ground flat on his ass as a chair appeared a few feet away from the Guard.

"You put some sort of blend…just who are you Cloud?" questioned Nurse Joy, Ash and Dawn shared the same curiosity of the man. He got to his feet and dusted himself, smiling to himself,

"Know this of me; I am not a regular trainer or person. What I told you two is true to the letter, you can ask Cynthia, but she'll be too mad to give you a straight answer. Her grandmother will just go into a ranting bitch fit; you might want to head cover if that ever happens.

"Anyways I hope you were able to catch the news before all this had gone down, I mean mass hysteria, killings in broad daylight, kidnapping, looting, destruction of government, yadda yadda yadda." Cloud said in an off-the-cuff manner shocking the trio, Ash stood up and grabbed Cloud's vest,

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, CLOUD!" **Cloud gave Ash a look of emptiness before he vanished from Ash's grasp and behind him with an orange-yellow sword pointing at his head; a spark ran across the blade.

**Do not attempt to do that again, Ash Ketchum. I swear that is the last thing you do...**

Cloud had a steely look in his eye, his once laughing face had turned into a look of a hard man, the sword was about 4 feet 6 inches long with a winged design handle and hilt.

"…" Nurse Joy felt blood drip from her nose, her pale skin turning even whiter

"…" Dawn felt as if she was dropped off on an iceberg…naked.

"…" Ash was scared shitless, he felt the point of the sword leave his head and heard a click as the sword was sheathed; Cloud fixed his fallen chair and sat back down. He pulled out a map of Sinnoh and marked several areas, before he handed it to Dawn,

"The places I have marked should be avoided at all costs, if you are still searching for your friend Brock I suggest you find him soon or you'll just have to ditch the poor soul as chaos ensues. I'm leaving my Charizard with you, Nurse Joy as people would get desperate for a lot of things now. I suggest you check in with the police force ASAP, they might know where your friend is."

"Cloud…how do you know that we were looking for Brock?" said Dawn slowly, Ash's eyes widen, Cloud gave a sheepish smile,

"Well, one requirement to be a Lightning Guard like me is to use telepathy effective."

"So you can read anyone's mind? That's…" gasped Dawn, Ash whispered mostly to himself, "…just like Anabel…"

"Ah, yes, young Anabel, she was one tough cookie, but she failed to beat me. Especially when I took all the Frontier Brains in an All-Out-Battle, giving me my second title."

"EH! You beat all the Frontier Brains? All of them in one battle?" half yelled Ash, Dawn gave a confuse look, _what the hell are you two talking about?_

Cloud crossed his arms, giving Ash a look of absolute smugness, "Brandon wouldn't admit it nor Scott and the other Brains; they are too ashamed to be beaten to the ground by a 14 year old riff raff like me."

Ash weighed the chances this man was bluffing but he knew this could all be true, especially how fast he moved and his 'ability' to read minds.

"So…why did you come here for Cloud?" asked Ash, Cloud tossed Nurse Joy a Pokeball before answering him,

"I guess I don't want to see either you or Dawn get involve over a little scuffle between me, my friends and co-workers and enemies. Besides, I was told and ordered to take on my first students so I chose you two, congratulations to both of you."

"What? You think we'll simply get taken under your wing? Fat chance, we gotta know you aren't some psychopath playing around with us."

"Hm, fair enough, give me a holler once you can finally trust me, I advise you to really go and find Officer Jenny though. Oh, and Nurse Joy, watch out with Torch, he has a temper like all Charizards."

And with that Cloud left the PokeCenter with Volt chasing after him with Dawn's panties…

**XXX**

Dawn grumbled as she followed Nurse Joy to her to replace her lost panties, Ash decided to get his things and grabbed Dawn's bag as he waited in the lobby in case someone tries to break in like what Cloud had said. He watched as more and more people filled the streets carrying goods and what not, he was hoping during all this confusion that at least one Officer Jenny would be dispatch to the place.

Nurse Joy pulled one of her drawers and tossed a pair of black lacy panties and matching bra much to the girl's embarrassment, she held it up before tossing it back to the cotton candy nurse,

"Ew! I'm not wearing anything you already wore!" Nurse Joy giggled before tossing them back, "Don't worry I just took it out of the box the other day, wait, here these should do nicely!" before tossing a lace up corset to the coordinator further getting the girl to turn into a tomato.

"I can't wear this!"

"And why not?"

"…uh, it's too…big?"

"…Dawn, you have to be kidding me." Said Nurse Joy flatly before cupping her breasts, "I mean your jugs alone should hold it up right?" before giving the pair a good squeeze. Dawn immediately duck and got out of the nurse's arm reach, blushing like mad.

Nurse Joy wanted to tease the poor girl some more so she gave a soft sigh, "What would Ash think if he sees you not wearing the proper lingerie, Dawn? I mean he is almost eighteen years old, I bet he already seen girls in nice skimpy bikinis…and what not." Dawn gave a huff as the pink nurse giggled finding more suitable undergarments for the coordinator.

Dawn looked out the window again and saw several people running, fighting, yelling and pretty much anarchy in the streets. She gave a sigh wondering if her mother was okay in Twin Leaf, she looked at her reflection; she had discarded her yellow hair clips in the hopes that it would make her more appealing. Soon her reflection was joined by another one, a smiling nurse; she felt two arms snake around her petite frame before an imitated husky voice whispered in her ear before she could react to the sudden action.

"Dawn, do you think Ash likes other girls other than you? I mean like 'more-than-a-friend' way? Because there are simply too many things to like about Ash, you are in one serious competition with a lot of girls." Dawn squirmed enough to look in the eyes of the nurse,

"Why do you care so much about our relationship, Nurse Joy?" She smiled before pressing her lips on hers freaking her out, she tried to pry herself from her grip only to find that she was undoing her clothing while she was distracted.

NRG: I smell a cat fight!

2nd Assistant: Woo Hoo!

"What has gotten into you!" screamed Dawn before she fell to the floor, half naked, any more outbursts were muffled as Nurse Joy sealed it with her lips. Ash gave a glance at the hallway to Nurse Joy's quarters, it almost sounded like…_Nah, it couldn't be…_

Dawn tried to pull off the crazed nurse only to yank her dress down revealing her bountiful rack hidden by a white lacey bra, the nurse giggled before shedding more of the shock coordinator. Finally Dawn was naked on the floor; she immediately covered her breasts and crotch from the nurse, who wag her finger at her,

"Now, Dawn we can't have that." She grabbed both of her wrists and forcibly exposed herself, Dawn felt tears well up as she turned away. Ash felt a strange prickling in his neck and giving into his paranoia, he walked down the hallway as he could hear someone.

Nurse Joy gently played with her sensitive nipples as Dawn whimpered, she gave a glance at the nurse who gave her a comforting smile, "I'm not going to hurt you, Dawn. Just admiring what Ash's sleeps with every night, hm what would I give if I could have him in my arms." She gave defeated sigh, Dawn now a little curious to why Nurse Joy was so interested in Ash, then it clicked, she spoke up to the nurse,

"Nurse Joy…do you…like Ash, too?" the said nurse gave Dawn a blush before a forlorn face, "You must think I'm a horrible person, I'm not even within Ash's age and I like him." Dawn sat up and hugged the nurse, "No you're not; you're nice, warm and caring. Ash's the same too, just a little stubborn and a tad rash." Making them giggle like school girls, Nurse Joy smiled before hugging Dawn close feeling the warmth from each other,

"Is okay for me to like your boyfriend, Dawn? I don't want to make you angry." Nurse Joy mentally hoped her plan work and crossed her fingers; Dawn closed her eyes, thinking if it was really alright with herself,

_If I say no, I'll just be hurting Nurse Joy, but if I say yes, then what? We can't bring Nurse Joy with us, then there's the girls that likes Ash already like Misty. Oh, I don't like where this is going…_

Dawn gave a sigh and without looking at Nurse Joy, she nodded, making the nurse sequel happily, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Dawn!" she kissed her again, but this time Dawn didn't feel as grossed out and surprised herself as she kissed back shocking the both of them. She playfully wrestled; Nurse Joy smiled inwardly as she brought the girl closer as saliva drool down their chins and onto their chest. They pulled away as a bridge of spit was between them, Nurse Joy slyly rubbed Dawn's lips earning her a shiver and a moan, Dawn stopped the nurse from going any further,

"W-what are y-you doing?" said a high pitched Dawn, Nurse Joy smiled, "You never masturbated before, have you Dawn?" she gave a cute blush before nodding, "When ever I try I get really wet for some reason so I stop mid way, I always feel tingly all over."

Nurse Joy smiled before gently rubbing her lips, she made a face and whimpered, Dawn whispered quietly, "Do it gentle or I'll, ahh!" she gasped as Nurse Joy brushed her clit. Pikachu stopped and sniffed the air, Ash did the same, something or someone was giving off a scent, the good kind not like his Muk back with Prof. Oak.

"What is that?" said Ash to no one in particular; Pikachu gave him a look that screamed idiot. Nurse Joy nestle herself in between the young coordinator legs kissing inside her white thighs sending shivers up Dawn's being, she grabbed a handful of the nurse's pink locks. She winced before giving her honey pot a long lick nearly bringing Dawn over the edge, she was getting more and more aroused as a haze clouded her mind, she arch her back as Nurse Joy continued to eat her.

Ash heard it again he walked closer to the door; he could hear someone in the other side, _what the hell is going on here?_ Nurse Joy didn't let up in her assault as Dawn laid on the floor whimpering as she gave the occasional twitch as Nurse Joy's tongue flick her clit as she kissed and licked her flower petals. Ash turned the knob slowly careful not to make unnecessary noises that could alert who was in the room, he looked at Pikachu giving him the signal to use Thunderbolt as soon as he opened the door.

Dawn gave a silent scream face as she clawed the air as Nurse Joy began to suckle on her erect clit, she felt as if a dam was going to break, she felt her cunt tighten as she gasped as a flood poured out. She felt stared at the ceiling with bliss she never felt before, she could vaguely make out someone was lapping something; she felt another wave of pleasure run through her. She lifted her hair high enough to see a grinning Nurse Joy, her chin and mouth covered with some liquid, she thought it was piss at first until she smelled it; it was sweet.

Ash kicked the door down as Pikachu jumped through the threshold,

**Thunderbolt!**

The figure looked up before something yellow leaped to intercept the attack…

…

Ash gasped…

Pikachu tried to stop the flow of electricity…

The figure wasn't even phased…

…

**Lightning Ball!**

Volt surround itself with bluish white electricity as the bolt stuck him, the yellow surge travel around the sphere before shooting back to the attacker sending Pikachu flying into the opposing wall.

Cloud stood up dusting his jeans, he was holding a big brown box, "Ash what are you doing?" which made Ash fumed,

**THAT'S MY LINE, YOU IDIOT!**

Cloud raised a brow before tossing the box nearly making Ash fall over, he pulled out a Max Potion before spraying Pikachu, "Sorry little guy, Lightning Ball always redirect Electric type attacks back to the user."

Cloud carried Pikachu back to the lobby as Ash dragged the box to the table, Volt and Pikachu exchanged a couple 'Pika' 'Pi' 'Chu?', "What are you doing here Cloud? I thought you left?"

"I did, but I forgot to give you guys a couple things. When I got back I found the front door locked so I went to the back window, sorry if I scared you."

"…you didn't. So what are the things you were going to give?"

"New Pokeballs, not those you see every where else or what other trainers have, here." Cloud opened the box before retrieving 6 regular looking Pokeballs except it was black on the top and silvery white in the bottom.

"These V2 Pokeballs allows you to heal your pokemon in it as you walk or travel through kinetic energy. Also, it shows what pokemon is inside it so you don't choose the wrong one and gives you a higher chance to catch a pokemon."

Ash gave nod, "This is pretty useful, Cloud. Who made these?"

Cloud gave a careless wave, "Oh the nerds back at the lab, most of the time I have to swim through the place 'cause its jam pack with hot girls."

"Right…oh hey Dawn!" Ash waved to her girlfriend as she waved with one hand and combed her hair with the other, she was looking a little flush as well as Nurse Joy who trailed along behind her.

"Hey, Ash what was that crash we heard? It sounded like it came a couple doors down Nurse Joy's room."

"Ah, well, Pikachu and I were investigating then we accidently attacked Cloud and Volt."

"Oh geez, are you two hurt?" asked Dawn, Cloud and Volt shook their head before pointing at Pikachu, "We're fine, but Pikachu got the results of Volt's Lightning Ball and got smashed into the wall." Nurse Joy immediately rushed over the poor mouse pokemon as Dawn ranted at Ash for his careless disregard making the teen cringe and cower. Cloud chuckled before he stopped them all as he took Dawn's Pokeballs and switch them with the V2 balls, explaining it's new feature.

"I also got you more sturdy but comfortable clothes, too. The road now is tougher since a lot of mass hysteria is going down, I ran in with some thugs trying to steal my cash and pokemon so watch out."

Ash pulled out a blue and white vest with a dark blue long sleeve and thick dark-almost-black fingerless gloves. Dark blue jeans with a white stripe going on both sides of the pair, blue and gray kicks and a gray and black bandana.

Dawn got an elegant white long sleeve with a black corset-like jacket, a black glove with the thumb, index and middle finger part cut off. She got 2 pairs of black stocking as well as silver knee high lace up boots, a black skirt that barely reached her knees and two belts one white the other silver. She gave Cloud a look that made him wave arms in front of the coordinator,

"If you don't like it you don't have to wear it." Her face changed to a look of utmost sincerity before she hugged the man, "I've haven't seen this kind of arrangement and designs before! Who made them?"

Cloud gave a warm smile, "A friend of mine, she is in the fashion and coordinator business so looking good comes to her quite easily."

"Do I know her? Maybe she could help me with my costumes I wear to make them even better!"

"I will once this mess clears up, so if you want a meeting with my friend you two better hit the road, it's still chaos out there." The teens nodded remembering that the Sinnoh region was under distress and ran to empty rooms to change. Cloud turned to Nurse Joy, "I like you perfume, should I ask Dawn to give me a sample of it?" he said with a fox like grin, Nurse Joy crossed her arms and tried to look angry but in the inside shock and astound, _did he hear us?_

"I guess that's a no then, anyways Nurse Joy, take care of Torch for me, I had him for a while but I think he is better off with you."

"What? But he is your pokemon!"

"I already discuss it with him, he knows it's for the best, you'll need him."

"…okay then. Just call me when you want him back."

"Don't bother, I intend him to stay with you." Nurse Joy gave a startled look, she was about to argue with Cloud until he pressed a finger on her soft pink lips, he shook his head, "It's for the best…besides I kinda borrowed him years back…"

"…what are you talking…wait, you're that boy that took my sister's patient! Grrrrr, Cloud she was crying for weeks, you idiot!" she reached behind her and pulled out a rolling pin before smashing it on the poor old Cloud's head.

Ash and Dawn walked out of their respective rooms to find a KO Cloud on the floor and Nurse Joy very angry and muttering dark things. Volt patted his master's lump on his head before stuffing a berry in his mouth which he chewed gratefully before jumping to his feet with his bump receding.

_You can be the peanut butter you my jelly _

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

"What's that noise?" Ash, Dawn and Nurse Joy looked around the room for the unknown noise, Cloud slipped his hand into his pockets before pulling out a black cell phone (okay, just visualize your favorite brand, I won't choose the brand cuz you might not like it) and pressed on the green button,

"Lightning Guard Cloud—huh? When? Okay, okay, I'm going to bring them, yes. Sure, sure they'll be fine, I said yes already you bitching pussy! Yeah…sorry about you being a pussy. Lightning Guard out."

Cloud gave an amused smile, "Looks like I'm going to accompany you guys to find Officer Jenny." Ash and Dawn raised an eyebrow, "What were you talk through, Cloud? That device you were talking to."

"Huh? This? It's a cell phone, it's like a regular phone but it's portable, however it has to have a good signal to work."

Ash and Dawn nodded, amazed, Cloud waved to Nurse Joy before prying the front door open, Dawn ran and hug the nurse, they shared a giggle fit and a few words, rubbing their breasts together making sure the boys didn't see. Ash was after her, he smiled before hugging her tightly; he felt her arms tighten even more, "I wish you could have stayed with me, Ash." She whispered Ash lifted her chin before taking her pouty pink lips; she moaned and pulled him deeper before releasing him.

Nurse Joy waved to them as they crossed the frenzy of a street of Jubilife City, Ash and Dawn hefted their bags, Piplup and Pikachu clung to their respective masters as their journeyed through…

**XXX**

**Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!**

**Identifying Intruders…Confirmed**

**Lightning Guard Cloud and two unidentified teenagers…**

**Code Beat **

**Set Counter Measure: Team Delta Wolf**

**Alpha Squad Engage with Extreme Force**

**Dispatch Commander Anus**

**Lieutenant Butt**

**FUCK YEAH!**

**XXX**

Cloud took another call from his cellphone, Dawn and Ash stared horrified as the denizens were in complete disarray: people were screaming, looting each other, streaking, beatings and other stupid things that society does in panic.

"I don't believe this! Look at them! Their like a pack of dogs!"

"Ash, keep moving I don't want to get stuck in all this madness." Said Dawn as she held her boyfriend's hand, Volt and Pikachu gave each other look of wariness, Piplup kept an eye out.

Cloud put his phone back into his pocket, he looked very grave, "Looks like I got some bad news for you guys, Officer Jenny has been abducted by those guys in the news."

Dawn and Ash gave a startled look taking a step back, they couldn't believe what they were hearing, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS ABDUCTED?" they yelled, Cloud plugged his ears, muttering, "…too loud."

Then a gale of laughter ringed in the air, Cloud glanced around as the two teens did the same. There was something going on, chills and their hairs stood on ends. A sense of dread washed over them as despair seem to fill them, Cloud gave a shrug before yelling,

**SHOW YOURSELF!**

Pikachu and Piplup landed in front of the group as they were nearly out of the deranged city as two black cloak figures bar their way, as if they came from thin air. Cloud narrowed his eyes, "Oh, so it's you two again huh? I thought I taught a lesson to the both of you." Volt gave a mad hiss.

The two figures said nothing as they dipped into their folds and tossed a half dozen black Pokeballs, then there stood 2 Steelix, 2 Crobat and 2 Luxray, they all gave madden looks at the group.

Cloud scowled before tossing a blue and silver Pokeball, "Go Lu!" releasing a Lucario, it stood there with it's arms crossed, Volt joined its companion as Pikachu and Piplup did the same.

"Dawn, Ash be careful these guys play dirty, they'll at you as well so watch it." The two teens nodded getting ready to issue orders.

No one made a move…

Ash felt that familiar rush just as Dawn…

Cloud exhaled…

The cloak figure glared coldly…

One of the Steelix duck its head before it rushed at Pikachu, Ash yelled,

**Iron Tail!**

Tail glowing Pikachu smashed its tail on the incoming Steelix, but did little to stop its charge, Volt rushed at the iron snake both its paws glowing, Cloud smirked

**Flash Slam!**

Volt leaped and with amazing and absurd strength topples the iron snake to the ground with ease, Piplup covered Pikachu as the second Steelix snaked it's way to them. The two Crobats beat Steelix to them as they fly at them extremely close to one another,

**Wing Attack!**

Piplup received the full force, but to make matters worse Steelix attacked right after the attack hit,

**Rock Throw!**

Piplup was sent flying as Dawn chased after her Pokemon only to be attacked by the Luxrays, Pikachu intercepted the attack as Ash saw what the madden pokemon were thinking,

**Thunderbolt! (2x)**

**Thunder!**

Pikachu's **Thunder** was strong enough to dissipate the combine **Thunderbolt** but left poor Pikachu open for a **Giga Imapact** from Steelix, Cloud sensing that his two new students were getting creamed and fast from the combined efforts of crazed Pokemon let another Pokemon join the fray, his Aqua (Milotic).

Ash mentally slapped himself, _why the hell didn't I bring the rest of my pokemon? _This held true for Dawn as she saw that her poor Piplup was not looking too hot. Cloud glared at the two figures, by the shaking of their shoulders they were laughing at them.

Lu, Volt and Aqua stood ready to fight the six other pokemon as Ash and Dawn nursed their pokemon, Lu ran forward ready to pummel the two Steelix with it's glowing fist,

**Critical Punch!**

Lu gave a tremendous haymaker to Steelix smashing it to the ground and leaving a crater, the other Steelix charged at Lu only to ram into an invisible wall as Lu held it down, Ash and Dawn gapped at Lu's awesome strength; it was just too stupid strong.

Aqua and Volt dashed in ready to put the hurt on them as the two Luxray combined their **Thunderbolt** and strike at Aqua only to have Volt redirect it with its **Lightning Ball **and send it flying back. Aqua raised its tail and brought it down releasing several arcs of water,

**Tidal Rush!**

Steelix fell prey to the attack and laid down like a good dead snake, the Crobats were more nimble and elusive dodged many of Volt's Electric endeavors, until Aqua and Lu combined attacks,

**Critical Punch!**

**Silver Star!**

An enormous star flew to the two wily Crobats ready to dodged, until Lu came in and shattered the star into many small ones that pelted and hailed the two bats giving Volt enough time to land a successful **Bolt Tackle **shooting the two bats down.

The two Luxrays hissed madly as the two figures began to sweat as they were down two pokemon, the first Luxray ran in ready to attack only to be **Flash Slam** by Volt as it bounced off the ground Lu came in and gave another **Critical Punch** flattening the poor Pokemon down. The other one taking advantage of the situation rushed Aqua using **Thunder Fang **much to its surprise it simply swatted it away it wasn't even phased at all.

Lu and Volt snickered as Aqua used its tail like a spring and smashed the Luxray with a thunderous **Body Slam**, successfully knocking it out. The two figures turn heel ready to run only to be sent flying into the tree as Piplup used **Bubblebeam** before passing smiled before walking over to question the two soaking figures.

Ash pulled out a Potion and sprayed both Pikachu and Piplup as Dawn made admiring faces as she looked over the Milotic, it bent low enough to nuzzle her much to her surprise. Lu came over to Ash and helped carried the two pokemon over as Volt circled the many KO pokemon.

Cloud stood up before taking out his cellphone said a few words before putting it back, he saw Dawn riding Aqua as Lu got Pikachu and Piplup to its fit, Ash was chuckling at Dawn as if he was watching something amusing, Volt ran up his leg and sat on his shoulders. He walked over to the two teens as Lu glanced at him, it gave him a jab in the chest as if it was saying, _she can do that, but I can't? You damn hypocrite…_

Cloud grinned sheepishly before Aqua let Dawn down and into it's pokeball, Lu gave a flat look at Cloud and crossed it's arms looking like the world's most bad ass pokemon. Ash and Dawn gave a look over the two figures tied up and wet, Cloud could see the question forming in their heads,

"I know where Officer Jenny is, she's in Route 204 guarded by a good 20 strong trainers plus two officers of high regard. I would suggest you two to sit this one out."

"No!" the two teenagers yelled in unison, Lu growled as Cloud plugged his ears, "I'm telling you two, this fight is going to be chaotic if not full blown disaster. You guys barely stood a chance with these guys what more 20 of them?"

Ash wanted to argue only to have Dawn stop him, "His right, look at Piplup and Pikachu they look beat. Come on, Ash, Cloud has more experience fighting them."

"But how the heck are we suppose to learn to fight them if we don't fight them?"

Dawn gave defeated sigh, his determination was always there, Cloud stroked his chin, "…Ash may be right."

The two teens gave a start before looking at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, if I let you guys hunt for Brock later, you'll run in with those guys. Hands on is better than watching me beat them to a pulp, okay? Ash and Dawn you'll take on the easy ones until you are familiar enough to take are of yourself."

Lu gave a nod, Volt chirped in agreement as Pikachu climbed up Ash's arm to his shoulder, Piplup made a feeble attempt to mirror Pikachu until Dawn cradle him. Cloud over the group then turned to the dirt road, the two teens followed the enigmatic Lightning Guard.

**XXX**

**In a somewhat far place…**

**(Watch out folks this contains some ****rape**** and ****weirdness****…)**

It was dark, the smell of sweat and dirt filled the air as a series of never ending grunts, moans, slaps and the sound of flesh slapping together continued as the sun was slowly fading away and welcoming the night.

The cool air caused a series of reactions such as perky nipples, a woman with bluish green hair (teal maybe?) was stark naked as her wrists and ankles were wrapped in some green tentacle and held her in an X as the men took turns ravaging her body. She was put through this hell for the past 5 hours and she was losing her ability to resist all the violations of her body as she slowly gave in.

She gagged as two masked men tried to shove their member down her throat, she cried, as they violated her backdoor as several green tentacles drove in exploring the Hershey road. She cried harder as more men circled her wanking off to show her what was to come, a two men walked in dressed in a fine black uniform studded with a few badges and medals a seal was written on their backs.

Officer Jenny raised her eyes to met cold black ones a sneer and frown replied to her stuffed mouth,

**You should have taken the opportunity to comply rather than fight**

_Luckily, you gave us a hint where you hid the information; your method of ferrying info has gone drastic…_

**Flash Back**

"I don't know who you are looking for! Who the hell is the person?"

**Do not lie Officer Jenny…I can tell you are hiding something…**

_And if you don't want to spill it, we have ways of making you comply…_

"Why don't you take your stupid questions and shove it up your damn ass, you assholes!"

Commander Anus and Lieutenant Buttexchanged glances; a familiar memory came to mind,

**Butt, go get your Interrogation Squad here…**

_Even the special package?_

**EVERYTHING…**

**End Flash Back**

The tentacle drove deeper into Officer Jenny's back door her eyes rolled in their sockets as the Tangrowth vines went in. Butt chuckled at the woman while Anus ordered the men to back off so the woman could spill the information, Jenny spat out a glob of semen as she twitched violently as the vines went at least two feet into her Hershey road.

Anus and Butt approached her; they smiled triumphantly thinking they had finally broken her they were sadly mistaken as she spitted on their face. Anus and Butt didn't say a word but gave a hand signal 20 cloak clad men dropped their clothing before assaulting Jenny with more sexually vigor, one of them was actually using her foot to stroke his dick.

Anus and Butt let this continue until she began to beg for it to stop, she was coated with sweat, spit and semen, her hair was a complete mess and her holes were abused to highest extent. Her mouth was open as semen and spit dribble down her chin, Anus cup her breast before he gave it a firm squeeze, gaining her barely-there attention,

**Who is Light Guard Cloud, Officer Jenny?**

**XXXXX**

Yup another chapter done and some bad news, readers, this might be my last chapter for a while. I start school soon therefore my time writing these stories will be cut; also I'm trying to put together a good plot for this story.

Also, I'm open for suggestion for the next girl Ash will meet in the Sinnoh region; I won't put in the girl of your choice unless there is a solid reason behind said choice.

The following has been on my mind for a while now,

1. Angie

2. Cheryl

3. Marley

4. Maylene

Anyways, review, comment, flame, etc.

Here is Pokemon on hand for Lightning Guard Cloud

1. Volt (Pikachu)

2. Lu (Lucario)

3. Aqua (Milotic)

4. Torch (Charizard) Given

5. N/A

6. N/A

Ciao

-Code Name I am NRG

_**End of Transmission**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Battling in the Dark of Night**

**Brief:**

**Ash, Dawn and Cloud are in search of Officer Jenny who is captured and tortured...**

**X**

**XXX**

**X**

The wind howled a sad tune as shadows cast deep silhouette figures of their counter parts, the sound of footstep danced to the melancholy of the wind. The moon was at wane casting a sliver of light as three travelers trek through the wild road, a slender figure looked at the moon, her beautiful eyes shone with despair as she looked back at the city behind her; it was on fire.

She gave a soft sob, one of the travelers comfortingly held her hand, the moon made the tears running down her sparkle like morning dew,

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it's just the way it is." Said a male voice, she dried her eye as the traveler gave her a bandana, she gave a sniffle.

She looked back at the burning city, before whispering gently,

"Cloud, I hope you're alright…"

She continued to trudge on the path, tears softening the hard cold ground where ever it landed. The other two travelers gave glances to each other before turning to the road ahead, somewhere; they would find their answers…

_Drip_

…**and Vengeance…**

**XXX**

Cloud scowled as he found traces of battle on the dirt road, Lu (Lucario) closed its eyes and sensed the aura and found several areas heavy with malicious aura. Volt sniffed the road picking up torn clothing or burnt debris for Lu to sense, Ash and Dawn scanned the ground for any trails or foot prints. The place was an absolute wreck; whatever was going on was pretty hardcore to cause this much collateral damage.

Cloud dusted his hands before calling Lu and Volt to him, Volt gave him a shake of the head, Lu didn't reply. Ash and Dawn joined the huddle,

"Cloud, there was a definite battle here, look at this place." Said Ash, Dawn gave a swift nod, Cloud gave a sarcastic answer,

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Ash gave an indignant look, Dawn quickly soothed him giving the Guard a disapproving look; Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean what I say. You have to look beyond the obvious. If you notice, there was no real retaliation, they either ambush her or the people who kidnap her are leaving fake battle marks."

"You can tell, Cloud?" said Dawn, amazed.

"Yes, because I know she had a Growlithe, there are no footprints of it or scent that Volt could pick up and look at the place, do you think that pup could all this. So, I'm guessing they are covering up their tracks effectively, a detective wouldn't have picked this up, all the burn marks and fake prints would have fooled the agent. Besides don't you find it strange that all of these remnants of battle seem a little too fresh and hastily made?"

Dawn and Ash stared in awe; this man knew what he was dealing with. Piplup and Pikachu tilted their head as a slight crunch laced with the evening breeze, Cloud's eyes widen before Volt leaped into the air,

**Bolt Tackle!**

And just like a blue rocket, Volt zoomed into the woods and caused an explosion that could have leveled a small mountain, heck, may be a hill. Whatever it could have leveled it left a very noticeable crater with a cloaked figure rolling around in pain as Volt repeatedly kicked the person. Cloud face palm himself as Ash and Dawn just stared at the violent pokemon,

"Cloud…has Volt…always been like that?"

"…well, no…oh who the fuck am I kidding? Yes, ever since Cynthia's Gible's was a bully to him, he has a problem with lurking figures, reminds him of Gible."

"…"

"…"

Cloud slid down the crater, as the two baffled teens just watched as Volt started chewing on the person's ear, causing Cloud to sweat drop. Cloud pulled out a pair of pliers before forcibly yanked Volt off the guy who tried to hastily scale the crater but Piplup beat the person to it,

**BubbleBeam!**

The culprit slip as the dirt turned to mud as the bubbles mixed with it, Volt leaped from Cloud's arms and ripped the fabric and clothing from the person's face revealing a terrified youth. He gave yelped as his brown eyes was hidden under his greasy dirty blond hair, Cloud glared at the boy before signaling Volt to continue which led to several screams, yells and begging. Ash and Dawn took a step back as Cloud landed in front of them,

"Leave Volt to get the boy to talk, let's see if there are anymore clues we can pick up." Cloud stated as he brushed past the two teens with the boy's torment still evident. Ash and Dawn gave a glance at the mauled boy before following suit. Lu shook its head at Volt before following it master, Cloud gave a back glance, _don't worry you'll beat the shit out of the next one we find…_

**X**

A man frowned as he read the report given to him; he crumpled it before it was consumed by fire. He strolled and stood before the window, a gray and an orange orb reflected back as heavy rain and darkening clouds obscure the once welcoming night. A pair of arms wrapped around his chest, he turned to see a smiling red head beauty, her soft chocolate eyes smiled at him; he gently caresses her heart shaped face.

"Darling, you seem a little tense, that's the fourteenth report you burned." She gently purred, he gave a guilty smile, "Sorry, my love."

He led his lover to a near by armchair, she gave an amused smile at him, "I've been getting more and more reports of this elusive bastard for the past weeks, our methods are simply not working."

"Dear, just send one of those on the list."

"I would love to, but if I do the other Commanders will simply use this as an excuse to use more men for more destructive means."

"…I hate these kinds of puzzles you play."

The man smiled, "I know, love. But it's simple to play as long as we are patient. Besides, the one we sent is surely to accomplish his mission."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Lightning Guard Cloud is the best at what he does." The woman smiled, "You have a lot of faith in your old friend."

The man chuckled, "Reminds me of my Servant days back at Abyss…"

**X**

Commander Anus hummed a tune and Butt idly stared off into the distance as the 19 men continued to ravage Officer Jenny, she had been finally broken as the men continued to abuse ever hole on her body, some going off in their fetish such as foot, ear, etc. Jenny was on fours as the horde of men continued to plunge their cocks into her causing both pain and pleasure into her already fractured mind.

Anus gave a chuckle at the sight as Butt frowned, _that little turd should be done by now with those fake trails…what the in the fuckin' hell is taking that shit so long…_

"Butt, I think we should get a move on. She's no longer a use to us, I mean look at her; she was once a proud officer. Look at her now…"

"Then dump her, like every slut unfit in our ranks."

"It's not so easy, look at her eyes, she's broken and she will follow us. She is a problem."

"Then we have one option…"

**X**

"Talk." Spat Cloud at the whimpering and obviously mauled youth, he had several bite marks and heavy bruises all over his body. Dawn gave Cloud a reproachful look, he ignored her as the youth continued to whimper. Ash knowing time was on of essences grabbed the boy and lift him up,

"TALK DAMN IT!" Dawn immediately grabbed her boyfriend's arm and pulled him away, "ASH! You don't need to resort to that sort of methods!"

Unfortunately, Dawn was very wrong, because as the youth fell to the ground he pulls out a piece from the folds of his cloak and aims it to the two teens, hate filled his eyes. Dawn and Ash stared, too surprised to do anything as the youth pulled the trigger…

Ash pulled Dawn and covered her with his body…

The pokemon stared at the cruel device with forbode…

Cloud and Lu's eyes widen…

**BANG!**

…

…

…

A scream pierced the night, then…silence followed…before a thud echoed across the battle riddled land.

**X**

**XXX**

**X**

...this is a quick update; I really don't have time to make those nice long chapters due to school and whatnot :'(

Anyhow, next time I update (hopefully soon) it will be a proper chapter. Also, I've been contemplating whether I would to put up the Generation V pokemon, unfortunately I don't have enough adequate info on the game so I _**probably**_ won't have those pokemon unless I get more info. However, I heard that Ash gets a Mijimaru in the new series, I need a confirmation on that before I put that into my story.

Also, I need a definite answer from you, my readers, who would prefer to see in my future works via villains, heroes, pokemon, etc. I won't however put much Team Rocket Trio, I can't stand how the series is always bringing up those morons repeatedly especially since I was little, hate those guys for real.

So same old drill: review, flame, request, question, etc.

-NRG

Ciao


	6. Chapter 6

One final disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Only what I make that Pokemon doesn't have, keh keh keh.

**Chapter 6**

Cover Blown

**Brief:**

Bang…

xXx

**xXXXx**

xXx

Dawn stared wide eye as the youth pulled a metal object (none of these guys have seen a gun folks) and pointed it at both Ash and her. Cloud shared the same surprised look as the youth pulled the trigger…

A defeaning bang shot out across the empty night sky, alerting everyone in vicinity, Commander Anus and Lieutenant Butt exchanged looks as a scream followed after the initial disturbance. Dawn and Ash were flat on their asses as the youth was writhing all over the ground blood spurting from his bloody stump of an arm.

Cloud stood over him, his blade crackling with electricity as Lu began to pry the deadly firearm from the disembodied arm. Ash collected his wits first and exclaimed, "Cloud what in the world was that?" Dawn soon joined Ash only to cringe and hide behind her boyfriend at the bloody display, Cloud kicked the youth before answering, his voice full of disdain,

"That thing he was pointing at you was a gun, specifically a pistol. It's a device or weapon used to kill just about anything you can aim it with."

"So…he tried to kill us…" said Dawn slowly, she glared at the still writhing youth, Ash shared the same cold look. Cloud coughs a little,

"Do not worry, you can exact your revenge later, right now Officer Jenny's safety comes first. Leave him be, here Ash why don't you carry the pistol. Wait, there we go, the safety is on." As Cloud handed the pistol to Ash, Dawn took a step forward and planted her elegantly shaped foot into the boy's crotch earning her a second ear piercing scream, Cloud immediately stopped her.

"Dawn! Don't make anymore unnecessary noises than you should! Geez, you can shoot fucker later."

Dawn threw the boy another glare before scaling out of the crater with Cloud and Ash. The Guard dusted his hands before releasing Aqua, it gave a shrill before gently glomp Dawn, she smiled; Lu and Volt looked at Cloud expectantly, he chuckled,

"Oh all right, I guess we can let all the guns out this time." Cloud retrieves two more V2 Pokeballs before releasing two more pokemon: a Wooguru and a Sunkern. Ash stared at the flying pokemon while Aqua and Dawn fawn over the little sprout, enjoying the female attention.

"Cloud, are you only going to take on 20 trainers with only 5 pokemon? Maybe you should get back Torch from Nurse Joy."

Cloud shook his head, "I got you for back up remember? Besides, there's 19 not 20 of them, I am quite capable to take those puppets down no sweat just stay out of the madness. Pick off those who will try to attack me directly and we'll be fine."

Dawn frowned as well as Ash, "I thought we were going to fight them together?"

"We are, but right now you are unfamiliar with these kinds of opponents, the first few battles is to know your enemy after that you can take care of yourselves."

Dawn and Ash exchanged glances before nodding, they didn't like it but it can't be helped. They were untried with these foes.

xXx

"…I smell that bastard…" Butt narrowed his eyes, before yelling to the men to prepare for battle leaving their toy moaning for their touch.

They stood in two lines ready to receive orders, Anus address them,

"My soldiers, this night we will exact our revenge on the despicable Lightning Guard! He who destroyed our homes! He who murdered your families! He who showed no remorse as he toppled our life's work and dreams! He shall be slain by your hands! His blood will wet the parched earth and sprout our hate for all those who stand against our ideals! Never again will we be struck down by our oppressors! WE WILL HAVE OUR FREEDOM!"

The cheers echoed and challenged anyone to find them all and take them on…

xXx

Cloud passed Ash and Dawn an ear piece, "If you're in trouble, do not hesitate to call for back up, I can't stress this enough."

Ash and Dawn nodded; their plan was Cloud would take on the front lines while the two teens would sneak around and save Officer Jenny and taking out any rear guards. Cloud warned them: never engage the Commander and Lieutenant. They are ruthless and despicable, they relish in bloodshed and manipulation.

"Okay, guys, from here on it are a battle not only for your pokemon and you as well, be careful and watch each other's back."

"Right."

"Yeah."

XxX

Cloud walked through the beaten path, he could see heavy prints of both people and pokemon, he narrowed his eyes, Lu and Volt shared a glance before pushing forward. He could sense the hatred driven into his body by the bloody glares of the enemies, but he shrugged it off, they would be mince meat once he was done with them. Lu and Volt however hissed at them.

Finally Cloud reached an expansive clearing, he glanced behind him to see a 10 men in the rear and 8 in front of him as they began to surround him, he smirked, this is going to be one hell of a bloodshed.

XXX

Dawn and Ash did their best to carefully sneak around the clearing not wanting to gain their attention. Ash felt a sense of unease as he watched Cloud face off with 18 trainers all out for blood.

Dawn crawled from bush to bush leaving Ash ample opportunities to see her rear end, whether it was coincidence or not, he definitely had a monster boner to deal with. Pikachu and Piplup remained in their pokeballs for the sake of the trip they didn't want any unnecessary noises. Dawn bit her lip as she stubbed her hand on pebbles and what not, Ash had the same problem except it was splinters in his palms, but they continued forward.

_We must see this through…no matter what happens next. _

Dawn and Ash leveled with each other before they held each others hand; Dawn felt his unease and he felt her fear.

XXX

Cloud scowled at 18 trainers, he spat on the ground, they all began to release their pokemon:

1. Pidgey, Machop, Ratata, Beedrill, Sunkern, Voltorb

2. Oddish, Venonat, Crobat, Muk, Hitomlee, Kingler

3. Marowak, Golem, Onix, Arbok, Nidoking, Fearow

4. Nidorino, Dugtrio, Ponyta, Gengar, Magikarp, Kabuto

5. Vaporeon, Jolteon, Gyarados, Porygon, Xatu, Mareep

6. Natu, Ariados, Yanma, Granbull, Scizor, Heracross

7. Gligar, Unown, Unown, Unown, Unown, Shuckle

8. Houndoom, Donphan, Miltank, Skarmory, Ursaring, Sneasel

9. Blaziken, Charizard, Pidgeot, Raichu, Blastoise, Sandslash

10. Clefable, Parasect, Mankey, Mankey, Meowth, Venomoth

11. Staryu, Starmie, Omastar, Noctowl, Croconaw, Steelix

12. Sneasel, Piloswine, Nosepass, Exploud, Hariyama, Skitty

13. Roselia, Mawile, Aggron, Swalot, Lunastone, Solrock

14. Feebas, Feebas, Milotic, Barboach, Crawdaunt, Armaldo

15. Slaking, Ninjask, Breloom, Masquerain, Swampert, Swellow

16. Ludicolo, Shiftry, Dustox, Mightyena, Wailord, Flygon

17. Cacturne, Altaria, Salamence, Metang, Absol, Walrein

18.

"What the fuck? Why didn't you send out any pokemon douche bag?" asked Cloud, even his team mates had the same thing running through their minds, 18 looked both devastated and confustupid.

"Well, NRG didn't type it in you dipshit, *aside* fuckin' asshole getting all up my grill cuz NRg didn't my list in that bitch ass shit eating fuck head retard mother fucker."

"You're a real douche bag man, I could hear everything…Fuckin' FAIL, dude."

"I've had it with this shit head ass fucking cross eyed donkey face bitch! KILL HIM!"

"Why don't you help, you bitch ass."

"Asshole NRG is still thinking about it."

"…you suck, man."

"…Shut up."

Cloud shook his head and let out Aqua, Wind Sage (Wargle) and Terror (Jiheddo). Lu and Volt took their stances ready for a free for all, Cloud whipped out his sword ready to kill the puppets. (Note: This part is going to be bloody and massively freestyle unlike the show, enjoy. Oh, and the 5th Generation Pokemon data comes from ) The trainers glared at the Guard, not a heart beat later they had lashed out on him, Wing Attack! Bubblebeam! Hidden Power! Cloud growled as he swung at the flying pokemon causing Pidgey and Noctowl to crash land with a wing missing, blood spurt from their wounds as Lu blocked the Unown's combined power and Volt zapped the water pokemon. Terror ran in and bit and rammed anything that got in its way, only to have Absol and Sandslash to gang up on it, Slash (2x) Crunch! Terror with its two heads took both pokemon and swung them to their trainers but the onslaught continued. Aqua and Sage tag team and power through pokemon, Tidal Rush! Slash!

Any pokemon that had the misfortune to come across the two were beaten down, as the pokemon were fighting amongst themselves with the occasional crater, downpour, yelps and cries, Cloud faced of with the trainers themselves. They carried bats, golf clubs, knives, slippers, sandals, pipes, crowbars, chainsaws, pepper sprays, used condoms, daggers, pistols, night stick, cane, brass knuckles, katana or their bare hands and rushed at Cloud.

He dodged, weaved and evades their many swings; he couldn't help but pity these puppets, _Oh, if I could save these puppets, their emotions are forever chained unable to relinquish it. And even if they do, they would be no better for they would lose their emotion and become former shells of themselves…_

He could see the anguish and hate in their eyes, he ducked and slipped the blade into the puppet's liver, pivoting on his heel; he turned and behead another behind him. He bend like the summer grass parrying and blocking many swings ready to harm him, the man with the chainsaw swung at him recklessly, crippling Crobat, Yanma and Dustox, but he heed them no mind even as he trampled their bodies.

Cloud glowered at the man, before cutting his hands and slicing him diagonally from shoulder to hip, a man slammed his cane and jabbed him in the ribs, Cloud grunted before cleaving the man in two and growled as he was drenched in blood of his kill.

Terror leaped and landed on Sage's back, before it made a dive bomb crashing into Armaldo, Lunastone and Steelix leaving them too stunned to move, Sage did a similar tactic only grabbing Heracross and Kabuto thrn went as high as it could go before dive bombing and smashing the pokemon to the ground. Lu dealt with the psychic and ghost pokemon as they tried to exploit its weakness they found a nasty surprise,

**Psy Defense!**

Without warning Lu began to emit Dark, Ghost, Psychic energy and began to batter Gengar, Xatu, Unown and pretty much any pokemon that was weak against Psy Defense. Aqua slammed her tail on Crocnaw and Blaziken, then springing away as Charizard and Houndoom chased after it, bad move,

**Silver Star!**

**Tidal Rush!**

This combine move caused the star to freeze the rushing water into ice spikes that impaled the two pokemon, even going as far as hitting a trainer. Aqua spring forward and knocked down Donphan before it springing again on another target. Volt did the most damage as it tuck itself into a ball and pretty much did a pinball game on all the pokemon in the vicinity, shocking, stunning and even getting an extra push from Lu's Critical Punch to break Golem's perfect mug. However, this did little to phase the enraged pokemon as they all were willing to forfeit their lives, Cloud's pokemon filled with pity struck them left and right…

**Heat Wave!**

**Hydro Pump!**

**Water Gun!**

**Critical Punch!**

Lu slammed its fist into several pokemon, it pained Lu to see his brethren manipulated and tricked this way…

**Thunderbolt!**

**Iron Tail!**

**Metal Claw!**

**Leech Seed!**

**Vine Whip!**

**Leaf Storm!**

**Hyper Beam!**

**Dragon Rage!**

**Sky Bomb!**

Sage snarled at them, crashing and bashing through, he shared little emotion for these shell of a pokemon, they were not pokemon anymore…they were slaves…

**Ember!**

**Flamethrower!**

**Iron Defense!**

**Leech Life!**

**Mach Punch! **

**Sucker Punch!**

Terror snarled, she had challenged odds like this, but never with hate-driven pokemon. She could see that deaden look in their eyes, when hate consumed every fiber, the soul of a being, leaving them more or less a shell reeking of hatred, misery and sorrow. Terror roared defiantly before charging again…

**Steel Wing!**

The pokemon fell to the ground, some stood up for another helping of pain…

**Focus Blast!**

**Poison Sting!**

**Overheat!**

**Thrash!**

**Shadow Ball!**

**Rapid Spin!**

**Lock On! Zap Cannon!**

**Moonlight!**

**Hydro Cannon!**

**Focus Punch!**

**Crush Claw!**

**Superpower!**

Fall and fall, Lu glared at the pokemon, their aura reeked, he just wanted to cobbler all of them. Not worthy to stand before him, he wanted to end their misery that was the only thing he could do to console them. He launched himself again into the fray ready to tear them apart; he slammed Steelix to the floor before putting a hole through Exploud.

Cloud ducked and side step, the trainers were dealt with, now he had to deal with the mad pokemon, he stood there watching the results of his hated and despicable enemy. He gripped his sword firmly, blood drenched his arms and face, with human or pokemon blood he could not tell; it was all the same in this war.

Dodging a Body Slam from the Slaking, he hid behind the dead body of a Nidoking, he peered over its purple body to see his partners doing their best to fend off the slave pokemon. Then he heard a distinct growling and without even bothering to look, he cleanly lop the head of the Granbull that was going to use Bite on him, blood splatter his arm, shoulder and face but paid it no mind.

His mind was filled with concern for his students, he had sent them on a mission that was vitally important not only to him and them, but to the victim as well…

_Ash…Dawn…I hope you can forgive me for what you will see…_

XXX

Ash and Dawn peered through the bush; the two of them have been searching for the last guard so they could surprise him. Luck was on their side this night as the said guard was fumbling with his pokeballs as the sound of battle echoed through the forest like war drums.

Ash carefully released Pikachu as Dawn mirrored him as they came up with a plan to knock out the lookout.

"Okay, Pikachu, I need you to use Iron Tail on his head, hit him hard enough to take him out." Muttered Ash, the mouse nodded to its trainer.

"If Pikachu fails, I want you, Piplup, to use Whirlpool so he can't run." Whispered Dawn to Piplup who gave a nod.

On cue Pikachu leaped from his hiding spot, his tail shining like a gem, the puppet gasped before throwing 3 pokeballs that released a Victreebel, Togetic and Snorunt. The trainer's eyes widen as Pikachu's tail glowed silver before he went lights out however his pokemon could fight even without a master, they all stood back to back ready to fight.

Ash and Dawn joined their pokemon only to be rushed by the slave pokemon, Pikachu and Piplup came to their rescue,

**Razor Leaf! **

**Quick Attack!**

Smashing into the plant pokemon, the attack flew and sliced up the branches above the two, Piplup came to back up its friend,

**Peck!**

Jabbing its glowing beak on the grass pokemon, it shrieked in pain before swatting the two of them, Ash and Dawn took up the fallen branches from the **Razor Leaf** attack and smacked and whacked the slave pokemon as they hiss and growled at them. Snorunt circled them before freezing the ground underneath the teens making them land flat on their ass, Togetic came and used Swift knocking them around.

Pikachu and Piplup ditched the plant pokemon as they took on the crazed pokemon, Pikachu landed on Togetic's back before using Thunder frying the pokemon or so it thought. Togetic flew upwards before smashing itself and Pikachu before fainting, Pikachu tried to get to its feet as Piplup peck and used **Bubblebeam** to ward off Snorunt, but it was just too quick. It used **Ice Beam** not only to attack Piplup but to change the terrain making it difficult to traverse.

Dawn wiped the sweat from her brow before taking up the branch swinging at the Ice pokemon to only enrage it further, Piplup sensing Dawn was in endanger jumped between the two before Snorunt used **Hail** while the little blubber used **Bind** to send it right back and then some.

Pikachu gave a weak warning as the Victreebel came charging at them, this time Ash stood up to it as he smashed the blunt end of the pistol on it. The Victreebel flinched from the sudden assault only to retaliate with **Bullet Seed**, sending Ash sprawled on the ground as the crazed pokemon leaped on him.

Dawn came screaming at the pokemon, "GET THE FUCK ASH YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Ash shared the same attitude as he tried to pry himself from the whipping and thrashing pokemon. Dawn picked up the pistol and assumed her boyfriend's action: bashing Victreebel's head, mouth, whatever you call "head" on it. Annoyed, it **Vine Whip** Dawn away sending her flying again, Piplup didn't take this kindly as it resumed Pecking the pokemon only to have it stuff the little blubber in its oversize mouth.

Getting a good grip on the pokemon, Ash pushed the pokemon over and rolled away, Pikachu rushed over to its master, Ash gave a look of pure determination to the yellow mouse, it nodded before it charged at the oversize venus fly trap,

**Volt Tackle!**

Victreebel smashed into a tree KO as Piplup came flying out of its mouth like a rag doll covered in slimly green slime. Pikachu snickered at him only to have it chirp loudly before peaking him, Ash helped Dawn to her feet,

"Cloud wasn't kidding about those pokemon playing dirty."

"Yeah, I'm pretty ruffled up, too. But we can't dwell on this we got to go save Officer Jenny."

"Right!"

The two teens and their partners then walked deeper into the woods, but before that Dawn delivered a swift kick to the puppets crotch earning her an ear piercing scream while she muttered along the lines of "Pussy." "Coward." "Punk ass bitch."

XXX

Cloud walked over the clearing as it littered with dead and limb-missing pokemon, blood and guts smeared the trees, branches, bushes and whatnot, the smell of death clung on the air. Cloud kicked over a corpse, counting the dead bodies of both pokemon and trainer, Lu, Bolt, Sage, Aqua and Terror came to its master splatter with blood, Lu actually had an intestine necklace while Terror juggled a pair of kidneys, Cloud face palm himself, _I got to stop watching Saw, Halloween and Dora the Explorer with these guys…_

Shaking off his pokemon's crude humor looked over the bodies…something was wrong…

_Wait, someone is missing there should be…! Fuck!_

Cloud quickly dodged to the side as his pokemon scattered as a fireball nearly engulf them, a man on the back of a Moltres stood there glaring at the Guard, it was the trainer that had no pokemon from the group,

"This time you will die…come my children let us feast on the meal that our master has given us! Hahahahahhahahahahahha! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The man screamed as he caught on fire, Cloud looked up and smiled, "Took you long enough…" however he failed to notice the five pokeballs that the burning man dropped…

XXX

Ash and Dawn gagged at the sight of Officer Jenny; she was tied between two trees in a spread eagle manner. Her teal hair was matted with cum; ever inch of her skin was smeared with the sticky fluid along with spit and urine on her feet. She had difficulty breathing through her nose as her nose was as raped as her other holes, she couldn't even open her eyes as dried cum had cemented it shut. Drool mixed with sperm ran down her open mouth as she gave ragged breaths, her wrist and ankles were red and bloody from being tied for hours. There were several lashes and red marks on her body, especially on her breasts and butt in the shape of hands and long narrow lashes from whips and whatnot.

Dawn began to cry from pity, disgust and rage, Ash grinded his teeth and bawled his fist, he quickly went over to the tortured woman only to leap back in fright as two Tangrowth came charging at him. Dawn quickly released Piplup and Peak the overgrown plant, the other Tangrowth ignored its partners grunts of pain and chased Ash, Pikachu came to his rescue,

**Iron Tail!**

The vine pokemon swatted the silver tail away before grabbing the mouse and smashing it into the tree trunk, Pikachu screamed in painfully loud, even Cloud heard it and panicked. Ash was about to yell only to stop as he heard Dawn scream, she was being dragged towards the slave pokemon, its vines slithering up her legs and into her panties. Ash was torn between saving Pikachu and Dawn, both of them were in peril, Piplup who was nowhere to be seen was busy making friends with the ground as half of its body was imprinted into it.

Ash felt his heart beat slow as he remembered Cloud's advice…

_If you find yourself in a situation that has no alternative that you can foresee, I want you to use this pistol or gun…_

_No! You said it was for killing or maiming my foes! I won't use it that way!_

_Would you let Dawn, Piplup or Pikachu die? No, you won't. Use it only when the need is dire. First, switch it from safety, this nub here, yeah push it down. Next point the tip at what you intend to kill never at an ally even it's not loaded and aim carefully. Finally pull the trigger and watch the magic happen_

_You mean watch them die._

_No, I mean watch them burst into flowers. Of course, die, but not all shots are killers…yet anyways._

Ash whipped the piece at the Tangrowth that held Dawn, it had ripped apart her panties already and was inching closer to her flower, Ash scowled before taking aim and pulling the trigger…

**BANG! **

Ash felt the recoil as the bullet burst from the barrel, it blew a hole right through the vine monster, it fell back dead. Dawn's face was pale as she quickly rolled away from the mad and dead pokemon. Ash mentally curse himself for taking its life as he pointed it to the second one and did the same, Pikachu fell to the ground badly hurt the tip of his tail drooping as if it was broken.

The Tangrowth stared lifelessly at Ash, its brains or whatever splattered the tree behind it, Ash felt his lunch coming up as he saw what he had wrought. He fell on fours as he hurled chucks, Dawn crawled over to Pikachu and Piplup before reaching Ash as he was hyperventilating and shaking.

"Ash, don't, no, Ash come on." Dawn tried to console her boyfriend, but he continued to sob and rock back and forth. She hugged him and began to speak kind words trying to lift his guilt and pain from what he had done.

Ash couldn't cope with what he had done; he had killed those pokemon, their blood was on his hands. Dawn didn't know what to do, _what would mom do? _

"Come on, Ash we gotta free Officer Jenny and head back to Cloud. Come on, up on your feet." Thankfully, Ash unsteadily got to his feet, his eyes red, he reached for his banged up partner, he totally disregard the piece. Piplup limped after Dawn as the two teens began to untie the rope, Ash was thankful for the need for work to rid his mind of his deed.

He looked at his girlfriend; did she hate him for killing the puppet pokemon? Dawn was too absorbed in freeing the police officer than anything else; they gently laid her to the floor as they did their best to clean her eyes and nose. She blinked at them in daze, she gently whispered something before falling into unconsciousness, Dawn and Ash looked each other, eyes filled with concern.

"We better get her out of here, she need medical attention…and a bath."

Ash didn't react to the last part, his mind still wrapped in his bloody deed, Ash about to removed his jacket and wrap Jenny until they heard Pikachu and Piplup hiss angrily at something,

**Well what do we have here…**

_Looks like an ill prepared rescue team…too bad their going to die, right?_

Ash and Dawn stared horrified as both men held a pistol at them, well one had two, Ash knew it had to be his pistol he mentally berated himself for leaving his death weapon lying around.

Both men were cloaked shrouded and medals and badges pinned to their chest, their cowl and hoods hid their face, but their eyes were as visible as the burning sun. It was red. No, it was redder than red. It was red to the point as if it was just two bleeding holes are their faces.

Dawn felt an unnatural chill run down her spine as Ash felt his life hung on a balance tipping over to the deep end. The two men smiled, one of them pointed the gun right in front of Ash's face, ready to end his life…

Ash's eyes widen, _is this the end…?_

_Cloud said…_

_What about Dawn…_

_Pikachu…_

…

Then, something awakens in him once more…it was a surge of strength and courage, much like his younger days…

It wasn't unfamiliar rather forgotten…

It was with…

That tree…that enormous tree…

There was someone… _you remind me of…you share the same…_

Yes, I was like…

…didn't give up…

…saved the kingdom…

…alike in that sense…

We share that common strength and power, we both have it!

…

Suddenly, Ash felt warmth and power swell within him, his fighting spirit roared and raged at the man, he was not going to be killed like a whip dog and neither was Dawn or Pikachu and Piplup!

…_no_

…_this is not the end…_

_I've not achieved my goal…_

_My dream my hope…!_

_These two won't get in my way!_

The pulled the trigger and a deafening bang rang in the night, to the man's surprise he had actually missed at point blank range!

Ash glared at the man with raw determination, he gave a start as the other man stared at him confused, then a wave of dread washed over both of them. They both looked at Ash, his aura was pouring out like a geyser even Dawn could see the visible energy.

The two men gave each other unease looks before one pointed the gun at Ash and fired another round, to his surprise his hand actually jerked away and the projectile landed on a tree, _is this boy's…? No, that's absurd; no one's aura can compel someone to do their will…_

Ash could tell something was going on with the cloaked men and involuntarily he had sent out a distress call all over the Sinnoh region, a certain pink hair girl felt the call and rushed over, she was called earlier.

XXX

"I guess I owe you one, huh?" said a grinning Cloud, he had his foot on a dead Snorlax; he forcibly yanked out the blade from the hulking blubber. Moltres lay crumpled under the mighty weight of Torch; Nurse Joy looked a little green from the carnage Cloud had wrought. Terror attempted to drag the carcass of a Lapras, marked with several bites around the neck, Volt was covered in blood, the pokemon it had mauled laid in a bloody heap; trees obscured the figure. Sage and Aqua had teamed up and ended up drowning a Gyarados and a Seaking, don't ask how they just did it.

"Cloud, can I leave now, ugh. I…I don't feel so good here. The smell of dead bodies is going to make me…ugh." Nurse Joy leaned to the side and deposited her lunch and dinner on the blood matted ground; Cloud gave a chuckle as he wiped his cheek of dry blood.

"You're lucky that you didn't see me in action I…Nurse Joy, I think you should head back."

"But what about…"

"Fuck that right now! Ash and Dawn is…!" Cloud was cut off as he heard a series of gun shots, he cursed before he ran to the source his pokemon close behind. Nurse Joy taking his advice instructed Torch to fly her back to the city…well, what was left of the city any ways.

Looting and wide spread terror had torn the city down, meaning buildings were burglarized and citizens were reduced to petty thieves and their lesser behaviors. The Pokecenter was flooding with people only to change into a full-blown riot; she quickly released and escaped the fray on Torch's back.

Nurse Joy felt her pink hair drift in the evening air; the mellow scent was soon overpowered by the stench of death and carnage. She held her noses again, she glance below her and she nearly lost her grip: it was a blood trial all over the forest, blood splatter on dozens of trees, corpses and their innards litter the ground and worse of all it was both pokemon and people.

Nurse Joy tightly closed her eyes as Torch flew away from the scene, _to think only last night I had sex with Ash…what is the world coming to?_

**XXX**

_Fucking whore! _

**Die you fuckin' cunt!**

Ash and Dawn stared in amazement, Butt and Anus were firing like freaks as a ceratin pink haired Gym Leader rolled and dodged the rounds; she grabbed on a tree branch and swung herself to evade the rounds of death. Maylene, felt sweat and adrenaline course through her like lightning, she felt more alive in her life.

Though, her foes did not feel the same, they rather lodge slugs into her.

Butt and Anus soon ran out of bullets and reached to reload, Maylene grinned and seize the chance and landed a solid split kick. The officers both fell flat on their arse with a rib or two broken; they growled and yanked out from the folds of their cloak a pair of short swords.

Maylene's eyes widen as the two officers charged at her, she quickly weaved and side step their somewhat sloppy swordplay, she knew she could tire them out with their injuries, if she didn't get back hand and kicked in the gut that is.

Maylene, held her gut, she felt drip from her mouth; she snarled at the officers, their eyes pitiless and full of malice.

"Maylene!" Ash and Dawn screamed; Ash tried to get to his feet only to have a dagger land only an inch from his crotch. He glared at Anus, the officer quickly side-step before back handing the Gym Leader once more as she tried to sneak a hit, Butt slammed the end of his sword on her back forcing her down.

**This one has a lot of spirit…**

_She would make a fine soldier…if only we can crush that spirit of hers…_

Ash was about to yell a warning, Dawn stared horrified as Anus and Butt raised their blades…

…and let it fall…

XXX

Yeah, sorry folks, about the late update, I'm going to update all my stories once more before I go into temporary hibernation. I enjoy writing very much, however there are many things in my life that demands my attention.

Anyways, I've been getting a lot of feed back, especially from someone [you know who are] and I appreciate it very much.

As for future updates, look well into the future, I might not start again until May or June, yeah I'm uber busy.

Just Another Story – I haven't come up will any witty jokes

The Origin – I'm trying to make a new angle, the stories I read are usually the same?

The Servant of the Abyss – Fuck yeah! Chuck Norris jokes!

Ash's New Adventure – Lemons, Boobies…keh keh keh, ahem, I mean lots of boobies

XXX

A loud and electrifying clang echoed all around the forest, like a flash, Cloud had stopped the blades ready to behead, Maylene. She stared in amazement as the man simply pushed and sent the two officers flying; he held a hand to her and quickly got her to her feet.

His eyes showed warmth she knew not, "Maylene, thanks for coming."

She gave a start before she answered, "How do you know my name?"

"Don't you know? I was the one that contacted you."

Maylene gasped before she could respond she felt her body fly and crash into Ash's body. Ash was welcomed to the soft and heavenly feeling of firm and tone boobies pressed on his face, Dawn would have been angry with her boyfriend if it wasn't the fact her was making very good friends with Maylene's crotch. Cloud had shoved her out of the way to parry Anus and Butt. Both officers glared hatefully at him, he gave a savage smile,

"Hello, assholes, how's your sore and stretched rectums?"

Both officers gave a mad yell and attempted to behead the Guard, only to miss, no wait, they practically swung at an empty space as Cloud ducked and rolled behind them.

The officers both wheezed before tossing four pokeballs releasing an Arbok, Gengar, Hitmolee and Yanmega.

Cloud smirked before Sage grabbed Hitmolee and soared upwards, Volt jumped on Yanmega's back before violently shocking it, Terror and Aqua blasted Gengar into the thicket and Lu came in and uppercut Arbok, leaving the trainers alone aside from the sound of pokemon crying out in agony.

Anus and Butt was ready to release more pokemon, but in a flash Cloud cleaved the pokeballs into halves. The two officers yelped not from the attack rather what had grabbed them on the ankles; Cloud flinched as he evaded a Flamethrower made by the pokemon in the thicket.

"Long time no see, Cloud…" said a male voice, Cloud cast a wary eye around himself, Maylene, Ash, Dawn and Officer Jenny were the only ones here other than the two assholes.

"Where the fuck are you looking at Cloud?" the Guard snapped his neck at the two officers as they were being straggled by black thorn vines, he gave a gasp, a man with inky black hair and two mismatched eyes, one gray and the other orange sat on a marble block with a got-you-motherfucker smile, he was garbed in a black-gray cloak a two bladed scythe hung on his back.

"G-Ghost!" Cloud half-yelled, now Ash, Dawn and Maylene gave looks of WTF? The man smiled before the vines began to twist and enveloped the two officers. This 'Ghost' got up from his block before patting Cloud on his head like a child, Ash and Dawn stared mouth agape.

"Ha! You actually got taller!"

"Son of a bitch, duh. I've haven't seen you in like 7 months."

"Which reminds me, you never report in once a month, you retard."

Cloud grumbled before rubbing the sole of his kicks on the ground, the man leaned to the side noticing the three teens and cum-covered woman.

"Hey, Cloud, I think you should see if those guys are alright." Cloud nodded, his pokemon started to come out of the thicket, more blood drenched, Pikachu literally look like a friggin' a walking pepper.

Ghost looked at them and sighed, snapping his fingers, the pokemon's skin, fur, scales and whatever was free from blood stain. Cloud did not respond to the gesture but continued to his students, he knelt before them and whispered quietly,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, kinda beaten up but we're okay."

"That's good to hear."

"Cloud, if you don't mind me asking: who is that guy?"

"Oh that fucker, yeah. Well to put it simply, he is my Commander."

"…"

"…"

"…what?"

"You heard me."

Cloud shrugged at them before checking his pokemon, Ghost smiled at Cloud before introducing himself to Cloud's students and Maylene,

"Well, you guys seem to be enjoying yourselves!" he said with a smile, Ash nearly smashed his face ready to yell all the things wrong with what happened today. Ghost grinned seeing Ash's expression,

"You mustn't see me as your enemy, Ash; I'm a friend and a very reliable one too. Oh, where are my manners?"

"Probably in the toilet." Said Dawn coldly, Ghost gave her a smile, his mismatched eyes was enough to make her feel awkward.

"Ah, you have quite a temper, child. But learn to control it unless you want to wind up dead." Gaining a shiver from the trio, Ghost continued talking,

"I am Ghost, The Servant and Commander of the Abyss, CO of Cloud, the Lightning Guard and Pyramid Emperor."

"That's quite a title." Said Maylene, Ghost nodded.

"But enough of me, I'm here to ensure you all get home safely, Maylene you are to travel with me, I know, you three were all getting to know each other so well." Causing all three of them to blush madly, after some exchanges of words and encouragement from Cloud [Just follow the idiot already! Owww! Bastard, that was my ear!], Maylene followed the Servant.

Cloud turned to his students before congratulating the two of them, after a jab to the gut and a near ball busting kick, Cloud started to act more seriously.

"Now, I'm leaving you two on your own, I noticed only having two pokemon sucks and you're at a disadvantage, so here are some pokemon, Ash, here are some familiar pokemon."

Cloud, removed three pokeballs from his pouch and released a Mijumaru, Pokabu and Tsutarja; Ash felt a familiar tug in his heart, _my old pokemons…_

Dawn, had a new pokemon too, Aqua slid under her arms as Cloud gave a warm smile, "She told me she wanted to travel with you, Dawn, treat her well."

Dawn felt tears well up as she hugged her teacher, he smiled before pulling out a pair of cell phones and handing it to the two teens,

"These cell phones can be used anywhere, but remember the signal of these devices are affected by several things, walls, trees, etc. They run on batteries so here are the chargers, yes, into the power outlet. And don't overcharge it, it'll come alive!"

Dawn and Ash stared at him, "I'm just joking, just don't overcharge it."

The two teens nodded as Cloud began to gather his remaining pokemon and glued his cell phone to his ear calling who knows.

Ash and Dawn gave him one final glance before heading out the forest, Dawn was aghast at the results of Clouds fight, Ash felt his stomach turn nearly inside out, he could see a Miltank's intestine or whatever hanging out of a gaping hole next to its udders. Dawn closed her eyes for the remainder of the path of carnage; Ash did his best to ignore the smell and the scene.

Getting out of the forest of horrors, the two teens immediately checked themselves of injuries before finding a spot for the night far away from the forest. Dawn, however, remembered the youth that tried to shoot her and Ash, quickly found out the boy had his neck snapped and was bathing in his own blood, she quickly ran from the site and into her lover's arms. Ash ran to the site only to find it completely empty, even the blood soaked earth was free from the crimson liquid, Dawn stared completely freaked out as her boyfriend failed to show up.

"Dawn, we've been having one hell of a night, we're both bashed up and our pokemon, too."

"Yeah, what I need is a bath, I'm all dirty from the fights, but worse of all you reek!" she playfully pushed Ash; he gave a toothy grin before wrapping his arms around her and bring her into a hot makeout session. Ash felt Dawn's hands wander down his muscled back before embracing him; she rubbed her head affectionately on his chest.

Ash gently ruffled her blue hair, she smiled before lovingly nip his finger, "Dawn, do you want to take a bath? There's a stream a little up the path we could wash ourselves up."

"Oh? And you only tell me now?"

"I was planning on telling you, but you had me in a tongue lock." Dawn giggled at the reply; Ash tickled her side before gathering their towels and clothes and headed to bathe. Aqua and a heavily bandaged Pikachu watched over the tent, Piplup was inside snuggling over the blankets, unaware of the two guards that glared at him.

XXX

The water was frigid as the two teens rinsed themselves from the aftermath, Dawn felt gently scrubs from her Ash as he carefully washed her back; she knew the boy had some ideas where the bath was going to lead to. Ash felt no shame as his spear would poke Dawn's delectable buns, he could hear his girlfriends giggles and moans before she turned and began to give Ash butterfly kisses from his lips down his chest until she reached his meat pole.

She shook her head at the throbbing member as she cupped her hands and splashed it with freezing water somewhat deflating it. Ash feeling both disappointed and aroused, he splashed Dawn with the freezing water soaking her boobs causing them to perk up mostly her nipples that he playfully rolled like a berry.

Dawn gave a loud moan before shying away; she crossed her arms to protect her assets from her horny boyfriend. Ash grinned before chasing her around the narrow stream that was only waist deep, despite fearing for her sensitive nipples, Dawn grinned like her horny boyfriend.

Before they could go any further with more sexual acts, they heard a loud shriek pierce the night; Dawn and Ash gave each other a worried glance before quickly drying and dressing. As they ran the screams increase in volume, they could see Aqua and Volt thrashing around that or they had one weird seizure.

Dawn gasped at the sight; Ash rubbed his eyes to check if his eyes were right:

There on the med sprayed grass in the evening grass was…

…

Iris…

"Hey! What are you doing to my Piplup?"

The chocolate skinned girl blinked, her eyes were a lighter shade than her skin, her indigo hair was much more, well, larger but slicker than Ash remembered. Her clothes tilted more to the traditionally attire [I heard her clothes was African in origin, can I get a confirmation on this?] with a mix of modern styles, she wore similar hair clips that Dawn had given up on as she let her dark blue hair down.

"Ash? Is that you?" yelled Iris as she released the poor pokemon that was being smashed by her borderline C-Cups and hugged the boy, wiggling herself enough to verify the fact she got boobies.

Dawn glared at the girl, smoking issuing out of her ears like a volcano, Ash sweat profusely at this.

But they were soon distracted by a voice in the evening air,

"I told her to wait up, but she ran off when I was picking flowers." Said a montone feminine voice, Ash and company turned and was greeted by the sight of a very pretty girl with blue eyes, black hair and sporting a gothic/lolita attire with a pretty white bow on her head.

"Marley?"

"Ash!"

"Who are you?"

"…yes?"

"Pika, pika pi pi chu chu pika!"

"Pipilup pip pi?"

Rawr!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

You know when something good is going to happen

**Brief**

Ash and Dawn just escaped a bloody battle with their lives only to meet their past catching up to them…

XXX

Ash sat on the soft grass as Marley recounted their trip after being instructed by a man called 'Ghost the Servant' a week ago to find Ash in Sinnoh. As the two talked amongst themselves and the pokemon got to know each other, Iris and Dawn were having a rather…interesting conversation. The two girls eyed each others physique, noting the lacking and focal point of each other, Dawn admitted her skin tone made her enticing and so was her lithe built could prove to be quite erotic. Likewise Iris noted her counterpart's attributes: her long pale legs, cute face and her handful of a bust, they were pretty close but she was just a tad bigger.

They pouted mentally as they traded stories that the two had when they were with Ash, secretly gaining and discovering the depth of their relationship to the lovable goof.

"I remember the first I met Ash, I saved his Pikachu from Team Rocket." Iris raised a brow, "Those goof offs?" Dawn nodded feeling slightly put off with her response.

"We had to fight them from doing something incredibly stupid and selfish where we traveled." She said proudly and loudly, Ash actually turned around from Marley to yell to the two, "We sure did! But you kept calling me a kid when I was older than you, you know!"

Dawn covered her mouth as she snickered at the chocolate girl who turned red from embarrassment, she shot an angry look at Dawn but she still giggled.

"Stop laughing." She tried to say in a serious tone, but Dawn smiled at her, "I'm sorry, Iris, but I've always treated Ash as a man and a teacher back in my days, I even beat his previous student!" This caused Iris to gash her teeth, she didn't think this girl would be so accomplished, but so was she, feeling it was time to dish out her ace.

"So what? He had to challenge me! I'm the eighth gym leader he had to beat; I knew all his moves and tactics since the beginning of his trip!" Dawn gasped, Iris felt extremely proud of herself, "You were that afraid of Ash that you had to fake being his travel companion? That's low." This caused Iris to turn red in anger at the blue hair teen, Marley turned to see the girls glaring daggers at each other.

Ash was about to break up the two only to find Marley tugging on his arm, she leaned over and whispered her proposal to deal with the two. At first he was against it until the girls got to their feet, screaming at each other proclaiming that Ash was theirs respectively. Ash gave a defeated sigh before motioning Marley to restrain them, she smirked evilly as she measured the rope before tying the two fighting teens up; rodeo style (or something close to it.)

This however, did not stop the two from going at each others throats like a pack of rabid dogs. It encourages them actually. Ash, forcefully yank Dawn away while Marley rolled poor Iris, cursing the whole time I might add, as they gave their individual talk to them,

**Ash and Dawn**

"What is with you Dawn? You two were getting along just fine then you two blow up like a freak bomb!" Dawn felt tears drip down but held on to her anger for the chocolate girl,

"She was saying that she would be a better match with you than with me! She was saying so many outlandish and absurd things about you two!"

"Like what?"

"…like you and some guy named Dent…was double teaming on her… and you conquered the other female Gym Leaders in bed."

Ash just stood there his face pale and blank, before his face turn somber, "And what did you say to her?"

"…I said things…equally bad."

**Iris and Marley**

Iris was in tears as Marley sat with her, she was recounting what Dawn had said making Marley raise a brow at the information. Some seemed natural though most sounded completely made up and worse.

"…t-then she-e said tha-that they-y got on the floor-r and did the Ponyta Hum-Hump!" Iris wailed, Marley hugged her as she cried, not really understanding what she was saying.

She cried for quite a long time, her bushy hair tickling her nose as she felt her tears and snot ooze into her clothes. Marley had the sudden urge to push her off like some bully but she shoved the feeling down, _Ash…you are going to explain what you did to these two…after I collect payment for my dress…_

Iris snuggled against her breast, she had finally stopped but it seemed that she didn't want to let go either. After many [hard] prod Iris reluctantly [she did go for second try though] let go and gave an embarrass blush,

"Sorry I dirty your dress Marley; I guess my cries are more destructive than I thought."

"I'll remember that then."

Iris smiled before assuming her former position much to Marley's dismay.

**Dawn and Ash **

"Ash, untie me already! Can't you see I'm done being angry?"

"…you're still yelling."

"…" Dawn looked away pouting, Ash sighed before pulling her close and kissing her on the forehead as her blue hair tumbled down her head like a waterfall. She looked at him, her blue eyes in his brown ones, it soften and found their lips locked together, she felt her anger wilt away.

"Looks like your done being mad." Ash chuckled at Dawn's dreamy face, she smirked,

"Maybe I should be angry more often then." Ash shook his head still smiling. Before he could even untangle the rope Dawn was greeted with a full-body tackle. The two bodies struggled on the ground a series of cries and grunts followed as Iris laid on top of Dawn chewing on her ear, Dawn yowled before rolling over and gave Iris a headlock with her legs.

Marley ran over to the two while Ash tried to pry the two apart, Marley yanked Iris away by her hair, her gothic dress a mess with snot marks.

Dawn tried to nurse her bittern ear; it had turned a nasty shade of raw red, Ash ran to the tent and brought over a medical cream and smeared it. Marley sat Iris down and began to give a (mental scarring) lecture, Ash gave a similar one but not with the same force Marley had.

"…and if you ever do that again, I'm going to shove a pineapple up your bottom to prove my point!"

"I'll behave Marley! I'll never dirty your dress again!"

NRG's Assistant: I thought Marley would be going along the lines of not biting people's ears.

NRG: Well you thought wrong. Stupid.

NRG's Assistant: YOU'RE SO MEAN, BOSS! I DEMAND A PAY RAISE!

NRG: I allow you to live, that's payment enough! Now get back to work you little shet!

Iris continued to sob hysterically as Marley grew several tick marks and not the regular cute ones, those big messed up looking ones. Oh yeah.

In one fluid move, Marley yanked out a piece of rope before hog tying the poor girl, Iris stared fear stricken as Marley pulled out a riding crop, I mean, whip heh heh heh.

"You're that type of girl Marley?"

The whip wielding girl just narrowed her eyes before pulling down the poor girl's pants and gave her some wounds of her own. Iris yelped as she felt her ass sting every time she heard that 'swoosh' in the air.

Marley gave five lashes as she saw Iris close to a full blown crying fit, she saw her eyes puffy and red, glancing over to her male counterpart, Dawn was still tied but in a kneeling position as Ash seemed to be setting her straight as she later began to sob quietly.

Walking over, Marley wrapped her arms around Ash's shoulders, surprising him, he asked her how was Iris other than her yelps of pain. Marley gave a shrug before whispering into his ear on how to really get the two girls to behave.

Ash gave a look of utter surprise, Marley smirked before Ash decline what she had said,

"Marley, what you suggested is only going to aggravate them even more!"

"Geez, Ash, I was thinking you were going to jump the gun at the first call. I guess I'm wrong, huh?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"May be you don't want Iris and Dawn to get along."

"Marley, what you want me to do is only going to benefit you. Besides, I don't how it would get the girls to get along."

"You just need to do it right!"

Ash thought it over as Iris and Dawn glared at one another, each of them thinking of the other as a slut or something worse,

_Hussy._

_Whore._

_Bitching slut._

_Silicon chest._

_Gawd buy a comb you could block a tornado._

_Blue haired wanna be porn star._

_Anal loving leg spreader._

As the two delve into more degrading names for each other mentally, Ash decided if it got the two from tearing each others throats out then it would be for the best.

Ash went to the tent and got the needed materials as Marley speak to the angry girls, "Hey, there girls, having fun?"

"Hell no!"

"Let me go so I can beat up that whore!"

"What you say?"

"Enough!" yelled Marley, slapping both girls, "Ash and I had enough of your behaviors so we decided to have some fun. Yes, fun, and it involves me and him."

"What are you implying, Marley? That's my boyfriend!"

"With that kind of attitude it's going to be EX-BOYFRIEND."

Dawn glared daggers at Marley who shrugged it off, she lifted her skirt of her dress and began to undo her stocking she wore revealing her lacy white undies. Iris stared mouth agape while Dawn only blushed recalling her rather _touching _moment with Nurse Joy.

"Enjoying the show?" quipped Marley, Iris shook her head, her hair flying while Dawn seethed at her. She grinned before she began to undo the dress too, much to Dawn and Iris's surprise, standing in the cool night in just her lacy white bra and panties, her pert breasts catching their eyes as well as Ash as he dropped a brownish bag at the half naked sight of Marley.

"Y-you tramp?" yelled a red face Dawn, Ash gave a look of surprise, Dawn rolled her eyes, "Not you! Her!"

"Dawn, Marley just want to help! It's not like—" before Ash could even finish his defense for the panty clad girl, Marley wrapped her arms around the Pokemon Master and proceeded to mouth raping him in front of the teens. Iris fell back from shock while Dawn just stared mouth hanging, the two separated with a saliva bridge connecting them. Marley gave a devious smile at Dawn,

"If you don't learn to share your boyfriend, all his other lovers will be more than willing to take your place Dawn. And they will please him so much you'll just be a faded memory." Dawn felt tears well up from both anger and worry, Iris groaned as she tried to right herself only to end up lying on her side.

Marley smiled at the two before she began to undress the still stun Ash, it was only when he was shirtless and his jeans around his ankles did he finally realize he was nearly nude. Dawn and Iris desperately try to stop her only to be shoved onto their backs like a couple of Squirtles,

"Marley! This is going to far! How is this…ah…" Ash was speechless once again as Marley had him by the balls…er, dick.

"My, what a big dick you have Ash." Marley purred, Ash felt blood rushing to both his heads, Marley giggled as she felt it grow in all the right places. Iris was bugged eyed at the sight of the meat stick, Dawn felt the familiar sensation in her loins and her blood pressure rising at the sight of another girl touching _her _toy.

_That tramp is touching my boyfriend in that way? I'm going freakin' rip her arms off and smack her silly with them!_

_Oh. My. Fucking. Goodness. That has to be the biggest dick I've seen…Damn you Dawn! That should have been mine when me and Ash was running around together!_

Marley gave the member a couple of tugs getting the meat pole quite stiff, Ash feeling he should be in control quickly slipped his arm around her midriff before slipping out of her grasp. Holding one arm behind her back with his thick cock sticking out of her crotch from behind, Ash felt how wet she was, _you got this wet from just giving that lousy hand job? _

_Oh yeah, Ash, show this little girl whose boss!_

Using her free hand, Marley began to pump the cock with her juices coating it, Ash gasped in surprise before he felt Marley guide his hands to her lovely rack. Slipping both her breasts, Ash fondled them and pinched her erect nipples while she pumped his dick with eagerness; she gave a triumphant smile to the two girls, well, mostly to Dawn,

"Heh, you see this Dawn? Just. As. Easy." She moaned out as she felt more and more precum ooze out, she switch hands licking one and pumping with the other, Ash could feel his climax nearing and put a firm grip on Marley's shapely hips, thrusting hard between her thighs.

"Wait Ash!" called out Marley, Ash reluctantly stopped as Marley shed her remaining clothing before she got really close to Dawn and Iris. She gestured Ash to his former position and began to thrust hard getting extra wet from Marley's exposed snatch.

Dawn stared shock at the display, Iris, being a virgin in the sense of actually doing the deed, was able to sit upright with her legs spread and her barely free hand rubbing her swollen lips. The dark spot in her legging made Ash even more aroused as he pounded Marley with great vigor, the sounds pleasure emanating from Marley was apparent in the air.

"Marley, I can't hold back any longer!"

"Do it Ash! On both your little girlfriends! It'll teach them that bickering with each other won't get them this yummy cock!"

Ash reached the breaking point and gave one last thrust before shooting several thick white ropes on Dawn and Iris's face. Iris desperately try to get all of it on her face while Dawn just let it color her face and hair, her eyes closed the whole time.

Ash gave a few feeble thrusts, spewing out his spunk into Marley's waiting hand before she licked it clean. Ash peered past Marley's shoulder to see both the girls sitting on the grass with his seed on their faces and hair. Marley grinned at the sight before dropping on her knees and teasingly sucked the remaining cum from his member,

"If you two don't learn to share, you'll never have this thick long cock in any of you. Do you understand?" she asked sternly, licking his head in a slow fashion. The two girls nodded edging closer, however Marley stopped them a devious idea popped into her head,

"I want you two prove it! I want you to see you two kiss and make up! Go on, lick the cum of each other's face and trade kisses. Show Ash you mean it!"

Iris spring into action, wanting to prove she was deserving of Ash's affection and locked lips with Dawn much to the girl's surprise. Her tongue was hot and wild, searching all over Dawn's mouth, not to be out done Dawn fought with the aggressive chocolate girl, their tongues went into a free for all. Marley grinned at the sight before she knelt near them to untie both of them, they blinked before them began to undress each other revealing their lacy undies to the cool air. Iris's snatch was completely soaked while Dawn's was beginning; the two girls lock themselves again in their hot make out much to Ash and Marley's delight.

"Your plan really did work, huh, Marley?"

"Of course! Now your two little girlfriends will be easier to manage now they won't fight over you!"

Ash smiled before kissing the girl on the cheek, much to Marley's delight, she pumped Ash a couple times before leading him to his girlfriends who were currently in the 69 position fingering and licking each other without fail.

Dawn slurped and licked the chocolate girl's yummy sex juices, Iris likewise did so, stuffing her two fingers into Dawn before licking it clean.

"God, I love it when you stick it in Iris! Licking my yummy pussy!"

"You taste just as good Dawn! So sweet and rich! I just wanna eat you up!" she said gleefully before sticking her tongue deep into her cunt touching her hymen causing her to moan out and jerk. Iris looked at her, confused; Dawn blushed with sex juices all over her face and hair.

"You're so cute when you look embarrassed, you know that Dawn?" Iris replied gently her finger gliding between her wet slit before plunging it in feeling inside her wet, tight tunnel, Dawn moaned out into her cunt, sending her clit over.

"I'm cumming!" they yelled in unison, squirting the remaining juices they had before they fell over in a heap. Ash grinned at the sight of the girls, noticing their panties were tied to their ankles and bra nowhere to be seen. Marley helped Iris and Ash with Dawn to their feet, before leading them to a nearby stream to wash off.

Dawn cling to Ash as he gently scrubbed her nude body with a wash cloth, she sighed clinging more forceful with a sly hand groping his goods. The Pokemon Master blushed as he continued to wash his blue hair girlfriend, he dip down to gather more water before letting the water wash down his girl's back, she shivered moaning much to Ash's amusement.

"Cold?" Dawn gave a sly grin rubbing herself on her boyfriend, "I'm warm enough!" Ash smiled before he felt more arms grab on him, he turned only to welcomed by Iris's soft lips. Marley's hands slip down and joined in Dawn's ministration while Iris shifted herself into a more comfortable position being sandwiched by Dawn and Marley, Ash and Iris blushed at their predicament.

Ash's cock harden while he watched the trio go at it, Dawn kissing Iris, Marley fingering Dawn and Iris grinding herself onto Marley, the girls switched ever so often to appease themselves despite the cool breeze that came by. Ash began to pump his cock as he watched Iris lick Dawn while fingering Marley as the two girls frenched each other, lips locked and tits rubbing hard.

Ash couldn't take the scene any longer, he stood before the three as his sack prepared to soak the girls, Iris gave Dawn a thorough lick before he heard splashes, glancing she was welcome to the sight of Ash and his mighty cock barely a foot away.

Without a second thought, she quickly tugged the girls to their knees like her, Marley and Dawn, confused and a little peeved at their chocolate friend only to squeal in delight when they saw Ash. Iris could see he was ready to blow, she grinned rubbing his sack and purring,

"Yes, pump that big cock, show us our treat!" Dawn and Marley grinned catching on,

"Please show us how big you are!"

"Aw, Ash if you wanted to cum you should of asked!"

Ash gave a groaned before grabbing a handful of Marley hair and pulled her close as he splatter her face with white paint, he moved to Iris who opened wide as he deposit his love currency into her mouth then Dawn with giddiness, quickly deep throat the cock lathering it in saliva before pulling it out and pumping the now slick cock to cover her whole face with semen. The girls moaned in joy as they ate their treats and helped Ash of his bum as he fell from cumming to hard.

"Come on, Ash, I think we're clean enough." Dawn smiled as she carefully dunk herself into the water to rid the last bit of sweat she made with her make out session. The other two girls followed suit before stepping out and pulling the Pokemon Master into their arms as they each kissed him, as they rubbed him down their bodies then their towels.

Ash grinned before he felt a pair of hands pump him, Dawn smiled before she felt two pairs of hands stop her.

"Dawn, I think Ash needs to take a break, he can't handle all that cumming in one night." Said a concerned Iris, she gently caress his sack as Marley shared the same expression. Pouting Dawn raised her hands to his waist and rubbed her soft tits on him, soft kisses on his neck.

The group finished drying off with a couple pinches and slaps there, before Marley gave another deep passionate kiss,

"Well, guys my fun is over I have to head back to my garden."

"What do you mean Marley? We were having so much fun together!" whined Iris, Marley ruffled her hair before turning to Ash, she looked extremely reluctant to leave,

"The Lightning Guard asked me to escort Iris to you a couple weeks ago, to tell you the truth he had planned to get you, Dawn and Iris as his students."

"What? You mean he knew all this would happen?"

"The part about people getting kidnap and hurt, no. He told me that he would take you three but did not foresee all the mess that happened recently."

"Gawd, what mess did we get ourselves in to?"

"Aw, it can't be all bad! I mean you two will be with that man meat all the time, I'm really jealous." Ash blushed at the comment; the two teens blushed at all the perverted things that wafted through their head.

Marley secured all her things before pulling the trio into a hot kiss before setting out into the early sunrise, Iris and Dawn watched her go as Ash exclaimed shocking both of them,

"MARLEY WHY IS MY—!"

Dawn and Iris blushed as they notice Ash's penis had been slyly taken out his pants, Dawn and Iris looked at each other before pouncing on the Pokemon Master.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"As I thought, the world is being struck in a pattern, here, here and here are the most critical of these attacks and these minor raids will be a pain in our side!" yelled an officer Jenny in a command center of the police department,

Several Jennys were running about carrying stacks of papers, reading reports and answering phone calls,

"I'm sorry ma'am but there are just not enough pokemon officers to be sent out!"

"No! I'm not saying your province is not important an Officer already was sent there!"

"How many have been injured? Twenty-seven?"

"A burglary? What was stolen?"

"Assault? Where was your husband found?"

"Rape? How old was your son? Did he see who did it? A hot looking twenty-one year old? Sir, this is serious business! She wrote her number on his butt?"

"This is madness! Where are the missing Officer Jennys?"

"Commander, several Officers were admitted to the hospital! The whole lot of them took a turn for the worst! One of them is in the psych ward and the other one is in a coma! Most of them are in the ER as I speak!"

"Ma'am I just got off the phone with the Kanto branch and it's the same story there!"

The CO growled, before whipping out her cell phone and dialed a couple numbers,

"Yes, this is the Commander Officer for the, yes, yes, I want the best one dispatched! Wait, what? Already here! Good to hear when can I meet him about the situation? He is out on your mission? Taking students? Well tell me their names so they can lend a hand here! Still in training? We don't have the time for that! I…okay point taken, how long would it take? Yes, that should be fine, okay. Alright I understand you'll contact me, yes, I know the number I used was only good for one call to you, okay. Thank you."

The CO fell to her chair as she saw the screens blotched with red, orange, yellow and green the colors of the danger levels.

"I want a full lock down of every entry point for each province! I want to talk to the other CO and the High Court about this!"

_I hope they will listen…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The Lightning Guard gave a sigh as Lu and Bolt stood next to him, behind the Pyramid Emperor was a score of dead trainers, their pokemon either dead or critically injured.

Lu didn't seem to mind it and neither did Bolt, after all the Lightning Guard had always been hard in their training, this was a cake walk for the superior pokemon.

"I think this is enough to show that damn organization to lay low for a while, Dusk, Vio can you hear me?" said Cloud, as he pressed speaker on his cell,

"Yah, I hear you." Said an irritated feminine voice.

"I read you loud and clear, Lightning." Said a solemn male voice.

"You are well aware of the situation, deal with it as you see fit."

"Hmph, whatever."

"Understood. And Cloud? Don't try and order us around we are equals are we not?"

Cloud chuckled, "How could I forget?"

"Fuck you, Cloud!" yelled Vio before hanging up.

"She really grows on you, doesn't she?" said Dusk before hanging up.

"Tsk, always getting the last laugh, Tidal Sage."

Cloud sighed into the night sky before his phone rang, answering it he heard a familiar voice on the other end,

"So, I take it you delivered my student with the other two?"

Cloud chuckled at the caller before, nodding,

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make sure he swings by your pad, besides I think all three of them should do fine. Hm? Don't agree? Put a bit more faith in them! Oh, I get it, distracted, yeah at their age they tend to. Sure, I'll lead them to the right places, yes, yes, okay thanks for your help Dark Lily."

Cloud smirked as he closed his phone only to frown as Lu and Bolt perked their ears into the breeze,

"And to what pleasure do I have to meeting you tonight?"

"As usual even the Servant can't sneak up on you huh?"

Cloud frowned at his Commander garbed in a black cloak wielding his ever present bone white scythe,

"I was just saying your student body is only going to get bigger, you sure you don't want another teacher to help them?"

"I'm fine, CO." he replied coldly, the Servant chuckled before stepping back into the darkness,

"I'm sure, she would love to help you; I mean you were both oh so close…hahaha!"

"Asshole." Cloud spat before Lu and Bolt followed their master's suit. Somehow, the pleasant night breeze despite the stench of dead people seemed even colder. Cloud sighed his breath

**In the morning with the trio**

Ash yawned while stretching his arms, noticing his arm span was grazing the sides of the tent, "Gotta get a bigger tent." He mumbled to no one in particular,

"I don't know, I like it like this!"

"…what?"

Fully awake, Ash was greeted to the sight of being pants less with his erection saluting him with two naked teens grinning at him.

"Dawn! Iris!"

"Yes?" they giggled at him, he could see saliva glistening from his morning wood, Dawn gave him a mischievous look, "I've been teaching Iris how to suck a cock properly but she's more interested in licking your lollipop." She pouted, Iris stuck her tongue at her before capturing his head and began to explore it, Ash groaned before he noticed Dawn was at his side, before he could even ask why she was there his mouth was soon occupied by a soft pink nipple another creamy tit mashing his eye.

"Ash, please, they're so hard, suck on them!" blushed Dawn, Ash obeyed and began to suckle and massage her other tit while Iris had his cock all to her self, she licked the very top till before reaching his ball sack and began to lick it too.

Dawn whimpered and moaned as her boyfriend began to pull on her sensitive nipples and twist and tease the other one.

"Ah, Ash, don't tease me so! Ah!" she moaned out as Ash released the tit before burying his head in her cleavage and rubbing all the same. Iris was busy taking the whole sack in her both before pumping Ash's cock her hand slick with saliva and precum, she grinned to herself as she continued her hand job faster and faster, feeling the cock ready to give out.

Dawn began to rub her clit and playing with her tits as Ash began to thrust into Iris's hand while furiously sucking on her tit, "Ah! Almost there Iris! Ugh! Ugh!" he groaned feeling his cock swell, Dawn squirted sex juice all over his lower half before joining Iris again as the two assaulted his cock, both of them now giving him a hand job while sticking out their tongues,

"Come on Ash! Let me have some breakfast!"

"I'm so thirsty for your cum!"

Ash got to his feet grabbing hold of the two girls head as he pumped harder and harder into their hands, he gave one hard push before he groaned, shooting out jizz all over their faces, Dawn being a greedy girl pulled Iris into a kiss just to suck up all the sperm she caught,

"Dawn! That was my breakfast! I'm going to –gluk?" Iris was silenced as Dawn stuffed Ash's cock in her mouth before lapping her face of the precious cum and wiping her face before gobbling up the cum off her fingers.

Iris glared at her before she expertly sucks the remaining fluids from Ash and swallowed it, a meager proportion but that's all she got while the blue hair cum stealing cunt grinned at her,

"You better wipe that look off you –gluk!" Iris was French kissed by Dawn again this time she felt a warm load of cum dribble down her throat with a mix of her friends spit. Dawn and Iris pull away from the kiss to see a bridge of sperm Iris caught with her finger before she licked it off,

"Okay, Dawn, I forgive you." She blushed, Dawn giggled before she got Iris in a kneeling position before she led Iris's head to her bald twat, "I've got more for you!

Iris grinned before licking her friend's virgin cunt teasing her clit until she saw she was playing with herself, Iris stuck her tongue deep into her feeling the velvet tunnel, her hands slowly made its way to her wet lips and began to massage it. Ash began to pump his cock again ready to give the girls another helping; he got behind Dawn and reached for her creamy breasts and began to play with it, Iris taking notice of Ash slowly reached out to his hard member and began to pump it again slick with her sex juice while licking Dawn even more. Soon the tent was filled with the moans of the occupants,

"Yes, yes! Iris lick me more!"

"Ugh! Dawn hold still! Ah!"

As the three way continued, the two girls definitely got their breakfast! However while this was going on, it sure leave an impression on the pokemon who were busy peeking through the slit of the tent.

Pikachu: Human's mating season is really all year round.

Piplup: He better lay off those tits I call bed!

Aqua: Look at them go!

Piggy: Do you think that cream is good?

Snakey: It must be! Look the girls are eating it!

Otter: OH MY GOD! There's a pokemon attached to master! We got to free it!

Pikachu & Piplup: …

Aqua: Dears, why don't you play in the grass? It's not polite to watch them do this.

Piggy, Snakey and Otter: Okay

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sorry about the long wait, been busy doing work for my day-to-day agenda, enough said. Right now I am extremely busy prepping my things for my life beyond, eh I sound like I'm going somewhere, heh heh heh.

Ciao

I am NRG [Review, review, review, review, review, review,review]


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

What in the world is going on?

**Brief:**

After a very pleasurable detour, Ash, Iris and Dawn must make haste in finding the elusive and seductive Brock but what lurks for the trio in the world that has befallen chaos? With mass hysteria, looters and crime sky rocketing will they be even safe from anyone? Will there anyone alive to even settle the fear that is in them? Will they be…?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Dawn smiled at her boyfriend as he laid on the tent floor in a spread eagle, he was bare chest and in his boxers, a lazy smile with his eyes closed. Iris sat cross legged in her white bra and panties in her youth just bigger to accommodate her more pronounce feature looking over a map.

Dawn sat across her, in her lacy under garments, she had little to be embarrassed about anyways.

"Well, we can't go back to Jubilife for sure; there is just too much chaos there. When Marley and I went through there we had to run for our skin depended on it! Thieves and towns people running amok, pokemon used on trainers, things got really ugly."

Ash got up alarmed at what he heard; he reached for his bag and quickly picked up his cell phone, "How in the world do you work this thing!"

Iris quickly reached over, "Who do you want to call?"

"You know how to use that thing?"

The chocolate teen nodded, "Yeah, Marley told me how, now who?"

"Nurse Joy, she has Cloud's Charizard there it will keep her safe…but for how long? I need to know."

Iris pursed her lips before dialing the numbers before handing it to him, as Ash held it on his ear Iris edged closer to Dawn, she smirked.

"Curious are you, Iris?"

"Yeah, why is Ash so worried and isn't Officer Jenny suppose helps the citizens? Why is chaos spreading?"

"We found an Officer captured…tortured…we freed her before we met up with you."

Iris and Dawn sat in silence, while Ash heard the phone pick up and a tired Joy spoke,

"Hm? Who is this? This better not be another prankster!"

"Nurse Joy! It's me, Ash Ketchum!"

Nurse Joy gasped and fumbled with the phone, she replied with an energetic flirtatious voice, "Oh…it's you _Ash_. When are you coming to visit?"

"Maybe soon." Nurse Joy gushed with joy, "Are you safe in the Pokemon Center?"

"I'm afraid not, the trainers have turned on one another, I can see fallen pokemon in the streets from the barricaded windows."

"What? Are you hurt?"

"No…well, a trainer did shove me against the counter in attempts to have his way, until my Charizard had his way with him. I stopped accepting trainers in fear they would do the same. So I barricaded the center, some tried to get in but they were stopped, I can't stay here Ash."

"We'll need to get you in a safe place, where is it safe to bring you?"

"Well, the news I heard was any place that has a Gym Leader would be a fine place to hide from the chaos. Oreburgh City is the closes right now; you'll just need to go through Route 203 and the cave. Where are you anyways?"

"Well, we are a little way off Route 203 from the chase."

"I know, it was Anus and Butt, I met Cloud amidst the carnage…I'm not fond of what he did but I guess it was necessary in his eyes."

Ash was silent, the news of Cloud slaughtering pokemon and trainers had indeed irked him, Nurse Joy sensed the discomfort and spoke gently, "Ash…I know this news troubles you but will you be still be willing to come to the city? You'll face the same situation here in the city."

Ash became silent again, he looked at both Dawn and Iris contemplating the situation he was faced with, "If I go back into the city, will I face trainers and pokemon I must harm to reach you?"

"Yes, Ash. I can hold off for another week before I run out of food and water, I'm sure Offficer Jenny will come for me."

"And if not? Then what? I have to get you to safe place."

"…okay then, Ash. Call me when you are near the city I will pack my things and transfer the pokemon I have in my possession into another Center. I would fly out with little Blaze but I'm afraid that the thieves and looters would attack us, many of them are ruthless in nature, they are hiding out on the rooftops to avoid the streets."

Ash continued to talk as Dawn and Iris looked at each other; overhearing the conversation via speaker mode, "Guess we are going back huh?"

"Iris, are sure you want to follow? Ash and I can go and get her."

"No, you'll need all the help you can get, it's a whole city against you, trust me it's not going to be pretty."

Ash glance to Dawn and Iris, they both gave a swift nod even before being asked, "Are you sure? How many pokemon do you have with you?"

Iris scratched her chin before replying, "Well all my pokemon I caught with Ash in our journey is back in my home town including. I only brought my new Axew."

"Wait what do you mean new Axew? Isn't that the one you had with Ash in your trip together?"

"Nope, the Axew I had, well he's grown…a lot. Axew is a Haxorus now.

"So, where did your new Axew come from?"

Iris made brazen smile, "I saw my Haxorus romping with a Dragonair and well a week later he gave me the egg that hatched to my new Axew."

Dawn gave a low whistle, "So, what does your Axew know?"

"Scratch, Dragon Rage, Leer and Assurance." Dawn gave a nod, before hearing a commotion outside of the love tent.

Dawn and Iris stuck their head out to see Aqua chasing the run away pokemon, Pikachu and Piplup were scrambling to after the Otter and while Aqua cornered Snakey and Piggy.

"Those pokemon won't be much help in the city."

Iris and Dawn turned to Ash who had a thinking face, "Just like last time…" Ash quickly ran out of the tent in his boxers calling the pokemon to him, well Pikachu and Piplup did the others quickly shielded their eyes at the sight.

The two girls giggled before getting their clothes on and joining the pokemon master. After their children calmed down, Ash quickly checked the pokemon he had received,

**Tepig**

- Tackle

- Smog

- Flame Charge

- Ember

**Snivy**

- Vine Whip

- Leaf Tornado

- Tackle

- Wrap

**Oshawott**

- Water Gun

- Tackle

- Razor Shell

- Aqua Jet

Ash smiled at the moves before he tucked away his pokedex, Pikachu had ran into the tent before fetching his things after he noticed he was just in his boxers.

Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott looked at its new trainer as Ash knelt before them and explained where they were going and what would happen.

Dawn and Iris quickly cleaned up the tent before ebony girl decided to go foraging for something for breakfast. Dawn took the chance to talk to Ash,

"Ash, are you sure we'll be alright going back to the city? You heard what Nurse Joy said, looters and thieves like the ones we challenged before."

Ash gave her a concerned look, "I know, I've only used pokemon for battling or helping others, but since we met up with the Lighting Guard, we've been seeing what the world truly see pokemon as."

Dawn made a sad look before she felt Ash push up her chin before kissing her, "We'll be fine, you'll see." Dawn blushed before calling Piplup and Oshawott to follow her fetch water while Ash started a fire with Snivy and Tepig.

Making a circle out of rocks and several branches and leaves courtesy of Snivy and sending it alit by Tepig, Ash stoke the fire before Iris came with an armful of berries and fruits.

"Hey, where's Dawn?"

"Here!" yelled Dawn as she came from the brush with a bucket of cold water Piplup and Oshawott came close behind carrying another bucket together.

After thoroughly washing the food and roasting some, the trio quickly put out the fire and made their way back into the forest.

Iris made a face as she saw the aftermath of the battle within the forest, "Cloud's handiwork?"

Dawn and Ash gave a silent nod, not wanting to answer as their feet sunk into the blood soaked ground. Iris quickly took to the trees claiming she didn't want to see the rest of what Cloud did.

Trees were bent, thrashed and uproot, craters littered the place, scorched marks, and blood stains told Dawn and Ash what had happened when Cloud made the window of opportunity for them to save Officer Jenny.

**In the Shadows**

Violet eyes looked at the group with intrigue even more so after she witness the athletic ability of the ebony girl as she swung from tree to tree.

The pair of eyes shifted to the two teens walking, the person slowly backed away then dashed out of the forest without making a sound…

**Back to the trio**

Dawn and Ash finally left the scarred forest and found Iris looking at something with her Axew resting on her head.

"What is she…?" asked Dawn only to have Ash quickly run to where Iris was surprising the teen, Dawn caught up and gasped.

The city looked deaden, no hubbub of citizens or commotion from shops or otherwise. Ash, Iris and Dawn stared at the city before an explosion erupted in the city sending a pillar of dark smoke rising in the air.

Iris could vaguely make out the cries of distress of pokemon, "Ash, we need to get to the city now, the longer we wait the more hostile the city gets."

Ash and Dawn nodded running down from their vantage point, the shadowy figure slowly walked out of the shade, violet eyes gleaming at the trio.

"My, my, these kids don't know what their due for. Hmph, Cloud you lazy ass teacher, sending your student head first into trouble…"

The figure slowly walked down the path as the trio raced ahead, the figure smiled taking out three pokeballs.

**With the trio**

Ash, Dawn and Iris stopped upon the entrance to the city, the buildings and such were damaged and in pieces.

Iris and Dawn gasp seeing dead pokemon and trainers littering the roads as blood were smeared on the walls and windows. Ash stiffened at the sight before getting out Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott from their pokeballs.

The three pokemon fled behind its trainer as the smell of burning and rotting flesh wafted over them, Iris was in tears, Axew was shaking in the mass of hair.

Dawn gulped at the sight as Piplup sat on her head just as shock, "Ash…we're just going in…and coming out with Nurse Joy…right?"

Ash was silent before replying in a harden tone, "Yes…and anyone in our way…we'll just have to do what Cloud did…"

Iris looked positively defiant to the answer, "No! All you need is to subdue them!"

Ash and Dawn exchange a look before answering, "We tried that before, but they came back more determined than ever to harm us."

Iris looked at them, loss for words, "You've killed then!"

"It was us or them, even their pokemon were the same."

Iris looked like she was about to scream at them before they heard someone coming down the path that they used.

The light steps and shifts of gravel and dirt told them they were not alone, the trio looked behind them before a woman of 5'10" with violet eyes and matching hair wearing clothes that a designer would have made.

The teens stiffen at the sight of the newcomer, the woman made a soft 'oh' before putting her hands on her hips leaning slightly forward, revealing a very ample cleavage.

"Who are you?" hissed Iris, Dawn was livid from the woman's actions.

"What are you trying to prove you hussy?" growled Dawn while Ash had a good zoom in look since he was taller than the girls. The woman frowned,

"Is that anyway to talk to a person of my rank? Did lil old Lightning Guard Cloud told you nothing of me? Hm? Guess not."

"Who are you? How do you know Cloud?"

The woman smiled revealing her pearly whites, "Who me?" she said slyly, annoying Iris and Dawn,

"Yes, you!"

She tapped her chin with a mock thoughtful face, "I don't know. Why would you need to know my name?"

Iris and Dawn glared at the woman before she chuckled at their reaction, "Ah, you don't need to look so fierce, I'm here to help."

"Heh, you? Help?"

"Yes, me, help." She smiled, Ash on the other hand was wary,"Just because you know Cloud does not mean we trust you."

The woman made a mock hurt face, "I'm hurt Ash Ketchum! Truly I am!"

The pokemon master flinched at his full name as Iris and Dawn stood in front of him, she smirked, "Like I said, don't need to be so fierce Dawn of Twinleaf and Iris from the Unova Region."

The teens looked at each other before the woman spoke, "Anyways, what are you doing back at this ruined city?"

"We came here for a friend."

"Well, the pokemon Cloud gave you and the one's you have now won't do you much good. It's a city full of deranged and psychotic people in there, not your normal bunch, though."

"And what do you want us to do? We can't leave her there!"

The trio seethed at the woman before she sighed, casually flicking her hair back, "I guess there is no way out of this, I'll just have to go in there with you."

The trio blinked before feeling like it was a trap, being in a city full of lunatics could spell disaster for them, then Ash's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ash! Where are you?"

"Cloud?"

"Yeah, its me, where are you? Marley told me she left you with Iris but when she went back you were gone!"

"Yeah, well I'm going back to Jubilife City."

"Really now? The place is at chaos right now but...ah! You can go after you find my friend, if I'm not mistaken she's going there, she's not hard to miss." Cloud replied as Ash was looking at the smirking woman,

"What does she look like and her name?"

"She has violet hair, same with the eyes, she's kind of tall and her name is Violet Teloiv."

Ash carefully covered the cell phone and asked the smiling woman, "Your name please."

"I am the Mirror Mistress, Violet Teloiv."

Ash nodded before placing the phone back on his ear, "Yeah, she's with us now, she offered to help us get a friend in the city."

Cloud laughed in the other side of the phone, "Carefully, she has a nickname for her battling style."

"And that is?"

"She's Vio the Violent."

"Classy. Well we're going into the city."

"Careful, Ash. Even with Violet there you can still be in a heap of trouble. Keep Iris and Dawn safe, you hear?"

"I'll make sure of it." Ash said before shutting the phone off, he looked at Violet who smiled at him, "Well, Ash? Do you require my help?"

Ash coaxed Dawn and Iris close as he informed them of his conversation with Cloud, convincing the two.

"Fine, but we should subdue the trainers in the city if we get in a battle with them before we use extreme force." Said Iris, Ash and Dawn agreed before turning to Violet,

"Violet, I accept your offer."

"Smart boy. Alright, come out, King and Zilla!"

Violet threw two pokeballs into the air before releasing a Nidoking and Tyranitar, the two roared before Dawn released Aqua.

"Alright, let's get a move on." Violet slowly walked with her two bulky pokemon into the city the trio following suit.

**In the Pokecenter**

Nurse Joy was hurriedly packing medical supplies while changing her attire into a pair of black jeans, a blue blouse with a loose fitting smoky gray vest and running shoes.

She patted Blaze as he nuzzled her palm before growling as the streets rumbled with a stampede of stomps and shuffles.

She could hear pokemon attacking one another as the trainers yelled in pain and such, she nervously shook before quickly running about the pokecenter to ensure no one could get in.

"Ash, hurry." She quietly muttered, as she heard people smash something against the heavily barricaded windows and doors.

"Shit! The center is completely sealed up!"

"Fuck, how can we reach that Nurse Joy now! My dick needs to get wet!"

The voices grumbled as they continued to hammer against the barricade. Nurse Joy stared in shock of what she heard before she redoubled her efforts in packing her things into her backpack and prayed Ash would come for her soon.

* * *

Sorry for the uber late review, I am just up to my balls with work. I will update in infrequent intervals.

You know the drill, review, comment or flame.

The next chapter is going to be about the struggle in the ruined and lawless city, will Ash and the gang reach Nurse Joy in time? Continue to review and find out!

Ciao,

NRG

Au Revoir,

FYU


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Into the ruined City

**Brief**

Ash, Iris, Dawn and Violet enters the ruined city in hopes of rescuing Nurse Joy.

XxXxX

Ash gasped at the city as it looked like something out of a zombie apocalypse, there was bodies everywhere humans and pokemon alike, Iris stiffen at the sight and Dawn nearly hurled as the smell wafted at them.

Violet Teloiv, the Mirror Mistress, seemed unfazed at the scene, however her mouth twitched forming a scowl for a second before reverting back. Ash's pokemon hid behind him in fright while Iris's Axew and Dawn's Piplup and Aqua seemed very wary.

Nidoking (King) and Tyranitar (Zilla) padded behind even as the sound of running was faintly heard to the only the two of them.

"This place is…" spoke Dawn, "…a battlefield."

"Well, take stock of the place, the same is going on in the other places here in Sinnoh."

Ash, Dawn and Iris nodded at the information wondering what the world was coming to, Ash noticed something move between the buildings causing him and the group to stop. Violet kept a straight face, she internally decided to let Ash to take control of the situation, see his merit at being a leader in a time of great crisis.

Dawn and Iris looked at destroyed area before they noticed someone was watching them, Dawn and Iris looked at each other before a yell echoed across the area,

**Whirlwind!**

The groups' pokemon suddenly forced into their respective pokeballs before a swarm of roughed up trainers and pokemon came from all directions spilling in between the buildings and alleyways. Pikachu leaped into the air since he was the only one that does not own a pokeball and immediately attacked the swarm of pokemon,

**Thunderbolt!**

The pokemon screeched and roared in pain, before Violet let out Zilla and King, the two hulking pokemon made the pokemon hesitate before Violet smirked, she directed her two pokemon,

**Hyper Beam! (2x)**

The two bulky pokemon shot their powerful attacks at two alleyways causing a large explosion to echo the area, the sound of infrastructures breaking apart and screams of agony was made apparent.

Iris and Dawn quickly released their pokemon as Piplup and Axew's combined attacks made the rogue pokemon scatter,

**Bubble Beam!**

**Dragon Rage!**

The trainers yelled and ran for cover leaving their pokemon to the mercy of the attack making the two teen girls scowl in disgust.

"What kind of trainers are you!"

"You cowards!"

Ash quickly whipped to the girls, "Yelling at them is pointless, they already retreated."

"But Ash!"

Ash gave a look at Iris before she became silent, Violet looked at the pokemon smashed under the debris and from their attack.

Ash survey the area before noticing several trainers quickly hid when he caught sight of them, "With all this rogue trainers and us in the streets we'll just keep getting ambushed."

"Then let's take a detour through the buildings." Said Dawn, but Ash and Violet shook their head,

"We'll be literally in a niche. All they need to do is attack from above." Said Violet. Ash nodded.

The two girls blinked before looking around as the only reasonable buildings standing were the tall and sturdily built ones. The rest were in terrible shape, the girls gave a wary look at them all, feeling like cornered prey.

"You're right."

Ash looked down the street, guessing how far the Pokecenter was since the buildings and surrounding were unrecognizable. Ash frowned, "I guess we keep to the streets…"

Dawn and Iris grimly nodded while Violet just listened to the faint padding of footsteps, she narrowed her eyes, _their mobilizing after their failed attempt…someone must be directing them…_

Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott nervously followed Ash and Pikachu as they pushed forward, Iris and Axew on the right and Dawn, Piplup and Aqua on the left.

Violet gave the teens some distance while she remained in the rear, she could hear murmurs and shuffling behind and within the buildings, she narrowed her eyes.

"…there going to…"

"…the…road ahead…broken…"

"…giggity...giggity…giggity…"

Violet felt her eye twitch before brushing off what she heard, _the things people…fuck it, I'm blowing up the building._

Before Violet could even address her pokemon, a swarm of pokemon came tearing in front of them, Ash immediately commanded his pokemon,

**Ember!**

**Water Gun!**

**Leaf Tornado!**

The three starters nervously attacked, the pokemon screeched as they were thrown back by the attacks. Dawn and Iris quickly followed up with,

**Dragon Rage!**

**Bubblebeam!**

**Silver Star!**

The swarm of pokemon screamed as the dragon move stunned them before being pummeled by the water pokemon attacks. Dawn and Iris kept a guarded stance as they heard a growing rumbling around them, the injured pokemon retreated snarling and hissing at them making the teens worry, Violet glared at the pokemon,

…_they been turned…mad…_

"You guys, I think its best for us to find some sort of shelter." Said Violet, the teens looked at her surprised,

"Now? Why?"

"That rumbling…it really rubs me the wrong way…"

Ash, Iris and Dawn looked at each other before silently agreeing, if the Mirror Mistress thought it was best to seek shelter then why not?

Violet surveyed the surrounding building before silently signaling them to head for a moderately standing three story building. The trio quickly shoved away the debris and climbed over the fallen infrastructure, windows were busted, doors barely hanging on its hinges, the floor and ceiling were smeared with dirt, blood and soot.

Iris made a face before heading upstairs, Ash caught her arm, pointing at the stairs, "Careful, you don't know if these things can support you."

Iris gave a grunt before continuing up, Dawn looked at Ash at the exchange of words, "She's just not used to the things we are seeing."

Ash sighed, "I know, this place..."

Dawn silently nodded before deciding to check the third floor. Ash turned to Violet who had Zilla and King shifting the rubble into a makeshift barricade, she turned to the Pokemon Master her purple eyes hard like gems.

"Are you afraid, Ash?" she asked her face betraying no emotion, Ash internally flinched, "To tell the truth, no. Cloud had shielded us from the last confrontation making us rescue Officer Jenny."

She gave him a blank stare before she quickly moved away from the window space before a loud crash destroyed the section of the wall she was standing before. Ash quickly followed suit before they heard Dawn and Iris's cries of surprises, Ash made a mad dash to the stairs racing up the steps as several more crashes echoed through the building.

Violet watched him run up the stair before peering out the busted wall to see Zilla and King wrestling a Hitmonchan and Machop to the ground, she slowly reached for another pokeball, she smirked darkly at the sound of rumbling. To sneak pokemon on her…whoever attacked the place was no amateur to mayhem.

**X**

Ash got up to the second story to see Axew furiously scratching a Voltorb against the wall as Iris was busy beating an Electrode out the window the sound of laughter could be heard. Ash turned wildly at the other window as a dirty faced male trainer was trying to pull himself up from the window. Ash growled before grabbing a nearby pipe before running to the trainer, he laughed before throwing a pokeball at the Pokemon Master.

Ash's face turned livid before he swung hard and batted the pokeball before it could release its content back at the trainer smashing into his left eye socket causing him to yell in pain and released his grip and fell.

A sickening crash followed.

"Just get out!" yelled Iris, the Electrode buzzed before it used **Discharge** shocking the Dragon Master, Ash quickly ran to her and tackled the pokemon out of window. Axew threw out a knocked out Voltorb moments later, making a triumphant cry, flexing its arms like a body builder.

Ash quickly tended to the chocolate girl, "Iris! Come on, say something!" he shook her. The teen groaned out, "Stop shaking me, will ya?"

Ash gasped before getting her to a sitting position, "Can you stand?"

"Yeah. Ouch, that Electrode really didn't want to talk it out."

Ash gave a dark chuckle, "I need to check on Dawn, can you manage down here?"

She gave a short nod to the Pokemon Master before the two of them heard loud rumbles from above,

**Tidal Rush!**

**Whirlpool!**

Iris and Ash's eyes bugged out as they saw five pokemon came crashing down the building with a torrent of water following them.

"Looks like Dawn is doing a pretty good job."

Ash nodded before deciding to leave Iris his Snakey and Porky with her before dashing up the flight of stairs.

**X**

Violet watched as King and Zilla made short work of any mad pokemon trying to get pass the barricades, she noticed a Pidgey and Spearow darted past the two bulky pokemon before making a beeline for her.

"Such naughty pokemon…" she sighed, she released her third pokemon, an Amphoros (Blitz)

**Zap Snap!**

Blitz glowed yellow before it completely blinded the two flying pokemon before they came rocketing out of the building, fried.

Violet gave a little applause for her pokemon before noticing the swarm of pokemon had increased, her eyes narrowed,_ just pokemon? I saw two trainers already fall victim to me and one from upstairs…where are they?_

Violet then heard gentle thumps from above her and she smirked, _diversion with ground troops then parachute an elite group from above…this kind of tactics are definitely not from your garden variety criminals…_

"Zilla, King! Fall back and use **Hyper Beam**!"

The two bulky pokemon obeyed and padded their way back before unleashing a beam of destruction on the remaining pokemon.

"Stay here and take care of anyone and pokemon who gets in your way, I'll be right back."

Violet commanded her pokemon before quickly running up stairs with Blitz behind her, Ash was about to follow but she told him quietly,

"Stay here with Iris, I'll go to Dawn."

Ash was about to argue but her stern face made him shut his mouth.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her."

Ash nodded as Violet crept up the stairs just in time to see Dawn surrounded by six trainers all roughed up and dirty, leering at the teen.

"Looks like we have the whole package guys!"

"I want that ass!"

"Dibs on her pussy!"

Violet glared at the trainers as Dawn noticed her Piplup and Aqua watched warily of the trainers expecting something violent.

The trainers inched closer before all taking out a single pokeball, Violet immediately recognize its design before she let Blitz on them.

**Flash Cannon!**

Out of the six trainers present only two were knocked out of the window, while the four had luckily dodged. Dawn took her chance and sent Piplup and Aqua to do some damage, but so did the trainers, they threw their pokeballs releasing an Arcanine, Poliwrath, Escavalier and Absol.

Violet could already see the mad gleam in each of the pokemon's eyes as Blitz tensed, she reached for another pokeball before throwing it and rushing at the trainer Blitz roared before colliding with a mad Poliwrath.

Dawn quickly followed suit, Aqua swatted the Arcanine and trainer as Piplup **Peck** Absol only to have it use **Dark Pulse** on the blubber pokemon.

Violet's fourth pokemon, Aggron (Fury) rammed the Escavalier causing the Bug Steel pokemon to screech at it. Fury pinned against the wall before Escavalier used **Bug Buzz** sending Fury staggering back. Violet narrowed her eyes while the pokemon were busy dueling, the trainers were inching closer and closer to them, she slowly reached behind her into her pouch and don a pair of brass knuckles.

At that moment the trainers pounced on the girls, Violet easily evaded the trainer before clocking him in the jaw and sending him rolling down the stairs. Violet then quickly ducked as the second trainer made a mad swing at her head before she punched him in the groin and kicked the hunch-over trainer down the stairs.

Dawn kicked the initial attacker but the second one caught her from behind, she could feel his hands groping her body before she stomped hard on his foot, breaking his big toe.

"Ah, you fuckin' cunt!" he yelled, hopping on his foot, Dawn quickly shoved him between Blitz and Poliwrath getting **Thunder and Dynamic Punch** the fuck out. The first trainer quickly recovered only to be dropped kicked out of the building by Violet as Fury used Train Wreck on Escavalier sending the pokemon out of the building via hole in the wall.

Aqua made short work of its opponent, using **Tidal Rush** and **Silver Star** leaving the fire pokemon knocked out. Piplup on the other hand was barely awake as it received numerous attackes from the Absol, Dawn quickly came to its aid.

"Piplup!" the blubber pokemon gave a tired cry before Aqua soon notice its fellow pokemon was in danger, it quickly swat the Absol at Fury which used **Ground n Pound**, smashing the dark pokemon to the second floor.

Iris yelp in surprise as Ash tried to shove away the fallen trainers,

"What are you guys doing up there?"

Violet was about to answer before Blitz used **Zap Snap** blinding everyone with a yellow flash and sending a knocked out Poliwrath to join the Absol.

"Just cleaning up."

Iris gave her an amazed face before another horde of pokemon and trainers tried to slip into the building.

**Scratch!**

**Ember!**

**Leaf Tornado!**

Axew, Snivy and Tepig all attacked the pokemon leaving Ash and Iris to deal with the rogue trainers.

"Lookie here, argh!" yelled a trainer as Ash batted his head with the pipe while Iris merely bitch slap and stomp on any trainers attempting to gain entry.

Violet decided to leave Blitz and Fury with Dawn while to she quickly ran down stairs to see King and Zilla desperately trying to keep the mad pokemon at bay. Violet quickly grabbed her last two pokeballs and released Crawdaunt (Vice) and Empoleon (Mumble),

**Surf!**

King and Zilla quickly got away as the two Water pokemon let loose a torrent of water sending the swarm of pokemon back.

Violet smirked before a resounding explosion erupted from above, she gasped as the walls cracked,

"Ash, Dawn, Iris!" she yelled, Mumble and Vice quickly charged at the remaining swarm as King and Zilla took a breather.

Violet ran upstairs to see, Dawn, Aqua, Blitz, Fury and Piplup in a heap and covered in soot, they had fallen through the hole to avoid whatever had happened upstairs.

"Violet! Someone is tying bombs on pokemon and sending them into the building!" said Dawn as she brushed off the soot, the pokemon quickly shook of the dust before Violet made a dark face.

"I know whose leading these trainers now…"

The trio looked at each other, "Who?"

Violet was about to answer before the third floor shook violently, "No time, we have to leave the building!"

The group quickly gathered their pokemon and ran out of the building before a series of explosion consumed the building, Vice and Mumble thankfully cleared a path free of obstacles and pokemon and trainers alike.

Zilla and King padded behind as they ran towards the pokemon center, Violet and her six pokemon were wary as they were out in the open while Iris, Ash and Dawn and their pokemon were thankful to leave in time.

"Where is this pokemon center? Argh, all these dilapidated building look the same!" muttered Violet, Ash and Dawn panted keeping up with the Mirror Mistress.

Ash cast a wary eye at the surrounding buildings, they were still being followed and by the looks of it, there was plenty of trainers and pokemon to go around.

"There!" exclaimed Ash, spotting the heavily boarded and debris covered Pokemon Center, Violet immediately got her pokemon into a defensive formation while Ash whipped out his phone and dialed Nurse Joy,

*Ring*

"Ash?"

"Nurse Joy! We're in front of the Center, but everything is boarded up!"

Nurse Joy paused before answering, "Behind the building is a barricaded door, move the barricades and you can get in through there!"

Violet yelled several commands to her pokemon as did Iris and Dawn as another wave of pokemon came up the street, Ash gritted his teeth, "Okay!"

**Bubblebeam!**

**Silver Star!**

**Dragon Rage!**

Ash quickly ran to Violet, whispering the way into the Pokemon Center, she frowned as she gave a slew of commands.

"Okay, get your friends in first, I'll make sure you're covered!"

Ash nodded before rounding up Dawn and Iris, they quickly picked up their pokemon while Aqua was tucked into its pokeball and rushed to the back of the Center. Pikachu leaped into the air before discharging Thunderbolt to a bunch of mad pokemon before following its trainer.

Ash pushed and climbed over the debris as Iris and Dawn pounded on the door, the sound of shuffling and muttering could be heard.

"Its us, Nurse Joy!" was Dawn's urgent whisper into the crack of the door, it swung half way giving a gap for the group to squeeze as the cries of agony rang through the air. The girls slid in followed by Pikachu, Ash yelled to Violet,

"Violet, get here quickly!"

The Mirror Mistress returned five of her six pokemon and dashed to the back door, Blitz followed covering Violet from the mad pokemon attacks before slipping back into its pokeball as Violet squeezed into the gap.

The sound of running and grunting alerted Ash to quickly slammed the door shut before he was knocked back as something nearly broke the door in half.

"Quickly, put up the barricades!" yelled Nurse Joy, Iris and Dawn shoved the furniture that served as the barricade for the door as Violet helped Ash to his feet. The sound of clawing and yelling could be heard from the other side of the door as Dawn securely wedged a chair while Iris helped slide over a book shelf.

"Open this door!"

"I'm going to rape you!"

"We're not here to hurt you! Just open this door!"

"Open this fuckin' door right now! Argh!"

"I have injured pokemon! Why aren't you helping us?"

Dawn and Iris ignored the violent outbursts and hammering on the door and turned to Ash, Violet and Nurse Joy,

"How are we suppose to leave this place?" asked Iris as she wiped the sweat on her forehead, Dawn had the same exact thoughts as Piplup slowly climbed and reclaimed his spot on her head.

Ash and Violet pondered the situation before Nurse Joy spoke,

"We can deal with that later, let's get your pokemon checked first and you can get some rest, I heard all the fighting from here."

The group agreed and followed the nurse through the dark hallway, Ash briefly recognized the room that he and Dawn slept in before passing the bathroom where he found Nurse Joy that fateful night.

"Okay, put your pokemon on this cart, the lobby is a mess from all the trainers who tried to get in, but there are some booths that you can rest in. Um, I'm sorry but who are you two?" asked Nurse Joy, addressing both Iris and Violet, the Dragon Master hurriedly introduced herself,

"I am the great Iris, of the Unova region! I'm also a Gym Leader specializing in Dragon Types and this is my faithful partner Axew!" she said proudly, the little pokemon in her hair greeted Nurse Joy, she then quickly followed Ash and Dawn to lobby,

"And you?"

Violet gently cleared her throat and spoke, "I am Violet Teloiv, the Mirror Mistress stationed in Jhoto."

Nurse Joy slowly nodded, "You are like Lightning Guard Cloud, right?"

Violet made look of surprise and nodded, "You know him?"

Nurse Joy made a face and gave a short nod, "He stole a Charmander and just returned it recently; it's a Charizard now."

Violet stifles a laugh, "I'm sure he had his reasons."

The nurse gave no comment before carting away the pokemon, Piplup and Axew along with them. Violet made her way to the teen trio, they waited patiently as she took her seat even with the sound of running from the other side of the walls of the Pokemon Center.

"You said you knew who were telling these trainers what to do, who is this person and why are they doing this?"

Violet looked at the faces of the teens, each heavy from the ordeal they had all faced. Violet felt a little unsure if telling them would be such a good idea, _but they have to know…better they know than flailing in the dark._

"The person is most likely is Bob." She said causing Ash and company to raise their eye brow.

"Bob?"

"Don't let the name fool you, it stands for his specialty: Bullying on Bitches."

"Are you serious?"

Violet gave them a look of total I-am-not-fucking-around, the teens hastily nodded. Violet continued,

"If indeed he is here, I'm going to need all of you to get out of the city as quick as you can and head to the closest town or city. I'll fend him and his followers off as long as I can before I make my retreat, hopefully by then you guys will be too far away to be tracked down."

"Do you think you can beat Bob?" asked a concern Dawn, Violet chuckled,

"If it was a one-on-one it would be a draw, but with this much Mad trainers and pokemon…well, it will definitely test my skills." She said calmly.

The group remained silent letting the news sink in and the new predicament they were now faced with. All of the coordinated attacks and bomber pokemon made sense now, whoever this Bob was someone to avoid and staying in this ruined city left them at the mercy of this person.

Ash mull over the news, his mind in turmoil, _not only are we outnumbered here in the city, but we don't have our strongest pokemon with us. If I had my own pokemon from Professor Oak I could have…_

Dawn and Iris had the very same thoughts, their prized pokemon were not on hand, leaving them with inexperienced pokemon with the exception of Pikachu, Piplup, Aqua and Violet's pokemon.

_Mom and Rowan has my pokemon…_

_I left my friends with the dragon village elder…_

The group sat in silence for what felt like hours, Violet listened to the footsteps of the trainers and pokemon while the teens sat in silence thinking. Before long Nurse Joy came back from the back of the Center with the cart of pokeballs and Pikachu.

Violet thanked the nurse as did the rest, securing the pokeballs, Iris stared at Dawn and Ash's strange pokeballs,

"Hey, Ash what's up with your pokeball? You too Dawn?"

The two teens looked at each other before replying, "Cloud gave it to us."

Iris made a face, "Is it any different from the ones I have? I mean other than the color that is."

Violet spoke up, "I can answer that. Dawn, Ash why don't you help Nurse Joy with something, I'm sure with the road ahead there has to be something to be tended to."

Nurse Joy nodded before motioning the teens to follow her.

Violet watched them walk down the hall before turning right before she spoke to Iris, "Those pokeballs are meant for trainers who are under the tutelage of someone's caliber like Cloud or myself."

"Oh." Iris spoke softly, feeling slightly depressed at the answer she received, Violet's stern eyes soften. She felt around her back pouch feeling for the spare V2 balls, before tossing it to the Dragon Master.

"You're traveling with Ash and Dawn, two students of Cloud, it wouldn't be fair if you did not have the same benefits as they do."

Iris smiled before hugging the Mirror Mistress, "Thank you, Violet!"

"I would like you to call me teacher from now on, trainers who have V2 pokeballs are students of trainers like myself."

Iris stared wide eye, before nodding, she switched her pokeballs with the new ones before Violet continued speaking, "It's a great responsibility to be our student, Iris, we only expect great things from you because it is the reflection of how well trained you were by us."

"I will not disappoint you, Violet!" Iris said confidently, Violet gave a nod, "I want you to update me in anything you have improved on, pokemon training and catching, strategies those sort of things."

Iris nodded before Violet reached for her pouch for her students second gift.

**With Ash, Dawn and Nurse Joy **

Ash helped move some of the medical supplies into the duffel bag while Dawn and Joy made a last minute sweep of the Center in case something was left behind.

Bandages, anti-septic wipes, gauze and the sort were put into the bag, while Pikachu sat on the boarded window sill listening to the rumble outside. Its ears twitched to every rumble and stumble it heard outside the safety of the walls of the center, it glance to its trainer as he counted the medical supplies.

It gave a soft sigh and continued to listen in case of something worst were to happen.

Dawn and Joy rummaged through some drawers finding a flare stick, a pair of mini flashlights and clothes. Dawn took the flare stick and flashlights and put it into the backpack before Nurse Joy found a flare gun.

"What is with all this stuff?" asked Dawn, the nurse made a thoughtful face, "It comes in handy to keep things like this around."

Dawn shrugged before putting away more things they found before asking Nurse Joy, "When we left, how bad did it get?"

Nurse Joy remained silent before she whispered, "Well, the city tried to evacuate, but people already started getting violent, like you saw when you left. The police came but they quickly left leaving the people to fend for themselves, thankfully I did not stay as rode my Charizard to the forest where you went and met Cloud."

"Why didn't you leave when you did?"

Nurse Joy gave her a sad smile, "My duty to pokemon prevented me…until things got worse then it seemed almost foolish."

Dawn remained silent realizing the depth of devotion and responsibility to the nurse's craft. If doubt and worry crossed the coordinator's face, the nurse surely saw it as she gently whispered.

"I know you don't like it, but believe me, they would not have stopped. When I flew back the place was ablaze, I quickly barricaded the Center before the trainers tried to get in. It was horrible." Nurse Joy said shuddering, Dawn patted her on the shoulder, comforting the nurse.

"They broke in and tried to drag and rape me, but luckily Blaze took care of them, afterwards I made sure they could not come in." Another shudder ran through her before she continued talking.

"What held me together in this ruined city was the hope that you and Ash would save me and you did." Her eyes suddenly grew lidded and a blush colored her cheeks, Dawn blinked, unsure of what was happening, but the nurse surely did.

Nurse Joy leaned toward Dawn, her breath hot making Dawn feel a bit horny, the cotton candy nurse pressed her against her before lips locked. Dawn moaned feeling her hands travel up and down her toned belly before kneading her breasts, she did the same except she squeeze her butt cheeks, making the nurse moan.

"You like my butt?" purred the Nurse, Dawn grinned before kissing down her neck before the sound of footsteps made them untangle their arms. Ash stopped on the threshold as Dawn casually combed her hair to the side while Nurse Joy straightens her dress, "Something wrong?"

Dawn smiled as a devious plan hatched in her head from his intrusion, "Yeah, I think you should see something."

The pokemon master tilted his head before Dawn motioned him to come closer, "You can't see it from there, silly!"

Ash turned back to the other room seeing Pikachu still on guard on the windowsill, reassured he walked closer to his girlfriend. When he was within arm's reach, both Dawn and Nurse Joy suddenly caught him in an all-too-friendly hug, Ash blushed as he felt a soft flesh against him and lusty grins of the two girls.

"Dawn? Nurse Joy?" he said slightly afraid but overshadowed by the feeling of his pants tenting, the girls gave obvious grins at the Pokemon Master.

"Did I just feel a Diglet in your pants Ash?"

"Oh, I can tell it's a big one too!"

Ash was at the mercy of the two lusty girls before the sound of wood and furniture being destroyed caused the trio to untangle themselves looking around for the source of the explosion, several yells and more explosions followed. Ash quickly ran to the other room and grabbed the bag as Nurse Joy and Dawn did the same, Pikachu came running to Ash when the window it was sitting before exploded.

The cries of surprise of Iris and Violet echoed throughout the Center causing them to panic, Ash came running down the hall only to see several Mad pokemon trying to gain entry through the busted window before they took notice of the Pokemon Master, Ash snarled.

**Thunderbolt!**

Pikachu discharged, zapping the scrambling pokemon, before Ash could even launch another attack, several explosions bombard his ears.

He turned around to see pieces of the ceiling falling with the sound of something slithering and scampering above him.

"Pikachu, give them another **Thunderbolt** and let's get Dawn and the others out of here!"

The electric mouse quickly obeyed letting loose another on the feckless pokemon, Pikachu let a triumphant cry but suddenly the sound of metal breaking caused both pokemon and trainer to look up as a Rattata and Ekans fell them.

Ekans wrapped Ash while Rattata sunk its teeth into the mouse pokemon, Ash fell to the ground with the bag flung off his person as the snake pokemon attempted to pop him like a water balloon while Pikachu escaped its counterpart before **Volt Tackling** it into the wall.

"Ash!" the Pokemon Master tried to look at the source of the noise but the enraged snake refused to let go of its prize. Ash felt the snake tighten its grip, he could feel the contracting muscles of the snake before a shadow loomed over him and with a rush of wind the Mad Ekans fell limp on his side.

Ash pried the purple snake off and saw Dawn carrying a wooden board with Nurse Joy behind her, with the supply bags. Dawn offered a hand to her boyfriend and Ash gratefully accepted it, before retrieving his bag as the Mad pokemon began to stir again.

"We need to leave. Now." He said rubbing his ribs and the two girls nodded before dashing back to the lobby to where Iris and Violet were.

**Iris and Violet**

The Mirror Mistress wiped the smear of blood on her sweaty cheek, Iris let out an angry sigh at the sight of the Mad pokemon laying before them, her arm and shoulder smeared like her new teacher.

Prior to the scene above, Violet was explaining what she was to expect from her before the heavily barricaded front doors exploded sending debris, smoke and dust all over the lobby. Then the several Mad pokemon came tearing at them, Violet expertly released her six pokemon and Iris sent Axew to do battle.

The seven pokemon made short work of the rush of pokemon, but conventional means of battle did not work. Violet's pokemon violently lashed out, crippling some pokemon and killing a few, Iris stared in shock before she noticed that a vicious Meowth and berserk Machop brutally beat Axew to a pulp before Fury and Blitz came to its rescue.

"Iris, what are you doing? Keep an eye on your pokemon, I have six and I have no problem commanding all of them!"

Iris wanted to yell at her teacher but Violet yelled for her pokemon to destroy the remaining pokemon, the lobby was filled with light and the screams and shrieks of dying pokemon.

Blood splattered all over the room some landing on Violet and Iris, the Dragon Master stared horrified at the scene. Iris shot a death glare at her teacher who merely glanced at her fingers, her ring finger was smeared with the blood of the Mad pokemon, she looked at it with regret.

"You can stop trying to turn me to cinders with your laser eyes."

"Why did you have to kill those pokemon?"

The Mirror Mistress gave her a look that could shatter a diamond, "I lost friends and pokemon to these Mad pokemon. I know what they are capable of. If I did not put them down, they would tear Axew, you, me and my pokemon without a second thought."

"…"

"I know you may not like to hear these things, Iris, but sooner or later you're going to deal with it alone and it will be anything but pretty."

Violet casually wiped her blood stained cheek while Iris gave an angry sigh, her arm and shoulder cover in blood. The sound of footsteps brought the two back into focus, Iris retrieved her things just as Ash, Dawn and Nurse Joy came, Violet remained oblivious to them as her eyes were firmly fixed on the destroyed front doors.

"Iris, Violet."

"We're fine." Replied Violet, her eyes fixed on the gaping hole that was the entrance to the Center, Iris made an outraged look at her teacher. Nurse Joy held back from puking at the sight of the dead pokemon, Ash and Dawn made grim faces but remained silent, they knew what measures that would be taken.

"Let's get out of here."

Violet shot Ash a look, "Do you have everything?"

He nodded followed by the two girls, Violet looked back at the destroyed front before motioning toward it, "Then let's go."

Violet's pokemon pushed through the rumble with them close behind them, Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder while Axew hid in Iris's hair, their footsteps over the rumble consist of crunches and sighs of broken infrastructures.

Violet could feel eyes on all of them, like they were being stalked by something bigger and more dangerous than themselves. She held back a shiver; no doubt, Bob would be laughing his ass off until he shit bricks.

Nurse Joy clung to Ash's pack, frighten as she was back in the open, Dawn and Iris felt the same but their grim face didn't allow it to reflect it. Violet gestured to Ash to get closer and she whispered her instructions,

"I want you guys to make a break for it, Ash don't you dare give me that look. I am serious, get the fuck out of this city with the girls and do not stop for anything, not even if you hear me screaming or my pokemon. Do not look back. Head to the nearest town or city with a Gym Leader and stay there, I'm sure Cloud or myself will contact you."

Ash gave her a doubtful face but she merely glared, "If you really a Pokemon Master, this is a cake walk. Now start going down the street, I'll make sure no one follows you."

Ash beckon Iris and Dawn and proceeded to walk down the ruined street, littered all sorts of things. The group glanced back at Violet, she gave a smug smile before a voice came thundering from one of the buildings.

**They will never escape, Mirror Bitch!**

Violet's smug smile vanished and was replaced with a cold scowl before King used Hyper Beam on a nearby building. Violet saw the group frozen on the spot, she growled,

"What the fuck are you guys staring at? Run!"

The group didn't need to be told twice, they ran for it, however Iris looked back at her teacher, Violet caught her eye before she smiled warmly at her, _I'll be fine._

Iris tried to yell out to her teacher only to be drowned out from the fury of the attacks of the Mirror Mistress and the Mad Pokemon converging upon her.

**Hyper Beam!**

**Zap Snap!**

**Train Wreck!**

**Bubble Raid!**

**Hyper Beam!**

Violet grunted as debris flew all over her, but she held on,

**Superpower!**

**Ice Beam!**

**Toxic Wave!**

**Outrage!**

**Flash Cannon! Zap Cannon!**

The ground shook from the attacks, Ash skid while Nurse Joy and Dawn nearly trip on the cracking road. Iris stubbed her toe on fallen bricks, she held back a cuss as tears formed in the corner of her eyes, she saw blurry forms of pokemon in front of her and the group. Ash was having none of that, especially since they were so close to escaping the city and Violet putting herself in danger for them, Pikachu leaped from his perch.

**Thunderbolt!**

Dawn and Iris followed suit sending Axew and Aqua to clear a path through the streets, blasting any pokemon halting their progress out of the ruined city. The group, however, still suffered from the multitude of attacks drawn to them, twice, one of them had been struck by a Mad Pokemon.

Violet was in the same position, her five of her six pokemon formed a perfect pentagon surrounding her: King and Zilla ruthlessly took down any pokemon that came close to Violet, Blitz and Fury blasted any flying pokemon while Vice caught any with its mighty claws. Mumble stayed close to her protecting her from any attacks that went past her guards.

She could hear the audible snickers of Bob in one of the buildings; the smug bastard wouldn't show his face unless he was assured that he would not get directly attacked or otherwise. She gritted her teeth as her pokemon gradually tire from the onslaught, however her plan was assured as the group fled the city with only a few Mad Pokemon and Trainers at their heels, those could be dealt with relative ease.

To her surprise the flux of pokemon died out, bewildered, Violet saw Bob step out of a coffee café with a scowl, he had plain face, short brown hair, brown eyes, of medium height and wore the despicable uniform of her arch nemesis (who I will not name…yet).

"Heh, I never knew you would use yourself as a decoy for those brats, but them getting away is fine with me. I never did want them."

"Then what do you want, you coward."

Bob smirked, "I want you." Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, don't think you're pretty enough to tempt me, Mirror Bitch. I want your information, especially concerning the identities of those of your 'better' colleagues."

"Sure you can have it…when you pull that ten meter stick out of your ass."

"Tsk, such unladylike words."

"Fuck you, man-slut."

Bob lost all his cheer as his face turned ugly with rage, his face actually turned a shade of purple. "They won't get far. And neither will you."

Violet recalled all her pokemon, before lifting her right hand into the air, Bob face slowly returned to normal, utterly baffled at her action.

"What in the world are you doing, bitch? Is that your sign of surrender?" he said smugly, he motioned the mad pokemon to get closer.

Violet gave him an equally smug smile, "Once the sun has vanish…so will I."

Bob smirked, _the little cunt's mind is shattered, from my superior skill! It was without a doubt I would come out the victor of this little charade!_

Bob gave another motion to his minions as he walked out in the open before he was ten meters away from Violet, her arm still raised, and Mad Pokemon surrounding her in a tight circle.

Violet watched him get closer without a tinge of fear surfacing to her face, Bob smirked at her, "Where you go, you bitch?"

"To the heavens, man slut!" yelled Violet, before the area suddenly darken around her and a metal hoop appeared in her open had grabbing it like a vice. She showed him the middle finger before she flew upwards until she vanished from view.

Bob stared mouth agape at the Mirror Mistress sudden departure when he had her surrounded and him close enough to bring her to heel. Bob fell to his knees before screaming to the heavens for his incompetence,

"FUCK! Fuckin' shit! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! !"

_You failed. _

Bob's asshole tighten from the mental message, he lost bowel control and proceeded to crapping his pants with his filth and pissing himself to shame.

"No! Wait! I can still…!" he tried to get up only to slip from the filth he had imposed on his pants, however his filth-ruined pants was the least of his problems. Two agents stepped out of the building that Violet had struck when she was trying to kill him, he noticed one of the agents had a spot of blood on its slacks. His balls shriveled at the sight of it, then he remembered Violet's face, _she killed an agent._

"NO! Please! I will be better! PLEASE! MERCY!" he begged, the agents glowered at him not getting close to his shit and pissed form.

_Oh you'll serve. You'll serve your balls for experimentation. Your ass hole for the slaves. Your whole body belongs to us. You will prove to be a great experiment to practice on with the noobs we recruited._

Bob, began to scream, weep and shriek as one of the agents pulled out a dull butter knife, his whole form trembled before shitting his pants again. The agents grinned, it would not be another hour before Bob's balls came off from his body, blood mixing with his shit and piss on the middle of the road. The agents stomped on his face before dragging him into the building where several sounds of clattering metal and nervous muttering.

The agents lifted a trap door that led down into stairs into the abyss, the voices and clattering followed the agents. Bob was dimly aware that the voices grew in volume and diversity.

"Why are you holding us?"

"Let us go!"

"Mommy!"

"You sick mother fuckers!"

"Argh! Ahhhhhh!"

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"No!"

"Let us free!"

"Do you know who I am!"

"Someone please! He's bleeding! Oh why! Help him!"

"I know what you are doing! You think you will get away with it!"

_Yes_

The single word silenced the multitude of voices, Bob felt his body shiver at the voice, his legs were being dragged as his face suffered a broken nose and his teeth missing, blood rolled down his face.

His left eye widen as he saw cells and cages filled with the city's denizens, _so this is where they were sent, I knew it was too fuckin' easy take out noob pokemon trainers…_

The agents signaled the voices and clattering to a large table with a light above it, illuminating the whole surface. Bob felt his body lifted before it was thrown onto the freezing table, he spat blood onto the light from the impact, the blood cast a bloody light over him as the voices and clattering surrounded him.

_Well, my pets, go at it. Have some fun. This bloody fun is what happens to you if you dare fail me._

Bob watched as 20 fearful looking youths surround him, each with a cutting tool and a needle with twine, some burst into tears while others openly puked on the table from Bob's filth and what is to be done. One youth tried to run for it, poor boy, the agents shot him in the knee caps, stomped on him before throwing him onto the table.

_Anyone who doesn't want to have fun is more than welcome to get on the table._

The 19 youths raised their blades as Bob and the poor boy stared wide eyed, they cried, they apologize, they begged for mercy and forgiveness, but Bob gave them none. He screamed, the boy next to him screamed, their wails of pain and agony echoed all over as the blades cut their flesh.

Bob thrashed and kicking, as one girl, who finally snapped, grabbed him and force him to kiss her, one eye was dilated the other was rolling in its socket, her neck twitched and her head tilted and she began to laugh hysterically.

"Chop! Chop! Chop!"

She giggled as she began to sow Bob's right hand to his right shoulder, sowing from his fingers down to his arms.

"Sew! Sew! Sew!"

The other boy screamed as they strip him nude and proceeded to mutilate his genitals and sow the ruined manhood to his inner thighs, the youths laughed horribly as they lost their minds. One of them tried to make a run for it again amidst the madness, the girl was thrown into a cell of adult male and teens. The agents pulled out a spray and squirted it on them before the cell was filled with screams of the girl being fucked to the inch of her life. The sound and smell of sex echoed all over the base.

"No! No! NO! Ugh! Ugh!"

"Take this cock!"

"Yessss!"

"Stuff her!"

"Argh! Yes!"

"NOOOOOOO! Ugh!"

"Take this bitch! Right in your mouth!"

Bob felt more and more blades cut his body, his blood mixed with the boy on the table he was lifeless on the table as the youths continued to cut and sow him. Bob coughed and spat once more before it stopped. The red glow of the lights dimmed before the pain, the screams, everything stopped. It became eerily quiet.

Bob felt two warm hands frame his face, _let this be a lesson to you Bob. DO NOT FAIL ME. Send him to the mech medic room, I want him in the A-Program. I want to see…if this will make him better._

The hands vanished and the pain, the screams, and the feeling of dread returned, twice as terrible from before.

**With Ash **

The group panted as they made their way back into the forest, it was the most intense moment of their life as the mad pokemon and trainers continue to hound at them. Thankfully, in the forest, they had a degree of safety as the forest impedes the mad pokemon and trainers advance. Ash saw this and smirked,

"We don't need to fight these guys, all we need to do is get out of this forest and make sure they don't follow our trail."

The girls nodded to Ash's plan, however Dawn quickly whispered as the sound of crunching drew closer, "Let's split up, it will be faster if we are in a pair and it will confuse them to follow whichever trail."

Iris shook her head, "I can go by the trees, they won't catch me and I won't leave a trail to follow."

Ash whipped his head back, the sound of muttering accompanied the crunching, there was no time for this, he urgently whispered,

"Come on! Let's go!"

Iris quickly jumped into the tree branches and hid, the three of them quickly made for the edge of the forest, the mad pokemon began hiss and snarl, they were close behind.

Ash was about to tell Nurse Joy and Dawn to go ahead of him so he could stall them or hopefully rout the fuckers. But before he could do any of these things, the growling, crunching and panting stopped.

Nurse Joy and Dawn looked at each other; Ash stared behind them bewildered; whatever was happening it couldn't be good.

"Why did they…?"

Ash hushed Nurse Joy, suddenly the sound of flapping came from overhead, Dawn gasped, staring at the opening in the canopy of the forest, Ash and Nurse Joy looked up and felt their collective jaws hit the forest floor.

A severely scarred white Charizard hovered above them, but the person standing on it had them staring in disbelief.

It was Lance.

**XxXxX**

Didn't think I would put out this chapter, today, but thank goodness I did. And for the reason for Ash, Dawn and Iris not having super buffed up pokemon, think about it, I'm not going to write a chapter where Ash and his friends tank everyone in their path especially trainers barely experienced, they are not even at the first Gym Leaders city yet.

The next chapter will have a lemon, probably a double lemon with vanilla or chocolate filling, oh that is going to be fun to write ^.^

And check out my other stories on my profile, FYU will be posting my revised version of Another Story soon. Be sure to check that out.

**End of Transmission**

XxXxX

Violet's Roster:

King (Nidoking) Hyper Beam, Mega Horn, **Toxic Wave**, Earthquake

Zilla (Tyranitar) Hyper Beam, Crunch, Superpower, Outrage

Fury (Aggron) **Train Wreck**, **Ground n Pound**, Earth Power, Superpower

Mumble (Empoleon) Surf, Flash Cannon, Hydro Pump, Drill Peck

Blitz (Amphoros) **Zap Snap**, Flash Cannon, Thunder Punch, Zap Cannon

Vice (Crawdaunt) Surf, Crunch, **Bubble Raid**, Ice Beam

The following attacks that are **bold** above are of **my** design, the details are as followed, below. They are subject change based on my whim and plot use.

**Zap Snap** (Electric) 105 [Lowers accuracy]

**Bubble Raid **(Water) 80

**Train Wreck** (Steel) 150 [Every 50 points in Defense/Special Defense adds 1 point to total damage]

**Toxic Wave** (Poison) 65 [3/5 chance of poison and confusion]

**Ground n Pound** (Ground) 95 [Double Damage if first strike]


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Run!

**Brief:**

Lance?

XxXxXxXxX

Ash stared at the Dragon Master, Dawn and Nurse Joy quickly grabbed the Pokemon Master and yanked him out of sight.

Lance glanced at the open canopy, missing the staring Ash by a second, _what was that? I swear I saw…no, that's silly._

Lance regained his composure, taking a deep breath before focusing on the ruined city ahead of him. Mentally cursing what he must do, _so…it's come to this…May the all the Dragons of my clan…forgive me._

Before Lance could instruct his Charizard to fly to the city, the Mad trainers and pokemon in the forest took this as his guard was down and tried to blast him out of the sky.

**Razor Leaf!**

**Thunderbolt!**

**Signal Beam!**

**Water Gun!**

It was Lance's battle ready reflexes that saved him from being blown off his pokemon as he expertly maneuver his Charizard from the attacks. A series of mad hiss and shrieking rang in the air, the Dragon Master snarled, "Even here? Fine."

Lance crouched as his Charizard circled the forest even as the Mad pokemon's attacks missed or were out of range of the flying snowflake. Ash's eyes widen as Lance circled once more, but lower than before, the white Charizard's wings glowing.

"Get down!" he yelled, dragging Dawn and Nurse Joy down before covering them with his body. The white Charizard roared as Lance clung to his pokemon as it tore through the forest like a hot knife through butter.

The forest Pokemon shrieked as the Dragon Master's pokemon cut down the trees with its devastating **Steel Wing** while some of the Mad pokemon and trainers were mowed down. The surviving group attacked the Dragon Master in a frenzy of attacks along with curses and shrieks.

Ash coughed before shrugging off some broken branches and leaves, he noticed a tree trunk not a foot away, it was big enough to crush him, Dawn and Nurse Joy with impunity.

_That was…a little too close._

Dawn blushed as Nurse Joy as Ash remained on top of them as he surveyed the damage Lance had wrought to the forest. He had cleared a strip of the forest, Ash squinted noticing he had forgone aerial combat and was on the forest floor dealing with the Mad pokemon and trainers. Their terrified yelling and yelps and cries were strangely comforting.

"Are you going to have your way with us, Ash?"

Startled, Ash looked down, noticing a coordinator and nurse grinning at him.

"Maybe?" he said, grinning, making the girls blush.

Ash quickly got to his feet before getting the girls on their feet as roar filled the air with its ferocious volume and declaration for the dead. The trio saw the bleached Charizard roar once more before viciously tearing a trainer apart, their guts splattering its snow white frame. Nurse Joy nearly fainted at the sight, Dawn silently console the nurse. Ash crept closer.

"Ash what are you doing?" hissed Dawn as she fanned Nurse Joy, the Pokemon Master looked back and forth between his girlfriend and the Fire pokemon. Lance's figure appeared grim behind the white Charizard.

"Lance is the Johto Champion, I want to know what he is doing all the way out here."

Dawn made a concern face as Ash continued to get closer, maneuvering over and under the wrecked forest with the stealth of a cat.

"What a minute…where's Pikachu?" wondered Dawn, before the said yellow mouse landed on head, dazed.

Ash paused as he crawl under a tree trunk, Lance's voice almost audible, "Yeah, here too, Sorex. I don't believe it's this bad. Then again it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Ash heard a growl from above before he slipped out of the trunk and slowly peeked over a bunch of fallen branches catching the sight of carnage and the smell of burnt and fresh meat, blood oozed all over the place. Ash stared in shock, it was the first time he saw pokemon and trainers slaughtered like it was nothing. A twig snapped under his foot.

Out of reflex, Ash spun to his side before the spot he once occupied was engulfed in a sea of flames, the smell of burning leaves and wood filled the air.

"Sorex, torch the whole place!"

Ash yelled before he was roasted, "Lance wait!" Pause. Then a growl followed.

"Who's there?"

Ash slowly stood up, not wanting to get mistaken for a foe. Lance's tight face softens as the Pokemon Master was completely revealed, "Ash! Wait. What are you doing here?"

Ash scratched his head, "Dawn, Nurse Joy, Iris and I just escaped from the city, we were being chased by Mad trainers and their pokemon."

The Champion's relieved face turned somber, "So, you've heard huh? There have been incidents like this all over the regions, to tell you the truth it's been very bloody. But enough of that, where are those friends of yours?"

Ash called out to the girls and they responded in kind, Lance recalled Sorex before the two made their way back to the girls after putting out the fire. Dawn berated Ash for endangering himself, tears forming on the rims of her eyes, Nurse Joy looked a little green as Lance's attire was lightly soaked in human and pokemon blood.

"Ash, I want you to leave this place and head to somewhere safe, maybe the next city?" said Lance, Ash gave a nod, "We were already making our way there."

"That's good, don't stop for anything or anyone. Get there and stay there until things settle down."

The trio nodded before remembering something, "Then we need to find Iris."

"Okay, then find her then haul your ass to safety."

"How about you, Lance?" asked Dawn.

The Champion made a grim face, "I have some bloody work to do. I don't think you guys will appreciate my handiwork."

The trio gulped before bidding Lance farewell before they wade through the rest of the forest searching for Iris. Once the trio were out of view and earshot, Lance sighed, shaking his head, wondering if the information he withheld from the trio was the right thing to do.

Lance turned and headed for the ruined city…

**.  
**

**With the trio**

.

Ash, Dawn and Nurse Joy looked in the trees for any signs of the swinging Dragon Master. Before noticing some vines hanging loosely from some trees and branches and followed the trail.

"I never knew Iris could get around this quickly!" panted Dawn, Nurse Joy and Ash gave a grunt in agreement.

The trio continued following the trail reaching the edge of the forest, to notice several branches were broken and signs of battle,

"What in the heck happened here?" asked Nurse Joy, wiping her forehead. Then an explosion echoed somewhere ahead of them. The bushes and tree branches shook from force.

**Dragon Rage!**

Iris's voice sound ragged and the cries of Axew were weak as a series of explosions followed. The trio ran toward the commotion to find Iris on one knee covered in scratches and nicks as five Mad trainers and a crowd of crazed pokemon jeered at her and Axew in between them.

Ash and Dawn snapped at the sight before releasing their respective pokemons to do battle,

**Thunderbolt!**

**Water Gun!**

**Silver Star!**

**Ember!**

**Vine Whip!**

** Whirlpool! **

The trainers and pokemon were caught unawares and some pokemon fell to the barrage of attacks, fainting instantly, others seriously injured.

"Ah, more meat bags!"

"Delicious!"

Whoops and cries followed, Nurse Joy hid behind Ash, her hand on Blaze's pokeball. Iris was ecstatic at the arrival of her friends, she quickly recovered Axew and regrouped with her friends.

"Are you alright, Iris?" asked Nurse Joy, she gave a grim smile, "I've been better."

Ash and Dawn eyed the trainers and pokemon as they inched closer while fanning out, trying to flank them.

Ash decided not to wait for them to spring their trap and they needed to get to safety like Violet and Lance's directions. Pikachu and Oshawott attacked a Dustox and Diglett that tried to flank them before Snivy and Aqua took down a trainer and a Gastly. However, the attacks did little to faze the crazed trainers and pokemon as they began to growl and jeer at them.

Nurse Joy took the time to apply a Potion on Axew getting it on its feet, Iris silently thanked Nurse Joy as the trainers tried again to attack them. Thankfully, Ash and Dawn's efforts foiled their attempts to injury them, but they were losing ground and were slowly backed towards the forest again.

Ash gritted his teeth as they gave inch after inch to the mad crowd, Dawn was the same, but they were no position to attack. A twig snapped under Nurse Joy's foot made Ash decide their course of action, they had done it in the ruined city, they could do it here.

Ash carefully whispered to the girls, "Dawn, Iris, Nurse Joy. Let's make a break through, like at the city. Dawn, you'll be in the front and I'll cover your backs."

Dawn shot him an alarmed look as did Iris and Nurse Joy, "That only worked because Violet was with us!"

"There are not much trainers and pokemon, we can do it." Ash whispered back as it grew steadily darker under the canopy of the forest.

Dawn saw the group had fanned out considerably, _Ash's plan can work, I hope we can get away. These guys are really persistent…_

Pikachu's perked up, sensing his masters intentions leaped into the air and discharged a fury of **Thunderbolts**. Some Mad pokemon dodged however most were unlucky, a cornered Pikachu, especially Ash's, often did the worst damage.

_Now! _

Dawn ran forward, Piplup tore through the thin line with **Bubblebeam** and a huge Whirlpool. Iris and Nurse Joy followed the coordinator through the smoke and cries of pain. Dawn threw a concern glance back at the Pokemon Master as Ash commanded the rest of his pokemon for battle.

The remaining trainers and pokemon hissed and tried to give chase after the girls, but the combined barrage from Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott and Pikachu struck them down.

"Out of my way!" Ash yelled rushing past the group and elbowing a rising trainer back to the ground. The pokemon violently lashed out, their attacks randomly striking everywhere including their trainers and Ash and his pokemon.

Snivy was sent airborne from a **Rapid Spin** thankfully landing on Ash's head, Oshawott sailed across the air after being hit with a Sucker Punch and into Iris's hair, scaring the Dragon Master. The trainers quickly recovered and gave chase, leaving the helpless and injured company behind.

Ash glanced behind noticing they were still being tailed, _damn, these bastards don't know when to quit! _

Pikachu's cheeks sparked before unleashing a blast of electricity knocking out a Nidoran, Yanma and Beedrill. Tepig however was on the receiving end of a Focus Blast and joined the company with Oshawott, scaring yet again the Dragon Master.

Iris darkly muttered, "Son of a bitch…in my hair again…"

The mad trainers and pokemon raged at the fleeing company, but seeing as there was too few of them and taking too many causalities they hissed and bitched at the fleeing party. The knocked out pokemon and trainers recovered, regrouped and trooped back to the ruined city. However, they spitefully unleashed one last bombardment on the retreating Pokemon Master.

Blasts of hatred fueled attacks from the pokemon leveled the area around Ash,

"Ahhhh!" Ash yelled, his body exploded with pain as the attacks erupted all over him.

"Pika!"

"Sni!"

Pikachu and Snivy cried out to their trainer before they too were consumed by explosions…**  
**.

**With the girls**

.

Dawn, Iris and Nurse Joy panted a good distance away from their foes, they stumbled as a series of explosions rumbled behind them. Once everything was calm again, Iris spent the next ten minutes untangling Oshawott and Tepig from her hair, Nurse Joy helped remove and nursed them back to health. Dawn glanced around, still on guard and concern that her boyfriend had not made it back yet as the retreating enemy party entered the forest.

"Ash, where are you?" whispered Dawn, Piplup nuzzled his worried trainer, trying to comfort the coordinator. Nurse Joy and Iris soon joined Dawn, sharing her worry as they noticed no sign of the Pokemon Master anywhere.

"What's taking him so long? Those trainers already left…" wondered Nurse Joy, Iris decided to climb a nearby tree to get a better lay out of the place. Iris squinted under the foliage, trying to spot the Pokemon Master or his pokemon, she nervously fidgeted as various scenarios ran through her head.

1. Ash getting captured.

2. Ash getting injured.

3. Ash gets severely injured.

4. Ash goes back to the city.

5. He has a terrible boner and can't walk properly.

6. Pikachu got lost and he is searching for him.

_Argh! I really need to stop thinking negative! There is a reasonable explanation why Ash isn't back yet!_

The young Dragon Master's thought was just like her company, Nurse Joy glanced around the area, the steady rise of smoke made her uncomfortable. It reminded her of the city when the uproar begun, even the smell of the smoke made her queasy. But waiting for Ash to return made her even more worried, if he was injured in the break through, he was probably having a hard time catching up to them.

"Dawn, I'm going to take my Charizard and see if I can find Ash from the skies." Nurse Joy said releasing the Fire Flying pokemon, it roared letting a trail of smoke rise from its nostril.

Dawn stared uneasy at the nurse, "We just got away, Nurse Joy. I don't think its such a good idea."

"But if Ash is injured he won't be able to catch up to us!"

The coordinator glance back at the nurse and Charizard before Iris joined them, "What's going on?"

"Nurse Joy wants to search for Ash in the skies."

"That's sounds like a good idea!"

Dawn didn't share the Dragon Master's enthusiasm, Iris raised a brow at her, "You have a better idea?"

Before Dawn could retort, Nurse Joy climbed onto Blaze and it leaped into the air, leaving the two girls mouth agape.

"Sorry! But I'll fly back if there is trouble!" she yelled before Blaze soared back.

Dawn put her hands on her hips and Iris just bit her lower lip, her mind troubled.**  
**.

**With Ash  
**.

Hazy colors swam across Ash's vision. He groaned as pain racked his entire body, he coughed blood slowly dribbling from the side of his mouth.

_I must have bitten my tongue…_ Ash thought numbly as he tried to prop himself with his elbows, he painfully blinked, gray ash covered his face. He glanced at his sides as a more ash fell, the ground around him was charred and destroyed. He slowly got into a sitting position before pain lanced through his torso, he glanced down his front noticing a large stain of blood with smaller stains on his sleeves and pants.

_Damn…I'm…bleed…ing…_

A steady dribble of blood ran down from his mouth to his chin and down his throat, Ash gathered the blood in his mouth before spitting it out. He shakily tried to get on his feet, his head filled with a swarm of Beedrills, his vision still very much blurred.

"…chuu…"

"…snii…"

Ash groggily glanced around spotting a spot of yellow and green, without a second thought, Ash crawled towards his injured pokemon. A sensible trainer would have waited to gather strength, but not Ash, seeing his pokemon injured gave him a one track mind.

"Hold on…I'm…" Ash whispered as he drew closer and closer to the mouse and snake pokemon, ash clouds rising covering more of him.

Pikachu gave a weak cry, his body thrashed and his tail bent on an angle, Snivy was no better, she was pretty roughed up.

Ash carefully picked them up and cradled them in his arms, tears slowly streaming down his face, carving away the ash smudging his face, "I'm so…sorry, I got you like this…"

The two pokemon gave a weak cry, trying to convince their trainer they would have done it anyways for him regardless if he asked or not.

Ash drew them close, whispering to them to stay strong…**  
**.

**With Nurse Joy**

.

Nurse Joy glanced back and forth from Blaze's back, trying to spot the Pokemon Master, but all she saw was signs of battle. Craters, scorch marks, dregs and such.

"That sure was one messy break through…" Nurse Joy whispered, noticing one or two trees on fire. She got Blaze low enough to put out the flames via hacking them off with Slash before continuing her search.

However, seeing the wreckage that was wrought by the battle had left Nurse Joy more than worried for Ash. She was terrified what she would find…

.**  
**

**With Dawn and Iris**

.

"What's taking her so long?"

"Geez, give it a rest already."

.**  
**

**With Ash**

.

"Come on, Snivy, back into your pokeball." Coaxed Ash, however, the grass snake pushed the ball away like a baby with new food. It gently nuzzled its trainer, smelling and seeing the injuries Ash had sustained.

The Pokemon Master smiled as Pikachu rested on his shoulder, he was able to get out the ash covered area and leaned against a tree, the sun filtered through the canopy leaving the trio in the merciful shade.

Panting, Ash looked over his gash again, _must have been the flying debris from all those explosion…I need to get medical help soon…_

His mind suddenly drifting…

The smell of ash…

The cool breeze…

The rustling of the tree and wind…

The warm body of his pokemon…

_Ashes…Ash…are you…okay…?_

He weakly forced his eyes open, someone was standing before him, he could barely make out the person's figure.

_Oh my! Ash! Stay awake!_

The girl yelled, her voice full of worry for him. It warmed his heart but…

_But…I'm so tired…I…can't…_

_If you fall into your dreams Ash, I can never see you again! I can't bear the thought of you not with me!_

_..._

His mouth moving wordlessly, whispering the girl's name, his eyes flickered as it focused and unfocused, then without warning, pain lanced his entire body, the gash throbbing. Ash gave a choked cry before the pain had pushed him into unconsciousness.

Pikachu and Snivy stared in horror as their trainer was raked with pain before falling into pained dreams began to nudge and nibble, but their efforts did little to wake Ash.

Snivy weakly cried out while Pikachu tried to awaken his trainer only to have him slump his head forward giving the impression he had passed on.

Pikachu stared at this action, its eyes wide and tears running down its cheeks, it let out a mighty cry and discharged itself from grief…

.

Nurse Joy nearly fell off Blaze as a bolt of lightning erupted from below and the cry of a grief stricken pokemon rang in her ears. _What in the world? Wait…oh no!_

Guiding Blaze to circle the area, dropping in altitude and skidding on the landing, Nurse Joy immediately ran towards the anguished cries of pokemon, tears brimming. Blaze waved it head at the occupants under tree, it narrowed its eyes, before slowly softly growling.

Pikachu and Snivy cried on their trainer, then suddenly turned to a running shadow, their grief-addled minds taking the running nurse as an enemy.

Pikachu raised its tail and hissed, Blaze nearly came charging at the mouse but Nurse Joy quickly soothed it, "Don't Blaze! Ash is hurt and Pikachu and Snivy are in grief! You would too if I was hurt, right?"

Blaze blinked before snorting smoke, Nurse Joy smiled before approaching the pokemon much more carefully. Pikachu watched the shadowy figure get closer until it realized it was the nurse from before, it quickly ran up to her and began to desperately tried to relay what had happened to its Trainer. Nurse Joy frowned at the details as she quickly took the mouse into her arms and checked on Ash, Snivy gave a cry.

Nurse Joy carefully lifted his shirt discovering a bleeding gash as she slowly got her hand over his upper torso making sure he was still breathing properly. Pikachu nearly fainted from the sight of the amount of blood, Snivy on the other hand rolled down his shoulder and into the grass, its eyes giving the best swirly.

Nurse Joy felt his ragged breathing under her hand, she withdrew her hand and examined Ash's injuries. She bit her lip at the sight of the number of bloody splotches and swelling, bruises, scratches and burns covered his body.

_A normal trainer would have been dead in minutes…_

Nurse Joy tried to get Ash conscious again, but his only reaction to prove he was still alive was his low groans of pain. Nurse Joy felt her eyes swell up as she gently continued to wake up the Pokemon Master, seconds turned to minutes and with it the amount of tears increased accordingly. Pikachu and Blaze watched in pained concern as none of the nurse's ministrations, Pikachu nuzzled its trainer unknowingly building up static until Nurse Joy made contact with the yellow mouse.

And in a blink of an eye, Nurse Joy and Ash received the most emotional static shock from the little yellow mouse.

Blaze snorted smoke as the nurse fell back, while the Pokemon Master groaned out, "Pika…chu…why did you shock me…?" said Ash slowly blinking through his pained tears.

Hearing the trainer's voice, Pikachu instantly let out an ecstatic cry, Snivy's eyes snapped open at the sweet sound of Ash's pained voice, "Sni!" It came rushing forward knocking the mouse off and snuggling up the injured trainer.

"Ack!" groaned Ash, Pikachu got back on its feet glaring at the grass snake as it began to coo and whimper attracting the injured Pokemon Master.

"Its good to see you, too, Snivy…ah, could you stop?"

Before Snivy could stop, Pikachu delivered a perfect Round House Kick sending the snake away and reclaiming its throne, er, trainer.

Nurse Joy stirred from the nudging of Blaze and the bickering between the mouse and snake, she slowly sat up and noticed Ash was separating his two pokemon, she scrambled to him.

"Ah! No, please Snivy stop! Ash is very hurt!" dragging the snake away, it hissed until it noticed a glaring Blaze behind Nurse Joy, it went completely slack.

Making sure Snivy would sit still, Nurse Joy helped Ash to his feet only to have him stop her saying it was just too painful to walk. Snivy was on the verge of throwing another fit of tears until Ash mercifully returned the emotional grass snake back into its pokeball.

Ash gave a pained smile at the nurse before she came over to him and carefully reexamined his injuries, wrapping what she could and telling Blaze he would have to carry both of them. It snorted smoke and flapped its wings in a manly fashion. Nurse Joy got Blaze to carry Ash in its arms while she and Pikachu hopped on its back.

"Careful, Blaze, we can't take off or fly to fast alright?"

The Charizard nodded before it took a running start so it would not need to overexert itself flapping to become airborne, gaining enough speed it gave one hard flap and it was carried in the wind.

Ash squirmed in its arms, the flight was not as gentle as each time Blaze flapped it would send a jolt of pain, Nurse Joy glanced at the Pokemon Master as he gave another groan and wince, before he fell into a pained slumber again.

The painful ride soon ended when said flying-fire-breathing-pokemon skidded on the ground as Iris, Dawn, Oshawott, Tepig, Piplup and Axew came rushing at them, gasping at the sight of Ash and getting him on a folded blanket to treat his wounds much more thoroughly.

"I'll fetch a bucket of water and what ever berries I find along the way!" yelled Iris as she went off sprinting with Axew and a bucket in tow.

Dawn retrieved the luggage they brought with them along with the medical supplies they were able to carry. Nurse Joy organized her the supplies and the amount as Iris brought the bucket while Axew carried a few berries.

"I tried…to use some berries here…but I'm not so familiar…" huffed the Dragon Master, Axew laid the berries on the blanket.

"That's fine, Iris, thank you. But I don't have enough salve to treat all of Ash's wounds. When you catch your breath can you make some with the berries you have?" asked the nurse, Iris nodded before pulling out a bottle of Fresh Water and taking several long sips.

Dawn decided to make camp, gathering firewood and pitching a tent for the time being, as she felt a bit useless with Iris and Nurse Joy doing all they could for her boyfriend, _some girlfriend I turned out to be…_

.**  
**

**With Cloud**

.

The Lightning Guard stared at the crates before him, several trainers and the like walked around the warehouse searching for hidden trainers and what the crates had contained. They had struck gold when they found out about this cache of these products and swiftly took care of the problem, however it left several tasks unfinished, but this was top priority.

Cloud narrowed his eyes as the beam of a flash light passed him, Volt and Lu had stoic faces at the contents of the crates. Cloud slowly dipped his hands into the darkness of the box and pulled out a black cube, it was cold to the touch, blacker than night and fit easily in the palm of his hand.

He let it fall back into the crate, Cloud whispered, "Disgusting…"

A trainer walked towards him, he wore a white lab coat over his attire. He had a thin body composition, gray hair with brown eyes behind his rectangle glasses, his face marred by a frown, he leveled his flashlight into the crate.

"That is a weak comparison to what I would call it, Cloud. These bastards made an item that criminals around the world would love to get their hands on. Poke Police forces, Poke Army and every defense organization would be brought to its knees if these items hit the market, either black or not."

"Did you find every one of them? Every crate accounted for?"

The trainer nodded before glancing at an Electabuzz and Jolteon in the corner that remained cowering in the corner of the warehouse, none of their coaxing had any effects on them. Cloud knew what had them in such a state, he sighed before addressing the lab coat trainer,

"Do you have a name for it, Bert?"

The trainer nodded, "It says on the transportation manifest, its under the name **Black Out**."

Cloud looked at Volt before saying, "I hate what it is, but the name is a good one."

Bert nodded, "I didn't think it was possible to make it or even think of it in the first place."

"Our enemies are tired to drawing fights longer than it should. What I am afraid of is that it has already been used. We have the main stash here, but most likely the higher ups have taken a batch for themselves, so that has to be dealt with. I should contact my students again, no doubt they have encounter trouble."

"Where did you leave them?"

"In a city in Sinnoh."

"Specific please."

Cloud sighed, "Jubilife City, I'm sure they have reached Oreburgh by now."

Bert nodded until his phone rang and answered it, "Hey, are you done in your end? I, huh? What? Okay." Bert paused for a moment, "Okay. Wait what? Are you serious? Wha…fine, I'll tell him. I said I will!"

"That was one violent talk."

"No it wasn't. I just got word from Violet Teloiv, she just escorted your and her student out of the ruined Jubilife city."

Cloud lost all color in face before Lu face palm itself, Volt sweat drop, "I'm going to have word with them…wait, did you say Violet has a student?"

"Sure did. The student's name is Iris." Bert said before noticing his flashlight flickering, he looked at it then into the crate. Cloud noticed it and spoke, "Bert, have you seen this **Black Out **in use?"

The trainer shook his head as he lightly tapped his flashlight as it continued to flicker, Cloud snatched it out of his hand and picked up the black cube.

"It does this…" and simply tapped the cube on the flashlight causing it to completely die out. Bert stared at the cube wide eye, Volt hissed at the Cloud's hand.

"This cube is capable to knock out and nullify Electric moves and pokemon with a simple touch. The worst part is…its permanent."

.**  
**

**With Ash and company**

.

Ash came in and out of his pained slumber, he was numbly aware of three distinct shadows looming over him as he felt cool paste and liquid applied and starchy gauze. Ash tried to turn his head but found it difficult to turn his head, but with each second his vision slowly returned to him and he noticed the sky had reached a deep purple.

"Ah! He's awake! Ash is awake!" a girl said and before Ash knew it, Nurse Joy, Iris and Dawn came into view, all smiling with tears brimming.

Despite what he was feeling, his face slowly made his signature cheerful one, "Hi there, Dawn, Iris, Nurse Joy. I hope I didn't…make you worried."

In spite of what he had said, the girls shook their heads and yelled in unison,

"WE WERE SO WORRIED!"

Ash tried to defuse their worry but to no avail especially after they had treated his wounds while he was asleep. Dawn and Iris helped him into a sitting position as Nurse Joy fed him some diced berries Iris had prepared, Ash slowly chewed, listening to the three girls recount what had happened while he was asleep.

But soon the talk slowly died out, Aqua and Piplup were asleep coiled together, Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy and Pikachu were also resting with a few bandages and wraps while Axew snore on a nearby tree branch.

Nurse Joy checked Ash's dressing before asking what they would do next, Ash recalled Cloud's advice of going to the following city or town and remain there until he contacted him or Dawn. Looking past his company he spotted the large mountain between them and the Oreburgh City, _these Mad Pokemon and Trainers…what made them go crazy? There's something big going on that Cloud's not telling us…but, I know I'm missing something important…_

Ash sat in silence, deep in thought…this whole trip had not gone according to what he had originally planned. He was suppose to take Dawn with him and…

Then it hit him.

"**Where in the world is Brock!"**

Scaring everyone is the vicinity with his impromptu yell.

.

**With Brock**

**[Location: Unknown]**

"Huh? What?"

Groaned out Brock, his body covered in sweat as he swung his head around in a darkened room, his hair longer and spikier while sporting a well-managed goatee. A woman's voice soon joined his, she too was covered in perspiration as well, her beautiful eyes hazed with lust and pleasure as did Brock's [if you could actually see it].

"What's wrong Brock? You stopped."

"No, babe, I thought I heard something."

The woman sighed before hooking her arm around the Gym Leader's neck and dragged him into another heated kiss, Brock moaned the woman's name before breaking the kiss before he continued.

"I'm…sure…whatever it…is…it can wait…ah, ah, ah!" groaned Brock, the woman moaned in agreement as the two resumed their activity.

.

**Ash and Company**

.

Ash apologized to the girls and groggy Pokemon, as they fell and prepared for sleep. Ash leaned against the pile of backpacks so he was in a sitting position, offering to give the girls time to rest and him to plan out what they would need to do the following morning.

Dawn, however, refused to sleep as did Piplup and Pikachu. Together the couple sat alongside each other as the full moon dimly illuminated the whole area, Dawn meshed her fingers with her boyfriend.

"Ash…what happened today…" whispered the Coordinator, she slowly tighten her hands, Ash winced as she continued, "I couldn't…I couldn't help you at all…"

"Dawn…it couldn't be helped. These Mad Trainers and Pokemon are beyond what anyone has come across before." Ash said, trying to console the Coordinator. She looked at him, her eyes watery, Ash gave her a small smile before he carefully wiped away the tear that slowly slid down her cheek.

"Being here for me is enough, Dawn."

But the Coordinator shook her head, Ash tilted his head unsure what to do or say to his girlfriend.

"You…you were asleep…when Iris and Nurse Joy treated you, Ash. I just stood there…worried at the sight of you."

Ash winced at her words and the painful throbs that made itself apparent to him, he didn't take stock of himself when had awoken. The Pokemon Master was much more concerned about the girl's safety and getting them away from all the terrible things that were going on.

Ash gently wrapped his arm around Dawn as she leaned against him, she dabbed her eyes dry before whispering,

"If all these things are happening, Ash, do you think…its worse elsewhere?"

"I don't know, Dawn. I just…don't know."

.

**In the Ruined City**

.

Lance stared in aghast at the sight in front of him, his bleached Charizard growled at the sight of the monstrosity.

"Blessed Dragon Elders…what have they done…"

**XxXxXxXxX**

****Boom there it is!

Not much to say, except I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the item that Cloud and Bert had found.

More updates coming soon.

**End of Transmission**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Long way to safety

**Brief:**

Ash, Dawn, Nurse Joy and Iris make their way to Oreburgh City.

.

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

Lightning Guard Cloud held the **Black Out** item in his palm, the black cube, though harmless looking, it posed an enormous threat not only to himself and friends, but the whole world. Sighing, he threw it back into the pile as a squad of trainers and personnel got ready to dispose of the horrid item.

Bert plucked it out and carefully locked it away inside a briefcase, Cloud stared at him, "If we destroy everything, we might not have one to use for research to reverse the effects."

Cloud stared at him for a long time before answering, "It better not be reproduced. Once you have made a product that can fix these pokemon, destroy that thing."

Bert nodded before calling an escort to follow him back to Central Command, Cloud sighed before noticing the squad were using purple and black flames to incinerate the **Black Out**s. To his surprise the items quickly caught on fire and within a minute the whole crate of items were destroyed.

"Hey, let's burn this shit outside! Its stinks like Miltank and Tauros shit!" yelled one of the trainers, with several agreed grunts, they began to haul the crate lighting them on the way out. Some trainers with clipboards followed, recording the decomposition of the items and what ever observation they could make out.

_Its time to head back to my students, my cell phone reception here is not as good as Bert, should have gone with a better network._

Turning to leave, Volt and Lu followed Cloud out of the warehouse and into the open air, the warehouse was carefully built where few trainers and patrolling police bodies past through. Cloud began to walk into the shadowy embrace of the forest, disappearing into the thicket within seconds…

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ash yawned, sleepily noting that something soft and warm was on his chest, his hand slowly made contact with it before it twitched slightly.

Ash opened his eyes and saw his favorite yellow partner curled asleep, he gently petted Pikachu making it brushing itself against the hand before blinking awake.

"Pika…pi…" it yawned before rolling off the trainer and stretching itself, Ash pushed himself into a sitting position before noticing a sleeping Dawn was next to him, her hair in disarray and her white sleeping gown giving him an eyeful. Ash had the decency to blush at the sight of the flimsy gown revealing the goodies, _why did I not notice this before?_

Dawn snuggled to her side in her sleep, making her breasts press one another giving a good cleavage shot, Ash stared before slowly covering her exposed goods before noticing Pikachu giving a certain look. It grinned.

"You saw nothing." Ash said with a somewhat straight face, Pikachu turned its head slightly and smirked, "Pi pika pi." [Translation: _sure_.]

Huffing, Ash carefully checked his injuries before crawling out of the tent and into the cool breeze of the morning. Pikachu squeezed past him, causing him to wince, and rushing over to Axew snoozing away on a branch above.

"What's the rush?" asked Ash as Pikachu shook the Dragon-pokemon awake before the two ran off into the forest.

"Morning, Ash, do you know where those two went?" asked Iris coming from behind the tent with a bucket and a basket of berries.

"Morning, Iris, actually I have no idea why they ran off."

Iris made a thoughtful face before helping the Pokemon Master to his feet, Iris handed him a round red berry, "So, Ash how are you feeling? Do your wounds still hurt?"

Ash winced before nodding before a gust of wind came in, looking up the two saw Blaze and the pink nurse coming in, Nurse Joy yelled,

"Oh, you're up already? I was going to wake you up!" she said coming down and hopping off her pokemon, without asking, Nurse Joy lifted his shirt and examined his dressing, "Hm, before we go anywhere we should get this changed."

Ash gave a slight cough causing the nurse to blush while Iris felt her brow twitching, "Oh, I'm sorry Ash! I didn't even ask!" apologized the nurse, Iris frowned, _not like it would make a difference._

"Is Dawn not up yet?"

Ash blushed then shook his head, the image of Dawn's ample chest was a pleasant surprise so early in the morning. This didn't escape the notice of the other two girls, _why is he blushing? _

"Well, I'm going to get her up, why don't you and Iris finish your breakfast?" said Nurse Joy before crawling into the tent, Iris helped Ash over to a log as the two began to eat their food.

"So, Ash, what's do we do now?"

"Well, once we are all prepared to go, we'll head over to Oreburgh and hopefully things will calm down while we are there."

Iris thought it over, "Well, there's a Gym Leader there and I heard that the miners at the coal mine were experienced trainers."

The two continued to talk about the trip to Oreburgh while munching on the berries they had, Pikachu and Axew returned carrying various berries, happy with their exploits. The trainers congratulated the two as they sat down and dig into their meal as well, tails wagging and noisily munching on the berries.

The scene looked almost unreal after all that had happened, _the sooner we get to safety the sooner times like this will be…_

"Something wrong, Ash?"

Ash shook his head and continued to eat, hoping he was right.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Oh, so this is what he was blushing about." Smiled Nurse Joy at the sight of her, Dawn had an obvious good dream as she rolled around, smiling, blushing and rubbing her legs together. Moaning out Ash's name was the cherry on top, Nurse Joy smiled widely before she sat there watching her have her erotic dream.

Facing the forward once more, Dawn puckered her lips as if she was lip-locking with Ash, Nurse Joy giggled before pressing her soft lips on Dawn's own. The coordinator moaned into the nurse's mouth, pushing her tongue into her mouth and tangling with the nurse's making her moan too. Getting hot and bothered, Dawn slowly wrapped her arms around Nurse Joy's shoulders pulling her into a deeper and hotter kiss, Nurse Joy placed her hands before she used her elbows to prop herself just above the kissing girl.

_I never knew Dawn was such a good kisser!_

_Mmm, Ash, you're lips feels so…so…_

Dawn made a face in her sleep, Nurse Joy slowly pulled herself out Dawn's arms only to notice the state of her night gown, two mini points immediately stole her attention. Without warning Nurse Joy gently circled them, causing Dawn to shiver and whimpered out, "Oh, Ash, that…feels so…"

Nurse Joy smiled gently lowering herself before blowing on each of her nipples causing her to squirm from the action. Going on a whim, Nurse Joy delicately engulfed the nipple through the white gown, Dawn moaned out her hands searching for the one pleasing her, still moaning Ash's name all the while.

Transferring to the next nip, Nurse Joy was much less gentle causing Dawn to blink at the something pink on top of her. Without warning she felt her nipple being lovingly toyed with, she was on the verge of screaming until the nurse kissed her, Dawn stared as the nurse's blushing face and that she had both eyes closed.

Dawn went bug eyed, Nurse Joy continued to deepening the kiss until she opened her eyes noticed a wide awake Dawn staring back at her.

She slowly pulled away, a bridge of saliva connecting, before she smiled, "Its about time you woke up, I thought would have to do something more…"

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

"Shhh! Not so loud!" whispered Nurse Joy, Dawn was hysterical.

"I was making out with you in my sleep?!"

Nurse Joy smiled, before blowing the wet spots on her night gown making her squirm, "I never knew you were so…uh, Dawn you might want to change your panties."

Glancing down, Dawn blush at her drenched panties, Nurse Joy began to tug it down, "Here, let me help."

"You've helped enough!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

The shadows of the forest soon left Cloud as he once again basked in the light of the sun, he stared at the blue sky, Volt and Lu soon joined him and stared at the sky.

Cloud stared on for another minute before continuing walking, the sooner he got within his destination the sooner he could get back on what he needed to do.

_Cleaning up this mess._

Volt climbed onto his shoulder while Lu continued walking alongside him, _Cloud, what is our objective? We already have those repulsive items taken care of, what did Central Command want done?_

"Nothing really. Just search for more illegal item caches, dispose them and continue hunting the criminal syndicate members and wanted trainers. I feel none of these chores are worth time to do, I'll leave it to those upstart rookies, they always want to prove themselves."

Lu nodded before the two stopped as a familiar face came out of nowhere as a massive wave splashed in the background, "God…that was refreshing."

Cloud frowned at the sight of his colleague, "Damn it, stop doing that."

_How…did he become the Tidal Sage? _Mentally asked Lu, Cloud simply shook his head, the Tidal Sage chuckled at him,

"How's it going Lightning Guard? I heard that warehouse had something rather surprising…surprisingly offensive."

"Yes, it was, why were you not there?"

The Tidal Sage ran his free hand through his messy brown hair, his green eyes troubled, "I came across some idiots trying to hijack trains, cars, boats, planes and a garbage can."

_Why the garbage?_

"Yeah, what Lu said?"

"What did Lu said? Oh, is he asking something mentally? Shit, I'm not psychic, call Sabrina." Said the Tidal Sage, Cloud frowned,

"Fuck you, Tor."

"Fuck you, Cloud, call me by my real name."

"Fine Hector. Did all the people caught were taken care of?"

Hector the Tidal Sage nodded, "I did, but I noticed a lot of the police forces are missing, is the situation here so bad?"

"I was hoping the eager rookies and the rest of us would have improved what has been going on recently."

Hector looked unimpressed with his answer, "Cloud, all of us in the organization are strong, without a doubt. But we are few in numbers, we can only be spread so thin among the pokemon regions. But I heard some good news since this mess broke out, you took two students."

"So did Violet."

Hector nearly fell over in surprise, "Re-really?! Man, you guys have been busy! Maybe I should start looking for a potential student!"

Cloud nodded and continued walking, Hector followed him, "Er, Cloud, where are you going?"

"If memory serves there is a highway over here, I can use it to get to my destination."

"Yeah, highway, I should tell you…"

Cloud raised his brow at Hector as he glance back at him, "Well, spit it out."

_Cloud, you should stop walking._

Turning back to Lu, he was greeted at the sight of a destroyed landscape of asphalt, steel, concrete and rubble. Giant waves swept through the area along with several young rivers and streams, Magicarps and other water pokemon that needs water as a medium to move flopped helplessly on the ground.

Cloud stared his mouth agape as he noticed a male and female swimmer swimming upstream to escape a school of killer Carnvanha that was being chased by a Sharpedo.

There were several trucks, cars, bikes and motorcycles littering the area, fires and oil stain soil and a group of screaming denizens and crying criminals as they got beaten by plywood and pipes and a sneaker.

"Hector…you fuckin' idiot. What the hell did you do!?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I was fighting criminals that had absolute disregard for a person's life and collateral damage to the surrounding area, they caused most of this shit to begin with anyways."

All Cloud do was groan as the crowd noticed them and began screaming hysterically and formed an angry mob, demanding their head.

"See, now I have to clean up **this** mess." Huffed Hector as he released his pokemon.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ash looked at Dawn then Nurse Joy then back to Dawn, the two were awkwardly avoiding each other gazes, well, mostly Dawn. Nurse Joy seemed to have a permanent blush on her face while Dawn ate her breakfast quickly before entering the tent again.

"Did…did something happen between the two of you?" Ash asked the nurse, she giggle before shaking her head, Iris shrugged the whole thing off before tickling her Axew, Pikachu was busy talking to the inexperience pokemon with Aqua coiled, watching them with interest.

Pikachu: So, that's what we will be doing. I know the past few days hasn't been easy on many of you.

Tepig: Why the heck did we go to that city for!? Did you not see all the…the…

Snivy: The smell!

Oshawott: Yeah! Wait, what?

Pikachu: I admit it wasn't pleasa—that's not what I meant! Argh! Listen!

Aqua: Pikachu, maybe you should tell them we won't be going to a place like that again.

Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott: We won't go to that place anymore, Aqua?

Aqua giggled before nuzzling the pre-evolve pokemon; Oshawott clung to her snout until Snivy whipped his behind causing him to fall off. The otter puffed its cheeks at the snake but all it did was hold its snout up to the air.

Pikachu: Yes, what Aqua said. So, we'll be leaving soon, we won't be in our pokeballs. Are you alright for traveling?

The three pokemon nodded, before they ran over and played with Aqua. Piplup walked over to the yellow mouse,

Piplup: So, how did your talk go?

Pikachu: You know you could have helped me.

Piplup shrugged, telling Pikachu his words would carry little weight since he was from another trainer, and the munchkins would naturally listen to him since he was their senior.

Pikachu was a little put off from his answer, _yeah, but still a little help would have been nice…_

While the pokemon talked amongst themselves and a surprise from Axew tumbling in, however the sight did not catch the attention of their trainers as they began to pack away their things for the journey ahead.

Iris ran off to find more provisions for the gang and listing down whatever she learned, hoping to impress her new teacher, Violet Teloiv. Ash wanted to help, but after a scolding from the girls, he sat down on the log and just did what had little strain on him, he sighed before he noticed his three pokemon playing on Aqua, _Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy were put through a tough time yesterday and their running around like nothing had happened._

Ash smiled as he folded the blanket on his lap before grabbing the next article that happened to be a white night gown, Ash stared at it, _this is Dawn's…_

Ash heard a giggle and looking up, he saw Nurse Joy hid away behind a tree before peeking over again, _oh, this is not funny. And who gave this to Dawn anyway?_

Johanna sneezed causing her pokemon and Dawn's retainers to look at her, _mhmm, wonder who this could be?_

Ash blushed and stuffed it away and got to the next item on his lap and continued folding, occasionally wincing.

Soon the tent was down, bags were stuffed and organized, Iris had come back with an armful of berried washed already and the excited pokemon ran after her thinking it was a snack for them.

"I think this is everything." Said Ash as he stuffed the last folded item into the bags, Nurse Joy begged to differ as she hurriedly walked up to the Pokemon Master giving him her bag of supplies, "Be careful with this, there's important medical supplies in this bag."

"I will." Ash said, wrapping a hand towel to around the bag, Nurse Joy smiled before asking to see his dressing again and began to lift his shirt.

"Hm, it's time to change these wrappings, we'll get better medical equipment and assistance once we reach Oreburgh's Pokemon Center." As she slowly unwrapped Ash, wincing as the wound had dried blood and sticky fluid, Nurse Joy quickly dabbed the wound before wrapping him up again with a clean roll.

"There we go, that should do for the trip to Oreburgh."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

Iris, Dawn, Nurse Joy and Ash carried their bags and began their walk to the following city, the pokemon excitedly followed them, Aqua had the three munchkin pokemon riding her back letting out excited cries and yips.

The group smiled at their excitement, something lacking as of late with all the fighting and imminent death they had experienced. Aqua playfully tossed Oshawott into the air before catching him with her tail, Tepig slid down her back while Snivy chose to lay belly flat on her head observing the area.

Oshawott: Aqua! Are we there yet?

Aqua cradled the otter with her tail fins, Oshawott nuzzled himself making Tepig run up and jumping on the otter.

Tepig: I want to be cradled next! Come on, Oshawott, my turn!

Oshawott: No! I was here first!

Snivy rolled her eyes at the two, Aqua chuckled at the little snake, Snivy edged herself forward and looked at the older female.

Snivy: What's so funny?

Aqua: You. Are you so annoyed by your friends, dear?

Snivy: Yes.

Aqua giggled before tilting her head up making the snake roll down her back and into the two on her tail. The three were soon tossed and caught by Aqua making the two yip and cry excitedly, Snivy frowned before throwing her Vine Whip and landing in her former spot.

Snivy: Hey! What was that for?

Aqua: You're so stiff, dear. Learn to loosen up.

Snivy didn't reply as she closed her eyes, the image of Ash getting hurt didn't seat well with her, she didn't like to feel powerless.

The march Oreburgh was a peaceful one, no Mad pokemon or Trainers harassed them, no running for their lives and especially the awful smell of carnage. Ash and Dawn smiled at the sight of the sun breaking through the clouds, Nurse Joy watched Pikachu and Piplup walk side-by-side talking to each other, giggling at the bird and mouse getting into a heated conversation.

Iris cartwheel along the path, Axew imitating her until he lost balance and proceeded to somersault after her. The group watched with great interest, the Dragon Master blushed at the attention and continued as if she didn't notice; Axew followed its trainer via somersaulting.

However, while the group continued on their merry way, other pieces began to move in the pokemon world…

**XxXxXxXxX**

Lance coughed, soot and ash filled the air as he and Sorex tried to conquer their foe, it flapped its mighty wings sending a gust of more soot and ash to obscure itself.

"Show yourself you coward! Stop flapping your wings and fight us."

Sorex roared letting out a spout of fire from its maw, Lance watched as their foe slowly let its massive wings slow and tuck itself, its glaring red eyes and razor sharp teeth bared at them.

Lance sized up his foe much more clearly when he had initially seen it and shuddered at the sight of it: it was a cross between a Charizard, Garchomp and Armaldo.

Its body was much taller and leaner than Sorex, its six arms flexed demonstrating its rippling strength, its massive head was easily double the size of Sorex's head, two massive horns sprouted from its forehead, its four legs stamped and pawed angrily at them while its two tails thrash behind it threateningly, plates of thick armor glistened.

"What are you beast…?" whispered Lance as Sorex growled at the crossbreed pokemon, the Dragon Master Champion then noticed an approaching figure, on instinct Lance yelled,

"Don't come any closer! Its dangerous here! Run!"

The shadow figure made no indication that it heard the Dragon Master and continued walking, the crossbreed pokemon let out a plume of black awful smelling smoke out of its massive nostrils.

"Can't you hear me!? Get out of here!"

The figure soon became clearer and Lance took a step back in horror at the sight of the figure, "Mother of…what happened to you?"

"Well…for starters…you can call me…BOB." Said Bob, revealing his torn up face, one eye was missing and its eyelids were stretched out and stitched so it revealed the bloody gaping eye socket. The edges of his mouth were sewed along with skin and tissue on his face, the tip of his nose missing and his neck and throat a patchwork of bleeding sewed flesh.

Bob smirked evilly at the Champion, Lance slowly backed away from the two sensing something foul afoot, _this man…that…monstrosity…I need to tell…!_

Lance leaped back as something from his side rushed at him, Sorex let out a blast of fire scorching it as it retreated, its screams and cries painfully pierced the air. Bob showed no emotion or reaction at the death of the attacker, in fact he seemed as if he was waiting for something.

Lance continued to back away and notice more and more crossbreed pokemon joining Bob, he said loud enough so Lance could hear him over the growls of the crossbreeds,

"Where are you going? The party is just starting…for you and everyone else…"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Cloud recalled his pokemon as did Hector leaving only Volt, Lu and Samurott (Shido) with their trainers. The two wiped the sweat from their brow as Cloud sheathed his sword and Hector checked his massive gauntlets and bracers.

Satisfied that his gear was fine, he shook his arms, making the metal click and jiggle before he folded his arms.

"Well, what now, Cloud? The highway…well, it's definitely no longer accessible for your means."

"Yes, Tor, and I have you to thank for that." Said Cloud dryly as he surveyed the area once more, they were able to get the denizens out of danger, though some screamed law suit and what not at them.

_Not like I can blame them. The place was destroyed without warning and they got caught up in all the madness Hector stirred up. Arceus…why did I have to help clean up his mess?_

_Sure as hell, __**I**__ wasn't going to do it._

Cloud flinched, Hector gave him a look, "Hey, Cloud, what's wrong? Did you get hurt while we were fighting off the mob?"

Cloud shook his head, "I'm fine, I just…never mind it's not important."

Hector nodded slowly before removing his torn up shirt, "Well, this shirt has seen better days."

The Lightning Guard bit back a retort, he signaled Lu and Volt to follow as he walked away from Hector.

He was not even 10 feet away before Hector's voice rang out, "Hey, where are you going?"

Cloud sighed but continued walking, "I'm going to find another way to where I need to be. With the highway destroyed by your doing, I have to find an alternative route. Why, don't you look for a student to take on? You said it yourself you would take one."

Hector nodded following behind the Lightning Guard, "What you said is true, but I don't know where to look for a potential student or what qualities I should look for? How did you find yours?"

Cloud sighed at Tidal Sage's reply, "I know you haven't gotten used to your position yet as the Tidal Sage, so maybe you should put off getting a student for the time being. Maybe head back to Central Command and get a chore to do?"

Hector shook his head, "That is what we would usually do, but seeing as this place not exactly safe, I'm going tag along with you. Maybe learn a thing or two?"

Cloud knew Hector was being sincere with his answer, the guy had proven to be a trainer of great skill and willingness to take on the duties his position demanded. But like his position, a Tidal Sage did not have a lot of background to go by, so whatever he was doing now would impact future Tidal Sages immensely. What he focused on, specialized and every little thing would affect the future candidates in ways he would not know.

_Its not like I have a lot to go by either, I'm the seventh Lightning Guard with the sword that goes along with the position, but hardly anything else. Moldy books and legends of what my predecessors have done is not the best thing to rely on right now. _

"Fine, Hector, but I hope you can set a good foundation for future Tidal Sages, hopefully, they won't be as reckless as you."

"Gee, Cloud, you're not going to let me live this down, huh?"

Cloud just grunted.

"So, how about you're students, Cloud? I don't really know about them or Violet's own."

The Lightning Guard thought for a moment before answering, "The first one is Ash, from Pallet Town. He owns a Pikachu and has been traveling the Pokemon world for some time. He has a reputation of being a Trainer of great skill. Sometimes called, a Pokemon Master."

Hector let out a whistle, "Damn, that is one student you have. But I bet you have a lot to teach him."

Cloud nodded, "The second is Dawn, from Twin Leaf Town. She's a popular coordinator in this region and others in the Pokemon world, she's not as experienced as Ash, but she makes it up in eagerness to learn. Hopefully, my students are okay."

"Why don't you call them?"

Cloud remained silent before answering, "While I was helping our group at the warehouse, we got into a scuffle, my phone wont reach them."

"How do you know?"

Cloud cocked his head at Hector irritated.

"Because, Tor, the reception quality here is terrible and the highway was the quickest route for me to phone in on my students."

Hector sheepishly scratched his chin, "My bad."

Cloud merely shrugged, giving him some slack, "It's not like you knew. I just hope none of this mess has reached them and their safe in one of the cities."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ash stared at the sight of nervous looking trainers set in a row in front of them, Nurse Joy, Dawn and Iris stared at them as they each held a pokeball. Some had a fist-size rock.

"Ash, I don't think these Mad trainers, they look like they're going to pee their pants if they see a flopping Magicarp." Whispered Iris, "And why are they here?"

"Beats me. Let's wait here quietly and see what happens."

Iris, Dawn and Nurse Joy looked at him, Ash shrugged, "If we make any sign provocation we'll be in a needless fight, we don't even know why their barring our way to Oreburgh."

Iris gave a sigh, "Well, let's ask them then! Geez, Ash, you're acting like a…" Ash stared at her, she chuckled, "Eh...well, if you're not going to ask, I'm going to."

Iris slowly made her way to the group making sure she didn't look threatening in any way, the group flinched and shook with each step until a panicked voice yelled out from the group.

"St-Stop right there! Do-Don't come any cl-closer!"

Iris stopped at mid-step, the group were trembling, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Why are you not letting us into the city? Can you at least tell us that?"

The group frantically shook their head, "We-we-we do-don't care! P-please just leave!"

Iris stared at them before going back to her friends, bewildered at their words, _what has them in such a panic?_

Nurse Joy and Dawn gave Iris concerned looks as she came back, "I don't know what's going on, but they're not letting us through."

"Is there another way into the city?"

"Maybe, but seeing as this place is guarded by theses hapless trainers, I'm guessing it's been covered too."

Ash and company didn't talk long before the nervous group of trainers hollered at them to put some distance between them and the company. Seeing no alternative, Ash and company marched away from the group but made sure they could still see them squirming.

"Man, Ash, this is a pain!" whined Iris setting her bag down as did the rest of them, "With those idiots blocking the way we'll never get in until some smack sense into those kids!"

Nurse Joy tried to console the Dragon Master while Dawn and Ash talked, "Is there any real way we could get past them, Ash? If we fight our way through, it will just serve as evidence against us and they might throw us back out."

Ash thought for a moment, "If we could get Roark out here it'll be easy to clear up, he is a Gym Leader after all."

After Iris had her rant with Nurse Joy, the group went into a discussion on the best means to get someone from the city they knew or Roark to grant them access.

And while the trainers tried to find the solution to their current plight, the pokemon decided to have their very own discussion.

Pikachu and Piplup looked between their trainers then back to the stiff group of trainers, before they began to verbal exchange on what had transpired. Aqua decided to let the three munchkins off her back and let them frolic for a while she coiled near the senior pokemon, Pikachu and Piplup.

Aqua: Any idea why those trainers gave our trainers such a hard time?

Pikachu: I've been with Ash a long time, going places and meeting new trainers and pokemon, but this is a first seeing this kind of reaction from trainers. They seem to fear everything. The way they were breathing and always frantically searching for something.

Piplup agreed with the mouse, finding their behavior extremely disturbing. Aqua mused herself for a minute before answering,

Aqua: I think they were placed there, without proper information and warning. Most of them are young. Children compared to our trainers and us. Something must of happened in the city to go through these drastic measures, using inexperienced trainers to monitor the entrances of the city.

The pokemon nodded, that was the best explanation they had so far, the trio then watched the munchkins play before Axew padded towards them, relaying what it heard from Iris and the company's discussion.

Aqua swung its head at the stiff group, feeling their eyes on the group, _Ah, what fear does to humanity. I wonder what my former Trainer is doing right now…Lu, Volt, Cloud, I wonder what adventures and missions you entangle yourself in, I do miss you all, but being here now is also fun and I need to keep these younglings safe…_

Feeling a number of paws on her, she snapped out of her thinking and saw the three munchkins, Axew and Pikachu rocking her, her body too much for one of them alone to garner her attention.

Aqua: I'm sorry, dears. What's going on?

Pikachu and Piplup pointed at the group as they were murmuring with each other, one or two looking at their direction.

Before any of them could do anything they heard and felt an enormous explosion erupt right behind the blockade of trainers.

Ash, Dawn, Iris and Nurse Joy gasped as the group soon breaks their formation as a two Miltanks, two Tauros and two Bouffalant came charging through, their eyes completely crazed. Behind the raging pokemon was a running hooded trainer garbed in black with a bag over its shoulder and not far behind was Roark, the Gym Leader of Oreburgh, a shovel on his back, with his Armaldo and Rampardos tailing him.

"Why are you guys standing there!? Stop them!" yelled Roark, unable to see Ash and company as the charging pokemon kicked up one hell of a dust ball.

The group quickly reacted, sending Aqua, Pikachu, Piplup, Axew and Blaze to form a row with Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy behind them.

In rapid succession, Ash, Iris, Dawn and Nurse Joy commanded their pokemon to unleash their ferocity,

**Thunder Bolt!**

**Tidal Rush!**

**Bubble Beam! **

**Dragon Rage!**

**Flamethrower!**

**Ember!**

**Water Gun!**

**Leaf Tornado!**

The charging pokemon made no attempt to dodge the attacks, in fact, the pokemon tucked themselves closer with each other blocking most of the attacks from harming the trainer.

The Ash and company's pokemon refused to back down, even though they were only a couple yards away from them. Aqua swept her tail back knocking Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy away and into Iris, Dawn, and Ash's arms. With the munchkins out of danger, the pokemon redoubled their efforts.

**Thunderbolt! Thunder!**

**Tidal Rush! Silver Star!**

**Bubble Beam! Whirlpool!**

**Dragon Rage! Scratch!**

**Flame Burst! Flame Thrower!**

The two Tauros came crashing down from the onslaught causing a Miltank and Bouffalant the smash into their carcasses. The remaining pokemon and trainer stopped in their tracks their eyes frantically looking between Ash and company and a panting Roark.

"Fuckin' assholes! Get the fuck out of my way!" yelled the trainer, the Mad Miltank and Bouffalant pawed and stomped the ground angrily at the group, foam spilling from its maws. Ash and Dawn watched as the trainer looked at the Roark noticing he was tired then back to them.

"Give back the radio equipment and return those pokemon back into their pokeballs!"

"Screw yourself, you dipshit!"

The trainer tried to make a break out of the path, however Blaze let out a torrent of fire stopping the trainer in its tracks.

"I wouldn't if I were you!" yelled Nurse Joy, before the trainer foolishly tried again, this time Pikachu sent a fork of electricity at the trainer only to have the Miltank take the hit. Seizing the chance, the trainer made a mad dash past Roark. But the Gym Leader wasn't going to have none of that and pulled out the shovel and slammed the blunt end into the trainer's face leaving the person sprawling on the floor, cursing its bleeding face.

The Bouffalant, now trainer-less, went berserk charging at Blaze. It let out a cry of anger and rage ramming the Fire pokemon causing it to skid. Nurse Joy gasped, worried until Blaze flapped hard lifting the Bouffalant and performing a familiar **Seismic Toss**, leaving it in a crater.

Everyone stared at the sight of the pokemon, Iris whispered to the pink nurse, "That's kind of overkill, Nurse Joy…"

"I…I didn't know Blaze knew that move…"

Ash returned his pokemon, save for Pikachu back into their pokeballs as they approached Roark who had the trainer securely tied. Axew hid inside Iris's hair, Blaze, after a stern talk went grumbling into its pokeball while Aqua and Piplup remained on the outside.

The Rock Gym Leader excitedly shook hand with them, sweat poured down his tired and dusty face, his clothes didn't look like they were properly washed for a time.

"Ash, Dawn, Nurse Joy! I am so glad to see you! And who are, I may ask?" turning to the chocolate trainer.

"I'm Iris from Unova region. I was Ash's former traveling companion with him and Cilan."

Roark nodded before addressing the blockade group, "Come over here and get this trainer back into the city, I want a guard detail to watch over this person! Here, make sure these pokemon are returned to their pokeballs and stored. I don't want to see them used like this again." the six trainer came and got the person walking back to the city, while the rest uneasily barred the path.

"So, Roark what's going with all this trainers blocking the path? We couldn't even get passage through because their scared out of their wits."

"Well, Iris to answer that question, we've been having a lot of crazed trainers and pokemon causing mayhem and disorder in the city. I've asked the local trainers to watch all entrances to the city to reduce the turmoil, but most of them are inexperience, just fresh out of the pokemon labs."

Roark apologized and thanked for the inconvenience they caused because it allowed him to catch the thief. Ash and company were happy to help and finally were able to get into a safe haven for once.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Lance ran through the ruined city dodging fallen debris, clouds of poisonous smog and attacks from the crossbreed pokemon, Sorex was high above him doing the same with a half a dozen Murkrows chasing the bleached pokemon.

The Dragon Master cursed as a spout of fire and torrent of water rushed past him, the deafening stomps and cries from behind him spurred him to run faster out the city.

"You will not get far…mark my words!" yelled a grim voice behind him, taking a chance, Lance glance behind him and saw a legion of black garbed trainers swarming at him with their own posse of crossbreed pokemon.

"Blessed elders!" cursed Lance before several fried Murkrows fell around him. Sorex gave a roar and dived down and grabbing Lance and flapping back into the air.

"Don't let him escape!"

"Attack!"

"Alert the flyers! Bring him back dead or alive!"

Lance quickly climbed onto Sorex's back as a flood of flying pokemon raging from Zubats to Archeops at their heels.

"Fly Sorex! We must head back to safety and away from these blasted creatures!" yelled Lance, Sorex roared in agreement before dodging a flurry of attacks, _this will not bode well with my elders and allies…_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ash, Dawn, Iris and Nurse Joy smiled and greeted the citizens as they praised and thank them for assisting Roark apprehending the thief, who was dragged off to a nearby boarded house before the citizen's invoke their wrath upon the guilty.

"Ah, thank goodness you caught that no good gent!" yelled a Gentleman, several Miners and Hikers agreed.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" yelled a group of children, Nurse Joy looked at them concern and yelped as they dragged her, "The Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center needs help!"

"Oh! Ash, I'll find you later after I help a fellow sister!" yelled the nurse as she disappeared into the city.

Ash, Dawn and Iris waved until several shuffling trainers from the blockade came forward,

"We're sorry we didn't let you through, we didn't know."

"We really are."

"If I knew you were Ash Ketchum I would have let you passed no prob!"

Ash scratched his chin, a little embarrassed, "You know who I am?"

"Shucks, we do!" said a Camper, "You beat Roark years ago! I heard all about the battle from my pa!"

The rest gave several similar accounts as well and the group soon began asking for tips and training sessions with the Pokemon Master.

"Hey, hey, hey! Our guests needs some time to_ rest_, it hasn't been exactly easy on them _right_?" said Roark, Ash immediately saw what he was getting at and agreed, Dawn and Iris later picked up on his emphasis on words.

"Sorry, but I promise we will have one, okay?"

The group deflated a little but made further fuss with the Gym Leader and Pokemon Master and bid them farewell and returned to their posts.

Roark grinned, "There were plenty of good trainers that passed through this city, Ash, but your name seems to be stuck on everyone's mind."

Iris and Dawn gently elbowed Ash, grinning at him, Ash gave a modest shrug. Roark heartily laughed and offered to talk inside his Gym, "It's been real hand full here at the city, Ash, no lying about it. Since these freak incidents happening, trainers have been flooding into the place."

"Can you give us a detailed explanation, Roark? We've been really out of the loop." Said Dawn as Ash tried to keep up, Iris wrapped her arm around his waist, the sight made Dawn feel a tinge of jealousy. Roark noticed but made no remark, "Its better once we have four walls covering this conversation."

The group walked in silence until the Oreburgh Gym loomed before them, Roark dipped his hands into his pocket and withdrew a set of keys and opened the doors. The Gym was dimly lit as the group walked away from the arena and into a hall way lined with doors until they reached on that said 'office'.

"After you." Waving Roark, Ash, Dawn and Iris walked into a spacious room: it had gray wallpaper with a three-person couch against the wall, a coffee table, several filing cabinets, a closet, a desk, computer and laptop along with pictures on the wall and a small kitchen area with a water dispenser, microwave, bar refrigerator and sink.

Ash, Dawn and Iris sat on the couch while Roark rolled out his chair from his desk, he got into a comfortable position.

"So, where do you want me to start?"

The trio looked at each other before Dawn piped up, "How about one question at a time? For starters what happened to the city?"

Roark's face darkened, "When the outbreak started days ago, I received startling news that the world went to hell. People of importance went missing, communication and powers went next, then came the raids and mayhem followed, now we have trainers and pokemon going mad. The one we caught today was the fifth one to date, its been increasingly hard on the people here, they don't know who to trust or what to believe."

The trio remained silent at the news, it wasn't pleasant to hear, "To make matters worse the means to take care of the city has been a heavy burden on everyone especially on all able body trainers and myself."

Ash spoke up next, "Roark, Nurse Joy was dragged to the Pokemon Center, what's going on there?"

Roark sighed sadly, "Believe me, I wish I had invested more time and protection for the Pokemon Center. It was one of the most frequent places that were attacked these past days, medical supplies and pokemon were stolen. The worst part is that some pokemon that defended the Center were attacked so severely that Nurse Joy couldn't save them. I had to bury about 12 pokemon, grim work."

Dawn and Iris gasped while Ash looked ill before he winced from his wounds, "How could that be?"

"I don't know what is going through those trainers and raiders, but they are ruthless to the core. Whenever they came they used extreme force and had total disregard for the pokemon even after the pokemon had fainted. I came too late once when I saw a Psyduck take repeated Hyper Beams and Focus Punches until…" Roark paused seeing his guests faces before he left the sentence where it stand, Iris and Dawn were pale at the news, Ash quietly spoke

"Those monsters…"

"…It didn't just happen to pokemon…they attacked trainers too. Some are in critical condition and others with a number of injuries. Trainers are afraid to fight lest they get mauled as well along with their pokemon, I don't blame them, but if no one stands up to fight, this city would be in utter ruins in less than a day's time."

Iris spoke up next, "Besides, the raiders and mad trainers, what other sort of problems are you dealing with?"

Roark thought it over, "Well, our power supply is not in good shape. Those bastards sabotage and damaged the generators, so we have only a few working so we switch between generators and pokemon power to make up for it. Water is easy enough to come by, but as long as no supply trucks or trains come through we'll be hard press for food. And we can't call for help, even with the radio on, we can't get a hold of anyone, it's as if someone cut off the communication between cities and towns. We haven't seen any Officer Jenny either, even the one in the city had gone missing."

Ash and Dawn looked at each other before silently agreeing they would not reveal what they had witnessed before, Iris bit her lower lip, "Roark you have a mountain of trouble mounted on you, is there any way we can help?"

The Rock Gym Leader nodded, "Yes, you can, but after a meal and some rest, you guys look like you've been through a lot."

The trio agreed with his statement, the group began to talk and plan what needed to be immediately taken care off.

"Ash, after you get checked out, do you mind if you can train up the younger trainers here? The more seasoned trainers are strained between teaching and the other duties they have in the city, family and such. Training the novice trainers would make the city much more secure and we would have fewer things to worry about." Ash nodded at the request, Roark turned to the two girls,

"Iris and Dawn, you two should go to the Pokemon Center and see if the Nurse Joys needs help with anything. I will let you know if anything that comes up and need your help. The citizens here might have need for you three also."

.

After some catching up with each other, Roark led them back to the Pokemon Center, the city folk greeted them as they passed, some kids ran along them staring at their respective pokemon, they stopped several times as a few people came and asked questions where they were from and the news they might have. Finally, they reached the Pokemon Center, the trio paused at the all too familiar boarded windows and paint marred by destruction.

Where the door stood was a stained curtain with a large door with several metal plates leaning against the side.

"We use that to barricade the no-longer-working door." Roark said, Iris noticed several dents and scratches.

"Raiders are not only using pokemon to get what they want…"

Flipping through the material, Ash, Iris and Dawn gasped at the sight of numerous trainers and pokemon on the benches, tables, chairs and floor, all injured in some way.

Many waved their hands at the sight of Roark while others gave curious glances at the trio, one trainer; dust clinging to his brown hair came forward to shake hands with them, his left arm in a sling and his curious brown eyes scanning them.

"You're not from around here, aren't you?" he asked, his voice cracked in the end.

"No, we're not. I'm from Pallet Town, Kanto."

"Dragon Village, Unova."

"I'm from here, Twin Leaf."

The trainer nodded, only understanding where Dawn was from. A few more beat up trainers came along, Roark gestured them to talk to the group before going behind the counter and door where the nurses were.

Ash, Dawn and Iris were soon engulfed in a storm of questions, Ash raised his voice to get it to quell before they asked in a more unified fashion.

"What's going on? What the heck is going on with the world? We get trainers off their rockers, raiders, all this…this bad stuff."

"What's the news outside the city? No one is answering the radios…"

Ash, Dawn and Iris did their best to answer the questions, but kept what they talked with Roark out of it. Most of their answers did not satisfy the group and some grumbled and resumed their old positions, the few that remained asked things that the group most of overlook, but they continued asking.

Finally, the first trainer that approached them remained he seemed dry mouthed, but talked anyways, "Are you guys here to help? A lot of people that came here before immediately left the moment they saw the state of the city…are you going to do the same?"

The trio shook their heads, "We're here to help until things settle or help arrives."

The trainer nodded before apologizing and introduce himself, "I'm Andy and if you need help with anything in the city, like an extra pair of eyes or something, I'll gladly help."

"I, uh, we appreciate the offer, but maybe once you're in a better shape to help." Said Ash, staring at Andy's arm, the trainer chuckled.

"This will be good as new in a few days."

The trio bid the trainer farewell before following Roark, Ash opened the door noticing several stacks boxes and the beeping of medical equipment. Dawn and Iris squeezed through shifting the boxes and its contents loud enough to garner someone attention.

"Hey, I told you before, we are doing our…!" A tired Nurse Joy stopped at mid sentence at the sight of the trio, Roark soon joined her, looking a little flustered.

"Oh, is this the friends you were talking about?"

The Gym Leader nodded before he gestured them to follow them, dodging and stepping over boxes that littered the hallway they walked through. Ash glanced around, noticing windows boarded up and signs of forced entry, Dawn and Iris, likewise did the same not liking what they saw.

The led them to a room that served as the Center's living quarters and to their surprise, their Nurse Joy was attending to an Emolga and Sandile. Iris immediately ran for the Emolga while Ash walked over to look at the Sandile before the pair greeted Nurse Joy.

.

[Okay, this is going to be confusing to refer to two Nurse Joys, so I will need to give them different names. I will make Joy their last name and give them first names so this won't be so confusing. The same will go to all mass-produced characters (Officer Jenny, etc.)]

.

Dawn glanced back and forth between the two Nurse Joys before she sweat drop, "Oh, man, this is going to be so confusing now there's two Nurse Joys."

The nurse pair look at each other before responding in unison, "Then use our first name."

Ash, Iris and Dawn looked at each before responding, "Well, why didn't you tell us before?"

"Sorry, we've been so used to just being called Nurse Joy." The pair said, the three gave an understanding nod.

The tired Nurse Joy spoke up, "Well, I'm Anna Joy." She then looked fondly at her sister, Nurse Joy then spoke up, "And I am Emma Joy."

"Alright, now that's cleared up, what is with these pokemon?" asked Roark.

Emma Joy petted the two Unova pokemon, "Anna found them in crates weeks ago, she was taking care of them before she would turn them over to the authorities."

Anna wiped her brow, "They were awfully malnourished and weak so I spent a good amount of time taking care of them. But now with all patients we have now, I don't think I can keep them for very long, taking care of the injured and such." Said Anna Joy as she leaned against the door frame,

"Would you be interested in taking care of them? It would be more room for other pokemon that are not doing so well."

Ash and Iris looked at each other before nodding, "I'll take Emolga."

"And I'll take Sandile."

"Oh, careful, Iris, Emolga is a bit of a diva." Said Emma Joy as she handed Emolga over, the pokemon gave a familiar pose that Ash and Iris noticed, _must be genetic…_

Sandile stared curiously at Ash before shifting it to Pikachu who had some flashbacks of the previous Sandile Ash had.

The two pulled out their new pokeballs and gently tapped the two pokemon and waited for the two balls to stop shaking.

"Now, this is done, do you mind if you can help with some things here? Afterwards we'll all have some curry and stew ready for us."

Ash, Dawn, Iris and Roark nodded as they followed the two nurses and dived into an hour long crusade of demolishing the chores given. Anna was ecstatic as was Emma as the halls and rooms became cleaner and organized, making more room and easier to attend to her patients. Iris and Dawn took the time to check on the resting pokemon ranging from the first generation to the fifth generation.

Ash and Roark fortify the windows and whatever they could do so the Center would not get broken into. Ash held a board while Roark hammered it into place, between each hammer he spoke to the Pokemon Master,

"Ash…the pokeball you used on Sandile…what type is it?"

Ash though over what he asked before responding, "It was a gift from a friend, he thought I should have it."

Roark didn't press for answers and the pair work silently as they secured the windows, Pikachu peeked through a gap in the boards seeing the sky slightly darkening. The mouse quickly ran over to Ash and relayed what it had seen.

"Roark, black clouds are rolling in."

The Gym Leader glanced at the window before walking over and looking outside before clicking his tongue, "Sure looks that way, but it won't come until…the evening maybe at sun down."

Ash trusted his assumption before Roark asked him to tell Emma and Anna about what they saw, Pikachu ran off before he did and he quickly followed.

Roark wiped the sweat on his brow, _a storm is what we need right now. It should keep those raiders and trainers off our backs, no way are they going to force their way in…_

XxXxXxXxX

"…and that's the gist of it." Panted Lance, he wiped the sweat from his face with a towel, the elders sat in silence at the news he had brought. One pulled out a pipe and stuffed it and lit it with a match, sucking on the pipe and letting out a stream of chalk white smoke.

"This is…most troubling of news…"

"Cross breeds…mad pokemon and trainers…missing people…destruction and chaos…I fear what can come next."

The elders, Lance and the people around them sat in silence, before one spoke up, "I don't want to be the one to say this, but it will get worse from here on."

Everyone shot the person an alarming glance, the person immediately waved its hands nervously, "What I mean to say is that the situation won't get any better unless we do something about it. Lance went into the ruined city and discovered the monstrosity and the level of organization. They didn't just attack without thought, they are being led and whoever has the technology to cross breed pokemon is dangerous beyond belief. What if they begin fusing legendary pokemon?'

The group glanced and murmured with themselves, frighten, Lance raised his voice, his eyes burning, "What you say may be true, but unless its actually happening please refrain from terrifying everyone. We don't want our group to begin to panic just because of unfound fears, Tony."

"But Lance, what has been said may be true…what would stop them?"

Lance looked at the trainer, he was in his late 30's, his brown hair combed nice and his mustache quivering slightly, "I will see to it that the city is thoroughly purged, Alan, none of those monsters will leave…who is with me?"

The group looked at each other before a few hands rose, including Alan's and Tony's, Lance looked at the elders, "I beseech you, blessed elders, I have need for my dragons."

The elders glanced at each other before producing a flute carved out of dragon bones, "Take this flute then and fly across the land and call upon the strength of the dragons here."

"I don't think the elders back home would approve…"

Lance said quietly, the elders paused then gave a thoughtful nod, "I do think its for the best." tucking the flute back into the folds of their robes.

"Take their offer, Lance, you don't have much time." Spoke a voice that rang out, the group immediately spun searching for the voice, eyes sharp with some trainers releasing their pokemon.

"Peace, friends, I'm not here to fight."

"Nice words to say when no one can see your hide." Said one of the female trainers, she calmly looked around.

The voice chuckled before a hooded man appeared next to the elders, Lance almost let Sorex loose on him only to have the elders raise their collective hands.

"Wait. Young man, why are you here and why do you say that Lance should go enlist thehelp of the dragons because he is running out of time?" asked one elder, the hooded man hummed.

"Well, you see, Lance scared the people in the ruined city, so they plan to move as soon as possible."

"And how do we know we can trust your word? We can't even see your face!" yelled Lance, the man jerked his head almost puzzled, "Oh, I'm sorry, I can't tell very well, I only have one eye."

The man flipped his hood back revealing a slender pale face, a bright yellow eye peaked through his rough gray and white sat atop his head. His smirk looked painful with all the thin scars that marred his visage.

Lance, the trainers and the elders stared at the man, he smirked, "Not bad, huh?"

"Quit pussy-footing around and tell us why we should trust you?"

"Yeah what's your name?" asked Tony, Lance looked at him then back at the one eyed man, he grinned almost savagely, before heaving something behind him and tossing it into the center of the group.

Everyone stared at the writhing limbs and muffled cries, "You guys can call me Willis."

"Can we call you Will for short?"

Willis nodded before directing their attention in the center again, "You might want to save the bulk of your questions for them."

Lance walked over to Willis as the group stared confounded at the sight before them, "Just who are you, Willis?"

"Well, I am one of three who watches your homeland, Lance. I am the Benevolent Hunter."

Lance looked at him, a sweat rolled down from his forehead, the man grinned wolfishly at him before he noticed a pair of golden eyes staring at him.

XxXxXxXxX

Ash, Dawn, Iris, Roark, Emma Joy and Anna Joy sat around the table in the kitchen eating the food that the nurses had prepared. Roark, Emma Joy and Anna Joy stared in wonder at the rate Ash was eating, Iris and Dawn chuckled at their faces.

"You should have seen him when we were traveling before." The pair said in unison before the two looked at each other and giggled. Emma Joy smiled and offered Ash another helping while Anna turned to Roark,

"So, you think this storm will be big?"

"It doesn't seem so bad now, but mark my words, this storm will be bad. Hopefully, it will pass without any trouble; it will also discourage those marauders from coming to the city."

The table became suddenly quiet, Ash swallows his mouthful before addressing the Gym Leader, Dawn and Iris had the same expression. Underneath the table the pokemon were still busily eating their bowls of food, unaware of the discussion above.

The group discussed what could be done to help the city buckle down,

"We could tell the city, we have a lot of pokemon to help with it." Said Ash, the girls nodded, Iris looked underneath the table and saw Emolga acting like her first one, _this is definitely genetic…_

"I'll sure the guards are safe in their shelters, don't want to leave them in flimsy shacks that will topple over." Said Roark, he got up, thank the nurses and went off.

Anna Joy stood up, "He's right, if this storm is going to be this bad, I should get the center prepared, make sure the patients are safe along with the trainers at the lobby." Emma Joy quickly stopped her, her eyes full of concern,

"I'll do that, you've been doing an awful lot, I'll do that. Finish up your dinner, don't leave your guests like this."

Anna was going to argue but her sister was out the door, Anna gave an apologetic look at the trio, "I'm sorry for my…"

"Its alright, we understand."

Anna smiled, "Thank you, it has not been easy since all this happen. Before it was just injured pokemon from battles, but now I'm going into surgery for pokemon battered beyond belief. Its heart-wrenching…"

Dawn bit her lip before walking over and wrapping a comforting arm, Anna wiped her eyes, tears clinging to her skin as she recounted her hardships: the injured pokemon, the trainers, the night raids, the cries of dying pokemon, the thieves, attacks on the Pokemon Center and the hollering from the invaders.

Anna broke into tears twice during her story before she fell into an uneasy slumber against Dawn, "You guys should get going, you have enough pokemon to spread the word, I've got Anna."

The Pokemon and Dragon Master nodded before calling out to their pokemon, most who sported full bellies came to their trainers calls, Oshawott and Emolga having harder times than their friends.

Ash kissed Dawn before they left as Piplup joined its trainer, she rubbed the blubber bird's belly, "Looks like someone had a good dinner."

"Piplup pip!"

XxXxXxXxX

Ash walked through the streets telling whoever he came across and relaying the news, likewise his pokemon did the same to all the pokemon they came across.

Iris used her natural athleticism like swing from lamppost to lamppost or long sprints to great effect to spread the word faster. However, it also causes a lot of the male populace and surprisingly the female as well to ogle her.

_It's like they never seen a girl this athletic before._

As Ash and Iris continue to spread the word of the impending storm, several figures stared at the city...

.

"We need to get supplies before this storm hits, we'll be at the mercy of…"

"Shut up, I know! We need to catch them off guard."

The group watched the city before someone came along and whispered, "They're reinforcing all the entrances to the city. It will be harder to break through now."

"Damn it! What now!?"

"How about…we use…**that**."

The group was quiet for a moment before grins began to split their faces, the group began to slowly back away from their vantage point and back into darkness.

The sky sparked with lightning then came a thunderous boom that shook even the buildings and trees.

"Yes…we'll use…_**that!**_"

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

The next chapter is when things are going to heat up. Look forward to it! Review this chapter!

Now, a refresher on the trainer's pokemon

**Ash**: Pikachu, Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, Sandile

**Dawn**: Piplup, Aqua

**Iris**: Axew, Emolga

**Emma Joy**: Charizard


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Seige

**Brief**

Buckle down, it's going to be a bloody night.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ash and his pokemon helped ushered the people into their homes, his Tepig and Snivy helping carrying some items for the people. Sandile, after 'borrowing' a pair of sunglasses from a nearby abandon toy shop dug holes and popped up in unexpected place, however, Ash wasn't sure why it did.

"Just don't make one where people get hurt by it, like in the roads or paths, okay?"

The Sandile nodded before it hurriedly made yet another hole.

Ash sighed.

Iris in the other hand bonded with her Emolga quickly, however, it did have the habit of doing what it wanted when Iris wasn't watching it glide about. Axew let out echoing cries from her hair like a siren, warning all that heard to return to their homes.

"You should head back in ten minutes or you'll be outside when the storm hits!" yelled someone from a nearby house to Iris, she waved back to them, signaling she heard the message before she ran off to find Ash and so both of them could get back inside the Pokemon Center.

The Dragon Master climbed up a nearby tree, perching on the branch and scanned the streets, looking for her companion. Hearing several yips and chirps, she turn and saw Ash, with Pikachu perched on his shoulder, hurrying a group of children into their houses, Oshawott on Tepig chasing their pokemon into their homes. Snivy was busy tugging Sandile out of a freshly dug hole near some bushes.

Iris crouched before springing forward, flipping in the air and landing effortlessly before she went sprinting towards the Pokemon Master. Ash, waved to the last of the children before he felt a pair of hands grabs him by the shoulders,

"Come on, Ash, we have to get to the Pokemon Center, the storm is coming any second!" said Iris, pulling him towards the safe haven, he quickly called out to his pokemon and followed their dragged trainer.

Without warning, a blinding flash of light came overhead, a lightning drew itself on the black canvas before a clap of thunder caused them to cringe from the sheer volume. Ash and Iris quickly recalled their pokemon before they went sprinting to the Pokemon Center, a shower of rain coldly greeting them. The two shivered as the makeshift door slid enough to allow them to slip through after they spent a minute pounding on the thick door. Emma Joy gave them a towel to dry themselves, before handing it to Pikachu and Axew to dry off as well.

"How did you two do out there? Did you get everyone back into their homes?"

Iris and Ash glanced at each other, before answering,

"The ones I could find got home safely."

"I did my best looking for people wherever I went, but I don't know if we got everyone."

The nurse nodded, "Its hard only having the two of you and your handful of pokemon to do this kind of work."

"So, how is the Center? Is there enough space for the pokemon and trainers?"

Emma Joy smiled, "Of course, we'll be using a separate one though, the lobby is pretty full." The nurse then led them to the back of the Center and passing several rooms until they reached a room with three futons on the floor, Dawn already resting on one.

"Ash!" chirped Dawn, getting up from the futon and glomping on the Pokemon Master, Ash eased Dawn off him,

"Hold on, Dawn, my clothes are kinda wet."

Dawn looked at his attire, blushing as the wet semi-transparent garments clung to his muscled frame. Ash gave a subtle shiver before Dawn dashed back to their packs and withdrew a towel and handed it to the Pokemon Master, Ash gratefully took and left for the bathroom to dry himself in privacy. Dawn internally sighed, watching her boyfriend leave, _it's not like he has anything to be embarrass about, not with that kind of body anyways._

Turning to an equally wet Dragon Master, Dawn grabbed another towel and handed it to her, before she closed the door to the room. Iris removed her top and dried her arms and neck,

"It's going to be a real loud storm, with all this lightning and thunder, I doubt any of us will get to sleep."

"Sure looks that way. Good thing the Pokemon Center isn't in such a bad shape or this storm would have been real trouble."

Dawn turned away as Iris undid her leggings, bra and panties and dried herself fully, shivering as her wet skin met the cool temperatures in the Center. She quickly dabbed herself, before retrieving dry clothes to wear from her pack.

"Iris, when you and Ash were out, did see Roark? He said he was going fix up the entrances for the watch, do you think he still is out there?"

Iris pulled her blouse over her head before shaking her head, "I didn't, I was too busy looking for people to get them back into their homes."

Dawn and Iris remained silent as the storm filled the silence with cracks of thunder and flashes of lights that leaked into the room. One particular clap of thunder made the two flinch just as Ash opened the door, his eyes full of concern for the girls,

"Are you two alright?"

Dawn and Iris turned to the Pokemon Master, a little surprised but nodded nonetheless,

"I'm fine."

"The storm is just real noisy."

Ash gave a thoughtful face at the two, "That's good, but the storm got me good. That's the last time I go to the bathroom to change during a storm."

The two shot him a quizzical look but he refused to elaborate, just then Pikachu scamper between his legs, a trail of toilet tissue hanging off its tail.

The two girls blushed and held their giggles as Ash tried to catch Pikachu and remove the paper trail.

**X**

The once blue sky darkens with angry clouds, consuming the blue with its gloomy gray and black body. Lightning lanced through the clouds, revealing its grotesque features before the thunder crashed so heavily above the city that the people felt the sky would fall upon therm.

But above the clouds several shadows leaped across the black wispy surface, smashing into each other and defiantly roared at each other. Sparks leaped from their muscular bodies as they collided again and again, causing booming thunderclaps and the occasional lightning set down from the heavens.

Whatever had called this collection of legendary pokemon, was a sure sign a great catastrophe was upon the Pokemon world. This storm was a call to arms to all who could read this sign, a certain Lightning Guard would have known what it meant in a heartbeat.

**X**

"Dear Arceus, this storm is unnaturally rowdy." Nasally mumbled a hooded trainer, similarly hooded trainers behind him had the same idea.

"Pissin' rain outside."

"I hate to be out there."

"Stinks…"

The leader of the group turned to them, an angry glare shot to all of them, they cringed.

"I don't have time to listen to you mooks complain about this storm. If our errand boy had not failed we would have the supplies we wanted and not needed to step foot back into this miserable place."

"But—"

"I don't want to hear it, boy. I already scoped out the entrances and their all been fixed by Roark, so our only way in without fighting and the element of surprise is this sewer way."

"But, won't this place flood once the storm comes in full swing?"

The leader chuckled evilly, "That's why I brought along the item we stole from that goon. He said some strange things but I believe every word he said especially when he used it. That's when I broke his arm and neck and took it for myself."

The leader smiled savagely as the trainers fell into the same mood as the leader, soon all of them were laughing hysterically, their eyes bulged and mouth foamed. To an onlooker, they would scream insanity and proceed to run in the opposite direction, but to Ash and company it was a familiar sight: it was the face of a Mad Trainer.

The line of trainers let out dark chuckles as the initial laughs died out, they began to troop down the sewer tunnel, the sound of running water and the occasional lumpy slur of liquid splashing into the main sewer river.

They passed several wet chrome ladders but they ignored until they stopped at one, a pair of hand cuffs attached to the first bars to the ladder. The marked ladder they would use that the city people didn't know about, they busted 7 out of the 12 ones they could use, thanks to Roark.

A steady stream of water splashed down the bars of the ladder, the leader released a Machop and Makuhita, its muscled bulged with strength, it too had a crazed look like its trainer.

"Once we hit the surface, go attack the respective places, I don't want you take any _unnecessary_ chores. This time _two _of you mooks will go get the equipment the rest of you cause a ruckus, especially near the Pokemon Center."

The Mad trainers nodded, they were all giddy and ready to battle, all fear and hesitation removed from their system. They were not like the Mad trainers from what Ash and company had met, they saw themselves better that and in a twisted sort of way kept what little left of sanity that remained.

While others bow down to those black cloaked puppeteers and their bullshit, they resisted the urge to lick the filth from their robes. With the world thrown into turmoil they would as they pleased, no law or government to stop them.

"Let's go."

And with that the two Fighting type Pokemon charged up the ladder and punched the man hole cover open. A torrent of water rushed down but they clung hard on the ladder, the two pokemon helped the trainers up the slippery ladder before the trainers stumbled across the flooded streets, the gust of winds whipping them to and fro.

The leader came last, returning its two pokemon he began to walk to a nearby house, a mad grin ready splayed on his face.

He walked up the steps and gave three hard thumps on the door, a minute later a rush of footsteps came on the other side of the door. The nearby window curtain parted a little and a curious eye spied through the glass and rain, the leader gave a fake shiver, his back hunched and head staring at the floor.

"Goodness! Open the door! Some poor soul is outside!"

As the door cracked open and a flurry of concern voices reached his ears, the leader's face hidden face and turned into something close to a grinning Sharpedo.

.

**Anna and Emma**

.

Anna and Emma Joy gave a relieved sigh, as the two nurses finally put down their own clipboards, names, numbers, notes and such filled the pages of the clipboard pages. Their pokemon patients were all taken of, the trainers in the lobby were alright and to top it off the whole center was barricaded superbly.

"Ah, Emma, thanks to you and you're friends, I've been given time to take these breaks and catch up on some sleep."

Emma comfortingly patted her sister's shoulder, she smiled,

"It's what we do."

The two nurses soon left the room of sleeping pokemon and headed to Anna's room, Emma watched amused as Anna flopped on her bed. She sat on the carpet floor, stretching her legs, as she was unused to wearing anything but her usual dress in the Center.

"Anna, why don't you go for a shower? Now that you have the time to have one."

Anna mumbled something about hot water, remaining in the same position, a mischievous glint caught Emma's eyes.

"How about I let my trusty Charizard heat you up a bath?"

Anna sat up slowly, a sort of glare aimed at her sister, "That's low, even for you, sis."

Emma shrugged, "All that perfume can only hide so much." Before a very fluffy and comfy pillow made good friends with her face.

.

**With Ash, Dawn, and Iris**

.

Ash laid on his bed, Pikachu in the corner snoozing along with Piplup and Axew, as Dawn and Iris were busy arranging their things. Ash shifted his head enough to see the two girls fixing a stack of clothes and other things, his hand touching his bandaged wound, he grimace as a mild wave of discomfort washed over him.

He sighed staring at the ceiling, the room jingled slightly as another combo of lightning and thundered rocked outside of the Center. The two girls tentatively waited for a moment before they continued what they were doing. The pokemon perked up at the disturbance before resuming their previous position again.

"Hey, Ash here is your pajamas." Dawn walked over and settled it on her boyfriend's belly. Iris glanced at the two, a towel on one hand; a purple sleeping gown on the other.

"Thanks, Dawn, I really app—"

Ash, Dawn and Iris felt the room rumbled violently, followed by several screams and angry stampede of feet. All the pokemon in the room were immediately on their feet, Pikachu's tail was raised and sparks dancing on its cheeks, Piplup and Axew were staring at their surroundings.

The trio quickly recovered from the initial commotion before the whole room shook again from what felt like an explosion. Ash quickly sat up, ignoring the pain, as Emma Joy opened the door to their room, her face frantic and worried,

"Are you guys alright?"

The trio nodded, "What in the world is going on?"

The nurse was about to answer before the Center shook again, screams and yells from the lobby made their veins run cold.

Emma Joy turned to her side and she dived into the room just as a pokemon flew past the space she once occupied. Iris and Dawn closed the door before several bangs echoed in the hall behind the door, more yells followed. Ash helped Emma Joy to her feet, breathing heavily,

"I think…those trainers are back…never thought they would…try during a storm…" the nurse panted.

Ash's face tighten as Pikachu claimed its spot on his shoulder, Piplip did the same with Dawn and Axew climbed into Iris's hair.

"Emma stay here, once all this fighting is over, you and Anna are going to have a lot of patients." Said Ash, but he thought as he spoke, _I just hope it's not going to be from our side…_

Iris being the closes carefully opened the door, before she immediately shut it, a cloud of black smoke entered the slight opening.

Iris coughed, "We gotta get to the lobby *cough* or they will be fighting here soon. I saw some stray *cough* pokemon, but I don't think they belong to those raiders."

Ash replaced Iris and peeked out in the hallway, looking left to see a smoldering mess, before looking in the opposite direction and saw blast marks on the walls scattering papers and such. Pikachu peeked out as well and gave a low hiss, Ash strained his ears and he could hear footsteps and soft grunts of pain. A particularly loud moan rang out.

"The raiders are in the lobby, I'll deal with them."

Emma, Dawn and Iris all gave him surprised and concerned looks,

"But your wound hasn't healed completely."

"And commotion we heard, there are just too many for you to take on!"

Ash glanced down the hall then back at them, his face heavy but he gave them a reassured smile, the trio dreading to hear what came next,

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've been through worst."

Before any of them could argue, he dashed out of the room and down the hall. Dawn was the first to recover from her shock and followed her boyfriend only to have her hand held by Emma.

"Let go! I have to—!"

"Ash isn't a rookie trainer, Dawn. I don't like it anymore than you do, but this gives us a chance to make sure anymore pokemon and trainers don't get hurt unnecessarily. Let's make sure the raiders didn't break in anywhere else in the Center before we help Ash."

Dawn bit her lip, and then nodded. Iris was already running the hall, steadying herself against the wall as another massive rumble shook the place. Yells of alarm rang through the Center again, Iris grunt as she skidded before grabbing a nearby doorknob to steady herself.

"What in the world is going on?!"

"I would like to know too!"

Iris's eyes widen as Anna's head poked out of a nearby door, her hair damp, her eyes full of worry,

"The raiders are back, aren't they?" her voice going hysterical at the end, the Dragon Master quickly reassured her that Ash was defending the Center. Thankfully, Emma Joy came just as Anna Joy began to hyperventilate at the commotion.

"Its alright, Anna! Anna, please!" the nurse broke down, Emma Joy quickly rushed to her side. Iris was at a loss for words, doubly so when Dawn came moments later.

"I'll take of Anna, can you guys check all the rooms? And be careful when you check each room! Someone might be waiting for you!"

Anna tried to say something, but it came out in a wet sob, Emma patted her back, "I'll lock the door, if they try to break in, I'll just sick my Charizard on them."

"I hope you don't have to resort to that!"

Dawn set Piplup down, while Iris got Emolga out doing a quick pose before Axew joined it and the group began to check the rooms.

.

**Ash POV**

.

Ash hated what he saw in the lobby: injured trainers laid on the floor and furniture, pokemon unconscious, some rather bloody and the entire lobby smeared with battle.

Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott, Sandile and Pikachu were gathered in front of him, all of them shared their trainer's disgust, Sandile and Pikachu most especially.

Their fierce gained the attention of three trainers, Ash was expected them to be much more identifiable with some black cloaks or madden eyes and froth mouths but they looked normal. Except for the eyes, there was a dark glint that separated them from the trainers they had beaten. They walked into the center of the lobby, where a clear space was available, they all grinned manically at the Pokemon Master,

"Lookie here, another wanna be hero!"

"And look! All of his pokemon are on their first evolution stage!"

They snickered at Ash, but he let the insults hit him, there were always some trainer he would meet that had that view. Always trying to ram their beliefs down other peoples throat as if it's the only way to train and raise pokemon.

Ash Ketchum hated it.

His pokemon growled at the raiders, who responded with releasing their pokemon, four for each trainer.

The first one had a Koffing, Ninjask, Zangoose and Bronzor.

The second one had a Raticate, a pair of Zubats and a Marowak.

The third didn't have time to release his pokemon as Ash got Snivy and Oshawott to use **Leaf Tornado** and **Water gun** to send the trainer out of the Center and into the pouring rain. The two trainers looked even more enraged but Ash knew having all three trainers at once would mean trouble to only him.

_I have to deal with all these trainers before the third joins the fray! _

The trainers screamed their pokemons to do battle as did Ash, Pikachu rushed the Zubats. Soon the whole place shook from their battle. The less injured trainers dragged their companions out of harm's way, embers showered from above, slash marks hit the walls and floor, water splashed on the ceiling.

Ash ducked as a bone flew overhead, Pikachu slammed an **Iron Tail** on the Marowak sending it out into the rain along with the two Zubats, knocking the Mad Trainer over again.

The two trainers growled in frustration, their battle not faring well, Zangoose took a heavy combo of Iron Tail, Shell Blade and Vine Whip sending it on the floor. The Ninjask joined it after Sandile had chewed it out.

The Mad Trainer reached for a chair missing a leg and threw it at Tepig sending it into Ash's arms, "I knew trainers like you don't have a shred of morality in themselves!"

"Screw your morals and shove them up your ass!"

"Yeah! Who needs them when the world is going to the shits!?"

The trainers renew their attacks with vigor and craze, their pokemon pushing themselves even harder past their limits. Tepig hopped out of his arms and joined the battle, tackling Raticate and letting loose embers on Bronzor.

However, its attack was cut short as Koffing came down hard on Tepig, before it tackled it into Snivy, who thankfully caught it.

"Tepig!"

The small pig shook it off and stamped its foot and began to glow, Snivy and the rest wisely moved away as a blinding light obscured everyone's vision. To Ash's delight and the Mad Trainers added frustration, a smug Pignite flex its biceps at them.

"Alright! Send them packing!"

**Thunderbolt!**

**Leaf Tornado!**

**Aqua Jet!**

**Flame Charge!**

**Mud Slap! Bite! **

The Mad Trainers and their pokemon tried to defend themselves, but the combine might sent them barreling out of the Center, none of them unscathed from the attack. They threw dirty and mad looks, cursing even before they limped away, their pokemon slowly following behind.

"Yeah…you better…run!" grunted a trainer resting on a nearby wall, blood trickled down his face. Ash let his pokemon stand guard as he checked the trainers, thankfully none of them was that injured, apparently only a few were able to put up a sort of a fight, before they toyed with by the Mad Trainers.

"Do you know how they got inside the city?" Ash asked, the trainers shook their heads,

"They just busted the door down before they came inside and started attacking."

"If none of us were awake I don't think any of us would be alive."

Ash glanced at the gaping hole that was the Center's front door and frowned, the howling and pouring storm would have put off any raiders, but they sneaked in like vermin.

_There must be some way they got in…somewhere in the city and able to bypass the guards…_

Before Ash could commit more thought to it, another explosion erupted, shaking the Center, Ash pushed himself off the ground, wincing, and ran to the door. The nearby houses were on fire or smoking despite the fury of the storm.

Windows were busted, doors were left wide open and to Ash's horror blood splattered some windows. Anger began to well within him, then a scream came over the roar of the storm.

A girl came sprinting out of the smoking house, her arm bleeding. A Houndour appeared at the threshold of the house, mouth foaming, it cocked back before letting out a mouthful of flames at the retreating girl.

The girl screamed as the flames narrowly missed her and sent her rolling down the flooding streets.

The dark pokemon howled and gave chase, as did Ash along with his pokemon close behind him.

.

**Dawn and Iris POV**

.

Dawn quickly went to each rooms, checking on the patients before going to even more rooms, Iris did the same. Splitting the job made the task easier and quicker to do.

Dawn opened yet another door to oversee the room, Piplup gave frighten cry,

**Rock Blast!**

Dawn watched as a boulder came pelting for her head, she quickly ducked as the rock obliterated the wall behind her.

"Shoot, I missed!"

Before Dawn could recover, Piplup was already on the offensive, spewing out a stream of bubbles and attacking the pokemon Boldore and its Mad Trainer hiding behind a box stacked desk. His mad glint in his eyes glared from behind the stack of boxes.

Dawn grabbed Piplup and took refuge out in the hallway, Iris came running towards her, eyes alarmed at the sight of the indented wall.

"What's going on?!"

"There's a Mad Trainer in there!"

Iris glanced at the ajar door and nodded, Axew and Emolga leapt out of her hair, ready to fight. Dawn silently counted to three and the two stormed the room to find the Mad Trainer had released along with its Boldore, a Nosepass and Skorupi.

Without hesitation, the two trainers bombard the whole room, the Mad Trainer dived for cover as Emolga released a fork of Spark, Axew Scratched Skorupi and Piplup dealt with Boldore and Nosepass.

Iris and Dawn grabbed a nearby broom and vase ready to pummel the trainer, but the Boldore dodged Piplup's onslaught and fired another **Rock Blast** nearly smashing the girls.

Piplup responded with a series of **Peck** before using **Bubblebeam** to send it out the window. The Mad Trainer peeked out and released another pokemon for them to contend with: a Linoone.

Emolga flipped away as it made a wild charge at the pokemon, before setting its eyes on the girls. Axew gave one final Scratch on the Skorupi, before retreating to Iris to defend her, Linoone snickered at the Dragon pokemon as an injured Skorupi joined it.

Piplup and Emolga regrouped with Axew, the Mad Trainer inched closer to the window. Dawn and Iris snapped their gaze on him.

"Axew, Emolga!"

"Piplup!"

The three pokemon rushed forward and so did their counterpart shaking the whole Center. The trainer began to break the window further, trying to get rid of the more jagged glass.

Dawn ducked and Iris leaned to her side as the pokemon threw out their attacks in a feverish pace, but the longer the fight went on, it would be sure to give the Mad Trainer time to escape.

_Damn it! I didn't want to use Aqua here, she's just too big and could crush us! But…_

Iris fell back, she grabbed her shoulder, an angry welt appeared under her blouse, this had done it for Dawn.

"Get out of the way!" she yelled, the trio pokemon hissed at their foes before getting out of the way as Dawn released Aqua. The beautiful pokemon occupied not only half of the room but its long body also snaked its way to the hallway.

Linoone, Skorupi and Nosepass growled at Aqua but it merely glared, Dawn was pressed to the wall, Iris and the pokemon luckily were out in the hallway.

Dawn yelled out to her pokemon before the Mad pokemon had a chance to find some courage and attack Aqua,

"Aqua, **Silver Star**!"

The pokemon leaped at Aqua just as the **Silver Star** was released sending all three of them through the wall. The Trainer made a run for it, seeing as its intended exit increased with size, Aqua slithered through and whipped a **Tidal Rush** at the retreating figure smashing him against a tree.

Dawn pushed herself off the wall, stepping over the fallen pokemon and into the frigid rain, the wind howling in her ears. Aqua slithered closer to the trainer before it whipped its head back at Dawn, Piplup startled its trainer by making several loud cries by her heels.

Aqua stared at them before back at the trainer, it slapped its tail on the down figure before returning to the coordinator. Aqua nuzzled her wet side, pushing her back into the busted side of the Center. Iris rounded up the Mad pokemon, tying them with what looked like torn sheets, Emolga and Axew close by, watching the enemy pokemon.

"Dawn…what are we going to do about this…?"

The coordinator guiltily inspected the damage Aqua caused, the water pokemon stared at the destruction and began to gather the debris. Iris and Dawn watched in amazement as Aqua pieced the fallen wall together, cementing it with several mini **Silver Star**s freezing the piece solid.

The water pokemon blinked at Dawn from the other side of the finished wall, Dawn quickly recalled it as the Dragon Master inspected it.

"Not bad, but we'll have to tell Emma about this wall. Also, we need to have someone to stand guard over the wall just in case someone breaks in through here."

Dawn agreed with the Dragon Master, "Let's start with gluing this wall, maybe someone in the lobby has a pokemon that can use **String Shot**."

The two girls ran down the hall, hearing soothing words from Anna's room as they passed and into the lobby area, several trainers were nursing some of their injuries and the sign of a large battle was apparent.

"Where did Ash go? The trainer that fought here?" Dawn asked some nearby trainers, Piplup glanced around as did Iris, Axew and Emolga remained hidden inside their trainer's hair.

"You mean the one with the Pikachu?"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"He was here…but, then he ran out into the street."

Dawn glanced at the absent front door and saw the buildings on fire or smoking, Iris gasped while Dawn just stared, a great sense of dread had washed over her.

"What happened?!"

The listening trainers threw a dark look outside, some of them muttered curses and obscure profanity,

"That Ash person saw someone getting attacked by those scum." Said one trainer leaning against the wall, clutching his belly.

"Yeah, so he ran out into the storm." Said another, closest to the front door.

Dawn gave Iris a meaningful look, "I'm going after Ash."

"Ah, but, Dawn! We don't know how many trainers are waiting for you!"

"And Ash is out there and he is still injured! I'll get him back here."

Dawn then asked the whole lobby for assistance, many gladly lending a hand, "We need some of you guys, who are able, to help Iris watch over the Center."

The trainers muttered amongst themselves, many suddenly with frighten faces, but a pair of trainers stood up and walked up to them.

"We will help." Said the roughed up trainers; introducing themselves as Rupert and John Dee or JD.

Iris then asked them if they had any pokemon that knew the move **String Shot** to help repair a wall that had fallen during their fight. The mention had some trainers asking if they were the cause of the ruckus they had heard earlier.

Dawn and Iris quickly told them they had the situation under control, lest they cause a panic. One trainer released their pokemon,

"Here, my Rattata knows **String Shot**."

Dawn, Iris and the whole lobby stared at the trainer, even the storm stopped its windy fury.

"Um, Greg?"

"What?" he slurred, Rupert slowly walked over to the trainer and returned the rat pokemon to its pokeball, he then examined his head.

"I think Greg must have hit his head when those trainers attacked."

With that said, the storm resumed its bout of wind.

"Here, take my Sewaddle." Said a trainer next to Greg, the bug pokemon meekly looked at the two girls.

"We'll take good care of it…" paused Iris long enough to give the trainer the hint, he blinked and replied,

"George."

"We'll be right back! Rupert, can you watch the lobby?"

He nodded as he helped Greg to a seat; he threw two pokeballs to the side releasing his Wooper and Sunflora that stood guard in the lobby.

Dawn picked up the shy Sewaddle and ran the down hall, Anna's door creaked open and Emma peered at her, but she continued down the hall. Iris, however, stopped by the door,

"Is something the matter, Emma, er, Anna?" Iris asked, uncertain. John Dee ran past, following Dawn.

"No, I just got Anna to lay down just now. I heard you battling, what happened?"

Iris looked down the hall to where Dawn and John Dee went before answering the nurse, "Well, we had to deal with a trainer that somehow got into the Center."

"Any problems?"

"We…kinda busted the wall down, but we fixed it!" rushed Iris, Emma looked like she was about to panic for a moment, she took a deep breath and nodded.

"O-okay then. I'll you help girls in a second, don't do anything unnecessarily dangerous, okay?"

"Don't worry, Emma, we're not going to just go dive head first into danger."

Just then Dawn came run down the hall, she yelled to the two of them,

"Ash is lying on the street outside!"

Emma looked like she was about to faint, Iris yelled at the running blue head,

"Did you fix the wall first!?"

"Yeah, I did!"

.

**With Ash**

.

Ash covered the girl as the Houndour barked at him and his pokemon, he returned Pignite and Sandile, and so he had to make do with Snivy, Pikachu and Oshawott.

He didn't understand why the Houndour was so unaffected with his attacks, coupled with the environment they were in, he was expecting it to roll over by now.

It shrugged off water attacks, and even Pikachu's Iron Tail only made it even angrier, foam dribbled down its jaws, its eyes completely red.

Snivy and Oshawott hung back, close to Ash, he could tell they were afraid, _I would too if I knew none of my attacks did anything to subdue my enemy…_

Pikachu was hissed at the pokemon, not able to use its Electric attacks without injuring his trainer and ally pokemon.

Houndour stepped closer, a mouthful of flames ready, Pikachu took the initiative and ran forward its tail turning metallic. The Houndour leaped to the side, skidding on the wet asphalt as Pikachu tried to stop itself and charge again at the dark pokemon.

Houndour cocked back, ready to smother Pikachu in flames but a torrent of water and a swirl of leaves threw it back. Its red eyes turned to the two pokemon and released the terrible flames, Oshawott tried to dissipate it with its **Water Gun** but to no avail.

Ash grabbed the girl and rolled to the side as the flames momentarily obscured Snivy and Oshawott before it vanished leaving the two pokemon burnt and out cold.

"Oshawott! Snivy!" Ash yelled over the screaming winds and pouring rain.

The Houndour howled again, a triumphant and arrogant one only to be sent skidding on the pavement by a well place tackle from Pikachu. Electricity ran all over the mouse pokemon, but Houndour was unfazed at the sight of the angry pokemon.

The two faced each other again, Ash set the girl against a mailbox and checked on his pokemon, the two made two low cries. He quickly returned them and released Pignite, even though the fire pokemon was uncomfortable in the weather.

"Pignite, please tell me you know a Fighting move?"

Before the fire pokemon could answer, the two were at it again, with Pikachu on the losing end. Houndour was able to get Pikachu on the ground and step on its back with its front paw, another mouthful of flames ready.

A silver star then came and sent the dark pokemon flying into a street lamp denting it. Pikachu shook itself and ran back to Ash.

"Ash! Pikachu! Are you guys alright?!"

The Pokemon Master saw the coordinator riding on Aqua, Piplup holding on to her head. She quickly slid off her pokemon and approached Ash, the two of them thoroughly drenched.

"Dawn! The city is under attack! Those Mad trainers bypass the security! We have to check those houses!"

Dawn was about to say something until a blast of fire smothered Aqua, though not badly injured, she let out a ringing surprised shriek.

The Houndour was back on its feet, it limped at them. Aqua composed herself and fired a **Silver Star** only to have it melted by the Houndour's flames. Then it tried using **Tidal Rush** and surprisingly it dodged it without much effort. It's limp gone.

"That…that Houndour feign injury…I've never seen a pokemon act that way…" Said Dawn, her eyes wide as dinner plates, Ash got the pokemon to regroup, _this is no normal Houndour…not only is it shrugging off attacks but it came up with a strategy to get our guards lowered…_

The Houndour paused for a moment before it came charging at them, its teeth glowing and its maw aflame.

Pikachu and Pignite ran forward and attacked head on, only to have the Houndour sidestep then retreat, sending fireballs at them.

It howled again.

Ash couldn't make what it was doing so did Dawn, but at the corner of her eyes she saw shadows forming around windows of the nearby houses. More eyes peeked out from alleyways.

"Ash, I think its calling for more help."

"Well, we better shut it up then! Pikachu, **Thunderbolt!** Pignite, **Flamethrower!**"

The two pokemon put some distance between them and Houndour before they unleashed their respective attacks simultaneously. Ash and Dawn watched in awe as the **Thunderbolt** became an orb with the **Flamethrower** completely incasing it.

The Houndour's whole body went rigid before it tried to hightail it, but the combined attacked landed squarely on its back as it tried to retreat.

What came next shocked every onlooker. Even the pokemon that used it.

An explosion shook the whole area, first the whole explosion was just an enormous fireball then a cage of electricity sprang out containing it. The Houndour let out a cry so full of pain and agony it was indescribable. Aqua and Piplup cringed as did Ash and Dawn, their hands muffling their ears to the demented cry.

The attacked soon ended, the ground sizzled and thick hot vapors rose from both the Houndour and asphalt. The eyes and shadow were trembling before sinking back into the shadows.

Ash and Dawn stared at the damage the combined attack Pignite and Pikachu had caused. The two pokemon came back to Ash, they were visibly shock at their creation.

"It's alright, guys, really. Pignite, return. Pikachu come here." Ash held out his arms to electric mouse as it wobbled forward.

Dawn stared at the Houndour, it didn't rise from the attack nor did it seem to be breathing, Aqua slithered close and nuzzled her, Piplup who had fallen off Dawn, climbed up on Aqua's back.

Ash got Pikachu back on his shoulder before he saw a figure running towards him, Ash quietly whispered to Dawn and they sneaked off to the mail box with the injured girl, she was still breathing, but awfully pale. Dawn and Ash then dragged a couple of half-filled trashcans to conceal themselves as the figure came closer. Pikachu and Piplup ready, Aqua decided to take refuge in the alleyway behind them, hidden in its depths.

.

**With Iris**

.

John Dee looked over the wall, it had been broken to piece but extraordinarily it was pieced together perfectly. He wouldn't have known it was broken until he saw ice holding it together along with the crisscrossing String Shot that helped attached it.

Sewaddle was on some boxes napping, tired from its task.

John Dee looked at his companion; the Dragon Master looked at the handiwork of the other girl, Dawn, and approved of it. Now she was shifting some box content, most of them wet from apparently the battle she and Dawn had. Her thoughts on Dawn and Ash, but she convinced herself that if those two are together, there would be no one who could stop them. Even if they didn't have their best pokemon they have.

Emolga and Axew ran about the room, chasing each other, Iris lifted her foot as they went about her legs. Tickling her as they passed, Iris smiled at their antics, _they really are just like children._

Iris shifted through more of the box contents, making sure mold would not inhabit the pieces of books, files, papers and whatnot.

Emolga glided around evading her friend, giggling only to stick on the wall of webs, Iris however didn't take notice and John was busy tapping some Poketech on his wrist.

Emolga squirmed before it cried out to Iris who was sorting through a box of damp clothes; Axew was the first to respond. However, even the little dragon even got stuck as it tried to climb the webbing, Iris threw a pair of what looked like oversize T-shirt and pried the two off.

"Aw, you two should be more careful playing here." Chided Iris, leading them out, Iris turned to John Dee,

"Can you watch the room?"

"Sure, no trainer or pokemon is going to break in here. Let me get out my pokemon!"

A Shedinja and Purrloin greeted her as they came out of their pokeball, Iris felt the side of her lips twitch, _Good thing Cilan isn't here…_

Iris waved to him and nearly bumped into Emma Joy, thankfully not knocking her over or herself, Axew and Emolga ducked to the side to avoid the two.

"Ah, Iris!"

"Nurse Joy!"

Iris smiled at the nurse, "How's Anna?"

"She's asleep. What has happened so far?"

Iris then quickly recounted what had happened to the two making the nurse purse her lips in concern, "And they haven't come back yet?"

"No, not yet. And I can't leave the Center, not with all the injured trainers, along with the pokemon here and you and Anna."

"I have my Charizard."

Iris understandingly nodded, "I know, it's enough to scare anyone, but in this weather and in the confines of the Center…"

Emma sighed, but nodded, "I understand."

Emma then walked down the hall and into the lobby, with Iris close behind, Emolga and Axew hidden within her hair. Rupert walked up to the two and reported nothing on Ash or Dawn whereabouts or anything unusual. Iris thanked him then turned to the nurse and saw Emma's shoulder tremble seeing so many trainers injured along with the state of the Center.

She went about the lobby, checking the trainers, examining their injuries before disappearing off to the back of the room to retrieve ointments, salves and medical wrappings.

Emolga hopped off her hair and sat on the counter, oddly enough, Emolga had only been with her for a while now but it seemed accustom to people. It even listened without ignoring or doing something else entirely, she looked over Emolga.

Iris waited for Emma Joy to finish her work, in a half hour she walked over to her as she tickled Axew's belly and Emolga flopped happily on her head.

"What's the problem, Iris?"

"Something has me thinking…"

"…is it about Ash and Dawn?"

"Yes and no. Well, yeah, I'm worried for the two of them, but something has being thinking about Emolga."

Emma Joy tilted her head confused, "What's the problem?"

"Well, Emolga was suppose to be in a rough state when you guys found her right?"

"From what I was told, yes."

"Don't you think it should have developed some sort of trauma from its experience? Maybe a little hostile or afraid of people?"

Emma Joy nodded slowly, she was thinking that as well from the beginning, "Yet, your Emolga doesn't act any way a traumatize pokemon would."

Iris lifted Emolga and set her down on the counter again, it sat there as the two looked over it, Emma examined its sides, tail, electric cheek pouch and feet. Iris stroked its head and it happily nuzzled her palm.

"This Emolga…from what I can tell, hasn't been in a crate for days…in fact it doesn't look like it went through any terrible ordeal."

Iris stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the signs of being stuffed in a crate and starving is not here, look, the wings are no where strained nor is it lacking in body mass."

"But wasn't it being cared for?"

"Yes, but to be revived this quickly is absurd. The process takes time, therapy and such."

Iris looked at Emolga, who looked back, tilting its head.

"Emolga? Were you stuffed in a crate for days?" Iris asked nicely.

It shook its head.

Emma Joy spoke up next, "Have you been with people for a long time?"

It nodded.

"Do you belong to someone?" Iris asked, Emolga tilted its head, "Emol, em, emol, ga?"

"Axew, xe, xew?"

Iris and Emma turned to see Axew crawling out of Iris's hair and on to the counter, "What's she saying Axew?"

The two exchanged a couple words before Emolga nodded and did an energetic back flip, Emolga drew something on the counter,

"What is that?"

Iris and Emma stared at the crude drawing, it looked like a flower.

"Is that a rose?"

Emolga shook its head.

"A tulip?"

It shook its head.

"Hey, Iris, I was wondering, oh! Is that a violet flower?" asked Rupert walking behind them, spotting the flower drawing.

Emolga nodded and did another flip, Axew cheered as well grabbing Emolga's paws and doing a little jig with her.

Iris and Emma Joy looked at each other, then at excited Emolga.

.

**Ash and Dawn**

.

The Pokemon Master and Coordinator waded through the nearby house, the whole place was torn apart from what looked like a stampede of Tauros had gone through the place.

The two looked back the soaking wet figure behind them, his shovel gleaming in the darkness…

~**Earlier…**

Roark had been through hell for the past hour, going to each home from the entrances of the city to subdue the renegade trainers. The despicable trainers attacked the defenseless citizens and inside their homes no less.

He had caught some in the act, his shovel much handier than his pokemon, especially in this weather and the confines of the houses. He had gone from house to house, some already empty others he was too late to stop the monsters.

He was running down back to the Center to call upon the help of Ash and his friends when a silvery star shot at him with a stream of bubbles.

He dived for the nearby flipped bench and slowly peeked over. He could see some shadows moving behind a couple trashcans and something bigger in the alley behind them. The storm had increased in its downpour making it much harder to see and hear, the constant water running down his face along with the chills was wearing him down.

Roark tighten his grip on his shovel ready to attack, before something behind him moved, without thinking he brought the shovel in front of him just as a kick slammed against the hard metal sending him skidding into the street.

He blinked the stars and water away and saw a Mad Hitmonlee walking towards him. He got to his feet, ready to either get kicked or attack from behind.

To his surprise, his back didn't explode with pain, as he saw the same silvery star and stream of bubbles collide with the Hitmonlee.

He glanced behind him and saw Ash and Dawn leaping over the trashcan and running towards him, they were yelling something but the volume of the storm made it hard to hear them.

"…Roark…houses…watch out!"

Roark ducked as the house he in front of him lit up as pokemon attacks zipped from the windows and doorway. Crackle of electricity, fire balls and rocks flew over head.

He saw several shadows moving within the darken house.

He was about to stand, but a burst of pain erupted in his chest. The Hitmonlee had recovered and gave a bruising knee bash to his chest, sending him skidding again.

Aquas coiled itself and like a spring and launch itself forward and crushed the kicking pokemon with its body. Dawn helped Roark up as Ash stood watch,

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just really glad to see you guys." He gasped as each word pained him, he felt over the bruised area and was relieved it was nothing serious.

Ash was about to say something before he fell to his knees yelled in surprise and pain, Dawn's eyes widen and Roark reached for his shovel.

A girl had a piece of broken glass in her bleeding hand, the edges digging into her tender flesh as she tried to drive the glass deeper into the Pokemon Master. Roark pulled his arm back ready to knock the girl back with the shovel, but Dawn yanked it out of his hands and slammed the flat end into the side of her head.

Stunned, Roark snapped out of it and pulled Ash away from the girl as Dawn stomped closer, "We saved you're life! What is wrong with you?!"

The girl snickered before she burst into uncontrolled cackle, she looked at Dawn and the coordinator almost dropped the shovel.

Her eyes were completely bloodshot and foam dribbled down her mouth, her bleeding arm had several pin pricks on her bicep.

"I've gone mad...I tried to take out the madness…stabbed myself…it didn't go away…tried to run so the dog…could kill…kill…kill…me." She whispered between giggles, putting her finger to her lips as she spoke.

She stood up and laughed and began to scratch her bleeding arm, reddening her skin before she stopped and scurried into the shadows.

The three started at the alleyway, not sure what they had witnessed. But before they could ponder the situation further a lightning from the heavens struck one of the buildings that made the alleyway causing one wall to collapse into the space. The three trainers hairs stood on ends as an agonized screamed followed…

**~Back to the present...**

Roark silently closed the door, wedging a nearby chair so that no one would sneak behind them, but easy enough to remove if needed to escape. The howling winds made eerie noises as it passed through the empty houses through the broken windows and holes made through the walls.

Dawn had examined the wound on Ash's back and thankfully it was shallow one. Ash carefully stepped over fallen books, broken furniture and glass and a toppled shelf.

Roark tried to on the light on his helmet but it must have been broken with all the things that had happened. He looked around the wreckage if anything would suffice as a light in the dark house.

Pikachu, Piplup and Sandile were on guard, making sure their trainers would not be taken by surprise. Ash pressed himself against the wall and peeked into the darken living room, the couch had the stuffing beaten out of it, chairs and tables toppled over some of its legs broken and splinters littered the floor, the curtains flapped uselessly as the glass behind it was shattered, scorch and claw marks ran all over the room.

Ash, Sandile and Pikachu slowly crept into the room, Dawn watched him before glancing to a nearby stairway, feeling something nasty was waiting for them if they weren't prepared. Roark opened a nearby shelf and quietly thanked Arceus as he spotted two candles and a pen flashlight as he rummage through the contents.

Piplup raised itself a few inches and looked at the opposite room to the living room, lightning lit the room enough for it to see it was the kitchen.

And someone was standing close to the kitchen sink, something black on the palm of its hand. Roark was about to excitedly whisper to Dawn his discovery when his eyes followed Piplup's line of sight and fell upon the figure just as Piplup took decisive action.

Dawn yelped in surprise as Piplup discharged a stream of bubbles, causing Ash to rush over to her, Sandile and Pikachu ran forward, ready to fight. The person easily evaded the attack and stood in the middle of the room, staring intently at them all.

Roark gripped his shovel as Dawn and Ash stood on guard as the person looked at Ash then to his Pikachu before the black object in his hands began to glow.

Pikachu took this as a sign of attack and let out a Thunderbolt, Ash, Dawn and Roark watched in slow motion the bolt of electricity headed straight for the person.

It was mere inches away from electrifying the figure…

Then it dissipated.

The trio along with their pokemon stared in utter shock at what they just witness.

"Well, that was very anti-climatic, wouldn't you say?"

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing much…I just held my prized possession out and…**Black Out** your attack…"

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

And there you have it, another chapter. Enjoy.

I've been getting a lot of feedback that spurred me on to finish this chapter sooner than later, so thanks to all of you my avid readers.

Pignite and Pikachu's combined attack (Going to make a page for that soon) is called Thunder Bomb, I got the idea from an old pokemon episode that involved one of his grass pokemon. Don't know the episode name, sorry. And I plan to make much much more of this combined attacks and some other goodies so stay tuned to check them out.

**Thunder Bomb **(Fire/Electric) 200 **[**Made by combining both **Flamethrower + Thunderbolt** (Thundershock and Ember can also work but weaker)**]  
**

Take heed that these ideas of mine are subject to change.

Also, the next story that will get an update will be my Vincent x Yuffie story, I have to do some clean ups with my Abyss story so, yeah.

Ciao,

I am NRG

**End of Transmission**


	13. Informative Page

Alright, my avid readers, sorry not another chapter but something I want to get out in the open so the readers don't get lost along the way. I've just seen how bad my typos are in the first few chapters, I had a lousy computer back then, apparently that's what put off a lot of readers or so what some readers have said.

Anyways, as I have written, Cloud had just seen what the **Black Out **has done as did Ash, one chapter back. Here are more Black Market Items that will turn up in my story as it progresses, take note: what is written is subject to change, so refer back to this chapter if something has gone amiss chapters later.

Also, in light of the new pokemon type Fairy, I have included its counter item.

Black Market Items:

**Black Out**: instantly KO Electric type pokemon, also nullifies Electric attacks

**Dragon Buster**: instantly KO Dragon type pokemon

**Wing Clipper**: instantly KO Flying type pokemon

**Instant Drought**: instantly KO Water type pokemon

**Blight**: instantly KO Grass type pokemon

**Bucket of Water**: instantly KO Fire type pokemon

**Bug Spray**: instantly KO Bug type pokemon

**Rust Spray**: instantly KO Steel pokemon

**Crusher**: instantly KO Ground and Rock pokemon

**Ultra Flare**: instantly KO Dark pokemon

**Ice Pick**: instantly KO Ice pokemon

**Spinal Breaker**: instantly KO Fighting pokemon

**Panacea**: instantly KO Poison pokemon

**Mind Crush**: instantly KO Psychic pokemon

**Sealing Jutsu**: instantly KO Ghost pokemon

**Bad** **Ending **: instantly KO Fairy Pokemon

So, pretty much these items are for those who want to rid themselves of pesky trainers and law-enforcers. But as you have already read, these items have other applications that could be exploited given the one using it explores its effects.

* * *

+ **Keep Away Ratata/Zubat Spray**: Praise Arceus they have made one!

+ **Incognito Shroud**: Keeps trainers from spotting you, no, you can't choose what cheesy disguise you get (disclaimer: it may or may not work on all trainers; it won't certainly work on special trainers).

+ **Swipe Card**: This card has been proven to open low-security buildings, good for one use.

+ **Magic Hands**: increase the likeliness of catching a pokemon

+ **Shiny Hunter**: increase the likeliness of catching a shiny pokemon

* * *

As I have mentioned last chapter, the idea wasn't entirely mine, I saw this happen in the show quite a few times, but it was never really **explained** excepted the characters were just in awe. And in the games, you could use two moves that compliment each other as well (Ex. Lock-On + Zap Cannon)

So, I decided to play on that a bit more, mixing the attacks into more dangerous effect. I will come up with more and update this page whenever something changes or is added.

Combination:

**Thunder Bomb **(Fire/Electric) 200 [Made by combining both **Flamethrower + Thunderbolt]**

**Super Razor Leaf **(Grass) 95 [Combining **Gust + Razor Leaf**]

**Public Disturbance** (Normal) 180 [Any combination of Hyper Voice, Roar, Uproar, Screech, Echoed Voice, Perish Song, Relic Song, Supersonic, Snore, Sleep Talk)

**Target Lock** (Normal) 0 [Mind Reader, Foresight, Lock On]

**Poke Wall** (Psychic/Normal) 0 [Light Screen, Reflect, Protect]

**+ Firenado** (Fire/Flying) 135 [Flame Thrower/Fire Spin (or any fire moves that exceed 95) and Gust]

**+ Giga Beam** (Normal/Grass) 150 [Replenish health with damage dealt; combines Giga Drain and Hyper Beam]

**+ Mega Cannon** (Electric/Steel) 200 [Combines Flash Cannon and Zap Cannon]

**+ Psy Slam** (Psychic/Fight) 200 [Combines with Psychic and any Slam/Throw move]

**+ Final Charge **(Normal/Fire) 200 [Any combination of Giga Impact, Flame Charge, Take Down, Extremespeed]

* * *

**Twin Beam **(1st Beam/2nd Beam) Damage based on beams used [additional effects based on beams]

**Triple Beam** (1st Beam/2nd Beam/3rd Beam) Damage based on beams used [additional effects based on beams]

**Mega Blast** (1st Blast/2nd Blast/3rd Blast) Damage based on blasts used [additional effects based on blasts]

**Chuck Norris Special** (All Kicks) Damage of all kicks in Pokemon [additional effects based on all kicks]

* * *

Now this section will belong to the moves I had made up, these are the ones that Cloud and Violet's pokemon have used already.

I also will include some more things here that doesn't deal with pokemon moves, so be on the watch for more changes and additions to this page.

**Critical Punch** (Fight) 200 [Always a critical hit; Syncs with Sentinel and unaffected by abilities]

**Flash Slam** (Fight) 100

**Lightning Ball **(Lightning) 200 [Super effective against Dragon, Ground, Rock; Absorbs Electric attacks]

**Silver Star** (Ice) 95 [3/5 chance of freezing]

**Tidal Rush** (Water) 120

**Spin Tackle (**Steel) 90 [1/5 chance of flinching]

**Ground n Pound** (Ground) 95 [Double Damage if first strike]

**Train Wreck** (Steel) 150 [Every 50 points in Defense adds 1 point to total damage]

**Zap Snap** (Electric) 105 [Lowers accuracy]

**Toxic Tide** (Poison) 65 [3/5 chance of poison and confusion] "Formerly known as **Toxic Wave**"

**Bubble Raid **(Water) 80

* * *

**+ Iron Will** (Steel) 0 [Transfer all stats to Defense and Special Defense, dividing the total sum by two; last for two turns]

**+ Rocket Punch **(Fire/Fight) 95 [25% chance of Burn and Confusion]

**+ Lunar Flare **(Normal) 115 [Heals user if used at night]

**+ Green Brush** (Grass) 100 [Doubles the chance of status effect]

**+ Stone Pike** (Rock) 40 [Attack twice]

**+ Soul Spear **(Ghost) 120 [Cannot miss, no matter where foe is] → **Soul Lance **(Ghost) 240

**+ Cripple **(Psychic) 100

**+ Magnum Punch **(Steel/Fight) 200 [needs a turn before attacking, lowers Defense preparing]

**+ Rip Tide **(Water) 70 [Double if used in the ocean, rain or water terrain]

**+ Static Panic **(Electric) 50 [In two turns the target pokemon will be paralyzed, regardless of type]

**+ Thorn Whip **(Grass) 85 [after getting hit, all physical attacks taken afterwards is times 1.5%)

**+ Panic Room **(Mystic) 0 [Type weakness are reversed, more of this later]

**+ Compulsion** (Psychic) 0 [Forces target to attack itself then becomes confused]

**+ Bash n Dash **(Normal) 40 [Hits are according to how many pokemon on hand, spam away]

**+ White Out **(Ice) 100 [Causes Hail, for 5 turns, and lowers foe's accuracy]

**+ Death Ray **(?) 200 [Only Ghost and Dark types can use it]

**+ Firepower **(Fire) 120 [Lowers Defense and Special Defense]

**+ Ultimate Tackle **(Normal) 150 [As described by its name, must Recharge]

**+ Bubble Bomb **(Water) 50 [Always does 50 damage, regardless of stat enhancements)

**+ Rage Rocker **(Dark) 100-200 [Damage doubles when HP is low]

**+ Frost Bite** (Dark/Ice) 100 [Flinch or Frozen could occur]

**+ Pea Shooter** (Rock/Ground) 20 [Nothing much to say about it I'm afraid]

**+ Love Tap** (Normal) 20 [Makes foe infatuated with user]

+ **Scatter Rush **(Fire/Ghost) 50 [Always hits, inflicts burns]

+ **Shattered Moon **(Mystic) 300 [Must be the last pokemon on hand to be used, causes user to faint]

+ **Mocking Blow **(Psychic) 0 [Reduces total HP of a pokemon, no recovery items/move can be used]

+ **Death Blow **(Dark/Ghost) 250 [Must be in full health and last pokemon on hand]

+ **Fairy Dust **(Fairy) 50 [Makes target Levitate and vice versa]

+ **Wonder Wings **(Fairy/Flying) 50

+ **Superb Coat **(Fairy) 0 [Raise defense, makes foe infatuated]

+ **Smitten **(Fairy) 20 [Each pokemon on hand attacks once]

+ **Flux Beam** (Mystic) 95

* * *

**Modes:**

**Mad** **Mode **: seems to lose almost if not all sense of reason, resulting into insanity and other psychological disorders.

**Solid Guard Mode **: immune to instant KOs and raises Defense

**Mirror Mistress Mode **(aka Double Doser Mode)

**Tidal Sage Mode** (aka Tranquility Mode) Status effects upon pokemon are nullified, all stats are 1.5x

**Lightning Guard** **Mode **(aka Hyper Mode) All stats multiplied by 5, change color scheme and change moves into stronger ones (i.e. Electric into Lightning)

I would like to point out these were already out before **MEGA**.

* * *

Be sure to check this page regularly and leave a ton of reviews.

Ciao,

I am NRG

**End of Transmission**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Lightning Guard, the Tidal Sage and the Mirror Mistress

**Brief**

Straying away from Ash and company, Cloud, Hector, Violet Teloiv takes center stage.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hector looked at the ever blue sky, whistling a merry tune while Cloud walked ahead of him, Lu and Volt didn't pay him much mind.

It was rare for the Pyramid Emperor to have other trainers tag along with him. Within their organization, there were trainers that shares Cloud's usual behavior although it is somewhat justified when their past was shared.

Cloud doesn't really talk about his.

Although many of his and Cloud's colleagues hid their respective pasts, they all trusted each other with their lives. There were no backstabbers or traitors; they made sure they would not be infiltrated by opposing factions and outside groups.

_Bah, what am I thinking at a time like this? I should study how Cloud operates, learn a thing or two and become a Tidal Sage that people will look up to and follow!_

Hector continued his merry tune, his messy brown hair carefully shaded his green eyes, his stride matching his little song. Lu glanced back at him before turning back, Volt's ear twitched at a particular loud part of his tune. Cloud's head moved a fraction at his general direction, but made no indication that he was opposed to his whistling.

Hector lowered the volume of his tune.

_I swear even though I'm walking this far apart, I feel like he knows what I'm doing, it's like he has eyes on the back of his head…freaky._

The group continued their march, Hector not sure where Cloud was heading, decided it was best course of action to take for the time being. He did after all ruin the initial route Cloud wanted to use: the barely recognizable now highway.

The group walked until the sun had begun to dip towards the horizon, Cloud called for a break, and led them to the shade of a tree. Some logs and stumps served as makeshift chairs as the Lightning Guard and Tidal Sage rest. Lu and Volt took the chance to get some shut eye, Hector rolled his shoulders as Shido napped near the roots of the tree.

The Tidal Sage looked over the group for a second before turning his attention to his senior, who quietly inspected his sword.

"Hey, Cloud, can I ask you something?"

The Lightning Guard looked away from his weapon's edge to the Tidal Sage, "Sure, Hector. Ask away."

Hector gently scratched his chin, "You've traveled to numerous places in the Pokemon world, seen countless of Pokemon and wonders, met all sorts of people…"

"All true."

"Well, what I am getting at is you probably know how to handle all sorts of situations from all the experience you had."

Cloud looked concerned, "Something is amiss?"

"Yeah…well, its not common knowledge that I am the Tidal Sage or you, the Lightning Guard **and** the Pyramid Emperor. So, when trainers want to be your subordinate or student…"

"If trainers want to be your student, you have to take extensive consideration and background check. Subordinates are another matter all together. Hector have you been coming across trainers like that?"

Hector gave a hefty sigh, he glanced at Shido before back at his senior, "Sure have, in the Unova region. I came across a trainer named Trip, he boasted that things are usual 'the basics' and rants on about them. He had seen me battle previously and when we crossed paths later, challenged me to a battle and lost."

Cloud listened, comparing Hector's experience with his own, a trainer by the name of Paul. His methods of training and attitude made him sick, if he ever crossed paths again, Paul wouldn't be so lucky.

"He left bitter about the battle and I didn't seen or heard about him for a while. Then one day, just before I would leave Unova for Jhoto, he found me again and apologizes about his attitude and the match between us. Stating he had no idea who he was confronting, I told him it was no big deal, especially since I didn't properly introduce myself."

Hector paused and shook his head, "Man, Cloud, when he asked to be my student or subordinate and I politely declined, he harassed me for weeks. When it became clear I wasn't going to consider him at all, things got ugly."

"More fights?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe…people of our position can be replaced with a worthy enough candidate right?" Cloud nodded, he however disliked the idea unless the one they were replacing were corrupt, mad with power and such.

"This Trip wanted to replace me, apparently with all his stalking and harassment, someone had told him I was the Tidal Sage, someone that the Elite Four and Champion, and other prestigious trainers looked at as their equal and ally. Trip was hell bent on taking my position, especially once he had bested Alder and boasted something about Cynthia."

Cloud turned stoic for a moment before nodding, "I'm guessing you made it clear that he would not be taking your position?"

"I told him I would relinquish the position if he won the battle. But if he lost, he would not ever try this stunt with me again." Cloud looked alarmed, but the Tidal Sage immediately spoke up, "As you can clearly see, I am still the Tidal Sage, but the battle we had garner the attention of the media and authorities. We both used six pokemon, he managed to KO one of my pokemon with five of his own, but he had ultimately lost."

Cloud looked at him, seeing the turmoil, "Is this experience impeding your training as the Tidal Sage? I had the same experience Hector, I had trainers from all over wanting to be under my wing, even Gym Leaders and Elite Four."

Hector was silent, looking over his gauntlets, "I don't know what my path is, Cloud."

"We make our paths, Hector, not only for our position but for ourselves. I made mine when I washed up in Sinnoh, befriended Lu and Volt, and traveled all over the world."

"I bet you had adventures no one else would have, especially with what you have done and capable to do."

"Well, not everything in my life was good, I spent a great deal suffering at the hands of trainers, pokemon, nature and the unfairness of the world. I remember I challenged an Elite Four when I was but a fledgling, imagine my surprise years later when I met the trainer again."

Hector laughed, Cloud chuckled, "Well, you are right, I did have adventures that no one else had, especially how I was considered to be the Lightning Guard."

"Oh, yeah, that's right, you weren't the Lightning Guard at first! You were the Pyramid Emperor!"

"Well, you ought see their faces when it happened."

"I heard you went into Mode while fighting them."

Cloud looked over Volt and Lu, before answering, "At first I tried it without Mode, but as it progress, I knew they would eventually overwhelm me so, Volt and Lu went into Mode and then all who was left was Brandon and Anabel, they both lost two minutes in. Then I made the title Pyramid Emperor in front of the Elite Four and the Champion, Scott and all attending prestigious trainers and ambassadors. The Hermit, my teacher would have attended but he politely decline, stating he already knew the outcome."

"That really shook up the organization, huh?"

"It was hushed up very quickly, if I had replaced Brandon, they believed no one would complete the challenge and get depress over it. So, they granted me my title and position, but I was asked not to replace Brandon. I was alright with the arrangement; it would have impede what I wanted to do."

Hector whistled before laying on the soft grass, "I'm still working on my Mode, you're so lucky you had a teacher to teach you his own."

"Sure am, but finding was not as easy and learning it was just as difficult. I was just plain lucky Lu and Volt were just right for the training we endured, the Hermit would not just taught any pokemon or trainer, there was a small margin of success of what he had cultivated. He had pokemon in his home that would have babbling for years and what they could do was just as astonishing."

"You have a lot of respect for the Hermit. You're never this talkative."

_His right you know._

Cloud flicked his eyes at Lu, before he continued, "Well, this is those rare incidents I will talk as much as I like."

Hector laughed, before sitting up, "Now that you have my imagination abuzz, could you please show me the Mode? I might learn a thing or two about the Mode I'm going to make."

"What do you say Lu? Volt? Wanna show him the Mode that bested Pokemon Trainers and Legendaries?"

_Why not? This Tidal Sage needs to put a good foundation and role model for the future ones._

"Pika pi!"

Lu and Volt ran out of the shade and began to shift into Mode. Cloud smirked at the change; it took him a whole year of training and instruction of the Hermit to learn and make this Mode. Hector could only stare in amazement before the shock wave sent him flat on his back.

"You okay, Hector?"

"Damn it, Cloud, that's so unfair!"

Cloud just laughed as did his pokemon.

XxXxXxXxX

Violet Teloiv, the Mirror Mistress and Vio the Violent, flipped over reports nonchalantly, noting the reports had the same sort of message between them.

Just more trouble in the region.

However pressing the reports were, her thought mulled over her student, Iris. Without a doubt, Iris is a strong Trainer and she was not alone either, but things were getting crazy everywhere.

"That's an awful face you're making Mistress."

Violet smirked at the voice, she shifted her violet eyes onto the person, her former partner: Hannah Eve. She shorter than her, shoulder length blond hair and hazel eyes, a playful smirk graced her heart-shaped face, she dressed in the standard uniform of the organization.

"What brings you here Hannah? I thought you were in Unova?"

"Yeah, well, things got crowded when they sent the 'Alpha' team in. I was the first one on the plane leaving the place."

"Hm, still don't like the team?"

Hannah gave a mirthless chuckle, "Them? A team? Hardly. I don't want to stick around while they mess up and pin it on someone else, Arceus sake, I don't why we haven't expelled them yet!"

Violet sighed at her former partner's words, "Everyone has their place. Even them."

Hannah scoffed at the remark, she placed her hands on her hips, and slightly leaned forward, "So, what's with the glum aura around you, huh? I heard you got a new student, you're usually giddy about training new blood."

Violet gave a well-it-uber-complicated look at Hannah, "I usually am, as you know, Hannah. But I didn't think I would have to do it with the world in this state."

"Well, shouldn't you have your student with you?"

Violet clicked her tongue, "Did I keep you by my side when things got bad?"

This time Hannah made a grumpy face, "Don't remind me. Sometimes I think you were a sadistic monster, enjoying me trying and doing everything on my own."

"You know why I did that. I can't be with you at all times and I can not be relied on constantly, I was the same when I became the Mirror Mistress. I learned and made my own style that no one can copy nor can it be taught to others."

Hannah sighed, "Well, that's why I am not a Mirror Mistress. You know you're ways are strange and sometimes confusing."

Violet gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry I couldn't make you my replacement when the time had come. Even Iris won't be able to, she's already set as a Dragon Master."

"Wait. Is your student from Unova? Jhoto?"

"Unova."

Hannah gave a sure nod, "I hope she turns out great, just like me!"

Violet held back a giggle, "Anyways, she's in Oreburgh if I am not mistaken, she must of found my Emolga I left behind for her."

"How will she know its for her?"

"Oh, once I had her under her wing, I immediately contacted my associate in Oreburgh and set up the pokemon for her. I saw the Emolga I had replaced, poor dear, she looked dreadful."

Hannah smirked, "You're always 10 steps ahead in everything you do, huh, Mistress?"

Violet laughed, "Aren't I always?"

"So, what does the Emolga know?"

"Well…"

.

**With Iris**

.

Emolga posed as Emma Joy used a temporary Pokedex to scan the imposter Emolga, Iris and Axew watched the pokemon curiously: how did Violet get this Emolga sent to her so quickly.

_My teacher is nothing short of amazing!_

"Let's see here…oh my."

"What is it Emma? What…oh my blessed Elders."

Emolga did a flip as Iris and Emma read the text on the Pokedex:

**Emolga**

Electric/Flying

Own To: **Iris**/Violet Teloiv

Move set:

+ **Zap Snap** (Electric) 105 [Lowers accuracy]  
+ Spark  
+ Acrobatics  
+ **Sky Comet** (Flying) Varies [Higher the speed greater the damage]

"This is amazing! My, I mean, Violet's Emolga has some moves I haven't seen before."

Emma nodded, "With Violet's Emolga, you guarding the Center should be easier, but still be wary of those Mad trainers."

Iris nodded and inwardly thanked her teacher, _thank you, Violet, with your Emolga I can take on these Mad trainers!_

XxXxXxXxX

"Man, seeing your fabled Mode has me pumped up! I want to make one now!"

"Slow down, Hector. Making Modes are difficult and even if you do manage to cultivate one, it would only work on some pokemon, remember, my Mode had a slim margin of what pokemon could use it."

"Yeah, I know, but I just can't wait to make one! You think you could bring me to your teacher and learn under him too?"

Cloud thought about it, but the words of his teacher thundered among his thoughts, he cringed, "I'm sorry Hector, but I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"For one, he would have moved to another location and his instruction he left for me as I left his home, 'I must take extreme consideration when I teach it to another person'. I know you won't abuse it, but I can't teach it willy nilly."

Hector sighed, "Well, how about you help lay down the foundation? You know, how to get a Mode started and I'll do the rest."

Cloud thought it over, Lu immediately put his thoughts into words with Cloud's, and they began to take each other's counsel. While they mulled it over, Hector played with Volt, seeing as the Mode had really changed the pokemon before looking at Shido, wondering what kind of change it would entail.

"Alright, Hector, Lu and I agreed that it would be prudent to instruct you of the art of making a Mode for yourself."

The Tidal Sage threw up Volt, who hissed in surprise as he did an all too familiar cheer pose, his fist pummeling the air in mid jump. Thankfully, Hector caught Volt again only to give him a nasty shock.

"Alright, after you're done laying on the ground, burnt to a crisp we can get started." Cloud laughed as Hector attempted to flip him off. Lu sighed while Volt looked somewhat sympathetic.

XxXxXxXxX

Lance and Willis looked over a map while the trainers that would follow them geared up for the campaign ahead. The Benevolent Hunter pointed in the paths they could possibly take, however, if they chose to an aerial route, they would be captured, but it would be extremely unlikely.

"Why though? If we can't follow, then how is it bad?"

"For one, the equipment they have is precious along with the data and the people it goes along with it. Another is the crossbreed is let loose, we are going to spend much more time chasing each of them down than fighting these Mad trainers."

"Would they use both land and air routes?"

Willis thought it over, his eye glowing behind his curtain of hair, he shook his head, "They would not risk being separated and then being captured, if we even caught one person they need their operation is up in smoke."

Lance smirked at the remark, "So, its that simple?"

"Simple, yes, but it will be extremely difficult to accomplish, their numbers are easily in the hundreds and you already saw their abomination of pokemon, the crossbreeds. We'll have to force them into a corner or strike hard and fast and catch them off guard if we want to stop them."

Lance thought it over, what Willis had informed him both relieved and worried him, they could end this chaos in this part of the region now or prolong the devastation. And it fell upon him, Willis and the trainers that were willing to join them.

Lance gave a glance at the Benevolent Hunter, _no doubt he is a stalwart Trainer, but even with his might along with mine and the others, what I have seen makes me feel as if we are at a stalemate…strategy and timing is of the essence to accomplish our goal._

"So, Willis, do you have a plan in mind other than the one we already made?"

The Hunter grinned savagely, his eyes glowing much brighter at the Champion,

"Oh, yes, if our initial plan fails, this is what I have in mind…call the rest, I want to see the look on their faces."

XxXxXxXxX

"…and that is the basic foundation, Hector. If you followed my instruction correctly, you should to be able to create your unique Mode."

Hector gave him a brain dead look, "Cloud…could you possibly repeat that…in something I can understand."

"And you didn't understand squat from what I just said."

"…a little."

Cloud gave a sigh, Lu and Volt gave him a dubious look, Hector shrugged, "All this things you're talking about is really fascinating and helpful, for sure, but I just don't get how it makes a Mode."

Cloud rubbed his chin, "Okay, I just told you how a Mode is made, now comes the part that is all on you: how you want it to affect your pokemon."

Hector lost his glum face, his face attentive, Cloud smirked, "Whatever you choose for you Mode, its best it compliments your battle style."

The Tidal Sage nodded eagerly, "How do I do that? How do I imbue that in my Mode?"

Cloud laughed, Lu and Volt glanced at him before turning away again, "Oh, that's the reason my training took so long to finish. The foundation can be taught in a day, but the nature of the Mode is the toughest, it relies on the trainer and their pokemon, from their bond to their nature. Everything is taken into account."

Hector looked flabbergasted, "And yours took a whole year?"

"Hm, no, mine took just a bit over a year, with getting to the Hermit included so maybe borderline two years."

Hector fell back on the grass at the news, groaning his luck, "Man, and here I thought I could have one down with you here with me."

Cloud shook his head, amused before gesturing to Lu to call Shido, the aura pokemon tapped the other pokemon on the snout and gestured to Hector. It yawned and padded towards them, Cloud stroked Shido, while Hector got back up,

"As far as I know, Shido, should be able to learn to use a Mode. I suggest you get to it."

Hector gave a small smile at the news, "Alright, Shido, let's get started! I'm going to help you make a Mode! Ah."

The Tidal Sage looked at Cloud, "Wait. Doesn't Violet Teloiv have a Mode too?"

"She does, but she doesn't use it all the time, only when situation demands it, even I don't use my Mode willy nilly. Modes shouldn't be common knowledge, even if its difficult to cultivate. There is always someone out there willing to sacrifice to achieve it, and most of the time, not for the good of the world."

Hector took in what Cloud had said, seeing the steel in his eyes at the words, his thoughts darken at the past trainers he had come across. Many of them were just normal trainers, battling, training, doing what came to them naturally, sometimes he had helped them on their journey. But at the same time he saw trainers that made his stomach turn, they were horrible trainers and even worse as people. Arrogant, angry, vengeful, back-stabbing and plastic, what he wanted more was put them in their place and beat those things out of them.

_Hmph, no, that won't change those kind of people, they have no joy in their lives, just festering emotions eating them in their every waking hour. _

Hector's face sullen as the memories of the fight with Trip came back to him in full force…

**X_Start Flash Back_X**

Hector was enjoying a morning meal by the beach, the soft, warm white sand, the salty breeze, the cool blue waters under the shade of a palm tree. Shido peacefully snoozed on his side, while he ate.

"Ah, nothing beats a view like this!"

Shido shook itself in its sleep as if in agreement with him, he sighed letting the whole scene sink in.

Everything was just so peaceful.

"There you are, Tidal Sage Hector!"

_Oh for the love of Arceus…_

Hector cracked an eye open and saw an annoying figure, it was that blasted Trip kid.

"What is it this time Trip."

"I heard you're leaving to go to Jhoto. So, you have finally resorted to running from me, huh, Tidal Sage? Because I'm your better?"

Hector frowned at the statement, "Trip, you are not my better. And if you are, you'll be replaced by someone who trumps you. So, run along, I'm enjoying today's gifts."

Trip gritted his teeth at the Sage's calm demeanor, "I want another battle. A full six-on-six battle! If I win, you'll have to give me your title as the Tidal Sage!"

"And I as the victor: you will never try this with me again, trying to replace or obtain my position as the Tidal Sage."

Trip confidently smirked, "It will not come to that."

Hector held an impassive face before the trainer, _this kid has no idea what is come at him…_

.

**A few hours later**

.

After Trip had retrieved his six pokemon and some preparation along with Hector getting his other three partners, they met in a quiet pokemon park.

The think chalk outlines of the area were slightly faded from use, and the referee, a more-than- happy-to-regulate-the match Nurse Joy.

She looked between both trainers, noting how serious looking there both were, this was no ordinary match. Audino sat on the nearby park bench, beneath the tree shade.

"Alright, this will be a six-on-six pokemon match between Pokemon Trainer, Trip versus Tidal Sage, Hector. I will referee, my call is final: do not challenge it. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Yes, Nurse Joy, thank you for your time." "Its quite alright, Hector."

"Enough of that! Go! Conkeldurr!"

Hector looked at Shido and nodded, the water pokemon padded forward, ready for the fight.

Nurse Joy waved her hand down, after casting an annoyed look at Trip, "Begin!"

Conkeldurr rushed Shido, its massive pillars came crashing close to the water pokemon, Hector had plenty of faith in Shido, so without giving instructions it went on the offensive.

Shido evaded another swing, causing Trip to yell out,

"Use Hammer Arm! Then Superpower!"

Hector braced himself as Shido skillfully dodged the attacks, however the arena shook with such force he nearly fell over, Nurse Joy unfortunately fell, her stark white lacy panties flashed before the folds of her dress concealed it.

Hector could very see if the pokemon continued the assault, the whole place could be leveled, "Shido use Razor Shell follow up with **Razor Edge**!"

Dodging another swing of the pillars, Shido went airborne and unsheathed its blades one glowing blue the other silver. Trip gasped as Shido, in quick succession, landed 10 hits before it touched the floor.

Conkeldurr, fell back dropping one pillar, but held on the last one and smashed it against Shido sending him skidding. Trip smirked.

Shido shook the blow before charging again, Trip ordered Conkeldurr to Bulk Up before using Superpower again.

Hector could already feel the next shockwave again and decided to finish it, "Shido, use Tidal Rush!"

It gave a mighty roar before sending an enormous wave of water at the Fighting pokemon, using its overpowered strength it easily tore through the attack.

"Hah! You thought would finish us?"

"No, this would!"

Shido took the opening and rained another 10 hits on Conkeldurr forcing it to the world of slumbers.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle, oof."

Trip scoffed at the lost, returned the pokemon and released Jellicent, immediately using Hex followed by Ominous Wind. Shido dodged Hex but was buffeted by the latter attack, this time Nurse Joy held the folds of the nurse dress as the attack rattle the area. Hector shielded himself as curious onlookers slowly edged into the arena.

_Great, now it's a spectacle…_

"Shido use Razor Edge!"

"Jellicent counter with Hydro Pump!"

Jellicent sent a jet of high pressure water straight for Shido who cut through the stream with its Razor Edge, amazing Trip and landing a direct hit.

"Fine! Jellicent use Giga Drain!"

"No you don't!" yelled Hector as Shido followed up with two more swings with Razor Edge, Jellicent fell back from the assault but Trip persist with Giga Drain.

Shido shuddered as the attack sap its vitality and restored Jellicent's, Trip smirked triumphantly, the handful onlookers began to call their friends to the match soon more people trickled in.

Shido shook off the fatigue caused by the attacks and used Shell Shock, it sent a jet of water before the tip of its horn sparked it with crackling electricity, zapping Jellicent.

"What the?! How does your pokemon—!"

The sentence never finished as Shido rushed forward with a Razor Edge followed by a Tidal Rush, slamming the Jellicent into a nearby tree, unconscious.

"Jellicent is unable to battle!"

The watchers cheered, however staying well out of the roughed up arena, Hector inwardly frowned while Trip glared at them.

"Go! Unfezant!"

Hector could see Shido panting, but he pushed him to continue, he had to prove to this Trip that being a Tidal Sage was not just for show.

"Shell Shock let's go!"

Channeling the attack, Trip immediately yell out for the bird to dodge the attack, just as the jet of electrified water missed it. Unfezant circled above Shido before diving at an alarming speed.

"Aerial Ace!"

Shido leapt to the side just as Unfezant nearly clipped him, before it dived again using the same move.

"What's the matter, Tidal Sage? Not up to speed?"

"Oh, that's so funny, Trip. Ditch being a trainer and do stand up! Shido use Tidal Rush!"

Just as Unfezant came for another dive, Shido sent a torrent right at it, before mixing it with Shell Shock. At its speed, Unfezant chose to narrowly steer out of the way of the wall of water only to have Shido strike it with both Razor Shell and Edge as it darted out the side.

Unfezant flapped its wings helplessly as the two attacks left it grounded, with its one advantage out of the picture, Trip growled at the sight. Behind him people cheered just as a news van rolled in, making Hector unable to palm his face.

"Unfezant use Roost!"

Hector and Shido reacted immediately and used Shell Shock just as it began to flap itself airborne once more, a crackle of electricity signified it had been struck with paralyze.

"Unfezant use Steel Wing!"

Shido skidded back as the bird smashed its glowing against it, unsheathing its Razor Edge just in time to counter the blow. Seeing as the attacked was foiled, it went upwards before instructed to used Razor Wind.

The occupants braced themselves as the attack shook the place, skirts were flung open for men to see.

"Shido end this, use Shell Shock!"

"Unfezant, Aerial Ace!"

The bird made another dive at Shido, but just as it homed in, paralysis struck sending it on the ground and before Shido could stop, used Shell Shock on the down pokemon.

"Unfezant is unable to battle!"

The camera man and reporter dashed in just as Trip returned his pokemon trying to speak to Nurse Joy, him and Trip. Nurse Joy politely decline a talk, Hector shook his head and Trip nearly sent his Chandelure on the camera guy as he zoomed in Trip's seething face.

Hector had took out half of Trip's team, now using a Fire pokemon against Shido, Trip must be getting desperate take at least one of his down.

"Flamethrower!"

"Tidal Rush!"

The two attacks cancelled each other out, before Chandelure sneaked in a Shadow Ball smashing against Shido. The water pokemon shook itself from the attack, but it was apparent it was tired. Trip smirked and let loose a barrage of attacks to further weaken Shido.

Hector maneuvers his pokemon masterfully, blocking its Fire attacks and evading its Ghost and Dark attacks. But as the fight continued, more and more people came to watch, the match Hector wanted to use to teach Trip a lesson had turned into a spectacle for everyone to watch. Only a bad outcome would stem from this.

Shido swung its Razor Shell to dissipate a Fire Attack until Trip smirked evilly at the exhausted Shido however Chandelure was in the same boat.

"Now that Shido is at his limit, I'll this with the next attack!"

"At the cost of your own pokemon. Trip you are a piece of work."

Trip scoffed at his remark before ordering Chandelure to use Solar Beam, Shido used Razor Edge to block the attack but the attack broke through and sent Shido skidding. Trip laughed cruelly, the onlookers shot him dirty looks and whispered amongst themselves.

Shido padded back to its feet and charged at Chandelure just as it made another Solar Beam, Hector watched, amazed as Shido sheared through the attack with Razor Edge before blasting Chandelure with Shell Shock and sending it at the tree Jellicent had struck earlier with Tidal Rush, causing it to topple.

The crowd stared, silent at Shido's strength before they broke out in a deafening cheer, they began to chant and release their pokemon to join in. The news reporters began to film the scene as Shido bent on knee as Hector stroked its head,

"You're doing great, Shido. If you're not up for the next fight, one of our friends will take over."

Shido shook its head and nuzzled his palm, he understood he would finish the battle.

Trip returned Chandelure and released Serperior, his Ace pokemon.

Shido nudged Hector back out of the arena as the two starter-evolved pokemon faced off.

Trip kept a tight smile while Hector gave a concern look at Shido.

In a blink of an eye Serperior was on top of Shido, it took all of Shido's strength not to flinch or be affected by the Leer it gave.

"Serperior Leaf Blade!"

"Counter with Razor Edge!"

The two pokemon whipped their respective swords, meeting in the exact time. Serperior glared at Shido just at it growled back.

_Shido…I know you're tired and well past you're limit…but in those I see, you're not going to back down until one of you hits the floor._

Pushing hard the two realized they were too equally matched before shoving each other away, Serperior slithered forward lashing out with incredible speed. Shido did its best to parry the rain of Leaf Blades, but sadly with fatigue setting in heavily, it only blocked so many.

The crowd held their breaths as Shido panted from the onslaught, Trip once so confident that Shido would fall over looked a bit worried.

Shido gave a massive roar before sending a Shell Shock only to have the snake dodge it. The following attempts ended in the same way. Hector saw what Shido was doing and followed up with a Tidal Rush, splashing the whole area with water.

Although it made Serperior faster, it also made its movements apparent, giving Shido openings to land some Razor Edges. Trip, not liking where this was going, decided to use Frenzy Plant whipping Shido until it was on the floor.

"There! Now you're precious Shido is out! Call it!" he yelled out Nurse Joy, she gave him a withering look, but to everyone's amazement, Shido rose from the attack. Hector could see it was just pure willpower keeping him from fainting.

"That's not possible! That was a direct super effective hit!"

Shido roared at Serperior causing it to actually flinch, then it sent a torrent of Tidal Rush at the frozen Serperior causing it to skid on the wet surface before Shido threw one of its swords upright and leapt on it.

"Shido, use Shell Shock!"

Trip looked all over the arena, being flooded with water, the electrified stream zapped Serperior horribly, the crowd leapt to dry ground to avoid the snake's fate.

"Now Shido finish this fight with Razor Edge!"

The water pokemon leapt off its sword, pulling out the free one, for added affect, it let the electricity ride on it on flooded arena before slashing Serperior. The snake gave one pitiful cry before falling to Shido.

"Serperior is unable to battle!"

The crowd didn't break out into cheers but nodded and murmured to one another on the battle, some of them began to see they could learn a thing or two from Hector. They respectfully watched, however the news reporters weren't as quiet, and began commented on the scene. From what they were able to gather from the crowd, amazingly, Hector the Tidal Sage had only used one pokemon so far, his Shido to take down five of Trip's pokemon.

Speaking of which, Trip let out his last pokemon, Eelektross.

Trip glared at Shido and Hector, "You brought this on yourself!"

Shido saw electricity sprang around Eelektross body and immediately throw its sword and leapt on it just as it discharged. The ground crackled as Eelektross rushed forward knocking Shido off the sword and into the pool water, Hector watched horrified as Shido cried.

Trip grinned at the move, Hector and everyone's collective glared landed on him, but he ignored them.

"Now use Zap Cannon!"

"Shido kick your sword and then use Razor Edge!"

Shido followed Hector's order kicking its sword from the ground causing Eelektross to dodge it before Shido was on top of it with its free blade. The attack however, was not enough to put the pokemon down, it followed up with Charge Beam, Thunder Punch all which Shido was able to block with its sword.

However, Trip ordered it to use Dragon Claw sending the sword spiraling out of its hand, Trip gleefully order it to use Zap Cannon leaving Shido unconscious. The onlookers looked away, some tear up while others just intensify their glare on Trip.

"Shido…is unable to battle." Said Nurse Joy, sadly.

"Shido return. You did good, now rest up." Hector looked at Trip's arrogant face, "Let's see how you handle my friend, Fang!"

Hector's Fang turned out to be a Flygon, stretched its wings and let out an echoing cry. Trip pulled out his camera and took a photo, "What is that pokemon?"

"It's my Flygon, Fang. And he is your downfall, Trip! Now use Crunch!"

Eelektross tried to slither away, but Fang caught it, sinking its teeth deep, the eel howled and thrashed in its iron grip. The eel used Zap Cannon and Thunder Punch only furthering Fang's bite.

"Fang throw it in the air and use **Firepower**!"

Eelektross was sent upwards again after the throw as an explosive strike from Fang was delivered, Flygon soared after it.

"Eelektross use Dragon Claw!"

"Send one back, Fang!"

The two pokemon met in midair, Fang dodged the swipes before delivering its own as Eelektross fell, "Fang once more! End this farce!"

Flygon gave a war cry before diving and after the eel and landing the death blow, er, Dragon Claw.

Eelektross made an explosive crash rattling everyone, Flygon circled the down pokemon just as Nurse Joy called it as the smoke passed.

"Eelektross is unable to battle! Hector the Tidal Sage is the winner!"

Trip just stared at Eelektross then slowly to Hector, his face completely devoid of color. Trip tried to form words but Hector was already walking towards him, once he was close enough for just him to hear, he spoke,

"I am **still** the Tidal Sage."

Trip stared at him as he pushed through the crowd and disappeared.

From that point, he had not heard nor seen from Trip again.

.

**X_End of Flashback_X**

.

"You alright Hector? You look like you're constipated."

"Huh, what?"

Asked Hector wildly, Cloud laughed as he passed by, Hector rubbed his face before turning to Shido. He nudged him,

"Did I look like I had constipation?"

_Sure did._

XxXxXxXxX

"Is all preparation set, Lance?"

"Yes, everyone is here and accounted for."

Willis looked at everyone present, they were hardy trainers, they would surely give the Mad trainers and crossbreed to belly ache over.

"Everyone knows why we are here, you already been asked to leave if you do not wish to participate, so I asking in unnecessary. You all know what is at stake!"

"We do!"

"Yes!"

Willis nodded before turning to Lance and smiled wolfishly, "Well, let's get this little party started!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

I bet you didn't expect an update so soon?

Hit me up with review, comments, and all those goodies. Check out the Informative Page, I've been updating it.

Ciao,

I am NRG

**End of Transmission**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Infamous Weapon

**Brief:**

There will be gratuitous use of Pokemon attacks both official and my own.

Also, back by popular demand, this will have a lemon. Way too much inspiration to ignore, I can tell you all that much right now. Just…wow.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Emma Joy stared outside the window of the Center, it has been hours since the Mad trainers had attacked and she had not heard from Ash, Dawn, Roark and most recently Iris. The Dragon Master had sprinted out of the Center once she saw buildings toppling over, fearing it was Ash and Dawn in the heap of it all.

Along with the demented cries, Emma couldn't blame her for what she did, she looked out the window, worried. The storm had continued to get worse, she usher the injured trainers deeper into the Center while the volunteers stayed in the lobby waiting for Ash and company to return. And if any Mad trainers tried to break into the Center.

_Please, Ash, Dawn, Iris…please be safe…_

.

**X_Earlier_X**

Iris and Emma Joy were busily chatting about the development they just had uncovered about the Electric pokemon, Emolga flipped about and Axew joined her, only to tumble for its troubles.

"Why do you think Violet would give me one of her pokemon? I mean, I am her student, but I haven't for so long!"

Emma Joy gave her an amused look, "So, you want to return Emolga?"

Iris immediately shook her head, before glomping the pokemon silly, along with Axew, "Nope! She gave her to me, so she's mine! For the time being." She whispered in the end.

The nurse giggled, taking Emolga and running down her smooth hands down its plush body, the pokemon squirmed. The scene brought a sense of serene peace to everyone present.

Iris and Emma Joy yelped as the whole Center shook, the injured trainers moved unsteadily, some thrown onto the floor.

"Wha-what was that!?"

"It felt like an earthquake!"

"Great. First this freak storm now earthquakes. What next?"

"DON'T JINX US!"

"IDIOT!"

Emma helped Iris up before helping the others, Iris felt two squirms run down her hair, Axew and Emolga had apparently dived into the safe haven. The Dragon Master carefully trended closer to the entrance of the Center, it rocked slightly before it went violent again, this time loud screams erupted outside, seemingly drowning the storm briefly.

"What's making that screaming?" Iris whispered, horrified at the screams. She peeked through the heavily boarded windows and saw, fire, light and water pouring out of a building.

The Dragon Master watched in horror as the building shook, pieces of bricks that made the walls of the building slowly wedged itself out of form. Whatever was going on, it was definitely not good.

"Nurse Joy, it's not earthquakes! Its buildings being toppled over!"

Everyone's head swiveled at her words, Iris swore she heard some necks pop from the speed of their movement. Emma Joy quickly ran to her position and peeked through the boards, the trainers in the lobby quietly eyed their surroundings, as if the Center would be brought down by some arcane force.

Emma Joy gasped, seeing what Iris had seen earlier, the screams rang through the city again, causing an inhuman shiver to run down everyone's back. Emma Joy feverishly rubbed her forearms, feeling on edge suddenly, similarly everyone else was affected too.

"The city is not going to last very long, not at the rate this storm is getting and all this fighting." Murmured Iris, Emolga and Axew quietly agreed, shifting around her hair. Her thoughts spun in a great motion, dulling out the noises of the panicked Center, as she focused on what she could do.

None of them guaranteed her safety.

More signs of battle poured out of the buildings, a flash of light, a spout of fire, a crack of electricity, and even more screams.

She gritted her teeth, fearing for Ash and Dawn and how powerless she felt at the very moment, _I'm a Dragon Master for—_

_**Say my name!**_

_...Arceus sake?_

Iris made her way to the entrance, ready to step into the freezing rain and wild winds, a soft warm hand stopped her.

Iris bit her lip, she could feel how concern the person felt.

"Iris, I…I won't stop you from going out there, looking for Ash and Dawn, but…I don't want to see you, Ash, Dawn and anyone else suffer for what's happening. Please, be safe."

Iris felt a strange warmth blossom in her chest at her words, but she did not reassure the nurse as she stepped into the bitter cold of the storm. Surges of blue and white lightning sprouted all over the black clouds, the downpour not letting up at all.

Emma Joy watched as the Dragon Master run into the city, her hair thrashing wildly until she was out of view.

.

**Iris**

.

The young Dragon Master made her way through the screaming winds and downpour, bracing herself against a telephone booth. Axew and Emolga shivered in her hair as the cold rain began to dampen it much more thoroughly, Iris blessed her stars, Emolga had not discharged herself.

"Gotta get out of this rain…its freezing…" coughed Iris, the rain poured all over her, running into her ears, eyes and mouth. She spat a glob of fresh rain water before she pressed forward; grabbing various steady objects like welded benches and lamp posts to prevent her from falling over from the force of the storm.

Iris pressed on until she had reached a nearby house, if it wasn't for all the water and wind, Iris would have notice the shifting shadows and dimly glowing eyes passing the windows as she came up its steps.

The door banged itself as the winds forced it to open and close in rapid succession, water had soaked the area where the door was left ajar. Axew and Emolga poked their heads out of the mass of damp hair, some plastered to their faces as they hissed at the sight of it.

"What's wrong? We have to get out of this storm, stop that hissing!" grunted Iris as she made her way up the slippery stone steps to the front door.

A great big grin sprang on the occupant's faces.

.

**With Ash, Dawn and Roark**

.

Ash, Dawn and Roark stared in utter shock at what they had witnessed, the man grinned savagely at them talking three confident steps toward them.

"How is that possible?" whispered Ash.

The man laughed insanely, his eyes completely crazed, "It was bestow to me so I could unleash true terror upon this forsaken world!"

"What are you even saying." Spat Roark.

"Don't you see, its only right I use this gift to punish all who dares defy me and my followers. At last this world has become my bitch! I will spread my rule to all who defy me! And once I have conquer this region I will begin my conquest of every other region!"

The trio stared at the man, lost for words. Their pokemons however sensing the unusual behavior and their trainers tense posture had put them on edge instead.

The man took more slow triumphant steps at them, the black cube still glowing dully, Ash didn't wait for what would come; seeing as Pikachu was a bad choice for the situation, he sent Sandile instead.

"Sandile, Bite!"

The man hissed and back step in time to dodge the toothy maw of the pokemon, Roark and Dawn took the opening.

"Bubblebeam let's go!"

Roark ducked as the stream came over head as he tried to subdue the man as he retreated farther into the room. Dawn urged Piplup to continue the assault until the furniture around her exploded violently, splinters and smoke erupting everywhere.

Ash yelled out to her then saw three Mad trainers on the top of the stairs, grinning evilly with their pokemons hidden amongst the shadows. The Pokemon Master was livid,

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The shadowy figures scattered at the attack, two running upstairs the other tumbling down the steps, before laying still. Ash turned back his attention to the kitchen area before a cloud of spoke exploded in front of him sending him flying into the ruined room, Dawn yelled as several loud clangs of metal echoed.

Pikachu rushed forward to Ash as Dawn slumped against the wall, feeling several small cuts on her bodice. Roark on the other hand with Sandile fought furiously with the man in the kitchen, who successfully dodged most of the swing from the Gym Leader and bites from the little critter.

"Begone, defilers! Or face my wrath!"

Sandile responded with six teeth digging into his leg and Roark smashing the handle into his shoulder.

"Argh! Attack my followers and mooks!"

Without warning the room erupted with pokemon attacks from all directions, Roark was in mid-swing when several Bullet Seeds found his chest and sent him to the floor, Sandile dislodge itself after a hose of water got it.

The man laughed triumphantly, as several pokemon emerged from the closet and sink cabinets, four Mad trainers faces appeared in the windows as a fork of lightning illuminated the room again.

"Very good my followers, we have more—ack!"

The man stumbled forward as a piece of wood hit him on his back, he whirled around to see Pikachu and Pignite at the ready.

"Thunderbolt and Flamethrower!"

The man held out the Black Out dissipating the Electric attack, but the rest were not so lucky, the windows were signed badly from the attacks. The mad man slumped against the sink cabinet, holding back two pokemon held within.

The rest of the Mad pokemon dived at the two, only to cut off guard by Piplup's Bubble Beam, sending them out of the house via the broken windows.

"Hah, got you…" panted Ash, Sandile padded towards him as he helped Roark up, Dawn leaned against the door frame, looking disheveled.

"You okay, Roark?"

"I'm fine, I'm not bleeding nor do I feel anything broken…maybe bruised."

Ash nodded then looked at the slumped man, the black cube lying away from him, the Pokemon Master saw what it could do. An object to nullify Electric attacks from pokemon, it seemed so absurd, a sort of blasphemy as far as Ash was concern, but there it was.

Ash picked up a dislodged chuck of concrete with a bit of tile, _this must be from all the chaos these guys stirred up…at any rate, I can use this to shatter this thing._

Raising the piece of concrete with the intent to shatter the black cube, the slump man leaned forward and shot out his hand just in time to collide with the Ash's wrist. Off balance from the hit, Ash tumbled to the side, Pikachu and Sandile leapt on the man but it was too late.

The man waved the black cube threateningly at Pikachu, however, Sandile ignored the gesture and attempted to bite the man.

"You insolent fools! You dare try to destroy my precious—!"

Roark didn't wait for him finish as the shovel came into solid contact with the mad man's face, sending him sprawled on the floor, however, not noticing two pokeballs rolling out of its person. Dawn and the pokemon rushed over Ash, who pushed himself up, feeling his body aching from what happened and prior injuries.

"I'm fine, Dawn. How about you?"

Dawn gave him a small smile, "I'm fine too, Ash, I'm tougher than I look."

Ash grinned and carefully got up, making sure nothing was further maimed. Roark moved forward, glancing at the man before urging them to move into a drier spot in the house as the rain and cold seeped in from the damaged windows. The dangerous black cube was nowhere to be seen in the darken house.

The trio and the pokemon cast one glance on the fallen mad man before moving out of the kitchen and back into the hallway.

"Let's get back to the Center, we'd be safer there."

"Yeah, we can—"

Without warning a bright light flashed behind them, followed by an angry roar, rocking the whole building. Ash and his pokemon whipped their heads behind to see a Mad Houndoom and Umbreon, the mad man still on the floor.

Pikachu hissed at them, Ash quickly pushed Dawn out of harm's way as Houndoom let out a spout of fire at them, Umbreon, too fast for Pikachu, tackled him into the other room.

Ash leaned against the wall, scorch marks and embers on the spot he and Roark once occupied, Ash wanted to run after Pikachu but seeing as Houndoom was on guard, it was not going to happen. Roark on the other hand had other plans, Gym Leader reached over to grab his pokeballs, _using any of my stronger pokemon will completely wreck this place all over us, I have to use something else…_

Another spout of fire lanced through the hallway, scorching all that was in its path, Dawn held Piplup as the house shuddered.

"You just won't let us leave huh!?"

Roark released a Geodude and Mawile, Ash and Dawn stared at the latter, Roark quickly answered,

"Its dad's he asked me to hold it before all this shit happened!"

Roark quickly turned his attention back to the two Dark pokemon, "Mawile go for Umbreon, Geodude use Smack Down then Bulldoze!"

Houndoom snarled as the Rock pokemon tried to injure it, as Mawile came charging at Umbreon as it pinned Pikachu against the wall.

"Mawile use Iron Head followed up with Crunch!"

Umbreon hissed as the attack connected but gave Mawile a taste of its own Crunch as its massive jaws clamp itself on its body. The two connected pokemon thrashed wildly in the strewn room.

Geodude continue its assault on Houndoom, but to no success, the pokemon simply dodged its many destructive advances.

"Geodude, use Flash Cannon!"

Houndoom snarled, foam seeping out of its maw as a strange aura fell around it, Roark's eyes widen before the pokemon was coated in the aura and lunge forward. Geodude was hapless to the unknown move as Houndoom launched a series of scratches and bites, leaving it fainted on the ground.

Still the strange aura did not leave.

Piplup removed itself from Dawn's protective arms and rush forward, "No, Piplup!"

The little blubber defiantly ran forward, ignoring Dawn, though it did out of love and trust, to keep her safe.

Houndoom huffed bellowing smoke at it.

It scampered right back. Covered in soot.

Roark took the window of opportunity to return Geodude, thinking of the next pokemon to use against the powered pokemon. The mad man slowly stirred.

Just as the trio had no idea what to do with a glowering Houndoom staring at them, a righteous roar from both Pikachu and Mawile sent the Umbreon flying into the Houndoom. The two dark pokemon madly scrabbled on the floor as Roark yelled,

"Let's get out of here!"

The three ran for the door, while the two Dark pokemon howled for their blood, Dawn and Roark felt the cold rain on their face, but Ash did not. Just as the two had made it out of the house, Ash felt a terrible presence suddenly engulf him, cries of anguish and fury threatened to overwhelm him.

His pokemon frantically shook him to snap him out of it, but to no avail.

He felt as if he was dropped into a storm, bare with the elements furiously circling him.

**You had helped us once.**

_Help us again!_

Ash clutched his head in pain, as if his head would burst, _what—who are you?_

**Destroy it!**

_Destroy the demon box!_

_**Destroy it!**_

"Destroy what?!"

_**DESTROY THE BOX THAT HOLDS US RANSOM!**_

Ash fell to his knees, yelling all around him. A howl erupted behind him and the sound of scampering and crackle of lightning filled his senses. Fire, smoke and other signs of battle flooded in next, Ash coughed and rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of it all.

"What…box…?" Ash pushed himself up, something smashed against wall he leaned against, dust peppering him. Turning to his side, he saw Pikachu, Sandile and Pignite dealing with the duo dark pokemon,

_What…where was Pignite…? Nevermind…_

Houndoom and Umbreon let loose a combined Dark Pulse, knocking back the three pokemon. Pignite flexed its arms defiantly, feeling the upper hand with its type advantage, if it was normal circumstances. The two dark pokemon padded forward, Ash heaved himself up, looking at the two Mad pokemon.

"Whatever is causing this storm…has something to do with you…all of you…"

"No…it is I."

Ash glared at the mad man, he grinned manically at him, "You see even the elements bow to me, it is my right to rule this world."

The Pokemon Master did not answer nor rebuke the mad man, there was just no point in arguing with him. He glanced at his pokemon, all tired and worn, this had to end, _how can I fend them off? Dawn and Roark would have notice me gone, hopefully they had made it to the Center before realizing it. If I can just…_

Ash's thoughts were cut short when the mad man yell something to both his pokemon, the strange aura whipping around them again, the mad man grinned.

"This is the product of the plague that spreads all over the world, unlocking every trainers and pokemon's potential! This is what manifested for mine! Go my minions! Use **RAGE ROCKER**!"

Ash snarled, as did his pokemon as everything turned red then black, the howling of the elements and screams of torment melded into one horrific melody.

.

**Dawn and Roark**

.

The two ran in the swirling rain, not once noticing that the Pokemon Master was not part of their little band.

Piplup wiggled itself free of Dawn's grip, bouncing on the wet pavement.

"Piplup!"

The Coordinator was about to scold the little blubber until she notice the bird was pointing at something.

"Wait…where is Ash?"

The two trainers looked around, the pounding rain and howling winds made it difficult to see anything more than 20 feet ahead of them. Coupled with the lack of lighting, the two Trainers were in a tight fix.

"We have to go back!" yelled Dawn, trying to peer through the rain for the house they had just fled, but Roark quickly grabbed her arm.

"We can't help him if we get lost ourselves!"

But the Coordinator quickly shook him off and dash down the road as she saw a building lit up amazingly.

"ASH!"

To her eternal surprise as well as Roark, Axew and Iris came flying out the window, her clothes torn and hurt. Several glowing red eyes glared from the broken window, despite the chill of the rain, Dawn and Roark couldn't help but feel the temperature dip.

"Get here!"

"You're our prey!"

Iris coughs and struggled to her feet, Dawn and Roark immediately rushed over to her, helping her. The eyes glared hard at the two, before they began to move, getting ready to attack the two.

Several pads of paws and flaps of wings were dully heard among the pitter-patter of the rain. Dawn reached over to unleash Aqua as Piplup rushed forward to meet three Ratatas, a pair of Zubats however the rest was still shrouded by the shadows and fury of the storm.

"You will not escape!"

"Not with your lives!"

"Your lives are forfeit!"

"Your lives are forfeit—ah, shit Char said that already! Um, fuck all you guys!"

Piplup stood defiantly and unleashed a flurry of bubbles as Aqua squatted its massive tail as the Zubats tried to stop the little blubber. More shadowy figures began to pass through the threshold; Dawn, Roark and Iris stared in horror as a Parasect, Omastar, Furret, Lunatone, Solrock and Sigilyph came into view.

The number of pokemon was bad enough, but its appearance, distorted in expression and color scheme made them look even worse.

"What's wrong with them? They all look…"

"…they have been tainted by the spirits…" gasped Iris as she leaned against Dawn, her arms wrapped tightly around her, "…the Elder said pokemon would get possess and distort in body and soul."

"That may be true, but this has nothing to do with the spirits. They are just Mad pokemon, they look like the one's that attacked the city and when chaos erupted." Whispered Roark, backing away with the girls, Aqua scooped Piplup and followed suit.

The Mad pokemon menacingly advance toward the group, not bothered by the elements. Roark knew the elements were against him, but he had no choice if they were to get away safely,

"Go! Rampardos! Armaldo!"

The moment the two pokemon were release, the Mad pokemon went into a frenzy, charging at them, whooping, screaming and cursing wildly just as their attacks flew in all directions.

The group saw in their crazy state they did not pause nor break away as the attacks smashed into them, even trampling the Furret as it fell beneath their stampede.

Roark grabbed the two girls and hauled them to the nearest building, "Our attacks are doing nothing! They have fallen into their madness!"

Running up the slippery steps and ramming through the door, Roark gasped in pain as the girls got in and returned their pokemon. Roark did the same, as a fork of lightning lit the darken city again revealing the horrible and utter folly he saw that succumb to the Mad trainers. They were no better than animals, losing their humanity and the pokemon fallen from the all the experience they shared with their trainers.

Roark tried to barricade the door with a nearby shelf, spilling the contents in his haste. The sound of pounding stomps of the pokemon and trainers hasten his actions. He pressed himself firmly against the fortifications, Mawile and Geodude helping him.

And not a moment to soon as the door nearly flung from its own hinges from the force of the Solrock and Lunastone colliding into it. Dawn screamed as the Sigilyph rammed itself into the window, violently attacking, Piplup used Peck forcing it out only to have a hose of water from the Omastar sent the blubber hurtling into the wall.

Mawile ran to Dawn just in time to catch a Ratata in its jaws and flinging it out the window, Roark reached for another Pokeball, but went sent on his back as the door was rammed again.

The door was made from hard wood, but Roark could already see deep cracks. Geodude was still holding but sailed across the room as another blow impacted on the door. Roark released Gigalith and readied himself, he was going to use the entrance of the building like a choke-point.

.

**With Ash**

.

Ash groaned, his head was throbbing and his body shivering all over, he struggled to his feet, his eyes completely muddled.

The Pokemon Master immediately took stock of the area, noticing blood and damage all over the house. Broken furniture, scorch marks and embers, glass and fixtures litter the place.

Unsteadily, Ash took a few steps until he noticed a down Houndoom and Umbreon, their eyes glassy and fearful. Ash turned away noticing he was looking only at the portion that remained of the Mad pokemon.

"What happened here…? Ugh!" Ash felt his wound act up and leaned against the wall, the smell of burning wood and meat wafted into his senses. His thoughts went to his pokemons, the Mad trainer and the Black Out cube rushed back, _I left them to fend for themselves!_

Ash pushed himself off the wall and looked about the house, noticing a lot of activity and struggle that led upstairs. Ash warily took a glance around, nothing looking too good, especially since he, Dawn and Roark never made it upstairs.

That thought ran a concern pang in his heart.

_I've to get back to them…_

Ash carefully trended upstairs, broken steps and wooden railings were seen, as did the noisy creaks as he limped skyward. Reaching the second floor, he noticed in the darken room long jagged claw marks, from the walls, the floor and even the ceiling.

The Pokemon Master didn't like the looks of the evidence of battle, he gently whispered into the darkness,

"Pikachu…Pignite…Sandile…"

Pause.

His voice faintly rang through.

Pause.

Then the darkness spoke back.

"Pika…pi…"

"Pig…pign…"

"Kro…ko…"

Ash sighed a breath of relief, however the last one didn't seem all to familiar…it was deeper, much more coarse…

_Probably from all the fighting…_

Slowly he limped, peering into the darkness as it slowly envelop him, he stepped into something moist and sticky. Ash glance down, but shook his head, he didn't want to know what it was.

He heard a groan on his right, the door to the room had been blown clean in half, the top folding itself on top of its lower half. Ash leaned to his side and saw two pokemon bodies, from the mangle heap, he couldn't tell what kind.

Lying under stacks of books and cloth was Pikachu. He limped forward and carefully pulled out the mouse, Pikachu licked his finger, "You're alright now, Pikachu."

The mouse nodded weakly before a shadow fell upon him, he turned slowly and saw Pignite staggering close to him with some trailing behind.

Ash felt his voice catch in his throat, a voice of warning, as the shadow loomed closer. It stood on two legs, claws sharp and jaws open.

"Kro…ko…rok…" "Pig…nite…"

Ash squinted and felt calm flood back, fear slowly dissolving as the once small Sandile had finally evolved in his absence, the Krokorok came closer and rested its head on Ash's leg.

"Kroko…"

Ash smiled and rubbed its snout, he examined the three, seeing severe injuries, he began to rummage through the destroyed house. With the lack of light and screams of hysteria and pain and pounding of the storm spurred him to disregard his safety.

He felt through the dark home, pulling out of the drawers were things that were no use to him, at the time anyway. He pocketed whatever seemed useful, he looked over a body of a Mad Trainer, slumped against the wall, and bite marks clear on its body.

"Krokorok…I should have been watching over all of them…"

He knelt close and began to examine his pockets and pack, feeling for anything useful. Ash pulled out a shiny slide card, a few of Hyper Potions, a pack of seal rations labeled Pokebars, a small pen light.

He pocketed the items before the lightning outside lit the place, the Mad Trainers eyes were wide open, full of fear and pain. Ash nearly barfed at the sight, quickly slid the dead Trainer's eyes close.

"I didn't want this to happen…never to be pushed this far…"

He limped back to his Pokemon, he quickly treated them and shared the Pokebars, getting them on fighting condition and made their way down and at the threshold.

"Do you know where that man go?" Ash asked, his pokemon looked at him for a moment then shook their heads.

"Pika pi pika." Pointing at down the kitchen, a large hole in the wall, enough to get escape unhindered.

Ash shook his head and pushed out the door, putting what the man had said behind as well as putting back Pignite and Krokorok back in the ball. Pikachu shook its fur, the cold rain as the two came closer to the commotion.

What the Pokemon Master saw made his heart drop down to the cold wet pavement; a crowd of Mad Trainers and pokemon battered the walls of the house. Desperately trying to get in, a fork of lightning sprang out of the nearby window, taking out a Drifloon. Ash could make out a brief image of an Emolga and a roughed up Iris.

_She must be with Roark and Dawn! _

To confirm that theory, a stream of bubbles and a stony fist punched a Ratata out of the window. Roark and Dawn ran by and glanced out the window before ducking as a rock and fire flew into the house. The house shook violently, Ash feared for them but the attacks from the within redoubled keeping Ash from acting too rashly.

Ash quickly hid behind a mailbox, noticing the group was completely in rapt at their attack, a perfect time to do some serious damage and get his friends out of harm's way. He let Snivy and Oshawott out, they shivered in the rain as did Pikachu, Ash brought them close and urgently whispered,

"We need to get these guys away from that house, but there are too many of them. So, we'll sneak to the side and flank them okay? Use everything you got!"

The three nodded and they crept into the alley and proceed further down, climbing over rubbish and making the least amount of commotion.

In a bit of shelter, he let Pignite and Krokorok out, and whispered the plan, however, they would stay under shelter as the elements would wear them down.

"Join us before they regroup so we can finish most of them off."

The two nodded and Ash moved in closer, this time hidden behind a tree, the three peeked out, seeing KO pokemon around the building but they were slowly rising from the wet ground.

"Get ready…" Ash whispered, Pikachu, Snivy and Oshawott nodded.

"GO!"

Pikachu, Snivy and Oshawott lashed out with ferocity that would scare off an Ursaring, the score of Mad Pokemon and Trainers looked at them stupidly before trying to scramble free of the attacks.

**Thunderbolt!**

**Watergun! **

**Leaf Tornado! Vine Whip!**

The Mad Pokemon and Trainers were knocked off their feet, but unsurprisingly they retaliated quickly.

**Thunderbolt!**

**Aqua Jet! Shell Blade!**

**Vine Whip! Leaf Tornado!**

They drew closer, the attacks having little effect; they were close. So, very close. Snivy ans Oshawott attacks faltered, smashing hard into pavement and missing completely.

The Mad Pokemon's eye glittered evilly.

**Thunderbolt!**

**Stone Edge!**

**Flamethrower!**

Despite the rain, the combined attacks sent the Mad Pokemon and Trainers skidding back, Pikachu and Pignite combined their attacks again and the devastating Thunder Bomb boomed, sending a crystal clear message of what would happen if they attempted to attack Ash and company.

The remaining Mad Pokemon and Trainers turned and fled, leaving their fallen comrades behind. Ash returned his pokemon back and lifted Pikachu to his shoulder and ran to the house his friends barricaded themselves.

"Dawn! Iris! Roark!"

Ash breathed heavily, straining his ears to hear anything from within the house. The sound of furniture moving and shuffling of feet, Ash waited for his friends to open the door.

"You guys alright?" Ash asked, hearing the activity pick up speed. Something crackled. Violently. Pikachu hissed.

The next thing he knew the already battered door was blown of its hinges, Ash gasped in shock and pain as the shards of wood slammed into him and sending him down the steps, Pikachu suffered the same. Ash could hear yelling and screams, he snapped his eyes open and saw Dawn, Iris and Roark running down the steps, their eyes that was filled with fear. But the moment they saw him, it changed to relief and panic, Dawn and Iris yanked him to his feet as Roark turned and faced the threshold.

"Run!"

"Roark, you won't survive!"

"You don't know that! I could!"

Ash looked wildly between his friends, utterly confused.

"What are you guys running from?!"

"THAT!" the trio yelled.

Ash and Pikachu turned and saw a huge shadow approaching, red eyes glaring hatefully at them all.

Ash felt his hair on ends as the crackle of electricity was apparent.

**It's been too long…I'M BACK, MOTHER FUCKERS!**

"No…it's…"

"…Bob."

The mutilated man stood before them, Ash and company nearly vomit violently as the man grin evilly at them all. The pokemon with him was an Electivire, but it was Arceus-forbid cross-bred, it was horrible to even look at.

**This is the price of failure…and sweet revenge…you did this to me! And sent your filthy dragons on my company!**

The four stood there tensed and baffled at the accusation, not quite understanding the last part.

Bob pointed a bloody finger at the group's direction, the sudden lightning revealing a bloodied and broken Bob within the house's shadows.

The Electivire shrieked and charged at them, Ash fished out a Pokeball and released Krokorok, who let out a cry for battle and went snapping for the large pokemon.

Bob swayed and leaned against the doorframe, spewing curses and orders as Krokorok and Electivire did battle.

**Thunder Punch!**

**Stone Edge!**

The two pokemon were then in a violent show of strength as the heaven crackled overhead as if the very fight was an affront to it. The trainers could only stare as the pokemon viciously attacked each other, the heaven crackled a thunderous applaud.

**Crunch!**

**Light Screen! Cross-Chop!**

Krokorok went reeling back from the attack, whipping it head and launching another attack, Ash yelled for it to stop but it was so in rapt in fighting it was if it lost control of itself.

The cross breed Electivire was very much the same, no longer following orders, and just fighting. Ash turned to Bob and yelled at him to stop only to see he was looking at him, fear in his eyes.

**It can't be!**

Ash stared at him before he heard a smug chuckling, Ash and the rest turned and saw the Mad Trainer with the Black Out.

"Like I said, this gift gives me power no one else can hope to match!"

**You piece of shit! That doesn't belong to you! That was supposed to be delivered to me! To crush my enemies that killed my comrades!**

"Oh…but it was. Here it is, you blathering fool!" the Mad Trainer lifted it to the heavens, "To me! I command you to come down here and do my bidding!"

Ash and everyone else thought the man had gone further than the deep end and settled in a place all to himself.

"This guy is insane…"

"No doubt about it."

But then a rumble from both above and below made the group unsteady, the raging pokemon stopped and fell, exhausted.

"This is my true power!"

Ash, Dawn, Iris and Roark flinched and threw their arms to shield their face as a blinding light came from the Mad Trainer.

Bob screamed and screamed until it seemed as if he was just an echo fading away. Ash blinked mercifully for his eyes and saw a charred remains of Bob and the Electivire, still smoking, but amazingly the storm's savage winds and bouts had calmed. The black clouds were still over head and there was the occasional thunder.

"What…happened?"

"Their dead, that's for sure."

Ash and company turned and saw the Mad Trainer grinning, the black cube glowing, and felt their collective jaws slam into the ground.

A Zapdos, Raikou, Thundurus and Zekrom stood behind him, seemingly cowed.

"You insane bastard!"

"You monster, why are those Legendary pokemon doing here!?"

"Why? Am I? Maybe, but not after I destroy everything in my wake! No one will ever speak, too afraid to talk out of turn!" he retorted inconsistently.

Ash and the rest gritted their teeth, Pikachu hissed at the man; more so at the black cube. The Legendary Electric pokemon were rooted to the spot, as the Mad Trainer spoke, all cocky and drunk on power laced in his voice.

"With this Black Out, I will bend pokemon to my will! I will make people obey me or live in a place of eternal darkness! I will be master of all of the world!"

"You won't be a master of anything if you're dead!"

"Funny, I thought about the same about you, so-called 'Pokemon Master'."

Ash flinched at the retort, the Mad Trainer smirked, "Your reputation precedes you."

Ash held back a curse and released Pignite, Snivy and Oshawott, returning Krokorok, "Pikachu, hang back, you can't fight this guy."

"Pika?! Pika Pikachu!"

The Mad Trainer cackled before pointing a finger at the group, "Destroy them!"

To the group's horror the Legendary pokemon obeyed and charged at them, though half-heartedly. Dawn and Iris ran left and Roark and Ash took right, the four legendary pokemon looked at the two groups and split up. But the group didn't get far as a large dome of lightning caged them in, the Mad Trainer smirked, "I can't have you insects miss the party, I want to see them burn you to a crisp!"

Ash and Roark turned and faced the Thundurus and Zekrom, Dawn and Iris contended with Raikou and Zapdos. Iris stopped and held her arms apart, her voice pleading with the pokemon, "Please, don't do this! You're legendary pokemons! You have to fight back!"

For a moment Dawn saw the pokemon's eyes soften at Iris's words, but the Mad Trainer merely shook the cube at their direction and a look of fury overcome the pokemon's once reluctant expressions.

"Oh, no you don't! Can't have you whispering all sorts of kind nonsense to my tools! This cube has another feature than disabling Electric attacks, it has a sort of anger-enhancing aura to it! That's what made this storm so~ unreasonable!"

Ash and company felt the mental blow of his words, all this destruction, chaos, pain and despair…from just a little black cube.

"I'm going to destroy that thing, if it's the last thing I do!" roared Ash, forcing the two pokemon to growl at him, ready to destroy them.

Mad Trainer only smirked.

.

**Dawn and Iris**

.

Dawn gritted her teeth and released Aqua, despite its type disadvantage, Aqua still had Silver Star, an Ice move to take car of Zapdos.

Iris got Axew and Emolga, though obviously hurt, she didn't have very many options she could take, especially with two angry Legendary pokemon glowering at them.

Axew and Emolga stuck close by Aqua as it coiled itself calmly despite the livid glowers of the Legendary pokemon.

"Iris, we're in a real pinch, we have to knock out Zapdos with a Silver Star then find a way to subdue Raikou."

"Any ideas?"

"Wear it down, that's all we can do with the pokemon we have…"

The two grimly thought of their chances against the two legendary pokemon, especially in their enraged states.

Zapdos screeched and Raikou roared, sending surges down the trainer's spines as they charged, Aqua glared at the two before sweeping its massive tail.

Tidal Rush!

Raikou hissed jumping over the wave, but Axew and Emolga got it just as it leapt over the wave,

Acrobatics! Dragon Rage!

Raikou staggered under the blows and fell back to the ground, but it shook off the attacks and gave chase again.

Zapdos simply flew over the wave, Aqua then whipped its tail back and like a spring launch itself into the air reaching Zapdos. Dawn and Iris stared amazed before Zapdos screeched as the air felt suddenly chilly.

Aqua fell back to earth, landing hard on the pavement, buckling as it did so, "Aqua!"

The Milotic blinked at Dawn, conveying it was alright but hurt from both the fall and being jabbed by the Zapdos's beak. The flying bird screeched its malice at the water pokemon rustling up a bout of thunder and lightning.

"Oh, we just got them riled up!"

"Iris get down!"

The two of them narrowly dodged a strike of lightning, as it rained from above, hitting both itself, Raikou, Axew, Emolga and Aqua.

"What are they doing!?"

Dawn watched as the lightning slowly seceded at saw the damage they had imposed on the two were suddenly gone. Then it dawned to Dawn, "They can heal themselves with the storm!"

"What!? Hacks! I call hacks!"

Aqua, Emolga and Axew quickly regrouped, out of the three only Emolga was unfazed by the stunt. Dawn fished out her pokeball and released Piplup, it brought itself up defiantly at the sight of the two legendary pokemon.

"Emolga, you gotta block those lightning bolts from your friends!"

Dawn and Iris pushed themselves off the wet pavement and went back into battle as the two legendary pokemon unleashed a flurry of moves on the group.

**Zap Cannon! Thunder!**

**Discharge! Thunder Fang!**

Emolga was hard pressed to nullify the attacks.

.

**Ash and Roark**

.

Roark released his Mawile and Ash set Pikachu on his shoulder while Snivy, Oshawott and Pignite looked nervously at the two enraged Legendary pokemon, both Gym Leader and Pokemon Master weighing their options at the sight of the adversaries.

"We can't reason with them."

"And we've been battling for a while now…we are not going to come out of this unscathed that's for sure."

As if in agreement, the two crackled with electricity.

Ash and Roark grimly readied themselves.

Mawile, Oshawott, Snivy and Pignite stared at the massive pokemons, Pikachu readied itself to counter any Electric based attacks.

With a thundering, authoritative roar, the two pokemon came crashing after them, Pikachu leapt into the air as Zekrom unleashed Bolt Strike intercepting it then releasing the energy back in the form of an Electro Ball. Zekrom swatted it away.

Thundurus left Zekrom to deal with Pikachu and charged at the rest, Snivy and Oshawott used Razor Leaf and Watergun to no avail as it glanced off. Pignite and Mawile had better luck as their combined strikes of Flamethrower and Iron Head sent it reeling back.

"THUNDURUS!"

It flexed its arms and used Hammer Arm on Pignite then Dark Pulse on Mawile sending them skidding back into their trainer's arms roughly.

"Mawile!"

"Pignite!"

Thundurus growled as Snivy and Oshawott lashed out, their attacks doing little to injury the pokemon.

"What's the matter? You punks all out of juice to fight!?" bellowed the Mad Trainer, it jabbed the cube at Thundurus, "Take a more powerful form!"

Ash and Roark stared as Thundurus let a reluctant roar and got on fours, changing shape and power, it was in its Therian Form.

"You bastard!"

"Oh? That's not enough?! How about this!"

Pikachu cried as Zekrom smashed its fist into it and sent it pelting from the sky into a nearby water fountain as it began to change.

Ice sprouted out and in a blinding light Zekrom had been forcibly changed into Black Kyurem, it gave a pained roar shattering the windows and causing the very heavens to light in indignation.

"Holy shit."

"Oh, that has to be a hack."

The Mad Trainer smiled insanely, "Too bad its only good for one attack! But that's fine, its way cool! Black Kyurem use Fushion Bolt!"

Ash and Roark gasped as the heavens lit up and struck Black Kyurem before it used its attack: a massive pillar of lightning struck the battlefield, rocking the whole city and enveloping it in a huge explosion. Ash and Roark braced themselves as the world went white.

.

**Outskirts of Oreburgh City**

.

Willis surveyed the city, sighing at what he had seen, "Tsk, this is really bad, I had hoped things were going to be smooth sailing after we dealt with the mess in the previous city…"

Lance glanced at the broken city, shivering as the storm began to pick up again, he rubbed Sorex's neck as the two hovered from their vantage point.

"Willis we gotta help! With what you said is true, those that slipped through will run amok once more!"

"That I doubt."

Lance gave him a puzzling look, Willis the Benevolent Hunter seemed firm in what he said, he glanced at the Champion, "From what I can tell, any of those who got away and sought shelter in this broken city is in for a nasty surprise. You saw that pillar of lightning? That was Black Kyurem's Fushion Bolt, but it was juiced up. Zekrom can do it too, but that was just too much power, raw power. I fear something has gone amiss here."

"Then let me say it again: we have to help whoever is in the city!"

Willis regarded the Champion intently, "We do that and we'll get blown out of the sky, and our tired group will be without a capable leader. You want to help? So do I. But we're not helping anyone if we die going head first into trouble. Even a hunter must be wary."

Lance was silent for a moment, his face sour, "It may seem my emotions have gotten the better of me, but its possible my friends could have gone to the city for refuge, they could be the one's fighting for Arcues's sake!"

Willis turned his attention back to the city, though the attack obscured their vision, he could tell those fighting were still at it.

"Then we'll help, Lance, but at a distance. If those are Legendary pokemon doing battle, we might not make it out of this alive. Sorex, bring us close."

Sorex gave a nod and flew closer, it was oddly quiet and the yells and cries of the combatants were audible.

"I can see…a Zapdos, a Raikou, a Thundurus…and a Zekrom…something is very wrong, they are not suppose to be here…ugh, what's this feeling?"

"Willis?" Lance looked at the Hunter, concerned. He touched his head as if in pain, "Something brought them here, its oozing terrible aura."

His keen eyes searched the torn battlefield. A Pignite was struggling to fight. A Mawile being tended to by a Trainer. A Rampardos, Rhyperior, and Gigalith charge at Thundurus only to be blasted with electricity then a Hammer Arm. A Trainer was holding a Snivy and Oshawott.

The smoke blocked his vision, Sorex flapped hard and cleared it again revealing another sight of battle: a Milotic was coiling a Zapdos despite being shocked. An Emolga zipping across the battlefield. A Piplup and Axew attacking the Raikou.

Then he saw where the aura was radiating from. A trainer held a shining cube in his palm; laughing manically at the chaos it had wrought.

"I thought all the Black Outs were destroyed!"

"Black Out? Whatever that is, it can wait! Its Ash, Dawn and Iris fighting there I'm sure!"

Willis wasted no time delving into his hand into one of his belt pouches and retrieving an odd looking stone.

"Lance, what I'm about to do is close secret, not many people know about it and I don't want it to be known to everyone else. Will you keep word that what happens next you'll be silent."

Lance gave a firm nod, knowing it would not only save his friends but give him a bit of insight on who he was.

Willis glanced back at him, Lance's eyes seemed to be sown open. With a sigh, Willis leaned forward before his clapped his hand over his eyes, "The less you know the better, Lance, I will show you what I did, but not now. Not yet."

Lance was about to retort before a he was aware something was glowing behind Willis's hand and that it radiated with such power.

.

**With Ash and Roark**

.

Ash gritted his teeth as he held Snivy and Oshawott, Pikachu and Pignite were not faring well against the reverted Zekrom and Thundurus. Roark was the same with Mawile as he saw his three other pokemon topple over the attacks from the Legendary pokemon.

"We need to get ourselves and the pokemon out of here!"

Ash watched helplessly as his pokemon were being thrashed. The sense of powerlessness and anger swell up inside of him, his senses aflame.

"Pika!" "Pigni!"

Ash saw his pokemon arc through the air, and smashing hard into the pavement, Roark looked away while Ash just stared at his pokemon.

_Pikachu…Pignite…no…no…NO…NOO!_

Ash clenched his hands so hard it was as if his hands would crumple into themselves. Anger seemed to fill his vision with red as his searing gaze locked on the Mad trainer hollering with mad glee.

"I am going to DESTROY YOU!"

"Then come at me you-?!"

The Mad trainer's manic face fell as a bright light erupted all over the area, the fallen pokemon were glowing.

Ash stared, mouth agape at his pokemon glowing so vividly, "Pikachu...Pignite…?" He gasped as the rest of his pokemon inside of the Pokeball were suddenly released and began to glow. Roark shared the same reaction as his pokemon glow as well.

"What is going on?"

"A-another trick up y-you're sleeve!?" the Mad trainer yelled, terrified as the pokemon began to stand and change.

Pikachu hunched over before it let out a cry, the glow intensifying before revealing a mighty Raichu. Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite and Krokorok soon cried out and just like Pikachu, revealed their last evolve forms: Samurott, Serperior, Emboar and Krookodile respectively.

While Roark's pokemon did not all get to evolve like his Geodude into a Golem, he knew his pokemon was not only healed by given something more. Call it a hunch but even after the glow had left the bodies, it seemed to glimmer in their eyes.

The Mad trainer and Legendary pokemon looked hesitant to do battle with the newly recharged pokemon, so Ash and Roark decided to go for the offensive.

"Take them down!"

"Go!"

.

**With Dawn and Iris**

.

Dawn looked at her pokemon, surprised.

Piplup waddled forward, glowing with such radiance. Dawn knew immediately what was happening, _this can't be right! Piplup have an Everstone! It can't evolve!_

But despite that, Piplup stood defiantly against the Legendary pokemon, as did Axew and Emolga. Iris looked at Dawn for some sort of explanation, but the Coordinator was speechless.

Aqua looked at the glowing pokemon, before it looked skyward, feeling the surge of power recovering and powering her up.

Piplup let out a cry as did Axew and the two of them took their last and strongest evolution forms: Empoleon and Haxorus took the stage to fight.

Emolga did a flip clapping its paws happily as Aqua coiled herself, a smirk almost visible. The Legendary backed up a little before screeching and roaring at them as if to intimidate them like before.

"Not this time bird brain!"

"Yeah, keep your traps shut!"

Emolga hissed, sparks racing all over her, Iris pointed at Zapdos, "Get that over grown chicken!"

The little pokemon gave a cry and flew at Zapdos, to the Trainer's surprise Emolga screeched when its body was enveloped in light before expanding until it was the shape of a massive bird.

"In the name of Arceus!?"

Zapdos flapped its wings in a vain attempt to get away, but Emolga slammed squarely on Zapdos before an explosion erupted on contact.

**THUNDER BIRD!**

Emolga shot out of the explosion gliding back to Iris, the Dragon Master had her arms open ready to catch the little pokemon.

"Emolga that was incredible!"

"Emolg—ahhhhh!" Raikou had dashed after the pokemon and clamped hard, Haxorus came stampeding and viciously slashed the Legendary pokemon tossing Emolga aside.

It shrouds itself in lightning before pouncing on the dragon, the two screeching in pain and anger as Haxorus rammed its tusk hard and Raikou clawed him.

Dawn gasped, Empoleon charged after the two only to be stopped by an angry Zapdos, it sent a curtain of electricity, barring its way.

"No way! I thought Zapdos was out for sure!"

Empoleon glared at the flying Legendary, before launching itself into the air straight for it, Zapdos gave an anguished wail and pelted for the pokemon.

**Drill Peck!**

**Sky Attack!**

Dawn grabbed Iris and pulled her down as the collision caused the surrounding area to shake and blast with the impact of the two pokemon. Zapdos furiously pecked at the armored Pokemon only to have it slam its heavy wings on its face.

"Piplup, er, Empoleon use Aerial Ace!"

Empoleon slapped Zapdos away before striking it again, forcing it to the ground, "Now use Drill Peck!"

Empoleon drew itself up and hurled itself at the down Zapdos like a meteor, the Mad trainer gasped as the attack connected sending debris and all sorts flying everywhere.

Dawn tried to see through all the smoke only to have the roars of Haxorus and Raikou drown any confirmation that her pokemon was all right. Iris watched in horror as Haxorus was manhandling the Legendary and vice versa, she was dimly aware that something exploded around her, yells and everything else seemed to be muted out.

Haxorus threw Raikou off, it roared and charged again so enrapt in the battle, Emolga, picked itself off the ground and gave a defiant cry and landed on Raikou, shocking Iris.

"Emolga, get away from there!"

However, Emolga had other plans and began to glow, Raikou attempted to give a nasty Thunder Fang to Haxorus however it found it had changed into nothing more than a Bite.

Iris blinked and stared at Emolga clinging hard on the Legendary. Raikou immediately tried to shake off the pokemon, dashing away and smashing into buildings and rolling on the ground, on shattered glass, concrete and all sorts of rubbis.

But Emolga withstood the abuse and clung even harder.

Raikou went berserk running into buildings, collapsing them and smashing hard against anything, even nearly trampling the Mad Trainer.

"Get your fucking Emolga off my pets!" as he got up, dust coating his arms, the cube dimmed and glowed.

Iris glared at the Mad Trainer and spat with as much venom she could muster,

"Fuck you!"

Raikou leaped high into the air and turned itself so it would land on its back, Emolga glowed and released its grip and hurled itself down to earth, much to Iris's surprise.

"Emolga?!"

The little pokemon glided at the last moment before it raced for the falling Raikou, it glowed so bright it hurt to look at it.

**THUNDER BIRD!**

Raikou thrashed in the air in fear, saving it from being hit completely however it still slammed into the ground hard and Emolga skidding into the pavement from Raikou's unintentional hit. Haxorus finished it off with a devastating Draco Meteor, sending the Legendary into a building.

The Mad Trainer was about to rage at the sight of its slaves being taken out but grinned at the sight of down Electric pokemon and picked up a block of destroyed concrete and hurled it at the down Emolga.

Iris and Dawn screamed as the block arc and began to fall.

Emolga gave a feeble cry.

XxXxXxXxX

Ash watched as Raichu easily shrugged off the blows the Legendaries threw at them, the rest of his pokemon were the same as they overwhelmed Zekrom.

Roark did the same to Thundurus, wearing it down with a barrage of attacks that sent the Legendary bouncing from every corner of the battlefield.

The Mad Trainer swerved his head back and forth trying to coordinate his pets, but each command and order was quickly useless as the onslaught continued.

"Argh! You assholes, just because you got an upgrade doesn't mean you'll win! I will march upon this land over your corpses!"

He held the cube higher sending a visible wave of dark aura that seeped into the legendary pokemon as Ash's and Roark's pokemon hissed and growled.

Truth be told, even the Pokemon Master and Gym Leader didn't like what they saw. Then they noticed Dawn and Iris hunched over something, Ash was about yell out to them, but the Mad Trainer smirked.

"Don't bother! They are too busy crying over something trivial! Better pay attention to my rabid pets!"

Ash and Roark was about to retort but ground trembled as Thundurus and Zekrom thrashed wildly sending a surge of electricity all over the place. Raichu leapt into the air and acted as a lightning rod taking up all the furious spikes of electricity, the Mad Trainer looked past the girls and growled seeing none of his slaves rise despite using the blasted cube.

"No matter, I have Thundurus and Zekrom to do my bidding!"

Dawn and Iris were seething with anger at his words and without warning Haxorus and Empoleon came charging at the Mad Trainer. Thundurus took its Therian Form and mauled the two even though Haxorus raked it and Empoleon slammed its heavy wings on the limber body.

Ash took the chance and picked up a fist-sized rock and chucked it at the Mad Trainer, he narrowly dodged it only to have another one thrown by Dawn collide hard into his shoulder. He fell cursing and commanded Zekrom to attack the trainers, "I want nothing but their charred bones!"

Zekrom screamed in pain as the cube coerced it, it came charging at Ash, the Pokemon Master rolled to the side in the nick of time as its massive paw attempted to make him into a pancake.

"Fuck this shit! Distract Zekrom!" Roark yelled to his pokemon as he wielded his trusty shovel and ran for the Mad Trainer as Mawile and Golem jumped on Zekrom as it raged. The Mad Trainer glared at the Gym Leader as he dodged random explosions and the pokemon raging all over the place as Ash directed his pokemon to help subdue both Zekrom and Thundurus.

"Get away from me, mortal! You dare attack me!? You bastard of a bastard of bastardy!"

"Shut your fucking mouth! You're nothing but a raving lunatic!" Roark spat swinging his shovel at him, aiming for his head or cube, but the Legendary pokemons' rage forced Roark to sidestep and back away as they were unintentionally got between him and the Mad Trainer.

"The fuck is wrong with them!?" Roark whispered, as he saw insanity completely obscure the eyes of Zekrom and Thundurus, he looked to his pokemon with concern, if these pokemon were acting this badly no one is safe, not even themselves.

The Mad Trainer eyed his pets apprehensively before he backed away slowly, _its time I left this ruined city for bigger and grander things the world can offer me!_

XxXxXxXxX

Ash ran towards the girls, they remained hunched over as debris fell around them, the Pokemon Master ignored the random shrapnel that struck him. He slid saving him some paces as he covered the girls, without warning something hard smacked his back, he groaned.

"Ash!?" Dawn and Iris gasped feeling his arms around them.

The Pokemon Master gave a pained smirk. He glanced past them and saw Emolga pushing off a concrete block and puffing its chest.

"What's wrong with Emolga?"

Dawn and Iris looked at each other, "She was nearly gave us a heart attack that's what!"

Ash gave them a bewildered face before urging them to get to cover as debris from the rage of the pokemon ensued. Dawn threw herself behind the water fountain, Iris slid seconds later and Ash decided to end the battle only to have Dawn and Iris yank him down.

"Don't be foolish, Ash!"

"Roark is out there, risking his life fighting!"

Dawn and Iris groaned. Ash quickly hugged the girls before sprinting off, just before the two could yell out to him.

"He's going to get himself hurt again!"

Ash braced himself as something exploded to his right as he quickly took command of his pokemon. Raichu flexed its arms, electricity surging all over it. He scanned the battlefield and saw Roark dodging and running for his life as the battle reached a fevered pitch, however the Mad Trainer was no where to be found.

"Where did he go!?"

.

The Mad Trainer ducked behind some fallen debris, his eyes glaring at the Pokemon Master and the ruckus that was the out of control Zekrom and Thundurus.

"I'll escape and reek havoc again another day, without these fools to stop me…" he seethed, he looked at the glowing cube, satisfied it was not damaged, "All that matters is my birth right!"

He turned back to check if things were cleared only to find the troublesome trainer was missing, "What…where did that bastard go?!"

He screamed as something smashed into his belly, he doubled over and nearly puked.

He could hear footsteps and he knew it had to be him. He glanced up and saw the trainer with the Raichu and Krookodile, marching towards him.

"Trying to skip out on your punishment!" Ash spat, the Mad Trainer gave a rasp chuckle.

"YOU CANNOT PUNISH A MAN SUCH AS MYSELF!"

Ash glared hard at him, Raichu and Krookodile tense, "We'll see about that!"

Krookodile used Stone Edge, sending razor sharp shards pelting at the Trainer and knocking the Black Out of his hand.

"NOOOOOO!"

"Now, Pikachu, I mean Raichu use, Iron Tail!"

Raichu surged forward, the Mad Trainer screamed as the tail went from gray to golden, and slashing him diagonally in the chest.

**Arc Slash!**

He slumped against the debris bleeding out. Ash, mouth agape at the sight, called back Raichu as the commotion of the battle quickly ceased. Zekrom and Thundurus became motionless, prompting Roark, Iris and Dawn to regroup with Ash.

"Oh, Arceus…is he…dead?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure. But one thing is for sure, that Black Out has got to go."

But before they even took a step towards it, the Mad Trainer's hand shot out and quickly grabbed it, a look of fury in his face.

"You piece of mortal shets! You think you can kill me?! I am the ruler of this world! Nothing will stand in my way, not you, not your laws, or even the Legendary pokemons! I cannot be judged!"

Ash and company, along with their pokemon, glared hard at the lunatic, he began raving about how the world would bend to his will and whatnot not noticing the skies darkening more than before.

.

"Blessed Elders! Is that—" Lance gasped.

"Be thankful it's not us being judged, Lance."

Willis had his artifact securely hidden from Lance and began to slowly shut off its powers, "Our work here is done, it's best we are off."

"But did my friends win?"

Willis gave a short nod, "With what I did, nothing short of an miracle can stop them."

.

The heaven boom with triumph, lightning surging all over its cotton body, as a pillar of light shone the way of the new comer.

Ash gasped at the sight as did Dawn, Iris and Roark stared, trembling.

It was Arceus.

It fell onto the ground with grace and stared hard at the infernal lunatic,

**So…you must be the scum attempting to rein in my children and those I protect.**

The Mad Trainer yelled at the Alpha pokemon, "Another one! The heaven's have chosen well to send a better pokemon than the four it gave me!" he raved.

Arcues looked at him before glancing at the down Legendary pokemon,

**My children are in a pained slumber. YOU WILL PAY, SCUM.**

Without warning Arceus glowed and its aura began to seep into everyone, Ash felt his previous injuries mend as well as everyone else, the Legendary Pokemon pushed themselves back into their bodies and joined Arceus.

"Thank you, Arceus." Whispered Iris feeling rejuvenated, it glanced at her and its eyes wrinkled, a sort of smile,

**You're very much welcome, Iris.**

She blushed.

The Mad Trainer stared, rooted at the spot as his injuries remained, "I am not healed! I demand you heal me, too!"

Arceus looked at him, and replied coldly,

**Oh, I will, but after you pass JUDGEMENT!**

The Mad Trainer screamed as the Black Cube vibrated with such force before it exploded, sending a miniature shock wave nearly blowing off the trainer's hand.

Raikou, Zapdos, Thundurus and Zekrom looked at Arceus expectantly,

**He is all yours.**

XxXxXxXxX

"NOOOOOO! I command you to obey me! I am your master, you're my servants, pets, tools!" screamed the Mad Trainer as the four Legendary pokemon menacingly came closer.

Arceus simply glared at the trainer, Ash and company turned away, as the screams became hysterical. A low hum of electricity began to build up until it began to feel and hear its uncomfortable quiver.

"NOOOOOO! Stay back! STAY BACK! I COMMAND YOU TO STAY BACK!"

Zapdos, Raikou, Zekrom and Thundurus eyes radiated with such hate it was surprising he didn't just drop dead. But at last, the pokemon had built up enough stored power to vaporize the Mad Trainer, fed up with his begging and pathetic clings to life through intimidation.

**Bolt Strike!**

**Thunder Lance!**

**Zap Cannon!**

**Quiver Jolt!**

The Mad Trainer screamed as he shit and piss his pants as the attacks went into the heavens lighting up the clouds before it came down on him, all super sized and bursting with raw power.

The explosion knocked everyone present off their feet, only Arceus wince before straightening itself, looking so dignified, a poise only a God pokemon could hope to accomplished as everyone was on their backs, the smell of charred shit, piss and trainer prevalent in the air.

**My work here is done, go to peace, you piece of shit.**

And with that Arceus ascended into the heavens along with his childrens, leaving Ash and his friends.

Ash and company lay on the ground, emotionally and mentally exhausted, and in the same time fell into a deep slumber.

It would be hours later before Emma Joy found them. Their pokemon dutifully standing guard over their sleeping forms. She stared at their evolved forms but to her surprise they began to regress into their proper forms, Pikachu happily ran into the nurse's arms after it's de-evolution.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I can't deny this update any longer! However, in consequence we have to all deal with grammatical errors and a lemon scenes barely finished, but alas I can't keep dodging this update.

I promise to finish this chapter in a timely matter, with the lemons completely ripen. However it is getting awfully hard to keep track of what has happened in this chapter, so I'm just have to split it into two so I can properly manage it. So, my greatest of apologies, the lemons will be on a separated chapter.

Sorry about that folks.

* * *

It was brought to my attention that SOPA and its many disguises has been festering behind the scenes away from prying eyes. If you want my stories and other authors to continue to exist and not get a 404 message thing go forth and sign the petition to stop this usurper of our rights and such; I'm sure you can find someone on the site who knows where to go.

_**End of Transmission**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 16**

The Reckoning

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ash groaned and turned in his sleep, never in all the years he had slept on the road had the ground feel so comfortable, _I can sleep for days…wait a minute!_

Ash forced his eyelids open despite it feeling like lead, and was welcomed to the sight of a casual ceiling and the smell of clean sheets. He tried to seat up but two hands found his shoulders and gently push him down again.

"Ash, you've been asleep for nearly a whole day, you ought to take it easy." Said a gentle and concerned voice. Ash turned his head and saw the ever-pretty Emma Joy smiling warmly at him, he reached over and held her hand. He looked around and saw that Dawn, Iris or Roark was not in the same room as him, he looked at Emma Joy, concerned.

"Are the rest okay?"

"They are, they have been asleep as long as you." She whispered, her fingers tips slowly tracing his jawline, she blushed as it made its way to his lips.

"We haven't spent some _quality time_ together, this is the best chance as any, don't you agree?" she whispered, Ash's eyes darted from her soft pink lips to the stretch of the nurse's outfit that was her chest.

**Lemon ahead!**

Emma Joy's lips captured the Pokemon Master's own, gentle but hungry at the same time, Ash couldn't help but deepen the kiss. Slowly and seductively, Emma Joy began to unbutton her top, Ash stiffen at the sight of her luscious breasts barely contained in a one-size-too-small bra.

Carefully, Ash snaked his hand into her outfit and began to feel her soft back looking for all male's worst enemies: the bra clasps. Emma leaned in give Ash a better reach, pressing her soft breasts against him as their tongues battled playfully.

The nurse moaned as she felt the tight hug of her bra loosen and Ash's relieved slump of his arms that fell upon her curves.

Emma drew back letting a bridge of saliva come between them, "Oh, Arceus, I needed that. But I need something more!" she lustfully said.

She stood up and in nothing less of erotic began to slowly, painfully slow, remove her nurse outfit. She unbutton her blouse, pausing on each button, making sure Ash saw it before easing it open, she wore nothing beneath letting him see her soft skin and perky breasts. She then gave a twirl, letting the blouse and skirt flair before she hid her breasts with one arm and slid her other arm out of the sleeves, then doing the same with the other.

Ash bit his lip, the urge to just get up and strip her down was overwhelming, but Emma simply wagged a cute digit at him and he stayed put.

Next she began on her white skirt, arching her back slightly she reached pulled it down displaying her creamy belly, waist and lacy panties. She then turned, making sure her plump rump face the Pokemon Master and pulled the skirt down to her ankles without bending her knees. Ash nearly fainted seeing the bubble butt only second to Dawn's, Emma stood up and playfully twirled her skirt.

"Like what you see?"

Ash gave her a wide smile, "More than you know."

She giggled cutely and sashayed her way back to Ash and carefully climbed into bed with him, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. Ash gently hiked up her skirt and Emma carefully scooted her panties to the side revealing her overflowing honey pot. She dipped her finger in and offered some to Ash before getting some for herself. Ash smacked his lips, his tongue lapping up the sweet nectar.

She licked her lips and began to undo Ash's zipper, he sighed deeply feeling the member freed from the confines of his pants as it stood in attention for the nurse.

"Like what you see?"

Emma Joy giggled and kissed him lightly, "How about I show you how much I like what I see?"

And began to leave butterfly kisses down until she was pleasantly in front of the hot member, she gently kiss the tip, tasting the precum and what she desperately needed. Opening nice and wide, she engulf the whole cock happily, her tastebuds alit with his taste. She swished her tongue around the organ, feeling its texture and flavor and began to bob her head gaining grunts from the Pokemon Master.

He gently took a handful of her hair and she looked up at him, eyes full of want and lust, she continued to get him off her eyes never leaving his face. Ash gasped as she began to go faster, spurring him to give her a nice warm treat, but Ash had other plans, he drew her back and with a wink pressed his cock deep, she made a face as the cock pressed down her throat. She held back from pulling out and let the hot member occupy her constricting throat.

"Emma!" Ash gasped, as the nurse's eyes fluttered, he pulled out of her and she coughed hard and took deep breaths, "How...did Dawn...?"

Ash tilted his head, but Emma quickly waved it off, she smiled weakly and stroked Ash, his member covered in saliva, "I'm sure you're you'll get in just fine." Ash gave her a concern look but she smiled and raised herself up and lined his dick to her sex, she winked and slid down to the hilt.

Ash grunted and Emma Joy stayed to her position, eyes wide before she double over and rested her arms on the bed, "Give me a minute." She whispered. Ash watched Emma as she pleasured herself slowly on his member, grinding and moaning all the while.

Ash bucked slightly and Emma rose a little, she gave him a pout, "I'm not ready."

"It's hard for me to say the same, when I have a gorgeous nurse riding me slow."

She giggled and began to take the love making a bit faster, she soon was bouncing herself on the meat pole, her breasts following her momentum. Ash groaned and rode her and vice versa, she bent low and kissed him and it spurred him even more so, his cock exploring her love tunnel.

She arched her back as she cried out, Ash took the chance and doubled his efforts causing the nurse to remain in her position for another 30 seconds before she slumped on Ash. The Pokemon Master stroked her back, she sighed and pressed her soft breasts on him, she began to stir and kiss him on the neck then lips.

"As much as I want to get pounded like a Psyduck, I sure you want something to eat."

"How some sweet honey?"

Emma playfully slapped him, "Besides, that. Come on, I'm sure you want some breakfast?"

Ash could not even get his answer out since his stomach growl fiercely, she giggled, and the two got out of bed, dressed and walked to the kitchen.

Anna Joy was sitting off on one corner sipping a cup of coffee, she smiled widely at Emma's slight limp, but made no indication of it. The three had toast, some sausages and a couple of berries before the two nurses went off to check on their patients and repairs.

Ash stretched out and decided it was best to check on Dawn and Iris, so he lugged himself to his feet and began to walk down the hall, signs of battle was still evident, especially the holes and cracking, but things were moving along. To his surprise, Roark was in the lobby with his Mawile, he waved to Ash and gestured him to take a seat, a map on the table.

"Hey, Ash, how are you?"

"I've been better Roark, shouldn't we be bed resting?"

He chuckled, fixing his glasses, "I would, but in light of what happened to the city, I can't just take a rain check."

Ash nodded, "Alright, that makes sense, so what do you need?"

Roark pointed at the map, "We need a complete survey of the damage, only then can we assess the best option."

The two exchanged a few more words, before Roark asked him to check north of the Pokemon Center, to see what happened during the disaster.

Ash called for Pikachu and the mouse came scampering to him, it ran up and rested on his shoulder before he walked out of the Poke Center. It was hard to walk to his destination with all the destruction that occurred just hours ago, he looked up at the clear blue sky, unable to shake the feeling of something big was going to happen.

.

Ash made his way over the ruined buildings, Pikachu had no problem wading through the torn concrete and steel that was left from the storm and attack. Ash shook his head remembering the rampage the Mad Trainers had caused, especially the one with the Black Out, enslaving Pokemon even the Legendary ones to boot was abhorrent to him.

He scaled through the obstacles and wrote how many buildings he could identified had collapsed.

The sunny weather and lazy blue sky made the scene seem mockingly ironic.

Ash scribbled away, "That's at least 14 buildings...a PokeMart and..." he paused looking around the wreckage. Something was amiss.

There was so much collateral damage, but not once has he seen a single citizen body. As a matter of fact, no blood was anywhere in the ruins.

Ash cast a wary eye in his surroundings, this was getting a bit freaky, "Pikachu!" he yelled, the electric mouse scampered back to him and he began to make his way back.

He ran through the rumble, dodging the wreckage, he slid underneath a broken beam and leapt over the slabs of concrete that was once a building. Pikachu never had a trouble going through the obstacles, the mouse simply zip through the place and kept in pace with his Trainer. Ash kept up the pace before something caught his eye, skidding, the Pokemon Master glanced around and saw something shining under some overturn debris.

"What is that?" Ash got to a low crouch and slid his hand in, searching, Pikachu came to him a concern and puzzled look on its face. Ash felt something round in his grasp and rolled it out slowly, panting and a bit of dust on his knees and arms, Ash fished out a small orb. There was something strange about it, but he was sure he had seen it somewhere before.

"I can ponder this later, I gotta head back and give my findings..." Ash muttered before he made his way back to the PokeCenter, Pikachu followed close behind a sort of glimmer on its tail.

.

**Pokemon Center**

.

Ash frowned not seeing Roark anywhere, the injured Trainers however reassure him that Roark had to check on the Gym in case things had gone south there as well. Ash nodded, deciding the report would have to wait so he took account of the beating the Center had taken. The damages were significant especially with a wall busted and several scenes of battle, but it could have been worse with all the Legendary pokemon running amok.

"I wonder where Iris and Dawn are?"

Ash then felt a pair of hands over his eyes, "I wonder too~"

The Pokemon Master felt the softness of breasts press on his back before a gently kiss on his neck, "I was wondering where you ran off to."

**XxXxXxXxX**


End file.
